Kingdom Hearts: From No One to Someone
by Hakuorofan7
Summary: Roxas after giving all his memories to Sora was ready to fade away. But an unexpected encounter in the Realm of Nothingness helps rekindle his one wish. To be able to live his own life. Now he will carve his own path through history in order to make sure that he never loses it again. Time travel and Roxas x Harem. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**Static over takes your vision and is then replaced by white. The white begins to take shape to form a white room with a white desk.**

 **Suddenly the screen turns black and as soon as it does it returns to normal. But then you notice one difference.**

 **Sitting at the desk was a figure wearing an Organization Coat with his arms crossed.**

 ***Hello there, if you're not familiar with me I'm Hakuorofan7. A new author, but a long time reader on the site. As for my get up* He's gesturing all over his coat. *I thought that it was appropriate to wear at the time. Anyway let us get down to business then shall we.***

 ***As you may have read the summary this is a story about Roxas. With him traveling back through time and getting a harem which the latter focus being put on the back burner, but still there. Considering all the shit Roxas had to go through in his 1 year of life he deserves it along with the chance to be his own person which he will. Still he will have to go through hell to get the later though.***

 ***Although one thing will remain constant in this story is that he will be the biggest thorn Xehanort's plans and will become much more dangerous to them then Sora ever was and you will see why later on.***

 **You suddenly hear the sound of a alarm ringing through your ears. The author pulls back one of his sleeves and sees a watch beeping. He silences it and then faces the screen.**

 ***Welp, looks like it is time to get started. I will see you at the end and then I will explain more about the story. So until then just sit back, relax, maybe listen to some music, and enjoy. I'll see you later.***

 **The author proceeds to relax before he remembers something.**

 ***I can't believe that I almost forgot the disclaimer. Anyway I don't own Kingdom Hearts. So let the story begin***

 **He relaxes and the screen proceeds to fade to black as the story begins.**

* * *

 _ **Kingdom Hearts**_

 _ **From No One to Someone**_

* * *

 **Prologue: To the past.**

* * *

Throughout all the worlds there are many stories of many different species large and small. Each have their own niche throughout the cosmos. They all have their own place to belong, except for one. This race is one who isn't supposed to exist, yet they do.

For they are the Nobodies, beings who are created from the lost body and soul of someone with a strong will who has lost their heart to darkness and become a Heartless. They are generally nothing more then an empty shell.

For they have no hearts of their own.

They have their memories from when they were whole, but they can't feel any emotion. So they have to rely on their memories to fake them.

They neither exist in the realms of light or darkness. So they exist in the little space in between, the twilight.

As they were created from nothingness, they are destined to fade back into it.

For that they truly aren't meant to exist, they don't understand what it means to have a heart.

So why do they even exist at all?

These were the thoughts of the Nobody known as Roxas as he was floating in what appears to be a white void.

He awoke in this void after his final encounter with his Somebody, Sora.

He had mixed feelings about meeting him again. He knew what he had to, but Roxas honestly wished he didn't have too. Yet he had resigned himself to his fate. Roxas thought he was ready for everything, but what Sora's answer was surprised him.

"No. Roxas you're you. We are not the same. I wanted to tell you that. That you deserve as much as I do to be your own person."

Roxas getting over his shock could only give Sora a small smile. Trust his Other to give him the chance that he never could have. But it was to late for him as he knew what he had to do. He gave Sora the only things he had left.

His memories.

Considering that as much as he cherished his memories of Twilight Town, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They were all as fake as he was. He considered that if anything was real as he was. The only thing he considered real was his time with the Organization. He didn't really have many good memories besides his times with Axel, but he wasn't exactly friendless without him. Before their deaths he had formed a kind of companionship with Marluxia and surprisingly Larxene, though he still didn't know what happened to them. During his later stay with them he came to consider Luxord as a friend and he was saddened at having to see Sora kill him as one of the few memories he saw within his Somebody.

Truthfully, even though he willingly made the choice to merge back Sora, all he wished for was to exist. Anyone else would have also wished to do the same thing. To eat sea salt ice cream, laugh, and enjoy summer vacation with his friends.

Sadly Roxas realized that what he really wanted was too much for any Nobody to ask for. He understood that now and had come to accept it for what it was.

After he was done transferring memories with Sora, Roxas began to fade. He was waiting for this moment as he knew it was his ultimate fate. It was the ultimate fate of all Nobodies, to fade back into nothing.

After all Nobodies weren't even something to begin with anyway.

But Roxas somehow ended up into this void anyway after being absorbed back into Sora. Every since then he has called the void his home. Roxas truly didn't know what it was, but he got the feeling that this was the light within Sora's heart. He also didn't know how much time has passed while just floating here. It could be seconds or years for all he cared. He just knew that eventually everything that was his very being would disappear forever.

He let out a sad smile as he stared up at the void.

"You have no idea how lucky you have it Sora." He said to himself. He started to clench his fist for a moment before letting out a sigh and continuing.

"To actually exist. It is something a Nobody can only dream of. As much as wish for the opposite, it truly must be you."

For how much longer that he didn't know, Roxas just continued to float. And that was all he could do at this point.

'How am I even existing right now? Shouldn't I've been absorbed fully back into Sora by now? Isn't enough that I shouldn't have existed at all.'

Roxas just tried tried to make himself comfortable as you can while floating in a void full of light.

"Why can't I just fade from away in piece?" He just said to himself. When he found a position that he was comfortable with he just closed his eyes and tried to rest.

'Maybe I can finally disappear in my sleep. It honestly wouldn't be the worse way to go.'

Roxas then tried to fall asleep, awaiting his eventual fate.

* * *

"Hello?"

Roxas snapped his eyes open and began to look around the void. He floated around just to get a full view of his surroundings. Nothing but endless light all around.

"I must be hearing things." He muttered to himself. After all he was in Sora's heart, right? Then again he might just be in some kind of nothingness for all he knew. Still he was the only one here as it wasn't possible. He heard the voice giggle before answering.

"No you're not."

Now knowing that he wasn't alone, Roxas began to spin around. Looking for the source of the voice and prepared for anything.

"I'm down here."

Following the sound of the voice, the Nobody noticed 2 things that he had missed. The first was the void now apparently had a floor. The other was the speaker. The speaker appeared to be a female in a silver hood and it appeared to be lined with green tassels. From he can also see she was wearing a white robe and bluish-lavender clothing underneath her cloak that looked it the color was slowly fading away to silver. But what really struck him odd was her face.

It was mostly obscured by her hood and a silver fox mask with a blue trimming.

After that he lowered himself to the floor, surprised there was even solid ground here. When he touched the ground the woman began to study him, which put Roxas on edge. He began to study her as well he didn't like what he saw. The way that she held herself was that even if she was a bit relaxed right now, it was that of a master combatant.

"Interesting." The masked woman said as she began walk toward him. After a minute of what seemed to be a pure stalemate, she suddenly rushed towards him. Before he could even summon Oblivion, she was within an arms length away and proceeded to turn intangible.

'Wha-' That was all Roxas could think before the woman passed through him.

"AAUUUGH!" He could only cry out as his mind was assaulted by images and voices he had never seen or heard in all his little time of existence. There was so many that he couldn't even sort though them. The pain continued for a few seconds before the flood of images stopped. He tried to regain his composure, in case the woman tried to attack him from behind.

But he heard her groaning from behind. So he turned around and faced her. She was hunched over a bit and grasping her head with one hand. Apparently the process had also affected her as well. She immediately straightened up and faced him. Although he couldn't see her eyes, he could tell that they were filled with sorrow and surprisingly…hope?

"Roxas…you could had your own chance to truly exist." She said though ragged breaths, catching his attention. "But you gave it away to awaken your Somebody and fade back to nothing. Even if you have resigned yourself to your fate, your resolve to be your own person is still going strong."

This caught the Nobody off guard. How did she know his name, or anything else that she said? It must've been when she passed through him. But what did she mean by that last bit? He did wish more then anything to exist. But that is an impossible dream for a Nobody like himself.

He tried to think about just letting himself fade away, But his conversation with Sora kept coming back to him in his thoughts. So in grossed in them he completely ignored the presence of the woman.

"So Roxas, what would you do if I presented you a chance to be your own person separate from Sora." The woman said interrupting his thoughts.

"What did you say!" He asked shocked. There was no way that she could really give him that.

Could she?

* * *

Ava had been walking through that void for as long she could remember. She had given up on getting out a long time ago and had resolved that she could never see her friends again. She had also given up on any kind of hope of meeting anyone else here, at this Edge of Nonexistent . The place were all those who traveled to the Realm of Nothingness eventually come and fall into complete erasure. As she had been traveling the Realm she had learned everything about it, but how to escape still eluded her.

She was left all alone.

Until she sensed someone else had became trapped in this empty space. When she went to see them she had unknowingly passed straight through her visitor. He had nearly passed out from the strain and Ava had also learned to horrid truth.

She had been trapped in this void for centuries by this man, Ansem's timeframe.

From what little she could see though her efforts weren't in vain as Amsem had encountered and befriended a Keyblade Master not long ago, but she wondered what had happened to the rest of them. As what little Ansem heard from the master, Mickey was that Keyblade wielders were very rare in his era. But her main concern was something else she saw from the man.

The actions of his apprentices and most concretely Xehanort.

All six of them had were experimenting with the heart and the darkness within them. All of them had been turned to the darkness and had become Heartless and Nobodies. The Nobodies lead by Xehanort, who had stolen his master's name had banished him to this Realm after drowning the world of Radiant Garden in darkness and releasing the Heartless en mass onto the worlds that haven't been seen since her time.

The main trouble though was that while brief before he had turned into a Nobody, Xehanort was in possession of Luxu's Keyblade!

According to what she saw Xehanort was found without any memories right next to a Keyblade and some armor. Ansem was trying to use the experiments to help regain his memories before he shut them down.

Either way he must have retained some of them, or faked having amnesia. He had something planned and Ava didn't have a good feeling about it.

Still, from what she could sense Ansem had a strong darkness in his heart from what his apprentices had done to him. Not enough to control him or turn him into a Heartless, but enough to temporarily survive in the Realm of Nothingness.

When the man in question awoke, he was enraged. But after a while he had calmed down and both of them formed an acquaintanceship of sorts. Both had set out to try and find a way to escape from their imprisonment here. Both eventually learned how to create a corridor of their respective elements to get out, but the was a problem.

For her corridor, Ansem couldn't pass through because of his darkness. When she tried, she learned that she could go through, but she couldn't get out, but she saw what it was. It was her past! When Ava returned she told Ansem about this and came up with a theory.

She could create a corridor to the past and as per her…condition, she could theoretically pass through to the other side and be able to alter events to a certain degree as she was considered nothing. And sometimes nothing can become something with the passage of time. But due to several circumstances Ava couldn't cross to the other side alone. This had quashed her hopes, so they tried Ansem's method.

The Corridor of Darkness apparently worked for Ansem, not for her. Even then it was a one way trip out of the Realm of Nothingness into the Realm of Darkness.

Although he wouldn't admit it, but he was sad to leave her in this accursed place. He promised that he would find a way for him to get her out of the Realm of Nothingness. He had her after bidding her a final farewell.

So she had waited here for…well she didn't know how long, but the premises of getting out brought her hope after centuries of loneliness. She wasn't about to sit around waiting for him either. So she had trained herself and the ability to open her Corridor of Ages…what.

She thought it was a good name for them and she didn't have anyone to rebuke her so it stuck.

Anyway recently she had felt a massive breach and thought it was Ansem. But when she got there all that was left was a hoard of Dusks. It was a bit difficult with their shear numbers, but she managed to dispatch them. So she continued to wonder for who knows how much longer. While she was still filled with hope, she could tell that she was starting to fade from existence. The first sign was the color of her hood, but now it was her other colors and her strength as well. Ava didn't know how long she had, but hoped that Ansem would find a way out for her soon.

Then she felt someone breached into the realm and came onto the floating form of Roxas. As the Edge of Nonexistent was the most detached place here, the rules of the other realms including time were warped to a varying degree. But what shocked her the most was his appearance.

'Ventus!' Ava thought at that, but she immediately dismissed the notion. For one she could tell that the Ventus-lookalike was a Nobody. The other was that she could tell that he wasn't exactly the Keyblade wielder she had chosen to become a Union leader within the Dandelions. But before she can get any answers, the former Foreteller had to get his attention before he faded away.

When she did, she couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. It reminded her of Gula before the Master disappeared…she quickly shook of the memories before continued with the plan. After he touched down onto the surface, she began to study him.

He looked like he had mostly trained himself from his stance, but she also noticed that he was gauging her as well. She could tell, that even if he was a bit sloppy that he was skilled Keyblade wielder from the constant training of students within both her Union and the Dandelions.

So when she approached him she decided to sample a year of his memories. That should be enough to get a good grasp of the Nobody. When she sampled his memories she was completely distraught at what Roxas had been through.

He was only a year old, but had been through more then most people in their entire lifetimes. She saw everything that he had ever experienced before. His time with the Organization, how he left, his fight with the young man named Riku, and his imprisonment within the Virtual Twilight Town. She was on the verge of crying after seeing him merge back with his Other, Sora and how he confronted him after seeing his best friend Axel sacrifice in front of him. And his last moments being him giving Sora his memories, the last proof of his individuality.

'How can anyone be that selfless!' Ava honestly cared a lot for others, but Roxas although rightly selfish in some regards in wanting to be his own person took it to a whole new level. She quickly got herself in check after spilling a little of her thoughts to the Nobody in question.

The first was what Ansem did to him. She was quite angry at the man for using Roxas as a tool for his revenge. But was sad that he sacrificed himself to help stop Xehanort's Nobody, Xemnas plan for Kingdom Hearts and his regret of using the poor Nobody like that.

The second was the Organization XIII. She was honestly surprised to see so many humanoid Nobodies like Roxas. She could honestly say that if she had a chance to help them gain their hearts back, she would. The only Nobodies she had any troubles with would be Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saïx as for their actions and what they did to Roxas. That and the former two were manipulating the group for their own ends with Kingdom Hearts. She had a slight problem with Larxene, unable to comprehend how Roxas bonded with her, Vexen as he rubbed her the wrong way, and Demyx as he was too lazy. She wished she could've meet Axel and gotten to know the other members. But one thing had caught her off guard.

Marluxia.

She could tell that he was the Nobody of Lauriam. Ava had personally recruited and trained him into the Dandelions from her own Union. He was a polite boy, but she always thought there was something off about him. Still how did he survive after all this time? Either way he had formed a bond with Roxas and had died off early in his life.

The third was that he was missing a huge chunk of his memory. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was something that was very important to him. The result of what happened must've cause him to forget it. So she hopped that it might be fixed and that it might clear up a few things.

Like how can he wield two Keyblades! No one even in her time could do it except for maybe the Master. It was simply unheard of. This alone made him tough to beat combining his pragmatism in combat.

The fourth was that not only that but she also had some other memories in that weren't entirely Roxas' saw some of Sora's memories and how he faced Xehanort's Heartless, who stole her friends identity as his own. She saw his friendships with others especially Riku and Kairi. But there was also the fact Sora was mainly self taught in the art of the Keyblade, yet the boy proved despite the limited teachings of his era that he was an excellent Keyblade wielder.

Although she was almost done she could tell Roxas was the one. He reminded her of her fellow apprentices especially Gula back when he was younger. While still mainly untrained, he was an excellent fighter on his own. Although she couldn't train him for a while, she hoped that there was someone who could help him catch up on it. Beside being short tempered he would do. Ava hoped that they'll eventually become friends as well as have sea-salt ice cream.

He loves it more then Ansem ever did. He wouldn't stop talking about it when he got a chance.

'What's this?' Aba noticed what seemed to be a a note within his memories. She opened when she noticed that it had Ansem's sigil on it.

 _If you are reading this then you are either my old friend or some other unfortunate soul in the Realm of Nothingness. If the latter then I suggest you leave that place immediately. If it is you Ava, then Roxas has drifted into the Realm prematurely. I hope you have saved him as you did with me. For he might be your only chance of ever escaping and settling what went wrong right. If not then hopefully the both of you can alter the events for a better outcome. But know this. You can never go back to your time, but you can stop something that might be worse then what happened with the Keyblade War. Inside is a memory that I couldn't find a place within Sora or know what to make of them. Just know it is over a decade from when I had this made so it might be a slightly bigger jump to get there. I hoped to get you out, but this is the only way. I have done things that in my revenge that had damaged the lives of those like Riku and Roxas. My mind is now clear on what I must do now to stop my wayward apprentice. Ava…my friend…please forgive this old fool for not giving you a proper apology, but sadly I can not. I must make amends for the chaos I had unknowingly unleashed onto the worlds. So all I can wish you is good luck to you and Roxas._

 _Goodbye Ava._

 _Ansem_

'You old fool…' Luckily Roxas was thinking of other things as other wise he would have seen tears trail down Ava's mask. She had now lost everyone she knew and everything that she cared about, but she knew that with Roxas's help that she could make a difference.

The note in her hand vanished and she gained the memory of someone she thought would be dead.

Ventus like Lauriam was somehow still alive. She couldn't help but gawk at how the two of them survived this long. But she also noticed something from the memory. It gave off the exact feeling of one of Sora's memories. So she came to a single conclusion that Sora shared a deep connection with Ventus.

And though Roxas was Sora's Nobody, he also had a connection with Ventus that so similar that he could've been his Nobody.

For the first time in forever she now had hope to be out of this place and regained what she had lost. Along with help fulfill Roxas's dream. Still Ava had to convince him to accept .

After all he was probably her last hope.

* * *

"I meant what I said. I can give you what you have been waiting for. The chance for you to be separated from Sora." The masked woman said. Roxas not wanting to see if what she said was false, summoned Oathkeeper and pointed at her.

"If what you say is the truth then show me." He said. He wanted-no needed to see if she was telling the truth. This had to be a dream. The opportunity to his own person. He felt like he didn't deserve that, even if his Other wished that he could. Still if this woman was playing a trick on him, she will pay.

The woman seeing this flexed her hand and a ripple occurred before it seemed like space folded on itself to reveal a corridor. Unlike a Corridor of Darkness it was silver in color with a blue coloration. Steadily he approached it, Keyblade still trained on her, he approached the opening and tried to reach out to that.

"I wouldn't do that." Roxas sent her a questioning look. "If I'm not there when someone enters that, you could be erased or suffer a fate worse then that if you touch it right know." He could tell by her tone that she was expressing concern for his well being and was telling the truth.

"Okay, thank you…" " Ava, my name is Ava."

Now knowing that he backed up a little. If Ava is really telling the truth, then he could really be his own person. But he had a few questions for her before he could come to a decision.

"Why are you doing this?" He said. "If you could open a corridor, then why haven't you escaped from here yet."

"I could have escaped, but I've been in the Realm of Nothingness for far too long." She said. Seeing Roxas's confused look she explained. "If I crossed to the other side I would fade away to nothing. I would also need to have someone else as a vessel to even exist at all."

"So you're planning on turning me into a vessel for yourself!" He was about to summon Oblivion, when she put her hands up.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Roxas paused, but kept his guard up. Seeing that he had calmed down somewhat Ava continued. "I'd be with you in literally in spirit. Until I have gathered enough strength to regain a physical body I will be within you. Other then that you will be in full control Roxas."

He still kept his Keyblade up at her. Sure he would have to put up with her if he did want out and free. But it'll probably be worth it in the long run. He would have agreed with her, but their was one problem.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Roxas said catching her attention. "Even if you can make it happen. Is it even worth it. I'm a Nobody, someone who shouldn't even exist at all. So why help someone who is just nothing at-"

SLAP

Faster then he could comprehend, Ava dashed past his Keyblade and slapped some sense into him. As he began to rub his reddened face he heard the masked woman speak.

"Don't you say that again." Roxas noted that her tone was filled with an emotion that he wasn't familiar with. It sounded like she was angry, but mixed with a some sadness and a something else he was unfamiliar with. It botched unnerved and intrigued him.

"Wha-" "I said for you to never say those words again."

Ava took in a breath to compose herself before she spoke again.

"Look Roxas what you say is completely false. You deserve to be your own person, as much if not more then anybody else. I've seen that even if you don't know it yet, but you could have been entirely separate the moment you truly meet Sora for the first time. But you chose to back every single time you had a chance to separate from him. With this last time leading to your erasure Roxas." Each word that she spoke hung in the Nobody's head. He did agree with her saying that they could have been separate at their first meeting, but it wouldn't have done much. He would have been trapped in a digital jail for the rest of his existence and Sora would possibly be asleep for probably the rest of his life before the Organization found them. As Ava continued on, they both noticed Roxas was starting to flicker between see through and solid.

He was starting to fade away. What ever choice he made better come soon.

"I have seen what has happened over the course of your life. In the one year you have been alive Roxas, you've been through more hardships in that one year then most would do over a single life time. You have already shown yourself to already be your own person, Roxas. So please don't don't yourself. As for why I'm doing this for you is, because this might be your only chance to start a new life. I just wish to help you out with your wish." The flickering within Roxas's being was starting to grow more and more. What Ava just said had convinced him of one thing, that she had been telling the truth the entire time. He still had to know one thing before he can make an answer.

"What if I chose not to accept?" He had to know. How she would react would help solidify his choice.

Ava could only sigh at that, she should have figured that he should have said that. Still she would give him an honest answer.

"It is simple." She said. "If you refuse, then I'll respect your choice. If you accept then I'll respect your choice. Either way it is your choice." It was the truth plain and simple. If he refused then she would respect his decision to fade away and continue to search for a way out for the rest of her existence. After all, it was all she had been doing for so long.

Roxas was now at a crossroads. Either leave this void with Ava and gain a new life. Or stay here and continue to fade away. Each choice both were very impactful in their own rights.

In the first one he would be bound to Ava in a sense and face more unknowns then he already have in his life.

Or fade away to nothing and be forgotten by everyone.

Still he had nothing left anyway. His friends within the Organization were died. He saw Axel sacrifice himself before his/Sora's eyes. He also had been unable to talk to Naminé for weeks so had no clue on what her condition was. Finally he had given everything that was him to Sora. So basically he was nothing.

"No Roxas, your you."

Even now with this choice and basically becoming nothing Sora's words still rung out. At first he didn't know what to do as for this entire time they kept repeating on in his mind.

But now he had a basic idea.

He wasn't nothing as last he checked, that even after losing everything he was still Roxas.

"We are not the same."

He might be Sora's Nobody, but the two were completely different people at this may have shared a lot of similarities though, but both were completely different in other aspects. Both had different personalities, thoughts, lives, appearances, and ect. But the major difference was that Sora had a heart while he didn't.

"I wanted to tell you that. That you deserve as much as I do to be your own person."

Roxas could tell that Sora honestly meant it. For him to be stuck within his Other's heart seemed to horrify Sora. He wished for Roxas to be free and to be his own person.

So who was he to not respect Sora's wish. After all with the way he was starting to fade, their was literally nothing left for him to lose.

'No turning back now.'

"Ava, I have made my choice." Roxas said, getting her attention. "I accept." That was all he needed to say.

Ava proceeded to jump onto the Nobody and hug him to death. Roxas didn't really know what to do or how to react. So he proceeded to awkwardly hug her back. As if she could feel his awkwardness, Ava giggled a bit.

"Thank you."

After that both of them turned towards the corridor. As they continued walking Ava began to speak.

"Roxas there is one thing I want to ask you before we pass through." She said. Roxas pondered what it was before answering.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask that if I could be your friend." Roxas was shocked she was asking for something like that.

"Wh-why are you asking that?" She stopped walking and turned to face him. A smile gracing her face.

"After we cross through, we are going to be joined together until I can regain a body of my own. So I figured we could be friends since we will be spending a lot of time together." She said to him. Though her smile soon turned to a frown seeing that he was now fading even faster now.

Roxas thought about it and what she said made sense. If they were friends it would not only make things a bit less awkward, but it'll probably help things down the road. Plus all of his friends were gone and any friends Ava had were probably gone.

"Sure why not." Roxas said. A wide grin broke out on her face while tears sprouted from her mask. After all this time of nothing but loneliness she finally had a friend. She proceeded to grab Roxas's almost see through arm and drag him to the corridor.

"Alright then. So what are you waiting for Roxas, let's go!" Ava said excitingly as she tried to pull harder. He could only chuckle at her enthusiasm and proceeded to match her speed. Both of them speed to the corridor.

Ava was happy after so many years in this dreary place…well as close to being happy as she could get. After all she now had a new friend and was about to leave this place. Still she knew that things were going to turn sour soon, with her unsure about were they are headed. But she didn't care.

She just wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as she can.

Roxas didn't know how to react. He now had a new friend and was getting a new chance at life. But he knew it wasn't that easy. He clenched his free hand at the thought of this. He knew that as soon as they crossed over, there would be forces working against them. It has been that way ever since he was born and he knew it wasn't going to change soon.

Yet he knew that this time, unlike his last that he will overcome any trial before him. For he knew no matter the hardships, it'll be worth it in the end.

Ava had just entered the corridor and Roxas was starting to go through it. He turned his head back to the void and looked out into it. Although he didn't know if he could hear him, Roxas just had to get it off his chest.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can Sora I'm doing what you wished. I'm starting a new life and I don't think I'll ever see you again. So I wanted to say thank you for everything and say goodbye. You truly are a good Other, Sora ."

After saying that, Roxas faced the entrance and passed through it.

The corridor vanished leaving nothing. For without them the void had truly become the Realm of Nothingness. For nothing existed there or that it was meant to exist. As it should have been.

After the corridor had also closed they were unaware of the ripples they had caused.

Or how things changed for the better.

* * *

After years of planning he finally had it.

The _X_ -Blade.

Of course he had lost the rest of his himself, except his younger self and Terra's body as he had now completely taken over and was using as his current main body. But none of that matters now as he had finally achieved what he wanted as the _X_ -Blade was in his hand! He had also dealt with every advisory except one.

That brat with the Keyblade, Sora.

Even then he was on his last knees. Xehanort had taken all of his friends away from him and has crushed everything that he ever cared about. Yet the boy, no the man in front of him was still standing strong.

There was a reason he chose Sora to be a vessel and he had shown it time and time again. He had come to respect him after all this time. But enough is enough.

"It is time to end this Sora. I will admit that you are an admirable youth, but the curtain is coming to a close. Soon the Second Keyblade War will begin and I will finally see what awaits after it. So farewell Sora." Said Xehanort as he raised the _X-_ Blade to deliver the final blow. As the young Keyblade wielder brought up his Kingdom Key to block it, they both paused.

Both were stuck like this until everything around them and themselves began to fade. The younger version of Xehanort yelled in pain as he clutched his head, it was also still solid.

"What is happening?!" For the first time in a very long time Xehanort was confused. What was causing this to happen? Everything was fading from existence before his eyes at a snails pace. He tried to use the power of the _X_ -Blade to stop it, but to no avail.

'Impossible! There is nothing stronger then the power of the _X_ -Blade! Nothing except for Kingdom Hearts and-' Xehanort stopped his thoughts and promptly froze. He turned to his first and youngest incarnation. The one he imbued with powers over time. He was groveling in pain with his head between his hands. Other then that he was completely alright and not see through, unlike everything around him.

"…time itself." He finished his thoughts out loud. Both Sora and Young Xehanort looked at the him as said that.

"Someone has messed with the timeline." Dread was creeping up his and his younger selfs spine at that. After all this time he didn't account for some fool actually going back in time to ruin his plans But it also angered him more then anything else in his lifetime. After all these year and all those plans he was finally here. He was at the edge of his greatest achievement. Just simply eliminate Sora and he could enjoy the fruits of his labor and continue his future plans without any hindrances. But some fool had gone back in time and undone it all! Now the timeline was being erased and his plans were literally wasting away before his eyes!

"WHO THE HELL IS DESTROYING EVERYTHING I'VE SPENT MY ENTIRE LIFE TO ACHIEVE?!" Xehanort shouted out with darkness flowing off him in waves. Young Xehanort was seriously unnerved by this. He had never seen himself so enraged that it frightened even him a little.

Still, who was the fool that was ruining everything!

* * *

Sora was exhausted beyond reason. For he had all his friends in front of his eyes.

First they couldn't find Roxas, Naminé, or Xion anywhere.

Leon and the others sacrificed themselves to stall for time from an absolutely massive invasion of Heartless that sent Radiant Garden to the Realm of Darkness.

Aqua was killed by Vanitas.

Ventus was killed by Master Xehanort, but not before killing him in turn.

Yen Sid went missing and was later found to be killed by Xemnas.

Terra lost control to Xehanort, who destroyed the Lingering Will, end him once and for all.

Lea managed to free Isä, but, both of them were killed by Xigbar shortly after.

Donald and Goofy sacrificed themselves to save the King.

Kairi was used to form the _X_ -Blade along with the other princesses, who were all killed by Xigbar afterwords.

King Mickey was cut down by Xehanort.

Riku took out both Xehanort's Heartless and Xenmas, but he was to tired to continue and was gunned down by Xigbar.

Sora had just killed Xigbar and was facing Xehanort when all the exhaustion finally hit him. He had lost everything, but he still persisted. If he let up once then everything up to this would be for nothing. Everyone gave it their all till the end and so he would as well.

He brought up his Keybalde to block the final blow, when he noticed that everything was starting to fade.

He didn't know what was going on, but when Xehanort turned his back on him Sora had casted a quick Curaga on himself. He had recovered a little strength when he heard what Xehanort said that someone had messed up the timeline and now everything was fading away. Before he could figure out who did it, he heard a familiar voice in his head.

" _I don't know if you can here me."_

'Roxas' Sora never thought he would here his voice again. Finally there was some good news. Before he could ask any questions, he continued.

" _But if you can Sora then I'm doing what you wished."_

'What I wished? Wait does that mean he found a way to be his own person!' Sora couldn't be any happier for his Nobody. In fact it helped raised his spirits a bit. But he wondered where he was. After all everything was fading away. So he would be unable to truly be his own person.

Unless.

" _I'm starting a new life and I don't think I'll ever see you again."_

'So it was him!' Sora was shocked. Roxas found a way back into the past!

'So Roxas is changing the past. I know Merlin warned us about this. But I can't how this is any better.' Sora thought hollowly. He had lost everything and now Xehanort was close to victory. So anything was a better alternative.

" _So I wanted to thank you for everything and say goodbye."_

'Roxas…so you are going away.' He now relished that his timeline is being erased and that he will never be able to see Roxas again.

" _You truly are a good Other, Sora."_

'I see Roxas.' Roxas was had chosen his own life. And in doing so has changed everything for the better or for worse. Sora will never know as he would be erased along with Xehanort and the rest of the timeline.

But Sora had made up his mind.

'If I'm going away, then I'm taking Xehanort with me!'

With his resolve rekindled Sora proceeded to get up. Intent that if he was going to disappear, then he would do it swinging.

'It is a shame I couldn't be able to see Roxas again, but at least I hope I can give him one last message.'

* * *

"Roxas."

That one word had both of the Xehanorts paying attention. They noticed that his posture was filled with confidence and resolve that they haven't seen from for a long time. Yet it is what he said that caused both of them dread.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Xehanort said coldly. With pure malice dripping off each and every word. Yet Sora didn't even flinch.

"It was Roxas. He found a way to the past and is changing everything you did starting with Aqua, Terra, and Ven." Sora spoke. His resolve firm and ready to face his end either by Xehanort or just fading away.

"Kill him."

With those two words uttered by Xehanort, his younger incarnation vanished to do the dead. While Sora was worried for him, he knew that Roxas will overcome him.

As the timeline fading was enough proof for him.

"I thought I got rid of him." Xehanort said, his voice devoid of everything but pure hatred. "I made sure to cast him, the witch, and the puppet to nothingness so that they wouldn't interfere. Now I known I was mistaken. I should have let them out so I could kill them personally."

He raised the _X_ -Blade and got into a stance.

"After I kill you Sora I will take over my young incarnation if he hasn't killed your pathetic Nobody already. I will undo all the damage already done by him, and everything will go exactly as how I planned it. So prepare to die just like your friends." Xehanort said ready to finish him off.

Sora just shook his head at that.

"Your are right that I am prepared to die. But not the way you envisioned it. For when I die, you will lose. Roxas will have won and none of this will have come to pass." Sora said. He proceeded to summon the last two gifts his friends gave him.

Way to the Dawn and Destiny's Embrace.

Riku's and Kairi's Keybaldes and part of their last will.

The other part was to defeat Xehanort for them.

"I might not to be able to see the future Roxas brings. But it will be a lot better then this hell. We will both fade away, so come at me Xehanort! It is time to finish this!" Sora said, launching himself at Xehanort.

He released a rage filled snarl in return and their blades met.

Their clash resulted in what seemed to be an eternal stalemate. Blade would block blade. Spells would cancel other spells out. Techniques only canceled each other out. Blows were meant with blocks. Any damage was healed up. The clash went on for hours or maybe even days, but it didn't matter to them. What mattered was killing the other one.

In the end Sora slipped up and caused an opening.

Xehanort returned the courtesy by ramming the _X_ -Blade straight threw him. He never got a chance to celebrate his victory though.

Sora with the last of his strength faced him and smiled.

"You lost."

With that the Keyblade wielder dropped dead, with a smile on his face.

Xehanort never had a chance to ponder what he meant as he had vanished along with the world around him the next second.

They had been fighting for so long that neither of them noticed that the world was fading faster until it was too late. When Sora noticed he purposely let himself be killed as he had fulfilled what he promised Roxas.

He had bought enough time for the new timeline to set and to be rid of this accursed one.

Sora had also kept his promise to Xehanort.

For when he died, Xehanort had lost.

Once and for all.

* * *

"So Ava there is something I've been meaning to ask you?" Asked Roxas. They had been walking down this corridor for ages. The inside was a swirling mix of blue, silver, and black.

'I should have known he would ask. I'll be honest with him and take whatever consequences happen. He does deserve to know.' Ava thought with a sigh.

"What is it Roxas?" She knew what his next question would be.

"Where does this corridor lead to and are we almost there yet?" He asked. The Nobody was starting to get a little impatient and wanted to know were he was headed.

'Here we go.'

"I truly don't know where we are going Roxas, but I do know we are almost there." She said. Roxas seemed to relax a bit at that. Yet he was unprepared for what she said next.

"We are going to the past."

He was shocked

"Wh-What?!" He said.

Ava couldn't help but giggle a bit. He really was like Gula. Still he needed to hear this.

"You can be so dense sometimes Roxas. But I meant it, we are going into the past. But not the way Sora did to enter Timeless River." She said. Ava had witnessed that since Roxas did see it through Sora, so he had a basic idea of what is going on.

'She hasn't lied to me before. And I've seen it done before. So we really are traveling to the past.' He thought. After all it was the best way to start anew anyway. But then he remembered something.

"Wait. If we are traveling back through time, then aren't we changing it?" Roxas knew the risks, but he had to know what effect this was having on Sora and the others.

Ava just sighed at this and shook her head at that.

"Yes we are. For you see we are in a Corridor of Ages." She paused to see Roxas's reaction. She waited for any kind of reaction. After staring at him for a minute, Roxas got uncomfortable.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Seriously it was unsettling him a little.

"Oh I just wanted to see how you reacted to the name." Ansem had laughed at her when she came up with it.

"What for? It sounds like a reasonable name." After he said that he saw the unusual sight of Ava fist pumping and puffing her chest out in what he thought was pride?

'Take that Ansem!' She thought. At least someone else thought the name was reasonable. Ava calmed down before she could continue.

"Anyway, these corridors seem to only go to the past. But two criteria that seems to be there is that a version of you needs to be there at the end and you must not belong to the light or the darkness." Ava said simply.

'Okay I get it now. Since I'm going to the past through the Corridor of Ages, then it must be at a time in Sora's past.' He can deal with that if it was a year or two into the past before he was born, but there was one thing to ask.

"How far are we going back?" Roxas asked her. She could only sigh at that.

"At least 12 years." Ava said. She then noticed a shimmering at the end of the corridor. "Come on we are here."

Roxas meanwhile was floored.

'At least 12 years! Sora was a little kid by then!' It was farther than he could comprehend. If he went there, he could be changing much more then he could tell.

"Why?" His words caused Ava to stop in her tracks. "Why are we going back so far? It will change Sora's and everyone's else's lives if we go back too far so why. What is at this time that interests you that much! I can tell that is one of the main reasons for coming here!" He had to know why if it was probably going to change everything he knew and everything Sora cared about.

"It is because you are somehow connected to someone beside Sora, but the bond is just as strong between him and you." Ava said plainly, but she could see the turmoil going on through Roxas's head.

He was surprised by that information. That he was connected to someone else besides Sora but how.

"What do you mean by that? What is so special about him?" He had to ask.

"I don't really know how you too are connected, but he is someone I know that should be dead by now. As he has been around for nearly as long as I had and a few years younger then me when I saw it." Over the conversation he went from shocked then at the tidbit at her age, a blank look."What?"

"After the last time I heard that question I learned never to ask a woman that." Roxas said flatly. Ava could only nod in agreement.

"You are a very smart man Roxas." She said

It was early during his time with the Organization. He had walked in on Demyx for some reason decided to try to piss off Larxene. The idiot was quickly sending her into a rage. Even if he was really young, Roxas knew that the next question would bring horrific results. He tried to warn the fool, but he ignored it and said he didn't need it. So when he asked her age, shit happened.

Her face became a mask of serene rage and she proceeded to knock him out.

When he came to he saw that she was pinned against the floor by Xaldin, Vexen, and Axel. All three of them were covered in some pretty bad bruises.

He never learned the full extent of what happened, but they weren't the only ones injured.

Zexion was pretty banged up and had to be released a few hours later from the med bay.

She somehow got the better of Lexaeus and he was knocked out till the next day.

Säix got a small concussion from her, but it was nothing major.

Demyx, the idiotic fool was put into a temporary coma. He woke up 5 days later. Whatever happened traumatized him. He could be heard screaming in his sleep for 3 months afterwords from what happened.

No one wished to talk about it. Not even Xemnas and Xigbar. When he asked Larxene about it, she said it was probably better that he didn't know and that she knocked him out as he had some common sense on how to not tick her off.

He wisely stopped asking after that.

"Okay but why must we go back so far, it would be bad for everyone back from when we came from." Roxas said. Before Ava could speak a voice cut through.

"As much as I would like to know that as well, it is time for you to die Roxas." The voice sounded strangely familiar to Roxas. Before he could react Ava tackle into him. Right where he was standing a barrage of energy spears hit.

"Your friend seems to have a good survival instinct, but it won't save you now you foolish Nobody." The origin of the voice came to their vision. He worse an Organization coat with the hood up and that is all they could tell about him.

"Who are you?!" Roxas said as he summoned both of his Keyblades and got into his battle stance. Ava nodded and to the shock of them summoned a Keyblade!

It had many gradients of pastel tones with a long golden handle. The base was intricate gold and pink with a gold fox head with teal eyes in the center. The shaft was twist from pink, to gold, and finally blue with what appeared to be clouds that burst to form the teeth along with a pink sigil Roxas had never seen before. The guard was also golden clouds with the keychain was blue leading to the token which was yellow and pink with a blue eye with a slit pupil in the center. Ava moved the Keyblade into both hands. She noticed the look Roxas was giving her.

"What? I've always been able to wield this long before I was trapped in the Realm of Nothingness." Roxas understood that and would ask about that later. Right now they had to deal with the hooded fidgure.

"I see I will have my work cut out for me. Dealing with a foolish Nobody who has meddled too many times and a forgotten Keyblade wielder." Though they couldn't see it, they could tell that the man in front of them was scowling. He out stretched his hand and a blue blade of energy appeared.

"Xemnas!" Roxas was shocked at first, but he then noticed that the figure was shorter and that his energy blade was blue with a guard.

"Not quite. But know this you foolish Nobody. Your actions have doomed everyone back in the present." The man said. This caused Roxas to pause.

"What do you mean by that?!" The Nobody asked. What had happened to Sora and the others? The man just smirked at that from underneath the hood.

"Roxas, focus." Ava said. This man was quickly getting on her nerves and she was about to show him why it wasn't wise to anger a Foreteller!

"It is simple you foolish Nobody, they are about to experience what should be your true fate." The man said. Realizing what the man said, Roxas dropped to his knees

"No…" He had just realized what the man was implying. Underneath his hood the smirk grew wider.

"Yes, It is true. By being selfish and going against your destiny, you have pushed your sin onto everyone else and they are currently paying the price for as we speak!" The man said, causing Roxas to sink into further despair.

"No, Roxas don't-""Silence." Ava tried to speak, but with a snap of his fingers he created a dome of darkness around him and Roxas. For good measure on the outside he created 4 clones to guard the dome.

'That should buy me enough time.' He thought. The man began to approach Roxas and summoned another blade. He twirled them in his hands until they were a reverse grip.

"So you mean…"Roxas began to trail off.

"Yes, Sora and everybody he knows are disappearing as we speak and it is all your fault." Those words hit the nail right on the head.

'…I should have known' He thought sorrowfully as a Nobody can get. He had one wish, something impossible for any Nobody. He got it and no everyone back at the present was facing the fate he was supposed to face.

It was all his fault.

"That is why I'm here, you foolish Nobody. To help you." Said the man.

"Really.."Asked Roxas.

"Yes that is exactly it. I know how to bring everything back to normal." Said the man fastly approaching Roxas. He tried to get up, but the man cast a gravity spell on him, pinning him down.

"How might I help? Well it answers your previous question Roxas." He said as he turned invisible.

"Who am I? Well unlike you I know who I am."

Roxas felt something to his left and was promptly kick on his right side.

"I am the one who heard your prayers for repentance."

Roxas was now clubbed in the back of his head

"I am your answer to the sins who have committed."

The Nobody could only groan as he tried to get up, only to be kicked in the stomach.

"I am your salvation from the burden you have placed on yourself and everyone else."

The spell wore off, but before Roxas could get up.

"GAAHHH!"

He was assulted by energy spears being thrown at his back.

"But most importantly."

Though they didn't due as much damage as regular spears, they still hurt like hell.

Roxas managed to get up, but he noticed the blades were at a cross shape at the sides of his neck, ready to close like scissors.

"I am your death, Roxas."

* * *

The barrier was destroyed and Ava rushed at him. The man blocked her Keyblade, but was struck form behind. When he turned back he was surprised to see another Ava! He belt more blows and seen found himself surrounded by more copies of Ava.

While he was focused on them the main one looked over Roxas. He was in some pretty bad shape. So she cast a silent Curaga and Esuna on him. He was doing better as he tried to get up, but Ava pushed him down.

"You need to rest a bit more Roxas. So please allow me." In a flurry of petals, she created another clone to watch over Roxas and jumped into the fray.

'This is not good. I didn't expect the foolish Nobody to find a Keybalde Master in the Realm of Nothingness of all places!' The man thought. He was severely out classed right now. He was pretty battered up from all the clones and with the main one entering battle had turned the tides in her favor. She was a master swordsman and it was only his ability to stop time that had saved him from dying twice from the clones. Things weren't looking good for him. Not only was he injured, but he was also starting to fade.

He wouldn't completely fade, but the memories of the events he had played a part of in the decaying timeline .

He had no choice but to use it.

* * *

Roxas was busy with the knowledge that he was causing everything he had ever known to be erased, when he suddenly noticed that everything seemed to restart.

'What the?' At the end of it both him and Ava were back into their stances, but the man was looking exhausted.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"What do you mean Roxas?" Ava answered back.

"Last thing I remembered was that you healed me and went to face him with a group of clones and winning, but now we are back here?" Roxas said.

Ava pondered this for a second. She had never had healed him or shown him her clone technique. So unless…

Her eyes widened in realization behind her mask.

"Roxas, he can reverse time!" The Nobody widened his eyes at that. How were they supposed to face someone who can reverse time! But he noticed the man's state and that he was starting to fade.

'Looks like it is exhausting. But why is he fading? Unless he was from the present!' Roxas thought, now he knew why that man was hellbent on trying to kill him.

" _Roxas can you here me."_

'Sora?' He wondered. Why was he hearing his Other's voice in his head.

"I see you have figured it out." The man said getting their attention. "It doesn't matter now. It is time for me to get serious." He said

He proceeded to create four clones. All of them proceeded to light themselves on fire and rushed at them faster then either Roxas or Ava could tell. They kept coming in and both Keyblade wielders had could block their stricks each time.

" _If you can, then Roxas I am honestly happy that you are creating your own life."_

'I don't why are you saying that Sora. You're about to be erased. And now is not the time!' Roxas was so busy in his thoughts that he barley dodged a strike that nearly took his head off. He managed to get an opening and deliver a clean blow to a clone.

The man turned invisible while the clones continued to strike. After a minute they had to deal with the original hurling blue fireballs at them as well.

"Reflect!" Roxas had to cast the spell, to avoid a massive fireball aimed at him. It absorbed a majority of the damage, but some of it was still ended up hitting Roxas.

The clones were give the both of them no quarter. Whenever either of them got a chance to recover, either a clone or a fireball went their way. All they could do was block, dodge, or cast reflect. Either way the man was chipping away at their stamina rapidly.

" _So I want you to know that ever choice you make I don't want you to fear changing the timeline."_

'What?' Roxas was confused about that. Why would Sora ask something like that.

He didn't get a chance as Ava suddenly began to cloak herself in light. She rushed through all af the clones, destroying them.

"A Shot-" The man was cut off as Roxas used threw Oblivion at him. As soon as the Keyblade returned to the Nobody. The man summoned four more clones and all of them rushed Ava, stricking with their swords, fire magic, and wind magic. The original clawed blades with Roxas. Though appearing heavily exhausted and almost see through, he was matching him blow for blow. Both of them fought using their blades and magic. The man caught Roxas of guard by summoning orbs of energy. He barley dodged the energy spears when one of the man's energy blades elongated into a whip. It wrapped around his ankle an flung him into the air. The man aimed his other blade to bisect the Nobody.

'Now!'

When the man was at point blank range Roxas pointed both Keyblades at his chest.

"Fira!" Two large fireballs collided with him and sent the man flying. Ava used the opportunity to create a clone and in a split second launched her double at him. The clone hit him and sent him crashing down to the ground. The clone proceeded to impale the man, but he reversed time to counter and disperse the copy.

" _Roxas there is nothing left in this timeline. They were all killed and I'm confronting the man responsible right now. I'm going to by you time so he won't come after you."_

'What!' This shocked the Nobody so much that he was nearly taken out by a tornado. He barley dodged it.

"Thunder!" The bolt struck true and temporary paralyzed the man.

'There all dead…so I have nothing left to go back to anyway…'

" _But Roxas listen, anything that you change in the past is better then this future. Any kind of future you chose will be one worth seeing. So I want you to promise me something.."_

'Sora…I see…' Now Roxas understood what his Other was talking about.

Sora even while he was fading wanted Roxas to live the life he never had. As he saw that whatever choice he made, would be better in the long run.

Sora had chosen to stay and fade, but he wanted Roxas to live on.

"No!" He noticed the man was back on his feet, but had almost faded. He created two clone, but he and Ava parried their blades. The man was fading faster now and was close to collapsing. They and the effects of the time erasing were really taking a toll on him. Still Roxas was pretty battered and Ava was only a bit better then him right now.

They clashed blades again and it proceeded to be a stalemate.

" _Roxas, I want you to promise me that no matter what. Do what you think is right. Do what you feel is right. Just be yourself okay. That is all I'm asking."_

'Ok then, I promise Sora.' It was the least he could do. After all Sora was basically sacrificing everything he had left for a second chance at life.

So who was he to deny his Other's last request.

The man's clones had vanished from existence mid attack and was sent flying by Ava. Both of them ganged up on the man. He tried to get up, but time and exhaustion had taken his toll on him."

" _It is a shame I wouldn't be able to see what your future Roxas, but I know it will be a lot brighter than this."_

'I will make sure of it Sora.'

Both of them approached the man. He conjured up a blue fireball, but Ava blocked it.

He was out of energy and out of options, but to fade away.

" _Well that is all I have to say."_

" _I just wish that we could have gotten along better."_

" _Who knows, maybe you could in this new timeline."_

" _Enjoy your new life Roxas, I'm rooting for ya!"_

" _Goodbye."_

'Goodbye…Sora.' Unnoticed by him a tear slid down his face. Ava did see it and she silently put her head down. She had figured it out.

'I'm sorry Roxas.' She understood what she had helped him do. When she had looked back up, she saw his eyes.

They were filled with resolve.

He had come to accept his choice and the consequences that came from it.

He had gained a will to move forward.

To continue on with what they started.

'I knew it. He was the best possible choice.' Ava smiled and the both of them both looked over the man. If the effects the timeline being erased hadn't weakened him so much, she was sure that they wouldn't have won so easily against him. It was already a struggle to just to beat him and he came close to killing Roxas by himself.

"Why…" The man drawled on. He was collapsed on the ground, almost completely faded away. "Why you foolish Nobody. Why are you trying to change the past? How are you changing the past? Everything is already set. Everything is destined to happen. Time is unmovable. Nothing can change that. So Roxas, how are you even changing time itself?"

Even if he wouldn't remember it after he faded back into himself, the Young Xehanort had to know.

Roxas tried to think about it for a moment, but he couldn't of a reason except one.

"Truthfully I don't know." He said, getting both of their attention. "Maybe It is just be making my own choices, but I think I might know what the main reason is."

"I'm a Nobody, so I'm basically nothing. It is as you said, nothing can change time." Roxas said.

It was silent in the corridor till a muffled sound broke out. It eventually grew into chuckling and then into full blown laughter from the man. Both were confused until it died down into a chuckle. He leaned up with all his strength to face them. All they saw of his face was a pair of golden eyes filled with mirth.

"I guess you are right about that, Roxas." He let out one last chuckle, before he closed his eyes and vanished from existence.

The both of them were silent for a moment.

"Roxas…come on. We are almost there." Ava said, she dispelled her Keyblade and walked towards the exit.

He just looked back at the spot were the man was for a moment. Then he turned around and walked towards the exit.

Not looking back at all.

* * *

The exit was just a silver swirl at the end of the corridor, but it was their final destination in their journey to the past.

"Roxas this is it." Ava said facing the exit.

"I know Ava." He answered back. This would be the last time they would be able to physically talk to each other for a long time. Once they had crossed over, their was no turning back.

"Roxas once we crossover, just know that we won't be able to talk to each other for a while." She said seriously.

"Why is that?" He asked worried for his new friend.

"Simple I'll be resting inside you. I won't be able to communicate until I have rested a bit." Ava said simply. Roxas just nodded at that. It made sense. He would have to go it alone for a bit.

"Well I hope you enjoy your nap." Roxas joked to lift the mood. Ava just giggled at that.

"Why of course! It is very important for a lady to get her beauty sleep." She retorted. The both of them laughed at that, easing the somber mood earlier. The were like that for a moment before they settled down.

"Let us go, Roxas." She said.

"Alright" He said.

The both of them passed through the exit at the same time.

Both of them unsure of the future.

Both of them getting what many have wished for.

A second chance at life.

The Corridor of Ages closed after them.

Signifying the end of the old time line.

And the birth of a new one.

* * *

"Woah!"

Roxas had found himself falling in someone's room. He landed something lumpy, but otherwise he was alright.

He looked around for Ava, but she was nowhere around. He looked at his hand, knowing that somewhere that she was resting inside him.

'I'll see you soon Ava.' Roxas thought. She was the reason he was even back in the past. Why he even has a second chance to get the life he wished. But he also remembered the message Sora sent him. How he sacrificed what he had left, back in the old timeline. So that Roxas could do what he felt was right. That was what his Other put his last hopes in, as he hade vanished.

'Don't worry Sora, I will make a future you will be proud of.' For we finally could have a life of his own.

Roxas heard some groaning from his side.

"What hit me?" He heard a voice said. So he turned to face it.

Instead he found his own face.

'Did Ava accidentally transport me in front of a mirror?

* * *

 **The sound of a static hum fills your ears as before your eyes static fills it, before showing the author and the white room.**

 ***Hello and welcome back. I hope you enjoyed the prologue.***

 ***Anyway let us get down to business.***

 ***Bet none of you expected Ava. Well as for now she is not in the harem. Well unless people want here in there. As since she spent centuries in the Realm of Nothingness she will be serving as an advisor from within Roxas until she recovers enough strength. As for how she got there, it will be explained at a later time. Just to note she won't be back till later in Birth by Sleep.***

 ***As for the previous timeline it is compute. Roxas just crossing over had erased it as he had altered events far into the past that it diverged just little enough for this so called bad ending for Kingdom Hearts 3 never comes to past. It is also why Young Xehanort was weakened. If the altercations hadn't occurred, he most likely would have had a difficult time killing Roxas, but he would have. Please that he faced and winded a Foreteller even in a weakened state is a testament of his strength.***

 ***Either way Roxas's new life will begin in the next chapter. As for when he landed. Well he landed the day before the meteor shower. So he has a day to familiarize himself with the residents of the Land of Departure before shit hits the fan.***

 ***Anyway, before we end this let's get the matter with the harem out of the way.***

 **The author claps and a small white board appears along with a marker. He grabs the both of them and starts to write.**

 ***Alright the rules are simple. The maximum number is 8, but it might change due to either act of reader suggestion or author's whim. Main rules are that no female Disney villains or any of the Seven Princesses of Heart. Everyone one else is pretty much fair game, though it has to be a valid reason for most of them though.***

 **Gets done writing on the white board.**

 ***Okay that is done. As for right now there is 3 spots taken. Two of them are Naminé and Xion, but the other one is a surprise. Unless of course I think a lot are going to guess correct. Still there is currently 5 spots open. So I'm happy to hear a suggestion.***

 **The author places the board down and picks up a remote.**

 ***That is all for now. Remember to review if you have any suggestions or PM me. I won't answer if you are a guest, but I'll look over any suggestions you may have. Just remember that if you leave any flamers, they will be erased from history.***

 ***Goodbye and happy holidays! I'll see you next time!***

 **The author waves goodbye and pushes the power button. Your view turns to black.**

 **Harem(WIP)** **: Naminé, Xion, a surprise.**


	2. A New Beginning

**Static over takes your vision as the author and the white room suddenly appear.**

 ***Hello everyone Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to another chapter of Kingdom Hearts: From No one to Someone.***

 ***Anyway I must thank you all for the wonderful feedback from the prologue. It's truly gratifying to see that so many like the story.***

 ***Now to clarify a few things. This chapter takes place starting the night before the meteor shower and it will end right before the Mark of Mastery exam. Roxas will get to know the Keyblade wielders over the course of the day and without knowing start the ball rolling that ultimately ruins Xehanort's plan. He already derailed it once unknowingly, it if he can a second time…well we will have to see.***

 ***Also before we get started I noticed that a lot of the reviewers have requested Aqua for the harem. Well surprise, she was actually the third member I had decided, but had not said the mane for. I will go over it later, but don't expect the any romance for a while though. For it'll take sometime for it to develop mainly.***

 **An alarm beeps out from the author's watch.**

 ***I really need to silence this thing***

 **The author disables the watch. He then kicks up his feet and rests them on the desk.**

 ***It looks like it is time to start.***

 ***As for the disclaimers. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.***

 ***So just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you later.***

 **With a snap of his fingers the screen fades to black.**

* * *

 **A New Beginning**

* * *

It was close to the middle of night when Ventus was woken up by something falling on him.

It had been an ordinary day for him and his best friends. Still he it seemed like time was going at a snails pace as the Mark of Mastery exam was fast approaching. He couldn't wait to see it, but no matter what he was routing for both Terra and Aqua.

When he was dreaming he felt something heavy had landed on his legs. He woke up when he felt whatever crashed on him shift off his legs and onto the mattress. For a minute he was half awake, before he moved to sit up and assess whoever landed on him.

"What hit me?"

In probably one of the bluntest ways possible.

He then noticed a person on his bed and who had turned to face him.

He wasn't expecting the person to have his face.

'I don't know how, but I think Terra was involved somehow.' Ven thought.

Technically he was right, just not in the way most would think.

* * *

Roxas could now tell that Ava had transported him in front of a mirror. For his lookalike was too lifelike to be a reflection. He had the same golden blonde spiked hair, the same blue eyes, the same facial features, the same build, and even the same voice.

The only difference was their attire.

Roxas was wearing his usual Organization uniform. While this lookalike was wearing a high-necked black shirt and pants similar to his Twilight Town outfit. He also strangely had a dull green and grey piece of metal on his left shoulder.

Neither didn't know what to say.

Until the lookalike started to poke Roxas.

"Hey! Cut it out!" The Nobody said indignantly. He batted away the other blondes hands. Roxas didn't like the feeling of being prodded.

"Sorry, just had to see if I wasn't dreaming." The lookalike said. Roxas nodded at his logic. It was utterly silent for a few minutes. Both didn't know what to say. You don't meet someone who can be considered your twin everyday now. The time traveler was wondering why he looked like him. While the other blonde at first thought this was a prank by Terra.

But considering that he was not really that well suited with magic it couldn't be Terra. It would be giving him too much credit. Also Aqua wasn't into pranks so she was out. So it just seemed that a double of him had woken him up.

So he also didn't know what to do.

"Um…hi." So he decided to break the silence. "Who are you?"

Roxas was thinking what of what to do. He had just come from basically the future and now was meeting a lookalike. So he decided to use what he had learned from his lessons with Axel and Luxord.

That when lying, include as much of the truth as you can so it could be believable.

They weren't the best of mentors on the topics of honesty, but considering that they were Nobodies, one was a gambler, and the other the Organization's fixer it made sense. Plus it also has helped him so many times in the past.

'Here goes nothing.'

"Roxas, now who are you?" He asked. The other blonde looked like he was studying him for a minute before answering.

"Ventus. Now how did you get in my room?" He asked. The Nobody thought about it for a moment. He decided to give him the simple truth.

"I was walking through a tunnel but in my hometown until the next thing I know I fall on top of someone who looks like me. So I don't really know what is going on anyway." Roxas replied back. It was after all the truth minus time traveling, Ava, Twilight Town, the Realm of Nothingness, and fighting an assailant who could reverse time.

Ventus studied his lookalike. He was telling the truth from what he could tell. Yet he felt something was missing. So he decided to get some more info from him.

"Okay then, but why did you look like me. The resemblance is seriously frightening. I mean at first I just thought that you were just a copy of-" He was silenced when he found Oathkeeper pointed at his face. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

'He can use a Keyblade!' Ventus thought. Truly he didn't know about any other Keyblade wielders besides his friends, Master Eraqus, and Master Xehanort. So to see someone who looked exactly like him hold one up to his face unnerved him. Plus the glare Roxas was giving him didn't help at all.

"Just to make things clear I'm not A COPY!" Roxas said with a tone laced with what was clearly anger and annoyance. "I'm my own person and nobody else. So please in the future don't say anything about it alright."

Ventus could only nod at that. Roxas apparently didn't like to be called a copy. Whatever must have caused this probably wasn't a pleasant memory for him.

The Nobody dispelled his Keyblade and looked a bit sheepish at that.

'Seriously we could be identical twins at this point!' Thought Ventus.

"It is alright. It is just the similarities are on the spot between us. I mean we not only lookalike, but we also sound a like and we both can use Keyblades. It's just a lot to take in." He said. Roxas could only nod before his eyes widened with shock.

'Crap!'

He had pointed a Keyblade at Ventus's face. The Nobody realized that if he is going to star a new life than summoning a Keyblade whenever someone had accidentally ticked him off was one thing that he needed to work on. Then what Ventus said finally sunk into Roxas.

"Wait? Did you say that you could use a Keyblade?!"

"Yes I can. Why do you sound so shocked? Didn't your master teach you anything?" Ventus said. He was wondering why Roxas was so shocked? Shouldn't he have learned anything from his Keyblade Master?

He was about to ask him more questions when he noticed that Roxas wasn't in the best of conditions. He was deathly pale, sweating like crazy, and he was shaking like a leaf.

"Roxas!" Ventus said. He went over to check him. While he wasn't as proficient at healing like Aqua, he has learned a lot from her. He could tell that something was wrong with Roxas. He couldn't really tell that it was physically wrong with him except that he had the injuries from a recent fight that were mostly healed. Strangely he couldn't feel Roxas's pulse, but he checked it off as his inexperience as the He was alright except that whatever was going on could be a mixture of something wrong mentally and exhaustion.

'I knew that there were a few chosen to wield a Keyblade, but Xemnas always made it sound like me and Sora were the only ones.' Thought the Nobody. What he truly experiencing was the fatigue of time travel, the fight with that man in the Corridor of Ages, and finding from Ventus that he can also wield a Keyblade along with the knowledge Ava can also wield one.

He truly didn't know what kind of feeling he would be having if he had a heart right now, but he would have to shake it off for the moment.

For now he would probably get some answers from Ventus.

"Cure!" Said the blonde in question. The rest of the injuries Roxas had were now healed and he was honestly feeling a bit better right now.

"Thanks Ventus. I needed that." He said. Honestly after everything that has happened, that spell had taken a little of his exhaustion off. Still he could tell that soon he would need to rest.

"No problem. Though why were acting like that Roxas? You had me worried for a second." Ventus said in concern. After what he saw happened, he was sure Roxas would have been knocked out by now. Still though he looked like he would probably need to rest soon.

"It's just that until recently I was the only Keyblade wielder that I knew. Plus I guess whatever transported me to your room took a lot out of me." The Nobody said honestly.

Ventus just widened his eyes.

"What? How is that possible?" He said. "Didn't you get learn from your Keyblade Master, Roxas?" He come he didn't know about other Keyblade wielders? Although they were quite rare, he should have learned about it. Unless…

"What is a Keyblade Master?" The Nobody asked.

"You don't know!"

* * *

On the other side of Ventus's door the two were unaware of someone eavesdropping on them.

Master Eraqus had sensed that someone had infuriated the castle and into his youngest apprentice's room. He had there with Keyblade in hand. He had cracked open the door to see a boy who looked exactly like Ventus except in a black coat holding a Keyblade to his apprentice's face.

He was about to rush in until the stranger dispelled his weapon and both proceeded to talk like it hadn't really happened. He was stunned at what had transpired, but had chosen to stay alert Incase the stranger had anything planned for Ventus.

Eraqus learned that the strangers name was Roxas and he couldn't help but be a little proud of his student when he helped assess the what the intruders sudden ailment. He had improved on his healing skills greatly.

Still afterwards what he heard shocked him.

The intruder had never encountered another wielder until recently and had come here by complete accident it seems. He didn't believe the second one, but he could tell that Roxas truly didn't mean to come to the Land of Departure.

But what truly shocked him was that he didn't know what a Keyblade Master was.

He could tell from the brief moment that the intruder had the Keyblade out he was trained. So that means either he had a different kind of master or that he was self taught. If the latter then he had a massive amount of potential. If the former, then by how long he has trained then either he had a skilled teacher or again a lot of potential. But if his master had any darker intentions and passed them onto his student.

He will have to put the boy down.

Eraqus had decided into enter the room to assess the boy for himself.

He pushed open the door and let his presence be known to the occupants.

* * *

"I truly don't know Ventus." The Nobody said. Ventus could only sigh at that.

"Okay then how did you get your Keyblade then?" Ventus asked.

"I don't know anything about that either. I've always been able to summon a Keyblade for as long as I can remember." It was the truth. Though he inherited the ability to use the Keyblade from Sora, he truly didn't understand how his Other was able to wield one when it was originally Riku's until he proved himself to be worthy. So it was a mystery to Roxas.

Ventus could only sigh.

'It looks like he is probably a natural Keyblade wielder.' He thought. He had learned that natural wielders were extremely rare from Master Eraqus.

"Alright then." He started to say. "A Keyblade Master is-"

"The title given to exceptional Keyblade wielders who have passed the Mark of Mastery exam. Those who have passed are capable of feats a normal wielder would not be able to do. Including the Bequeathing, a trial conducted by a Master to see if a person they chose is worthy to wield a Keyblade. I can not sense that it was preformed on you, so you must be a natural wielder. Something that has always been extremely rare throughout history." Said a new voice that had entered the room. Ventus knew who it was immediately.

"Master Eraqus!" Roxas turned to look at the other blonde's master. The Nobody after taking one look at him and knew that if he started anything, that he would probably lose to this man.

Master Eraqus was a tale man with graying black hair tied in a top knot and a bang framing the right side of his face. Along with a mustache and a patch of facial hair underneath his lips. His silver-blue eyes were analyzing Roxas carefully. He was wearing a red-lined haori over a navy blue shirt with a white x over it and a hakama. He wore blue-green armor over his abdomen and black-gold armor boots. As well as two jagged scars, over his right eye and on his left cheek which was telling of his experience. Still there were 3 things about him that unnerved Roxas.

The first was by the way he walked and was ready to deal with him, that Eraqus was not a man to trifle with or to face him directly in combat without a massive possibility to lose. The Nobody figured that if he was a Keyblade Master, then he had to be a very experienced combatant.

The second was his Keyblade. It was a simple design, but Roxas could tell from his own experience and Sora's memories that it was one of the strongest he has encountered. It's guard was made of a few silver boxes and copper rods to form a square. It's grip was unlike any other Keyblade he's seen, for it was squared. The shaft was a long piece of cylindrical gray steel that was tampered on both ends. It's teeth were in the shape of a capital E. Final the chain was a few simple links with at the end he saw the same sigil within the teeth of Ava's Keyblade.

Finally was the light Roxas could tell within him. He had never sensed so much life, even from the distance that Kingdom Hearts was away from The World That Never Was. He couldn't even sense any darkness from him or Ventus for a matter of fact. But the light from Eraqus was blinding. Considering that the Nobody could use light he knew how powerful it could be when used properly and this man was most likely far more skill at using it.

If he was fully rested he could probably take on the man.

But right now he didn't stand a chance.

'I better tread lightly.' Thought the Nobody. It was his best chance of survival if Eraqus decided to attack him.

"I came to check what was the disturbance that was in the castle. I tracked it to to your room Ventus only to find you talking to a lookalike who can as well use the Keyblade. So tell me Roxas, what do you use your Keyblade for? To help others or to cause harm? Do you have a light heart or a dark heart?" Master Eraqus said as he pointed his Keyblade at the intruder's face.

This question would help answer his fate. Eraqus secretly hoped for the former, as he didn't want to kill in front of his student if possible. But he will if it came down to it.

Ventus couldn't help but be worried for Roxas. His master was the strongest person he knew and remembered.

Meanwhile Roxas was thinking of how to answer his questions.

'How am I supposed to answer that? I don't even have a heart!' He thought as saw the blade being lowered to his throat. The more he thought about it he didn't really know what he used his Keyblade for except for collecting hearts and to defend himself. As well as to help out Axel and X-

'What was that?' Roxas thought with a grimace. He felt like he forgot something important, but he couldn't really recall it. He would have to think about it later. As he had an answer for the Keyblade Master.

"Neither."

"What?" Eraqus asked confused. He had never heard anyone answer that question before.

"I belong neither to the light or the dark. Nor have I really used my Keyblade to help others much and only used it to harm others in self defense. So I'm in the in between, I belong to the twilight." Roxas answered. It was the simple truth.

He was a Nobody, he didn't belong to the light or the dark. So like his birthplace, he was settled in between the both of them.

Both master and apprentice were shocked at this. Roxas saw himself as someone in between or as he put it the twilight.

"How is that possible?" Asked Eraqus. He was confused. No one had ever answered that question with in between light and dark before.

"It is unlikely, but it is possible. Isn't their a neutral zone for everything? My home world lies within the direct center of the Realms Between. So my heart lies in the twilight." Roxas said

'If I ever had a heart.' He added mentally.

"Master is it not possible for someone to be perfectly in between, isn't it?" Ventus asked. He was curious as right in front of them who was someone who might be what was considered an impossibility.

Eraqus studied him closely. He could tell that there was no deception from what the young intruder was saying no matter how impossible it seemed. As alarming as that he could also sense a little light, but nothing else.

As if he was like a neutral zone for both. The Keybalde Master could only sigh.

"As much as it should be impossible, Roxas is proof to be as close to being in between." Eraqus said. He didn't really trust the boy, but he was telling the truth so far. Ventus's eyes widened at that.

"Really!" This was shocking as his lookalike was something that was considered impossible. "Roxas how long have you been like this?" He asked in curiosity. The Nobody in question noticed that both master and apprentice were giving him curious looks.

"I have been this way for as long as I can remember." Roxas said. Not long after that he began to sway for a bit before being caught by Eraqus. The exhaustion from all the other events from earlier starting to catch up to him.

"Thank you" He said weakly. Eraqus could only nod. He turned to face his youngest student.

"Ventus Im going to have him rest in one of the spare rooms. If you have any questions for him, save them for the mourning and after I get Terra and Aqua up to speed. Is that clear?" He finished sternly.

"Yes Master." Ventus said. He would have to wait until mourning to get to know Roxas but he could wait. As Eraqus proceeded to drag the half-conscious Keyblade wielder out of his room he couldn't help but wave at him.

"I'll see you later Roxas."

"I'll see you then Ventus." He said tiredly. He was getting close to falling asleep at this point and could only wave tiredly as he was carried out of the room.

As the door slammed shut Ventus could only lay down in his bed thinking about what to ask Roxas tomorrow. Well that and introducing him to Terra and Aqua. While he was laying down in bed trying to fall asleep, he remembered something important.

"I forgot to ask him to call me Ven."

* * *

As Eraqus was walking with Roxas he could tell that he was close to falling asleep. He decided that Now was the perfect time for some answers.

"Roxas, do you know were you are?" The Nobody nodded groggily.

"No, last I knew I was walking in my home world and next thing I knew was that I fall into Ventus's room." He said.

Eraqus knew that some of what he said was a lie, bit it was minuscule as the rest was the truth.

"So what is your home world. You mentioned that you're World was in the direct center of the Realm Between." He had never left the Land of Departure in years, so he might be unfamiliar with some of the worlds that he visited in his youth.

"It is Twilight Town. I was born there and it has been my home for as long as I could remember." Roxas said honestly. He was born there and had considered it a secondary home from his room in the Castle That Never Was and before DiZ had him kidnaped.

The old Keyblade Master could sense the honesty in his words. So he decided to ask another question.

"I see. Well I am afraid to say I have never heard of this world. But how did you learn to wield the Keyblade are you self taught or did you have a teacher." He knew that the boy hasn't encountered any other Keyblade wielders until recently, but he had to know what the boy did.

Roxas thought for a moment before he decided to answer.

"To tell the truth I learned how to wield a Keyblade from a man named Xemnas, someone I've known for as long as I can remember. He couldn't wield one, but he had some knowledge on them. He also had the ability to travel between worlds and he found me a little over a year ago. A week later he began to train me." It was mostly an abridged version of the truth, but who would believe him if he said that he traveled back in time from the future.

Eraqus digested the information. So someone with knowledge of the Keyblade and could travel between the worlds was running lose. That was not good, but before he could ask one thing struck his mind.

"You said that you have known him for as long as you could remember, but for only a little over a year. But that would mean-" He was saying before Roxas cut him off.

"Yes I lost my memory over a year ago. I just woke up in the middle of the forest outside of town with no memories of who I was. Luckily I had a friend who helped me out shortly after I meet Xemnas." The Nobody said. They had arrived at a spare room.

'They really are similar.' Thought Eraqus. Ventus had lost his memory 4 years ago due to an accident while training under Master Xehanort before he was placed under his care. He opened the door and placed Roxas on the bed. He still had some questions.

"I see. But how could he travel between the worlds." He needed to understand this as it would help him gain some understanding of Roxas's and his teacher's skill level and which side his teacher was on.

"He could open Corridor's of Darkness. That is one of the main reasons I'm wearing this coat. It protects those who wear it from the darkness inside of them." The Nobody answered.

Eraqus frowned at that. His teacher had used a very risky and dark way to travel between the worlds. Before he could even ask about Xemnas, Roxas put his hand up lazily. It was hard for him to concentrate as the bed was the most comfortable one he has ever had the pleasure of knowing, but he managed.

"Before you ask about Xemnas I'll tell you it would be pointless. His main method of training me was having me fight or learn tactics in one of several worlds each day including Twilight Town with only one day off from training. His methods were brutal sometimes and during one of his sessions I was sent into a month long coma from unrelated issues. The very next day after I awoke it was back to training. The only solace I would get was with my friend who I would meet up with after training and enjoy our time together. He taught me all he knew of the Keyblade. Including that it could affect the boundaries of the worlds and how to modifying it using keychains. I only have 3 by the way. He also taught me magic and how to use the power of light. The rest of what I know was self taught through his training. But it wasn't until a few weeks ago I found he had something planned for me, so I left him and he tried to come after me several times afterwords only to fail each time. He even killed my friend to try to get to me, but before I could get to him he was killed by a wandering Keyblade wielder. So whatever plans Xemnas had died with him. With him dead I had nothing left until the Keyblade wielder Ava convinced me to start my life anew somewhere else. Before I could do anything I had faced an unknown attacker and we managed to fend him off. But he vanished and I think Ava finished him off as I never saw what happens to him. She took off afterwords to parts unknown a little later. So while I was walking, thinking about were to start a new life I suddenly found myself here." Roxas said. Again it was mainly an abridged truth with some lies thrown in, but it was based off what he could remember from his time with the Organization.

He hoped that Eraqus would buy it or his second chance at life would end shortly.

Still why did he feel that he forgot something important?

'This boy has had a hard life.' Thought the Keyblade Master. He could tell there was some lies within the story, but thy were minuscule at best. The gist of it was that Roxas had almost been through a year of hellish training by a man who wanted to use him and his Keyblade for his own gain.

Still the boy broke free eventually, but at great cost as he could tell that even if he still tried to hide it. Roxas had still somewhat not gotten over his friend's death. Yet he was moving forward which was a good sign for him.

Eraqus was glad that this Xemnas was dead. For not only was he a threat, but by Roxas's tone he was not a very good teacher and most likely a sociopath. The way the man sounded like was that he treated the boy apathetically at best and was uncaring of his health unless it was serious. To have your student get right back into training the next day after a month long coma, the thought of any teacher doing that was despicable! To not only go back after his student after he rightfully left him, to kill his only friend, and after death possibly had something to do with the unknown assailant that came after Roxas earlier this day that the boy described showed that whatever plan Xemnas had was, Roxas was the key to it.

He was glad that such a threat was gone, but he was curious about this Keyblade wielder named Ava.

'That was the name of one of the ancient Foretellers. Either she has knowledge of the age of fairy tales and using the name as an alias or that it is her actual name.' The later was the more likely of the 2 as most of the knowledge from before the Keyblade War was located in the Land of Departure. His students haven't really learned about it yet, as he wished to keep it hidden until they were at Master level.

He did not want to make a choice incase they turned to the madness that had nearly taken Xehanort.

'The way he spoke of her was a tone of respect.' Obviously he would develop that from her killing Xemnas. But also he could tell from he described about when the both of them had faced the unknown attacker that she was stronger then him by a margin if he had anything to go by. There were hardly any Keyblade wielders out there now a days. They are nearly extinct and far between each other. Still he hoped his students might be the answer in the future. But Roxas had no idea for where she went and had no clue about locating her.

That came to were he was in terms of skill. Even though Eraqus had learned that Roxas has at least learned the basics and was impressed to gather that many keychains with hardly any knowledge. The boy had no knowledge of a variety of the techniques that his apprentices had including how they travel between the worlds and armor. But in terms of skill he didn't know. He guessed of what little he has seen and what the boy had described that he was close to or rivaling his students. Considering how little he knew, it spoke volumes about the boys potential. So he knew what to do.

"Tomorrow I will introduce you too my students and see were you stand. Just know I will be keeping my eye on you until the Mark of Mastery exam ends."said Eraqus.

'That is a smart move.' Roxas thought drowsily. He could tell that even after speaking with the man, he has hardly let his guard down at all and didn't fully trust him. It made sense since he was a intruder who looked like one of his students and was an impossibility to something he was used to. But one thing stood out though.

"What do you mean to see were I stand?"

"It is simple Roxas. I wish to test how skilled you are. Judging by your story you haven't learned everything about how to use the Keyblade, bit by what little I've seen you might be close to my students level in strength. So I will organize a spar between you and one of them tomorrow." The Keyblade Master said. He saw that Roxas was close to collapsing on the bed. "Get your rest, you will need it for tomorrow." He began to leave the room.

Roxas tried to ask something, but it died in his throat as sleep toke over him.

Eraqus silently left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

" _Were am I?" Asked Roxas._

 _He could tell that he was asleep, but it felt like that it was awake. He was in what appeared to be a town square he had never seen before. There was a multitude of old fashion looking house surrounding it, all of them had purple painted on their roofs. In the center was a simple circle with a star-shaped pattern with in the middle of each of its sides was a small yellow circle. Within the center of the shape was a simple fountain. He noticed that there was two sets of stairs on both sides of the square, one going down and the other one leading upwards. The Nobody finally noticed something in the background._

" _That is a huge castle." He said that he and Sora had been to quite a large number of worlds with large castles, it was saying something. It was probably the fourth or fifth largest one he has seen._

 _The castle seemed to be arched shape with nothing on the legs until the middle. The opening was like a giant clock with a large pendulum include with it. Both sides had a large amounts of towers on it. Roxas couldn't really see that much more of it, but it was quite a spectacle to behold. He had never seen a castle like that before. But it was shattered when he saw a familiar annoyance._

" _Great, Heartless." Roxas said with annoyance. He summoned his Keyblades as he saw what had become a regular pain during his time with Organization XIII._

 _It was a trio of small black humanoids with a round, spherical head. They didn't have any digits on their feet and each had 3 clawed fingers on their hands. On each of their head they had 2 twisted antenna and a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Each time one of them moved, they twitched all over their body. They were Shadows, the most common species of Heartless._

 _With a sigh Roxas summoned Oblivion and tried to hit the nearest one. But he was surprised that it passed through it and the Shadow didn't even react to it. Roxas was surprised at that, before he realized one simple fact,_

" _This is just a dream. So of course they wouldn't attack." He said to no on e in particular. He was so used to always fighting them for over a year, that it became almost instinctual to him. He was prepared to leave the courtyard when he saw one of the Heartless was defeated._

" _Another Keyblade wielder, this is the fourth time today!" He exclaimed. It was starting to get annoying._

 _The new Keyblade wielder looked to be a girl around his physical age and height with blue eyes and short lavender hair with 2 bands that framed her face on either side. She had black boots, black capari pants with a belt, a black U-neck shirt, white gloves with red ribbons on the wrists, and to complete the look a red sleeveless jacket with a white trim. He saw her take out the second Shadow and got a better look at her Keyblade._

' _Her Keyblade…it almost looks like the Kingdom Key.' The Nobody thought._

 _In fact it was very similar. The grip was the same as the Kingdom Key. So was the guard, except it was blue. The rainguard was gold and the shaft was light blue and ended with an orb by the teeth. The teeth were actually double edged with one end a simple spike and the other a five-point star. The keychain was similar to the Kingdom Key except that it ended with a golden star. With it the girl sliced the last one and watched as it dispelled._

" _That should be the last of them." The girl said. As she unknowingly turned her back to Roxas a voice came out from behind them._

" _Not quite."_

 _Roxas turned around to see Ava, but her hood was pink and her shirt was light purple. A far cry of her faded colors that she wore in the Realm of Nothingness. He tried to get her attention, but was unable to._

 _With that Roxas was able to piece together what was going on._

' _Okay I'm not only dreaming, but I'm also seeing something from Ava's memory.' Roxas thought. It was the only explanation for this as he doesn't recognize his surroundings and she also looked a little younger from when he first meet her. But he had to wonder, how long ago in the past was this? She had mentioned briefly that it was a long time from were he ended up._

 _He could figure it out later, but for now he would watch to see what happens._

" _Foreteller Ava!" The girl said, backing up in surprise. "What are you doing here?"_

 _The Nobody made a note to ask Ava about whatever he didn't know when he next saw her._

 _Ava just chuckled at the girls reaction._

" _I just figured that I would see the newest member of my Union. I've heard some promising things about you Hikari. From what I've seen you have lived up to them with how easily you dispatched those Shadows." Ava said smiling. The now named Hikari proceeded to relax a bit at that. She kind of looked sheepish at getting praise from Ava before her she looked confused._

" _What do you mean not quite?" Hikari said. Ava's face turned serious and pointed to the right of her. On the other side of the square was a gigantic pillar of darkness slowly forming into an opening._

" _You can do exceptionally well against the weaker Heartless." She said calmly. The opening grew wider and a pair of yellow eyes shone from the darkness. Hikari got into a stance, ready to face whatever came out of it._

" _But what about against a giant Heartless."_

 _A gigantic humanoid walked outside the the opening which faded after it exited. It was a threat that Roxas was very familiar with._

" _A Darkside. Of course it is a Darkside." He said bitterly._

 _The Darkside species were a massive pain in both his and Sora's memories. Sora had faced 3 of them on his first adventure including during his final battle with Ansem. Roxas had faced with one early with his time in the Organization and a stronger variant, the Dark Follower with Xaldin. The main part of them that was dangerous was their homing attacks and massive strength. If this Hikari was a beginner, then she was in for a tough fight._

 _The giant Heartless lunged at her and she barley dodged the fist. She managed to get a few hits on the fist before it summoned a trio of Shadows. Hikari proceeded to deal with them in a matter of seconds. But by then the Darkside had proceeded a volley of homing projectiles from the hollow in it's chest. Hikari blocked most of them and sent the barrage back at the Heartless. However one of the projectiles headed towards Ava. She silently cast Reflect and with a simple wave of her hand sent it back at the Darkside. Hikari calmly lept back into the fray against the Heartless._

 _Both onlookers were impressed by her work against the Darkside. If Roxas was correct and that she was beginner then she was a damn good one. By the looks of it she was faster, stronger, and more resilient then when he and Sora first faced a Darkside. But he also noticed that she was starting to tire out and that her movements were starting to get sloppy. Evidently that while she was physically better then when he or his other when they started, but her stamina could use a lot of work._

 _Ava also noticed his and gathered a little magic into her hand and launched a small orb of light into the air._

" _You have done well by yourself Hikari, but know that you are not alone." Ava said. After she said that seven people entered the square. Each of them wielding a different Keyblade in hand._

" _I give up." Roxas said seeing all of these Keyblade wielders in one spot. Did everyone in the past wield a Keyblade?_

" _Know that you will always be joined by those who share the same path you chose and the same will that shines through the bleakest of darkness. To be able to connect your heart with theirs and draw out the power that each of you need to overcome any trial you face together." Ava said. After that all of the Keyblade wielders went to assist in attacking the massive Heartless._

 _They showed impressive coordination with each other and Hikari. She quickly matched their movements as they proceeded to gather around and overwhelmed the Darkside. It tried to overpower them, but it could not. They all were quickly whittling its stamina down to nothing. It summoned another trio of Shadows to defend itself. It only took a few seconds for the warriors to dispatch them, but the Darkside created a large orb of darkness and threw it at them. It sent a few of them flying. But three of them including Hikari stood strong. With one final charge all three of them climbed up the Heartless and delivered a final blow to its head._

 _The Giant Heartless slumped down and began to disperse into a giant wisp of darkness. Once the haze went away all traces to the Darkside were gone._

 _Ava smiled at the Keyblade wielders and proceeded to cast a silent Cure on everyone._

" _Well done all of you." She said at them. All of them looked proud at themselves and were congratulating each other on a job well done. Hikari meanwhile was fidgeting as she looked like she wasn't used to a large group of people like this. But she did also join in the others after a bit._

" _As you know there are a few other groups who are after the light in order to drive back the darkness, like we are." Ava said getting their attention._

" _What does she mean by that?" Roxas wondered._

" _However it doesn't necessarily mean they share our will. In other words they are collecting the light for their own interests instead of preserving the peace of the world. It is up to yourself to figure who is a Seeker of Darkness masquerading as a Guardian of the Light." She said. The assorted Keyblade wielders only nodded and left the square leaving only her and Hikari. While Roxas was pondering what she was saying._

" _What do you mean by that Foreteller Ava?" Hikari asked. The woman in question could only sigh._

" _I fear that if things don't change something terrible will befall the world. So I'm hoping that people like you will be able to discern who walks the path of darkness and hopefully prevent it from happening." Ava said the last part silently._

 _Before Hikari could speak a chiming breaks out from the castle in the distance._

" _I'm afraid that is all for now Hikari." Ava said. She then opened a corridor of what appeared to be a corridor of made of light before stepping into it._

" _Just remember that may your heart be your guiding key. It will lead you down the right path if you follow your heart and you stay true to it always."_

 _With that Ava vanished into the corridor and the entire scenery faded to black_

* * *

In an unknown location a man was writing in a book. He had never shown anyone else it's contents as it was something that wouldn't matter anytime soon.

As he was jotting down some more, he suddenly found himself forgetting what he was writing. Quickly he finished up what he had and got out a second book. It was blank. In the first he flipped back a great many pages and when he found what he was looking for placed a marker so he wouldn't lose his place. He began to write in the second book as he filled up the first few pages at a rapid pace.

"Interesting." Was all that he said as he temporarily put his quill down.

"Looks like I'm going to have company soon."

He would prepare for his guest's arrival before he got back to writing.

* * *

Roxas woke up with a start

He had seen more Keyblade wielders in that memory then he had seen during his life. As well what he saw that long ago that like in the present he came from that Heartless were common place. Well he was interested in how concepts he had never known before fit in with what he saw including Ava herself and Hikari, one thing the past image of his friend said.

'Ava said about preserving the piece of one world single, not many worlds like Sora was back in the previous timeline.' Roxas thought. 'So either she was pertaining to one single world or…' His eyes widened at the possibility of she might've been saying.

'That she was from when all the worlds were still together as one!'

The one time he had ever heard of it was from the memory of when Kairi told Sora the story that her grandmother told her all the time before she wound up at Destiny Islands.

Back before the worlds were separated, people began to fight over the light and the darkness soon consumed the world and many people's hearts. It was only that's to the small lights inside the hearts of children was that they were able to rebuild the many scattered worlds as they were today.

This had occurred back during the age of fairy tales. So that probably meant that Ava and Hikari possibly were from that era. As much as it was an impossibility for most people, it wasn't for him as he had just came back 12 or 13 years into the past.

'Note to self ask Ventus what is the date when I see him next.' The Nobody thought. Still if it meant that Ava was from that far into the past, then she might either know of the story or that she was a part of it.

'I'll ask her about it when I'm able to talk to her again. Whenever it will be.' Roxas thought. He would have to put those thoughts away for now as he heard a knock on his door.

* * *

"Come in." He said.

Ventus came into the room carrying a bundle of spare clothes under his arm. He looked slightly different as he had the same pants and shirt as last night along with the piece of metal on his shoulder, but with some more clothed added in. On his feet he wore armored versions of a type of shoe that he had seen often during his time in Twilight Town. Over his shirt he wore armor covering his mid section which in turn was covered by a grey and white vest with a single button closed. Above that was a jacket that somewhat looked like the one he had in Twilight Town, but he had one side white with a black outline and the other black with a white outline. Around the jackets color it was red and pleated. To complete the look he had an inverted colored wristband of what Roxas once wore and 2 crisscrossing black straps over his chest with the same unknown sigil on both Ava's and Eraqus's Keyblades in the center.

'Okay with the number of similarities between Ventus and I is starting to get horrifying.' Thought Roxas. He couldn't help the shudder that crept up his spine from that thought.

"Mourning Roxas." Ventus said as he put the clothes on the foot of his bed.

"Mourning Ventus." He said. "What is the clothes on the bed for?"

"Ven."

"What did you say?" Roxas asked. Ventus just shook his head with a smile.

"I would like for you to call me Ven. Everyone I know except for Master calls me by it. I was going to ask you that last night, but Master took you here before I had a chance to. So please call me Ven." He said. Roxas looked at him for a second before returning the smile.

"You got it, Ven."

Ventus or now as he preferred to be called Ven beamed in happiness. He finally got Roxas to call him that, but he also remembered the other blondes question.

"I almost forgot. Master thought that since you came here unintentionally that you must've forgotten to bring in extra clothes. So since we look alike I figured that I might as well give you some spare clothes that I had since we should have the same sizes." Ven said gestureing to the clothes on the bed.

"Thanks." Roxas said grateful for this. Sure he knew how to was the Organization uniform as Vexen himself had made them so they are easily washable, but not that easy to destroy. He made them that way after he kept destroying his coat in his lab long before Roxas had joined the group. But it was nice to have another pair of clothes to change into. Plus he didn't travel through time with anything else but his uniform and his Keyblades. He was going to have to find a chest or a Moogle Shop sooner or later for any other supplies.

"No problem." Ven said as he left the room to allow Roxas to get changed.

A few minutes later he heard a knock on the door and went back in to see Roxas.

The only thing that wasn't part of Roxas's original uniform in the bed was the shoes, which he kept wore two color pants like he did in Twilight Town except that legs were not beige or connected by buttons. Instead they were white until around shins were the rest of it was grey except for around the ankles was black. Along with this was a simple black shirt with a white trim around the collar and on the center of the shirt was a grey x sigil exactly like the one he had on his zipper in Twilight Town. It kind of reminded him of the shirt that he last saw Sora wearing and chose it. As for the jacket he chose a white version of what Ven was wearing.

"You know that really looks good on you." Ven said. Then an idea hit him and he started to chuckle."Its just like looking at a mirror."

Roxas looked in confusion until he knew what was going on.

"Well with either one of us in a room I don't think we'll ever need a mirror ever again" With that the both of them laughed at that for a minute until Roxas noticed something.

"Hey Ven I've been meaning to ask what is it on your shoulder? It looks like armor." Roxas asked. The apprentice in question continued to laugh for a few more seconds before he stopped.

"Oh, it is actually armor." Ven said simply.

"Really. Isn't uncomfortable to wear? I saw that you had it on when you were in bed. Don't you ever take it off?" Roxas inquired.

"Yeah a bit, I don't take it off except when I need to change clothes. I haven't used it yet as it is not at a part of my training, but soon it'll be!" The young apprentice said with excitement at the last part. Roxas could only chuckle at that until he realized something.

"Wait is the armor apart of Keyblade training?" He said. Ven broke out of his excitement at that.

"Yes It is actually. Master Eraqus did say that you were manly self taught and what knowledge you had was from a horrid instructor." He said bitterly. He heard the tone his Master used while mentioning his Roxas's teacher and knew that he wasn't a good man.

The Nobody paused at that. He wondered what Eraqus said about him, before Ven decided to speak up again.

"If your wondering about what he said about you don't worry about it. All Master did say was what I know about your teacher, that you are from a world called Twilight Town, that you have some knowledge of the Keyblade, and that you were thinking about starting a new life. Master also said that anything else was up to you to explain as it is your own past." Ven said curious about Roxas.

'Looks like I'm going to have some explaining to do.' Roxas thought. He would have to thank the man later as he had respected that his past was his to share, even if it was a fabrication. He felt a little bad about lying to Ven, but who would believe him if he said that he came from the future or Kingdom Hearts forbide a what a Nobody was.

'Maybe in the future…' He trailed on in his thoughts before he shook them off. Maybe he would if he stuck around with him for a while, but he truly didn't have anywhere to go for the next 10 years if his math was correct as he didn't really know what happened except that the Heartless outbreak occurred about the same time Kairi was found on Destiny Islands.

Plus Ava's Corridor of Ages would only take him to a time were a past version of him existed. Since Sora was a little kid he could understand, but Ava had mentioned that someone else had the exact same connection with him. At first he thought it was an impossibility, but now he knew that the person was probably Ven. The way they were similar was too scary to phantom. Still he had to wonder how he and Sora were connected, but for now he might as well ask Ven about the other's here.

After all he hadn't meet them and was surprised they weren't here with the other blonde.

"So who are the other apprentices Ven, I don't see them with you?" Roxas asked. His eyes widened in realization that he never said anything about his friends.

"Oh right I have never told you about Terra and Aqua! They should be here any minute now as they should be finishing up their current training session right now." Ven said with his eyes lighting up in excitement. The Nobody could only chuckle at the sight. After he calmed down a little the young apprentice countiued.

"They are my best friends and have been apprentices to Eraqus for longer then I have." He said. Roxas could only node as he figured that Ven had less experience as he said about that he hasn't learned to use his armor yet.

"Oh I almost forgot!" The young apprentice said, startling the Nobody out of his musings. "Tomorrow they are taking the Mark of Mastery exam!"

'Isn't that the same exam that Eraqus mentioned last night.' Roxas tried to recall the info last night. It was a bit hazy as he still had the images of Ava's memory playing in the back of his mind. 'Oh right he did.'

"So is one of them going to become a Keyblade Master tomorrow?" He asked.

"Not really. It could be either one of them, both of them, or none of them than succeed in their exam. The process of the exam varies from Master to Master, so I don't really know so we won't know the result till tomorrow after the exam." Ven said. Roxas nodded at that. So the exam was unknown to the students until it was time to be conducted.

Still one thing bothered him though.

"What is that sigil on your chest? I keep seeing it on Keyblade wielders, so what does it mean?"The Nobody asked. Ven looked at his sigil and just shrugged.

"I don't really know either, but it has been a representation for Keyblade wielders from the Land of Departure for generations." He answered.

"That makes sense." Roxas simply said. He saw that Ava had it on her Keyblade and if it were true that she was from far into the past, then maybe she was a part of the tradition or even part of the source.

"He really does look like exactly like Ven." They heard a male voice said.

"If Master hadn't told us about that, we could have mistaken that Ven had a twin." Said a female voice.

"They might as well be." The male voice said back.

Both Roxas and Ven looked to see that they didn't notice the door had opened and that there was two other occupants who Roxas guessed were Terra and Aqua.

Terra was a tall man that looked to be about 19 or 20 if Roxas had to guess. His had spiky brown hair that framed his face in bangs and blue eyes. He had on a black, high-collared shirt that was showing off his muscular frame with the same cross-crossing straps as Ven, but they were red and much lower on his chest. As well as his sigil was gold and located on his obi-sash like belt. His wore a hakama like Eraqus except the they were dark gray at the top and the rest was tan with black and orange armor boots. Unlike Ven his armor only covers with his right arm with a golden ornate crest on his shoulder, altering segments sections of dark grey and dark red armor that reached the bottom of his hand, a black gauntlet with some dark red armor included, and a black fingerless glove.

Roxas didn't know why, but just by looking at him reminded him of Xemnas for some reason. So he turned his attention to the final of Eraqus's apprentices.

Aqua was a young woman close to Terra's age if he had to guess with short blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black high-collar halter top with pink straps criss-crossing over her chest with a silver sigil in the center like Ven's. Along with that she wore a black corset with white laces, black shorts, black stockings, and 2 stripes of blue cloth tied to her waist by a white strip of cloth. She had white bell sleeves with tan fingerless gloves with small segmented pieces of armor on them.

"So you're the Terra and Aqua that I've been hearing about from Ven." Roxas said getting their attention.

"Really now." Terra said as fixed Ventus a look that caused the young boy to sweat. "So what did he say about us?"

"Nothing much, but that you two are his best friends." The Nobody said simply. This caused Ven to breath a sigh of relief.

'That was close.' He thought. He thought that Terra as going to get him for a sec.

"Well that does sound like something Ven would say."Terra said as he now fixed his gaze on the other blonde. "So you're Roxas. I heard that you got the drop on Ven." He said the last part jokingly.

"Well it wasn't that hard, he was asleep." Roxas said causing the older apprentices to chuckle a bit and the boy in question to pout.

"What took you guys so long?" Ven asked in a huff.

"We had just finished training when Master told us to meet Roxas and wait in this room until he comes back." Aqua said

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas asked. He along with Ven were curious about why he would ask them to stay in this room.

"Master Eraqus wants us to stay here with you while he comes up with which one of us will face you." Terra answered. "He also said that it shouldn't belong for him to make a decision. So we only have to wait for awhile."

"Ah, I see." Roxas replied back. It made sense to him.

"What do you mean by that?" But not for Ven.

"Ven did you forget? Master said that one of us will spar with Roxas to determine his what he worked on." Aqua answered for Ventus who looked a little sheepish as he did actually forget. But then she did get a thoughtful expression. "Although there is something Master did not mention?"

"What is it then?" The youngest apprentice asked.

Roxas, however knew what it was.

"He never said anything about what would happen after the spar. I tried to ask last night, but I had collapsed from exhaustion before I could."

This seemed to answer that question, but only caused a new one.

"So what does that mean for you after the spar?" Terra asked. Everyone in the room pondered what was Eraqus planning for after the spar. Ven suddenly turned excited.

"Maybe you could stay here at the Land of Departure!" He exclaimed, getting everyone's attention. "Roxas could stay here to finish his training with Master afterwords."

"You have a point Ven, but you forgot to think of a few things." Terra said immediately after, causing Ven's mood to deflate.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Eraqus could take me back home." Roxas said "Or send me to some either world entirely. He could not train me at all. It could be any of them, but any of us can't be sure of what he will do. Your Master is wary of me anyway."

The apprentices all shared a look before they turned back to him.

"I guess your right." Said Ven with his voice sounding a bit downcast.

"Of course he is." Terra said crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Master hasn't let his guard down at all today, because he is an outsider and we don't even know that much about him."

"He can't join us unless he has Master's approval Ven." Aqua added in with a frown. "We would not know until after the spar."

"I know…" Ven said sighing. "It's just that it would be a good idea. for someone else to join us or someone to temporarily with and preferably someone my own age. Even if just for a little bit…" His voice trailed off at this before he faced Roxas with his mood somewhat changed. "By the way are you 16?"

Roxas just shook his head and placed a hand on Ven's shoulder.

"Sorry, but I'm 15 Ven. Still I'm thankful for you caring about what happens, but we will see what happens after the spar." Roxas said smiling a bit to reassure the other blonde. He could also understand why Ven would want to be around someone close to his age. As everyone but Zexion was physically in their early 20's at the youngest. Well except for X-.

'Okay I really need to figure out what I can't seem to remember.' He thought. It was really starting to bug him as he kept tying to figure out what he had forgotten.

"Thanks." Ven said with his mood brightening a little. Roxas nodded and removed his hand from his shoulder. "It's just that it would be nice to hang around or spar with someone else other then Terra or Aqua after a while."

Roxas could once again only nod in understanding at that, when a large hand clamped down on Ventus's shoulder.

"Is that how you really feel Ven?" A voice said in what the Nobody could guess was mock hurt. The boy in question turned pale and turned his head to face the speaker.

"Well I'm sorry for us being so boring to you." Terra continued with a smirk that chilled Ven's spine. "Then we should just train harder next time."

"No!" The youngest apprentice said as he bolted from Terra's grip. "You and Aqua aren't boring, it's just that it can be kind of dull just doing the same thing after a while!" He continued.

The oldest apprentice just smiled at that.

"Don't worry I can understand." Terra said easing Ven who had calmed down. "I can also agree that training with you can get kind of dull sometimes."

Ven could only splutter as Terra and Aqua laughed at his reaction while Roxas couldn't help but chuckle at the scene in front of him. After a minute of laughing they all calmed down.

"Still even if Master accepts Roxas, he might want to go back to his world." Terra said.

"He's right Ven." Aqua said agreeing with Terra. "You shouldn't keep him from his home or the people who care about him back in his world."

"…Actually I have nothing left for me back home…"

All three apprentices blinked at that and turned to face the Nobody.

"What do you mean by that?" Ven asked with the other two giving him worrying glances. Roxas could only sigh at that.

"I have no one back in my world." He said with his voice turning sour. "I only had my friend Axel. I have only known him for a year, but overtime we became best friends…no that isn't it at all."

"Roxas?" Ven asked worriedly. The apprentices noticed that the blonde in question had a melancholic expression on his face and that he was lightly clutching his fists. All three of them wondered what was going on in his head.

Roxas was trying to piece together of what he thought of Axel. At first it was simply best friends, but as he kept thinking about it he began to think of the interactions of what he has seen of the apprentices so far. They were all best friends with each other, but as he kept thinking about it he could tell that they shared a deeper connection. Something now that he was beginning to see was actually similar to his and Axel's during his last days before he left the Organization.

That not only were they best friends, but also as siblings.

He should have realized it a lot earlier, but now it was too late. The Axel he knew was dead and now he was wiped from existence along with his timeline.

'Maybe I can fix that in this timeline.' He thought gaining a little hope. But he knew it wouldn't be the same.

That wasn't going to stop him though.

Roxas noticed the worried looks of Terra, Aqua, and Ven were staring at him and decided to continue.

"Sorry about that, it still is a little hard to talk about it." He said with a small smile, but his tone was a little wistful. "Not only was he my best friend, but also the closest person I could consider a brother. But he was killed by my master shortly after I had left him. I have accepted that I can never seen him again, but it still hurts a bit to talk about it. He would want me to move on as he knew I would never forget him just like he wanted." He finished with a small chuckle.

It was the truth, but if he was going to move on from erasing the previous timeline this would be the first step. Still he looked over at the apprentices to see their reactions.

Terra was silent and stone faced, but had worry and understanding etched on his face. Ven and Aqua looked sad, but shared also had a similar look to Terra.

'Now I understand what Master was saying. Anyone would want to start a new life after something like that happening to them.' Terra thought. He and Aqua were filled in on the same information as Ventus, but they didn't think anything like this. By the way Roxas was talking about his made with Axel was similar to the bond that he shared with Aqua and Ven. He couldn't think of what would happen if he lost either one of them if they were killed, but whoever did that would pay.

Unaware to any of the occupants in the room a wisp of darkness flickered around his fingers, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"I'm sorry Roxas…" Ven said sadly for him.

"It's alright Ven, I already told you that I've mostly come to terms with it. Besides his killer is gone as well. I have no one back in my world, so I'm going to start a new life somewhere else." Roxas said. That raised the spirits of the other apprentices, but there was one thing they noticed.

"Did you say that you had no one else back in your home world?" Aqua asked. Terra and Ven noticed an aura starting to form around her and the two shared a look.

'Oh no.'

Both of them tried to warn Roxas, but it was too late.

"Yes. I had no one else back home. I've been taking care of myself since I was born…" Roxas trailed off. While he had the Organization back then it might as well be true.

"You Just doomed yourself." Terra said blankly.

"You might want to run now Roxas." Ven added in as the two of them tried to get as far away as possible from him.

Before Roxas could process what they said he heard his bones cracking under pressure and a dark aura took over the room as he felt the breath leave his body.

* * *

Eraqus was about to enter the room when he left a familiar aura.

'Not again!' He thought shivering.

He had been a victim of that once, but it had scarred him for life.

Plus it nearly threw out his back as well.

Eraqus decided to take a small walk and figured it would be better for his students to deal with the issue.

'Poor Roxas. Hopefully Terra and Ventus can calm her down.' He thought again.

Eraqus never wished what was going to happen to Roxas on anyone for fear of Aqua breaking their back.

* * *

'This is just as bad as the Leech Grave! I think she just cracked a rib!'

Those were the thoughts of a struggling Roxas. He was trying to get out of the death grip that was Aqua. She had tears streaming from her eyes and an aura that threatened pain as well as despair for someone. Terra and Ven were hugging the walls to stay away from her oppressive aura.

"Poor Roxas! You had to take care of yourself for nearly 15 years without any family or friends!? Who would do such a thing!? When I meet them I'm going to…" Aqua wailed out before she began to mutter out threats that although Roxas could barley hear didn't wish on anyone.

Except for Saïx, he deserved at least a third of the threats that she muttered.

Still he could see that Ven was terrified and Terra was trying his best to maintain his calm. The Nobody decided to hopefully to clear things up.

"I exaggerated a bit, I only meant for about a year as I have no memories before I was 14 and I meant my former master that day and Axel later. Besides I was under Axel's care for a good portion of the year if that helps. Right?" Roxas said in a pleading tone between breathes. "So can you please let me go?" He felt Aqua's grip loosen up around him and let out a sigh of relief.

'I do not want to be squeezed to death. Already came close to it with that blasted Heartless.' He thought

'He really is a lot like Ven/myself.' Was the collective thoughts of Eraqus's apprentices. Not only did they looked alike and sound alike, but they were entirely different people except they both had their memory stolen away from them by something out of their control. But at the thought of that Aqua's face developed a sadder expression.

"Roxas…you have just dug your own grave." Ven said simply.

"Why?" He said meekly as he didn't notice what Aqua was about to do.

"You have just messed up. Big time."

Before he could even think Roxas suddenly found himself being smothered to death as Aqua proceeded to hug him so tight he felt his spin beginning to crack. He couldn't breath as she was pressing his head so tight against her chest that he couldn't breath. The sight of the Nobody struggling to break free from her comforting hug of death would have been comical if Aqua didn't look so sad for her victim.

Roxas could not believe that after getting a new life he was going to be smothered to death. It was not the worst way to go though.

For a Nobody it was for them to eventually burn out what remains of their will and fade away from existence alone without anyone ever caring what happened.

It was depressing as hell to think about and as frightening as it sounded. It was a common fate among the elder Dusks and something that all the Organization was afraid of of happening to them even Xemnas.

Still Ven couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before he was hopped on the head by Terra.

'I've had enough of this' He thought.

"Aqua enough you are going to kill him at this rate. You have already broken enough pillows and our ribs a few times by doing this." Terra said firmly.

Aqua proceeded to let Roxas go. He then took in a deep breath of air as his lungs were practically empty empty at this point.

"Sorry." Aqua said a bit sad that she nearly squeezed the life out of him.

"It's okay." Roxas said before he faced Terra, but he couldn't help but wince in pain as he might have a few cracked ribs. "Thank you Terra. You have no idea how painful that was!"

Terra chuckled at his reaction while Aqua proceeded to cast Curaga on him.

"You would actually be surprised by how painful her hugs can be when she gets like that." He said ignoring the annoyed glare the bluenette sent his way. "While she is like a sister to me and Ven, she can be a real mother hen sometimes." He finished with a grin.

"Well someone has to be around here." She said with her glare fading away. All four of them proceeded to laugh at the interaction before Aqua was done mending his ribs.

"Thanks Aqua."

"No problem."

"That is good to hear." A fifth voice said as a new presence entered the room. "I would hope that Roxas would be in the best condition to test his abilities."

"Master!" All three apprentices chorused out as he entered the room.

"Roxas It is time for your spar. You will follow us out to the courtyard of the castle to begin." Eraqus said. Roxas could only nod at that. As they all proceeded to exit the room Ven decided to speak up.

"Master if you don't mind me asking, but who will Roxas be facing?" He asked. Eraqus stopped at the doorway and turned to face his student.

"I was going to reveal who it would be at the courtyard, but if you all insist." The Keyblade Master said seeing his apprentices nodding continued."I have chosen Terra to face Roxas." The young man in question looked surprised for a moment before he regained his composure.

"It would be a honor Master." Terra said. With a nod Eraqus proceeded to lead them all out of the room. As they were going to exit the room Roxas grabbed Ven's shoulder.

"Hey Ven do you mind if I ask you what the date is?" He asked.

"Um sure, but why do you need to know that?" Ven asked confused.

"Simple I know that on some worlds time runs faster or slower there. So I'm just checking incase there is a major difference." Roxas said.

"Okay I can understand that." Ven said. "The date is June 28, 200X. Is it any different from Twilight Town?"

"Not really. Thank you Ven." Roxas said. Ven nodded before he left the room to catch up with his friends, leaving the Nobody alone.

"So I'm about 12 years into the past then." Roxas said looking up at the ceiling.

So that would mean that Sora was 4 years old right now as it was a year before Kairi was transported to Destiny Islands when her world fell to darkness. So once again he found himself in a situation were he didn't know anything that was going on.

'But for now I should catch up to the others.' Roxas thought. He began to run to catch up to the others.

He closed the door leaving the room in empty except for his Organization coat lying on the bed.

* * *

Out in the courtyard Roxas and Terra were on either side, studying the other and predicting what the other was going to start.

Ven and Aqua were sitting on the castle steps cheering for either one. Eraqus was at the bottom of the stairs, ready to start the spar.

"The rules for this match are simple. The both of you are only allowed to us basic techniques and lower tier spells only. There will also be no Shotlocks or Command Styles. The match will end when either one of you surrender, are knocked out, or when I say it ends. Do the both of you understand?" Eraqus said with his Keyblade raised.

"Yes Master/Eraqus." The both of the replied while getting into their stances. Roxas briefly wondered what Eraqus meant by Shotlocks or Command Styles, but it could wait. Roxas decided to summon Oblivion while Terra summoned his Keyblade.

It was short in reach with a tempered dark brown shaft with brass edges. For it's teeth one side had two prick like shapes on it and two hammer like protrusions on the other side. It's guard was light blue in color and was circular with a similar color cone shape for the handle. It's Keychain was a few silver chain links to a reddish rock.

"Very well then. Begin!" With that Eraqus sent a sphere of light into the air, starting the match.

Both rushed into the center. Roxas tried to get a good hit on Terra, but he seemed to slide away from him. The eldest apprentice saw an opening, but his strike was blocked by Roxas. But it had pushed him back about 2 feet.

'Okay he is strong.' Were the thoughts of Roxas. Terra had some power behind his swings. Getting hit by one of those would deal some damage.

Terra continued to try land another three strikes on him, but Roxas blocked the first two hits and parried the last one. Roxas tried to land a blow, but Terra blocked it. Before Roxas could get in another strike Terra lept into the air and slammed his Keyblade into the ground to create a shockwave that knocked him back.

Before he could get his bearings Terra unleashed a barrage of powerful strikes and then sent him flying with a spinning attack. He managed to recover mid air as he saw Terra was trying to strick from him above.

'Perfect.'

"Strike Raid!" Roxas threw his Keyblade at Terra. The force of the impact plus gravity sent the young man crashing down onto the ground.

'Ow.' Was all that Terra could think of at the moment. He had to admit, Roxas was a good fighter. His stance was unorthodox from what he has used to training and had some openings that he could exploit, but then again he was mostly self taught before crashing into Ven's room. Speaking of which Roxas was nearly as fast as Ven, but had more power in his strikes.

With some effort he rose back to his feet. He saw Roxas coming back at him to attack. Terra resummoned his Keyblade to parry the strike. He resumed his attack on the reverse swing when Roxas rolled out of the way and resumed his stance.

"Your not so bad Roxas." Terra said as he also got into a stance. "You just need to work on fine turning your style and a few other things and then you could probably be ready for the Mark of Mastery in about a year."

He was speaking honestly. He thought that Roxas was close if not a bit above Ven in terms of skill and that was after a year with constant training by himself. A year of tutelage under Master might have both him and Ven ready for the next exam.

"Thanks Terra. You're not so bad yourself." Roxas said smiling.

He had to admit so far Terra was a tough opponent. So to hear that from him was well earned praise. Of course Roxas was still exhausted from traveling through time and was only fighting with one Keyblade, but even he doubted that if he used both of them it would make that much of a difference as he was right now.

Both of them jumped back into their battle. Terra aimed a blow to his head, but Roxas parried it away. Terra kept coming at him not leaving any openings to counter attack. Roxas was pushed to the wall of the courtyard when he took a chance and kicked the taller man in the chest. Now with some room to work, Roxas went a few jabs at Terra pushing him back.

"Blizzard!" Roxas casted. The ice shard hit home, but Terra blocked it

"Not bad Roxas, bit try this." Terra said as he pointed his Keyblade at him. "Blizzard!"

Terra sent a larger chunk of ice at Roxas. It was too big to dodge easily so he had to change tactics.

Silently Roxas switched to Oathkeeper. Using the magic boost the Keyblade gave him, he silently casted Fire. To silently cast a spell is a tricky thing to do. You must practice it time and time again in order to successfully cast it, and even more time to perfect it to the level were it would be on the same level vocally. It was also quite risky with healing spells unless you had the experience to use it. Roxas had used Fire so many times during his existence that halfway through his time with the Organization that he was able to silently cast it. Now with the boost provided by Oathkeeper it was about the same level as when he would vocally cast it.

The spells cancelled each other cause a cloud of steam filled the courtyard. Taking the chance Roxas silently sent another fireball Terra's way.

"Fire!" Apparently Terra had the same plan and both were knocked onto their backs.

* * *

Eraqus had set up a silencing barrier as soon as the spar started, not wanting for the fighters to be distracted by Aqua's and Ven's cheering. Both of his other students were rooting for Terra and Roxas as they wanted it to be fair.

Throughout the fight he analyzed Roxas and his fighting style. It was surprisingly balanced with speed nearly that of Ven's and with a good deal of strength behind each strike. He also noticed that when presented a chance to strike, the boy wasn't afraid to take it.

Still he had to smile at Terra's analyze of Roxas and agreed wholeheartedly at his analysis of the boy. If given some training he might be able to take the Mark of Mastery exam within a year or two.

Now not only was he surprised that he switched between keychains that fast, but he also was able to cast Fire silently to that level.

Of his students only Aqua has mastered silent casting to that level and she has only completely mastered Cure, Esuna, Blizzard, Blizzara, and Thunder to that level. But he can tell that the Keyblade he was using was boosting his magic quality somewhat. But to master a spell on his own to be able to silently cast it in a year was impressive.

Eraqus shook his head from his musings to focus back on the match as both Terra and Roxas had gotten back up.

* * *

Both of them dusted themselves off. Both Roxas and Terra had the wind knocked out of them by a fireball and were waiting for the other to strike.

After a minute of waiting Roxas was the first to strike. He charged at the older teen who was prepared to block. Halfway to Terra he jumped into the air, catching the older apprentice by surprise. Roxas preformed a jumping slash with his Keyblade and in the next moment switched back to Oblivion and unleashed a combo of rapid attacks on Terra. The older apprentice waited for a an opening while blocking Roxas. After half a minute of being bombarded he found his chance.

"Thunder!"

A ring of electricity surrounded Terra. Before Roxas could process what was going on a bolt of lightning blasted him to the other side of the courtyard.

Roxas broke into a roll as he straightened out his landing. The moment he regained his composure he barely dodged a strike. Terra began another spin attack.

"Reflect!" Roxas casted. Terra looked in surprise as the familiar energy shield appeared, but it proved useless as Terra smashed through it and hit Roxas square in the gut.

"What kind of spell was that? It kind of looked like Barrier that Aqua uses, but I've never been able shatter it before." Terra said with his guard still up.

Roxas just groaned in pain as he got back up. It took him a minute to compose himself before he spoke to Terra.

"It is called Reflect, it has higher tiers, but I only know the first one. I think it probably works like Barrier except for that it is weaker from what you said." Roxas said simply. While he was talking to Terra he silently dispelled Oblivion.

"Do you think that after the Mark of Mastery exam you might teach me that?" Terra asked. It wouldn't hurt to have another means to defend himself. Roxas just shrugged his shoulders at that.

"Sure, but let us just get back to the spar for now." He said getting into his stance.

"Agreed."

Terra was about to strike him again when Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and began to pelt him with Fire. The eldest apprentice was forced to dodge the initial onslaught. After that Roxas got his second wind and continued to spam the spell. All Terra could do was block or dodge the fireballs, but a few of them had hit home. Eventually Roxas noticed that he was starting to run low on magic. So he settled on rushing towards Terra.

He managed to block Roxas's attack and used Counter Hammer to push him back again. He need to get some distance away from the blond to recover a bit as the both of them were starting to tire out. So Terra had an idea.

"Blizzard!" "Fire!"

Terra copied Roxas earlier strategy, but instead using Blizzard as well and spreading them to keep him at a distance. Roxas was forced to keep dodging the spells for a minute. After he blocked a fireball he saw an opening and took it.

"Aero!" Roxas casted. The gust of wind sliced through an oncoming Blizzard spell and knocked Terra off his feet. Before Roxas could reach him, Terra was back on his feet and began to cast both spells again.

Roxas switched back to Oblivion again and proceeded to dodge the incoming spells rushing towards Terra. The eldest apprentice stopped the barrage as he was almost out of magic. But the moment he stopped Roxas managed to get a good hit in, sending Terra skidding back a few feet.

He managed to regain composure an blocked another strike from Roxas. Both of them began another clash of Keyblades with Terra at first struggling to counter Roxas's rapid slashes. But as it continued he began to block more and more of his attacks. Eventually Terra was able to get in a lucky blow and sent the Nobody flying back to the other side of the courtyard.

"Cure!" Roxas groaned out. It helped heal his some of his injuries, but he had almost run out of magic now. As soon as he got up he had to block a strike from Terra. He tried again, but Roxas just parried it away.

It was then that Roxas rushed in. He unleashed another series of rapid strikes that gave Terra no room to counter. He was losing stamina fast so he needed to finish it now. He speed up his attacks and after a few seconds he switched to Oathkeeper and unleashed Fire point blank at Terra's chest. While the older Keyblade wielder was disoriented he sent another two fireballs at him. Terra was knocked onto his back while Roxas had run out of magic.

'Is he knocked out?'

"Cure!"

'Well that answers that question.'

Terra groaned as he got back up. He had use the last of his magic to heal himself from Roxas's latest assault. While he was in some pretty bad shape, the younger Keyblade wielder was a bit worst of then he was. Looks like Roxas hadn't finished recovered from being attacked yesterday like Master said.

'It's time to finish this.' Terra thought. When he was back up Roxas rushed at him also ready to end the match. He managed to parry the oncoming strike and got back into another clash. They kept alternating between attacking and blocking withTerra's strength giving him and edge against Roxas who was using his speed to counter his strikes. They continued this stalemate for a few minutes when Terra noticed that Roxas had dispelled his Keyblade. Having seen him switch between his keychains like several times,Terra knew he had to strike.

"I'm sorry about this Roxas." He said.

Before Roxas could figure what he meant or summon Oblivion, he was flung into the air by the impact of Terra's Keyblade into his chest.

As Roxas was coming down Terra swung his Keyblade with all his might and connected with the back of the blonde's head.

With a mixture of exhaustion and the blow to the back of his head, all Roxas could see was black as he was caught midair.

* * *

"Roxas!"

Eraqus dispelled the silence barrier as soon Roxas was knocked out. Terra had caught the boy midair and his other two apprentices rushed to check on the boy's condition.

"Terra!" Ven said as he and Aqua rushed up to their friend. "Is he alright?"

"I've already checked him Ven. Roxas is alright, but I don't think he would be waking up anytime soon." Terra said, exhausted from all facing the young Keyblade wielder. "Aqua do you think heal him? I ran out of magic during the fight."

"Alright." Was all Aqua said as she started to cast Cura on the downed boy.

While they apprentices were talking over and checking on Roxas, Eraqus was evaluating the boy's skills.

Roxas was a surprisingly balanced fighter. He was nearly if not as fast as Ventus, had a good amount of power behind his strikes, was an excellent spell caster, and if he wasn't already exhausted a good amount of stamina. This was all from being mostly self taught for over a year.

The boy could almost match Terra with the restrictive conditions of the spar and still not fully recovered was impressive. If both were going all out, he was sure Terra wouldn't be so lucky to knock him out.

One thing that concerned Eraqus was his fighting style. Sure it needed a lot of polishing, but it was adequate for someone who didn't have any formal Keyblade training. But there was something off about. Something which he will confront Roxas when he wakes up.

Besides that the boy was skilled in swordsmanship and spell casting from what he has seen so far and if he has learned all this in the course of a year was impressive. If spoke of the potential within the boy.

He wouldn't be surprised if the boy was able to take the Mark of Mastery exam in at least a year and a half.

But for now he would focus on that later. He had to deal with an unconscious Keyblade wielder.

"What is Roxas's condition?" Eraqus asked his apprentices.

"He won't be waking for a while Master. Other then that he is covered with bruises and should make a full recovery soon." Aqua answered after she was done healing him. She then moved to heal Terra. He might not have been as banged up as Roxas, but he still needed some healing for the burns caused by being bombarded with fireballs.

"I see." The Keyblade Master said. Hopefully the boy would wake up before the exam.

"Terra." Eraqus said getting the young man's attention."You have preformed laudably against Roxas. I will expect that both you and Aqua will give the same effort for the exam tomorrow."

"Of course Master." Terra said with Aqua nodding in agreement.

"Well then. There will be no more training for the rest of the day or for the rest of the week." Eraqus said getting his apprentices to nod at that. "I will take Roxas back to his room." Terra nodded as he handed the unconscious boy to his Master after that they began to head back into the the castle.

"Master, what were you going to do with Roxas after he wakes up?" Ven asked. Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to face Eraqus. He could only sigh at the question.

"If you are worried about anything happening to him, dismiss those concerns now Ventus." He said before turning to his youngest apprentice. "The only thing that I am going to do is make him an offer."

"What kind of offer?" Ven asked curiously. Eraqus could only smile at his student.

"I was going to explain to everyone after the match, but Roxas is currently asleep. So for now I will explain my offer when we get inside Ventus". Eraqus said. Ven just nodded and everyone proceeded to enter back into the castle.

* * *

"Interesting."

In the shadows of one of the castle's towers a figure watched the match. He had managed to sneak out of the gaze of that old coot to scout the castle. It was a really dull place and held nothing that interested him until he saw the match.

Someone who looked exactly like that weakling was fighting against the eldest apprentice.

It wasn't anything like that geezer had expected, but he could care less.

Still that lookalike, Roxas felt a lot stronger then the weakling and he could tell that the lookalike was holding a lot back.

Terra only managed to knock him out through a mixture of exhaustion, luck, skill, and a really hard blow to the back of the head. Still that wasn't the only thing he got from Roxas.

Although it was faint, he could tell that he had the same light as the weakling. That just brought a smirk on his face at the possibilities that it could bring. But he would have to wait.

"Better head back before that old coot suspects something." The figure said before he summoned a Corridor of Darkness. While he could have grabbed Roxas here and now it would have caused an incident that he really didn't need right now. So for now he would wait til the right moment.

"Tomorrow." He said as he looked at the setting sun. "That's when it will all begin."

After that he started to chuckle as he entered the corridor. It vanished soon afterwards, leaving only a feeling a negativity and emptiness lingering around that spot.

* * *

Roxas could only groan out in pain as he woke up. Last thing he could remember was falling in midair and then being slammed in the back of the head by Terra. Well that would explain why he couldn't think straight at the moment. It took a few minutes before he could compose himself and got himself out of bed.

The first thing that he noticed was some food placed on a trey near by his bed along with a Potion and Ether. Roxas pocketed the items and was too hungry to care about the food even if it was poisoned or not.

Besides the human like Nobodies like the Organization and Naminé we're immune to a few types of minor poison and it also helped that they could heal by erasing the damage caused by them. He learned that from Marluxia before he left for Castle Oblivion.

It was some of the best food he could remember besides sea salt ice cream. Considering most of the food at the Organization was bland and, he didn't have that much of a real comparison. Then again Nobodies also didn't need food that much, but he wasn't complaining.

After he was done eating he noticed that it was night out. Roxas was surprised that he was out for that long. But before he could process that he noticed something was going on outside.

"Is that a meteor shower?" Roxas said in awe. He had never seen one before or remembered one from Sora's memories. Although he couldn't get a good look from his room, it was still a spectacle to behold.

"I take it you have never seen a meteor shower before?"

Roxas turned around to face Eraqus who had just entered the room.

"Nope, this is actually my first time." He said honesty. The Keyblade Master just nodded at that before he walked to the window next to Roxas.

"They usually occur every now and then here in the Land of Departure." He said watching the meteor shower with the boy. "But it has been a few years since there was one like this happened. In fact this might be one of the most beautiful I've seen in my many years here."

After that they spent a few minutes just looking out the window watch as the meteors streaked through the night sky. It was a spectacle to behold for the Nobody. But he decided to ask the obvious question.

"I take it that you came to check up on me?" He asked not taking his eyes off the window.

"You are correct. This is actually the third time since dinner that I have come to check up on you. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus were worried about you." Eraqus said as he also kept looking out the window.

"Really, that's nice of them." Roxas said with a small smile. Eraqus just gave him a concerning glance.

"You never had anyone care about you before?" He asked.

"No the only people I remember having any concern about me was my friend Axel." Roxas replied back. Truthfully the only people Roxas could remember actually caring for him were Axel, Naminé, Sora, and now Ava. He was thankful for each and everyone of them, because if it wasn't for any of them he wouldn't be who he is without them helping to get through the disasters that made up the majority of his life

'Hopefully I will see them again one day…' Roxas thought wistfully. He knew it was possible, but he didn't know how long to wait or how to interact with them, but he would figure it out when he got there.

But for now he would focus on what is currently going on along trying to help Ava when she wakes up.

As this was going on through Roxas's head Master Eraqus was mentally thanking this Axel for helping the boy. The Keyblade Master didn't want to think about what would happen if the boy's former master succeeded with his plans. But for now he had something to discuss.

"Roxas." Eraqus said, breaking the boy out of him musings. "There is something I must ask you."

"What is it?" He asked. Roxas suddenly found himself on guard when the man summoned his Keyblade.

"Have you ever killed someone before?" Eraqus's tone was serious and as cold as steel.

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas asked as he started to back up from the window, ready to summon his Keyblade at any moment.

"During your fight with Terra I saw shades of a style designed to kill not protect. A Keyblade wielder's duty is to travel between the worlds and maintain the balance without interfering as much as possible. That includes having to kill someone if they interfere with the order of the worlds. But we try to limit it as much as possible to make sure that the stability of any world is not jeopardized at all. Even then we kill if there is no other means too or if they are too dangerous or dark to keep alive. So let me repeat my question, have you ever killed someone before?" Eraqus said casting a steely glare on Roxas.

This was something he had to know.

Roxas pondered what to say for a moment before he decided to speaking the truth.

"I have never killed anyone in my life." Roxas said getting the Keyblade Master to relax a bit. "But the only things that I've ever killed were Heartless."

He suddenly found the tip of Eraqus's Keyblade to his face with his eyes blazing with what could be described as a cold fury. Roxas was actually worried by the pressure coming from the man. Unlike the presence of darkness he was used to it was a burning light.

After what seemed like hours, Eraqus lowered his Keyblade and let out a sigh.

'He is not lying.' Eraqus thought after studying the boy intensely for the past several minutes. He was looking for any signs of lying, but he couldn't find any. The boy has encountered those abominations before and was taught how to kill them. A skill that he wished to have known when he first learned how to wield a Keyblade.

"My apologies, but I had to make sure you were telling the truth. Talking about the Heartless is a serious matter." He said. Roxas relaxed at that, but he still didn't let his guard down.

"I can understand Eraqus." Roxas replied back.

The Keyblade Master could nod at that.

"It is troubling though." He said, piquing Roxas curiosity. "It has been a few years any Heartless were sighted anywhere in the Realm of In Between or the Realm of Light. If there was enough that you were constantly fighting them over a year then it is possibly a sign that the worlds will be plagued by darkness soon." He said in a grave tone of voice.

"When was the last time something like that happened?" Roxas asked.

"Not since ancient times. There have been a few close calls, but the darkness was destroyed before it could fester." Eraqus said.

'So I guess if it wasn't for Sora, then all the worlds in my time would have eventually been swallowed by the darkness.' He thought. From what he has seen from Sora's memories that a majority of the worlds where thought to have been lost to the Realm of Darkness. But after defeating Ansem and closing the Door to Darkness most of the worlds were restored.

"But enough about the Heartless. I have a proposition for you Roxas." Eraqus said catching him by surprise.

"What do you mean by that?" The Nobody inquired.

"It is something that I have been thinking about since last night. That you wish for a new life." Eraqus said before a small smile appeared on his face.

"I wish for you to stay in the Land of Departure to train as my newest apprentice, or if you wish a new world were you can start anew."

Roxas was honestly taken aback by this. Eraqus was offering him the chance to train with the three apprentices or to start a new life somewhere else.

"Re-Really?" Roxas asked dumbfounded.

"Yes and I mean it Roxas." Eraqus said. He dispelled his Keyblade and put a reinsuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "Just remember it is your choice to make. I will not force you to pick either one of them."

He didn't know what to do. This was probably the perfect chance to start a new life. To train to become a Keyblade Master, or to create his own life in a new world. Either one was the perfect chance to get what he always wanted. But he couldn't decide at the moment either to chose any of the options or not.

"If you are worried about making a decision now, then forget about it." Eraqus said. "A choice like this needs some consideration. I will give you a few days to think about your choice. After that or if you wish to go back to Twilight Town I will take you back there myself".

"Thank you, Eraqus." Was all Roxas could say. He literally could not think of anything else to say.

Before the Keyblade Master could say anything else a stray fireball struck the window and startled them. Eraqus looked out the window and saw that his students were practicing on the mountain's summit. He could only sigh at that.

"It seems that they are getting in some last minute practice." Roxas said as he looked over Eraqus's shoulder. It was kind of hard to do as the man was a good head and shoulders taller then himself.

"Indeed." Was all Eraqus said before he faced Roxas. "How about you go join them out on the summit? It is a much better viewpoint then through this singed window."

"Alright." Roxas said to him. As he was about to exit the room he turned back to Eraqus.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

Eraqus just smiled at him and shook his head.

"I am sorry, but I have something to take care of in the castle along with some last minute preparations for the Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow. So go on then Roxas, just no more sparing till after the exam. I do not think it is healthy to be knocked out 3 times in one day." He finished jokingly with a wily smirk.

Roxas couldn't help but chuckle at that as he left the room.

After a minute Eraqus also left the room and headed in the opposite direction Roxas left.

If he remembered correctly there was something in one of the old rooms down this hall. After a few minutes of searching he found the room he was looking for. As he opened the room he opened it to find a pile of broken items in the middle of the room.

'I should have known this would happen.' He thought with a sigh. Some parts of the castle were starting to fall into disrepair due to lack of use. He dug through the pile until he found what was looking for. He pulled the objects out of the pile and inspected it.

"This is not good." He inspected it real quick to see a large crack on it. After a bit more analysis of the object, he pocketed it away with a sigh. It was repairable, but it would take a few days to fix it.

With that he left the room and closed the door. Never to be opened again.

* * *

Roxas had just arrived at the spot when it looked like they had stopped sparing awhile ago. Ven was leaning on a wall not far from Terra and Aqua, looking up as the meteor shower started to end.

"Hey, we're gonna heading back." Terra said, getting Ven's attention.

"Yeah. Me too!"

As Ven was running up to his friends, he noticed someone was coming down the path.

"Roxas!" With that Terra and Aqua finally noticed that he wasn't that far behind them. The youngest apprentice proceeded to zip past them and crash into Roxas.

"Nice to see you too, but can you please be more careful next time. I still have some bruses." Roxas said with a wince. Ven just looked sheepish and backed off.

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright Ven."

"Nice to see you up Roxas, I thought for awhile that you wouldn't wake up till after the exam." Terra said.

"Well you certainly have it your best shot." Roxas said jokingly. Terra couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at that.

"That I did."The eldest apprentice said. "So you came here to see the meteor shower? Sorry to say it, but it looks like it has just finished." The sky was mainly clear now of meteors except for a few streaks.

"Mainly, but I was looking outside my window when a stray fireball hit it. So I Eraqus suggested that I come here to finish watching the meteor shower." Roxas explained.

After that Ven started to pale as he was being glared at by Aqua. It was the kind of look a mother would give a misbehaving child.

"M-My bad." He said nervously. It was an accident. He didn't think that his spell would actually hit the castle, it should have burned itself out by then.

"It is alright, I think. Eraqus seemed a little disappointed about it though." Roxas said. Ven just turned nodded, resigning himself for the lecture he would be getting from Master and Aqua later. Terra could only sigh as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Aqua dropped her glare before she turned to face Roxas.

"Have you made made a choice yet Roxas?" She inquired. He just shook his head.

"I haven't made a choice so far. I honestly don't know what to pick." Roxas said with a sigh. He would have to figure it out sooner or later. Aqua just gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll make the right choice whatever you choose." Aqua said. Roxas could only nod when they heard a yawn. They turned to see a drowsy looking Ven.

"I think now should be a good time to head back. We all should get some rest for the exams tomorrow." Terra said the other apprentices and Roxas to nod. But before they left, Aqua went to the summit's edge. She looked up at the night sky for any remaining meteors while clutching an object between her hands. A moment later a meteor flashes through the night and with it Aqua makes a wish as it passes by.

"Together…always."

With that she ran to catch up to them. But as she passes Roxas, he sensed something lurking around. He turned behind him only to feel the presence was gone.

'What was that, it felt like someone was right behind us.' Roxas thought as he checked his surroundings for any trace of someone spying on him. He found none except for lingering sense of negativity in the general area.

"Roxas! Are you coming!?" He heard Ven shout at him from down the path.

"Yeah, just give me a second!" He hollered back. After he looked around for another minute he found nothing.

'Whatever was spying on us is gone now.' Roxas thought.

With that he ran back down the path to join the apprentices on the walk back to the castle. Unaware of the events that would transpire tomorrow.

* * *

 _That was the last night that the three apprentices would ever share under the same night sky._

 _As well as the night that Roxas's life truly begun._

* * *

It had been a few hours since the apprentices and Roxas had returned to the castle and they were all asleep at the time.

But in Ventus's room all of the sudden a Corridor of Darkness opened and a figure stepped out. He walked up to a sleeping Ventus and summoned a Keyblade! He then pointed it at his heart.

"It would be all too easy, just stab him right now and it all be over." The figure said before sighing. "Sadly that old coot would notice and even then I wouldn't be strong enough to survive. Hell I probably wouldn't survive if the Keyblade Master and Roxas ganged up if we combined. So for now you get to live."

With that he dispelled the Keyblade and began to search around the room.

"Why couldn't it have been Roxas and not you." The figure said as he began to rummage through Ven's stuff. "Not only is he way stronger then you, but he is more worthy of being my other half then you ever were."

He could only sigh at that and continued in a bitter tone.

"Sadly if I tried anything I would most likely perish. He was able to sense me when I spied on the weakling tonight." He shook his head as he was done speaking. After another minute he found what he was looking for.

Ven's Wayfinder

He channeled some darkness into it and set it back were he found it.

"Get stronger weakling, sadly I need you in order to be whole and then free." The figure said as he entered back into the corridor, closing it a moment afterwords. Leaving nothing behind to show that he was there.

* * *

 **Static over takes your vision as the author reappears before your eyes.**

 ***Welcome back and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Now let us get down to business.***

 ***Throughout the BBS Arc, Roxas will occasionally encounter these dreams about what had happen before the Keyblade war involving both Ava and Hikari, who is the name of my character in** _ **X**_ **. He will keep having these dreams until he sees how the Keyblade War was started and what happened to Ava.***

 ***Also Roxas probably would have won his spar with Terra, but he was still exhausted from traveling through time and being attacked by Young Xehanort. He will still be exhausted for a bit, but it will fade away soon.***

 ***Roxas is now acquainted with the Keyblade apprentices and Eraqus as well. We will see a bit more of that before things kick off next chapter. As for what Eraqus was retrieving from that room? You will just have to wait and see.***

 ***As for a certain helmeted fiend, well let's just say I have big plans for him.**

 ***Now onto the harem.***

 **With a clap of his hands the whiteboard and starts writing on it.**

 ***Alright you know the drill, same rules, but I am pushing up the maximum to 11 due do good feed back. As for additional members I'm adding is the kunoichi of Radient Garden Yuffie. That one will begin in the first Kingdom Hearts game and will continue on from there. I'm including another surprise member and give a hint about her in a small omake coming up after this.***

 **The author switches the whiteboard for the remote and waves to the audience.**

 ***That is all for now folks. Remember the PM me or leave a review if you have any suggestions or questions. I'm all ears and I will try to reply back while I can. Flamers will be shoved into a Corridor of Darkness to who knows were.***

 ***Goodbye and see you next time. Until then I hope you enjoy the omake.***

 **With a click of the remote static over takes your vision.**

* * *

 **Vexen's Regret**

* * *

 **With the sound of a click the author reappears.**

 ***Almost forgot. All omakes are canon. That is all goodbye.***

 **With that your vision suddenly turns blurry with a static hum filling the background.**

* * *

 **Erased timeline**

 **Day before the members head to Castle Oblivion.**

Vexen was busy writing down notes in his lab when a test tube suddenly burst into flames.

"Blast it! This is the third time today!" He yelled as he put the fire out with his cryokinesis. After that was done he quickly messaged his temple.

"Okay, what am I doing wrong. I have run this experiment 17 times today and the exact same thing has happened three times in a row." He groaned out. He was too busy figuring out what went wrong that he didn't notice someone entering his lab.

"Even." A voice said.

Vexen froze on the spot at the sound of the voice.

'Impossible…she's dead. I saw here die before my eyes!' He thought to himself. Unless…

"Even, Even!" The voice continued.

"Claire?" Was all he could say still in a stupor.

"Who's Claire?" Was all the voice said as it started to change. Vexen turned toward the speaker and widened his eyes at seeing a familiar sight before it started to change into the visage of his greatest creation.

"Xion, what are you doing here? I told you not to come in the lab when I'm conducting my experiments." He said in a much more cordial tone then around the rest of the Organization. After all she was the first successful Replica that he be created.

"I'm sorry, but Lord Xemnas has requested me to bring you out of the lab. He wishes to speak to you about Castle Oblivion." She said getting Vexen to nod.

"I see. Well tell him I'll be out in a few minutes. I just need to put away a few things first." Vexen said. It wasn't the complete truth as he only needed to put his notes away.

Xion nodded before she left the lab. Halfway through the door she turned back to face him.

"Who's Claire?" She asked again stunning the elder Nobody. " You called me that when I was in trying to get your attention." Vexen could only sigh at that.

"She was someone very close to me when I still had a heart. Sadly I lost her a year before I became a Nobody." He said solemnly. After that it was silent for about a full minute. He slumped into the nearest chair and went back into a stupor.

"Vexen…" Xion trailed of worriedly. He did treat her better then rest of the Organization besides Roxas and sometimes Larxene.

"I'm fine Xion, just go report back Lord Xemnas okay. I'll be fine." Vexen said as he tried to shoe her outside the lab. Xion complied with his request and took off out the door. Once it was shut, he snapped his fingers.

A Dusk appeared right next to him.

"You know what to do."

With that it bowed to it's liege and took off.

He had trained this Dusk to do this once a day for the past few years. It would retrieve a single item from the castle in Hollow Bastion and bring it back to him. After that he would summon it back to return the item back to it's rightful place. Everyday like clockwork. If he ever died then he had an artificial heart for the Dusk and orders to head to a peaceful world before to use it. Vexen didn't truly note that it would work, but after using it like this for years hoped it did or finally put the Dusk at peace.

It had been doing something that is very important to him for years after all.

It suddenly appeared with a steel picture frame in his hands.

Thank you, I will call upon you back in a few minutes." Vexen said. The Dusk nodded and vanished immediately after. He put the frame on his desk and looked at it.

It was a photo of him when he became an apprentice to Ansem at the age of 15 celebrating it with a girl about 4 years younger then her and his former master. All eating sea salt ice cream. He could only chuckle at her face when she tried it for the first time. Out of all of his apprentices they all quickly learned to eat the stuff with him and Xehanort truly liking it the first time they tried it. Though he did complain that it wasn't salted enough. Only Braig truly hated the ice cream.

He could only chuckle as she later join as an apprentice a few years later about eating the ice cream again, but she got used to it. She served as a guard around the castle and the two talked often.

To this day he still couldn't understand why she would change her name, but she only allowed those close to her to call her Claire.

Sadly she died right before his eyes ten years ago while saving Ienzo from that THING! He used her weapon to kill the bloody beast and then broke down into a sobbing mess cradling her.

After words he as found by Ansem and the other apprentices. When questioning why had the others not come to save her, his heart sank. He had ordered Dilan and Aeleus to guard the castle no matter what. Only Aeleus had disobeyed him and was too late when he arrived at the scene. Braig meanwhile had faced a similar threat on the other side of town and had lost an eye killing the beast.

At that all Even could do was breakdown as he knew it was partly his fault, because if he hadn't ordered them to stay put she probably would still be alive right now.

After that day he would become distant from everyone but Ienzo and later on Aeleus. He became absorbed into his research that he gladly continued to study the heart after Ansem had forbidden it.

When he became a Nobody that he would be free of the pain and suffering, but the memories continued to haunt him. So he studied any source of knowledge he could to restore his heart in his spar time. After he came up with the theory of Replicas he saw this as an opportunity.

A chance to bring her back.

So along with many other experiments over the years he tried to recreate her. Eventually he had almost stopped trying and began to focus more on other experiments. He also had nearly died a few times. With the latest being the compression devices he built out of an idea for an old book and spent 2 years gathering the necessary for the procedure. With Luxord' she'll he activated the devices and was nearly killed when they exploded on him. Vexen was lucky to get out of the blast radius, but not the Heartless and Nobodies he was testing them on.

He still thought he saw something come out of the smoke, but it faded from existence the next second.

Still he had some hope when he created Xion. After that it was easier to create Replicas, but not to the way he wanted. It wasn't until a few minutes ago that he now knew that he was closer then ever to bringing her back.

"Soon Claire, we will be reunited again, soon." Vexen said as tears started to pour from his eyes as he silently started to sob into his sleeves. He would soon compose himself to see Xemnas, but for now he would just allow the memories of happier days to pass and let his eyes run dry. For now he knew that he was close.

There was only one thing that he wanted to have more then a heart.

That was to undo his greatest regret.

To see his little sister again.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Harem(WIP)** **: Naminé, Xion, Aqua, Yuffie, a surprise.**


	3. The Master and A Possible Traitor

**Static over takes your vision before it fades to white. With the sound of a click the author appears and pockets a remote.**

 ***Hello Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to Kingdom Hearts: From No One to Someone. Now before we can move on to the chapter there is something I would like to point out.***

 ***It is about A Small Miscalculation, the side story to this. It is a divergence from the erased timeline and both stories are intertwined in some aspects. It would make sense as they both are diverging timelines from the bad end timeline except this one has no time travel. But the only thing I ask is that if you haven't checked it out already then go ahead and tell me what you think so far. If you don't want to then I can understand.***

 ***Now onto the story. This chapter originally was going to take place during Mark of Mastery, but due to some issues I'm dealing with right now I'm splitting it in half. The first half is the dream sequence I had planned out and the second half which will be out within the week will consist of the Mark of Mastery. But still I hope you all enjoy it anyways.***

 **A doorbell goes off in the distance and the author looks excited.**

 ***Looks like my pizza's here. But for now it is time to start the story.***

 ***I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, or form.***

 ***So just sit back, relax, maybe put on some music, and enjoy. I will see you later.***

 **The doorbell rings again.**

 ***I'll be there in a second!***

 **The author creates a Corridor of Darkness near a wall and flips a light switch. He then enters the corridor and it closes. Leaving the room in complete darkness.**

* * *

 **The Masters and A Possible Traitor.**

* * *

" _This is new?" Roxas said as he examined his surroundings._

 _He was in some kind of spacious workshop with the walls aligned with stain glass windows and candle lit lamps. On the left side of him was a ton of bookshelves blocking him from seeing the rest of the room and to his right side were two massive blue gears turning in motion. To the back of him was a wall with the largest stain glass window in the room. In front of him was a large desk with a shelve above it. All across it were books, ink holders, papers, quilts, and various other writing equipment and other items strewn about._

 _Roxas could tell that it was another dream like the last time. If he had a guess about his current location it would be inside the castle in his last dream due to the gears._

 _He was pondering how this was related to Ava when he suddenly collapsed onto his knees due to a massive amount of pressure being emitted in his general direction._

" _Wh-what is this?!" Roxas groaned out. He could barley stand it for a few moments before he slowly got used to the pressure as he began to compose himself._

"Well that is impressive. It took a bit longer for most of my apprentices to get used to that." A voice said behind Roxas. "The only ones who have beaten your record are Ira and Ava. Well you have also tied in with Luxu, but congratulations are in order anyway!"

 _The sound of clapping erupted behind Roxas and he nearly summoned his Keyblades when he saw the figure behind him. But he didn't summon his Keyblades as he had sensed the man's power._

 _It was absolutely massive. In fact the closest thing that he could compare it to was the Kingdom Hearts that he had a part in creating before Sora woke up. Of course it was incomplete before Riku captured him, but it was still radiated power like crazy. Even then the man was not that far behind it in terms of power._

 _The figure in question was a man of unknown age wearing the Organization coat with his hood up. Roxas could not make out any details about the man as the coat hid pretty much everything. He was clapping his hand onto his forearm as in his left hand was an orange flask. Inside it was a small cat plush like creature that was currently curled up and asleep._

 _Roxas would have asked what that creature was, but he had another question in mind._

" _You can see me?!" He said surprised. In his last dream no one could interact with or hear him at all. So to see a man wearing the Organization's cloak and having that much power behind him did not bode well for the Nobody._

"You are correct, in fact I'm the only one who can interact with you in your current state Roxas. But it won't be for long as you'll see later." The man said as he stopped clapping. "But for now it is time for your prize! It won't change anything about the exam when you wake up, but I suggest you start practicing mixing magic energies. I suggest for a start to mix fire and ice plus a little wind for effect as it is one of the easiest combinations to learn. After that improve your repertoire a quite a bit then continue to experiment. But hey it is your choice to accept my advice or not. Still I suggest you to at least give it a try when you wake up okay?"

 _The tone of the last sentence was serious and the young Keyblade wielder could only gulp at the sudden change in demeanor at the man's posture._

" _Alright." Roxas said a little nervously. It wouldn't hurt to take this man's advice or to stay on his good side._

 _But there was one thing that he picked up on._

 _The man knew who he was, the fact that he was currently dreaming, and the fact that he was from the future from when he mentioned the exam. The fact that the man also mentioned Ava's name didn't bode well for him._

The man as if noticing his thoughts relaxed and put a comforting hand on the Nobody's shoulder.

"If you wanted to know how I know who you are or what the future is, well I can't say that for now as we are on a limited time frame before my apprentices appear. But you should know that I found out what Ava did only yesterday. Can't say what she did was irresponsible beyond belief, but I'm honestly glad she changed the timeline. As for how I know Ava, well she is the youngest of my apprentices. Now for who I'm it is not so simple. I'm known by many names, but the one I prefer to be called is the Master of Masters! But please just address me as simply The Master or Master from this point forward." The Master said calmly, but his tone was filled with merriment. If it wasn't for the hood Roxas would assume the man was smiling underneath it.

" _Alright." Was all Roxas said as he began to process what he heard from The Master. He not only knew what would happen in the future, but also how he and Ava traveled back over 12 years into the past. The fact that he could tell what would happen centuries or possibly millennia into the future was startling. It was probably best not to think about it as The Master didn't seem willing to share the method he could do it for right now. But for now he decided to ask the first thing on his mind._

" _So your Ava's Keyblade Master, then why do you have a title like Master of Masters?" Roxas asked bluntly._

The Master was silent for a moment before he let out a chortle. Soon it grew into a giggle, then into chuckling, and finally into laughter. He let it hang into the air for a minute before he composed himself.

"Thank you Roxas, I really needed that with all the things I've been seeing lately." The Master said before he put the orange flask onto a nearby bookshelf. "As to answer your question my title is rightfully earned. I may not be the first Keyblade Master as like everyone else I had to learn from somewhere, but I'm one of the first known and possibly the strongest Keyblade Master to have ever lived. Plus all of the Keyblade Masters of your era can trace their teachings all the way back to myself and my six apprentices Luxu, Ira, Aced, Invi, Gula, and Ava. Each and everyone of them are some of the strongest Keyblade Masters to ever live with only a handful that I know of to have existed between my time and yours to have been on par with or surpass them." He continued, puffing his chest out in pride at the thought of his apprentices.

 _Roxas once again shifted through the new information that he had just learned from the man. Not only was Ava a Keyblade Master like Eraqus, but was also one of the earliest to ever exist. But not only that, but in a way this man in front of was the very origin of Keyblade wielding itself. Passed down through the ages from master to apprentice. Well except for ones like himself, Sora, and Riku as he knew that they were mainly self taught. The only other person of his time that knew how to use a Keyblade was King Mickey and Roxas was guessing that he was a Keyblade Master._

 _However that brought another question to his mind. What happened to Eraqus, Terra, Aqua, and Ven?_

 _However before he could say anything, The Master covered his mouth with a gloved hand._

"I know that you have a lot of questions on your mind, but we don't have enough time for all of them so just pick two questions and stick with them." The Master said. He then removed his hand and pointed at his wrist. As if he was showing the Nobody that he was running out of time.

 _Roxas immediately knew one question that he wanted to ask._

" _How are interacting with me? Last time I tried no one else could see, touch, or hear me?" He asked. It might be one of his least important questions to ask. But his had an inkling that the man in front of him wouldn't give him any information about what would in his time soon._

The Master hummed in thought for a seconds before he had an idea.

"I truly have no idea how I can interact with you. I can guess why, but I won't tell you now as that would be spoiling." He said simply. "Now as for your next question it can be anything except for anything important in your future. It can be anything else though. Like which of the two rocks that you should avoid to trip on in Tatara."

" _What do you mean by that?" The Nobody asked. He was curious about any details about his future._

The Master just chuckled at that.

"Sorry, but that would be telling." He said in a singsong voice, causing Roxas to sigh.

' _I should have expected that response' He thought in deadpan. The Master seemed to be a wise, yet highly eccentric individual._

 _Still there was one question that he wanted to know and it concerned his new friend._

" _Do you know how Ava ended up in the Realm of Nothingness?"_

At that The Master seemed to lose all his energy and slumped onto the nearest bookshelf.

"I really wished that you didn't ask that question." The Master said in a hollow tone. "But I guess that couldn't be helped. You're curious on how she ended up in that horrid place. I'm sorry but that is one question that I can not answer." He said.

" _Why?" Roxas asked carefully. He had learned from his various lessons in the Organization that's when a Somebody could get into a state of emotional turmoil like The Master that if pushed to far, they could snap._

 _It would be a wise choice not to tick off someone with power comparable to an incomplete Kingdom Hearts._

The Master just froze for a second before he let out a sorrow filled sigh.

"It is personal, but I will give you the gist of it." He said separating himself away from the bookshelf and turning to face Roxas.

 _Through the hood of his coat Roxas could only get a single detail of The Master's face. A single blue eye with a catlike pupil that was emitting a faint glow. With a single tear forming at it's corner._

"I have failed my students Roxas. Believe me I have tried to find ways of averting their fates, but at every turn it only lead to something worse or it their fates didn't change. So I could do nothing but set them on the path that led them with the least amount of hardship possible. But in the end I still failed." The Master said as his head hung low.

 _Roxas didn't know how to respond to that. So both Keyblade wielders just sat in silence for a few minutes until the sound of a bell began to fill the room._

The Master seemed to perk up at the sound and picked himself off the bookcase.

"Looks like our time is almost up Roxas. So when the door opens please just keep your voice down, I don't want my apprentices to think I'm starting to go crazy by talking to empty air." He said jokingly, his somber mood seemingly gone.

" _Alright then, so it'll pretty much be like last night anyway." Roxas replied back._

"Pretty much." The Master said as he grabbed the flask off the bookshelf and began to walk towards the door.

However before he disappeared behind the bookshelves he spun around to face Roxas.

"Roxas, you do not know how lucky you truly are. You are going to do the one thing that I could never do." The Master said somberly to the Nobody and began to walk away to the door, not bothering to continue conversing with him. But he did say something as he vanished behind one of the shelves.

"For unlike me, you actually have the chance to save everyone you care about."

 _With that he left Roxas dreading what would happen next. By the way that The Master sounded it, the dreams were probably going to show a good portion of what happened all those years ago. If he had to guess correctly then the dreams were going to end in tragedy._

 _The end of the age of fairy tales._

" _What have I gotten myself into." He mumbled to himself. It seemed that the Nobody had no choice but to watch the events unfold before his eyes that would lead to the end of an era._

" _No backing out now." Roxas said sighing._

 _These dreams were probably a side effect of him and Ava traveling back in time and merging with him. How he was able to interact with The Master was beyond him. But he had agreed to the decision o travel back in time. Like with what happened to his timeline these dreams were beyond his control. So he would just have to get used to them and fill in any gaps that he had when Ava woke up._

 _The second later The Master returned and sent a glance towards the Nobody before walking towards his desk. A second later the dream version of Ava ran past him. After that he saw four figures right behind her._

 _All four of them were wearing outfits similar to Ava and each of them had an animal mask like her. So they must have been 5 of The Master's other apprentices_

 _The one closest to him was a young male who looked a little older then Ava. He was wearing a white leopard mask and a yellow hooded cloak with light blue tassels. His shirt and sash were a yellowish-tan color with light grey embroidering. His robe was purely light grey._

 _Behind him were two more males, both looking at least a decade older then Ava._

 _The man on the left had a white unicorn mask with gold trimming around it and framing his face. He had a white hooded cloak with gold embroidering which also had purple tassels hanging off it. It did nothing to hide the mane of blue hair at the top of his head that ran along his head and ended in a ponytail. His shirt and sash were white with some gold and his robe was light blue._

 _The man on the right looked a little younger, but he was a head and shoulders taller then the other man along with having a much more muscular frame. He had a dark grey bear mask while wearing a tan colored cloak with black embroidering and golden tassels. His shirt and sash were a lightish brown with black embroidering and tan robe._

 _Behind them was a young woman who looked about a year or two younger then two men. He couldn't make out any details of her face as it was obscured by a white scarf and a blue mask with a white snake on it. She had a light blue cloak on with gold embroidering and turquoise tassels. Her shirt, sash, and robe were a darker shade of blue with the former two also having gold embroidering on it._

 _Roxas concluded that these were four of The Master's other apprentices due to each of them having similar attire to Ava._

 _But there was only five apprentices present at the moment. So where was the sixth apprentice?_

 _He didn't get a chance to think about it, because as soon as The Master put the flask down onto the desk the creature inside began to wake up. Ava immediately bent down to get a better look at it and began to gush over the creature in the flask._

" _Master, did you make this? It is so cute!" Ava said as she was immersed the creature's cuteness. Roxas couldn't help but chuckle at their reaction along with the leopard masked apprentice and The Master._

"Well, things are going to get pretty hectic around here soon." The Master explained as he turns to face his apprentices and Roxas. "But this Spirit Chirithy is going to make your lives easier!" He continued before shrugging. "Hopefully."

 _The apprentices nodded at this before the leopard masked one walked over to get a closer look._

" _Spirit?" He questioned._

The Master picked up the Chirithy's flask and began to elaborate.

"You can say they're like cats or dogs. And they'll be your loyal pets." The Master said as he tapped against the glass, waking the Chirithy up. "Every wielder will have one of these adorable little guys at their side."

 _The Spirit then proceeded to pounce onto The Master's finger in retaliation for disturbing it's nap._

 _However it hit the glass and slide down back to the bottom of the flask. This caused Roxas to let our a silent chuckle at the Chirithy's antics as it proceeded to sit up and began to sniff around in it's flask. The Master also let out a snicker before he composed himself._

"They're here to help, so play nice." He said..

" _Okay" Ava said simply._

"Oh right, before I forget…" The Master said as he put the Chirithy's flask back onto his desk.

 _Roxas then noticed that his posture turned serious and that his apprentices were giving him their full attention._

"If a wielder is overcome by malice or rather, if their heart is tainted by darkness their adorable little Spirit will turn dark and become a Nightmare." The Master said.

 _Roxas didn't like the tone The Master had when he had described who the Chirithy would become a Nightmare. It reminded him a bit too much like how someone becomes a Heartless._

" _So you're telling us that if we see a Nightmare…" The unicorn masked apprentice started to say._

" _Someone has fallen into darkness." The snake masked apprentice finished for him._

"You are correct Ira, Invi. And if you don't stop this renegade Spirit it'll plant darkness into the hearts of others and you'll have an army of Nightmares on your hands. So beware." The Master explained with his tone solemn.

" _So basically these Nightmares are like about as dangerous as Heartless except you could get killed instead of turning into one of them." Roxas muttered to himself. It sounded like that a Nightmare Chirithy was just as bad as a Heartless, but were probably intelligent like Ansem, Scar, and Sora when he was one. He was hoping that he wouldn't be facing anything like them anytime soon._

 _But with his track record it was bond to happen sooner or later._

" _So if we seeing of these Nightmares anywhere, we have to get rid of it on the spot." The bear masked apprentice said breaking Roxas out of his thoughts._

" _No!" Ava shouted from across the room, getting everyone's attention. She looked rather cross at the bear masked apprentice. "I won't let you do that!"_

 _The leopard masked apprentice placed a hand on Ava shoulder to calm her down a bit. After a few seconds it worked, but she still looked upset at the much larger apprentice. He let go of her shoulder and the corner of his lips began to twitch upwards._

" _No wonder you were given the bear mask Aced. You're scary." The leopard masked apprentice said mockingly. Ira and Invi looked like they were going to laugh by how their were holding themselves and how their bodies began to quake._

" _Your point Gula?" Aced said, clearly unaware of the other two apprentices holding in their laughs_

" _Maybe you could grow at them?" Ava suggested._

 _Roxas proceeded to join Ira and Invi in holding in his laughter when Aced was actually beginning to consider doing exactly as Ava said._

 _Eventually he figured it out and the three trying to hold in in their laughter nearly burst at Aced's expression._

" _Don't insult me!" He said glaring at Ava behind his mask. He began to approach her, but The Master held out his hand and stopped the large apprentice in his tracks._

"Come on, Aced." He said with his voice cracking with humor. "You won't know unless you try." After that he burst out into laughter. He was soon joined by everyone else in the room except for Aced.

 _It was a refreshing experience for the Nobody as he hadn't laughed like that in far too long._

" _Please tell me your joking." Aced said exasperated. It caused everyone to burst into another round of laughter at his expense._

 _But like pretty much everything in Roxas's life so far, the good times would come to an end._

 _Roxas stopped laughing when he noticed that his surroundings were getting brighter and brighter by the second. Eventually all he could see was a white light and his surroundings vanish._

* * *

The Master noticed that Roxas had vanished while his apprentices were still laughing with Aced joining in half heartedly.

He really loved these moments with his apprentices, in fact they were apart of the reason why he still around in the first place. As he considered them his family, his adopted sons and daughters. Especially Luxu and Ava.

The Master let out a sigh at the thought of Luxu. He had sent his first apprentice out on his task a few weeks ago and he hasn't said anything of the details of his disappearance to any of the others. It was for the best of any of them don't know his current whereabouts.

It was the only way Luxu would survive the Keyblade War at all. As for the other apprentices, their fate in that war was far nicer then anything else he had seen what was fated for them.

Except for his little pup, Ava.

No matter what he could change, the end result was always the same. She would always in some way, shape, or form end up in the Realm of Nothingness.

All because of his life long enemy, fate.

He could travel to other The worlds beyond his own, have total control over reality to a certain degree, have fought god level beings one on one and won, and at the age of 13 helped topple his world's tyrant who had almost succeeded in absorbing all of time and space into herself and becoming the goddess of everything.

But The Master couldn't fully go against fate. Somethings were fixed and somethings weren't. What was going to happen soon was one of the things that he couldn't change. Especially with what was going to happen soon to the young Nobody.

However Roxas was an unique case. He had not only traveled back in time which was near impossible to do, but had also did so without getting Chronos on his tail. That was a miracle in itself as he tended to go after anyone who time traveled beyond the normal conditions.

But then again the way Roxas and Ava traveled destroyed the previous timeline and put an end to that upstart Xehanort, so the spirit was most likely letting it slide. That was unusual given his temperament for humans, but The Master had an inkling on what happened to change his mind besides also getting rid of Xehanort.

The inner workings of the pantheon that governed his and the rest of the worlds always confused and amused him.

But anyway Roxas had actually defied his fate to fade away albeit it took some convincing from his apprentice and Sora plus nearly getting killed by Young Xehanort for him to fully comply. In the end he has succeeded and reversed all the damage that Xehanort had ever inflicted once he acquired the _X_ -Blade.

He had also involuntary created an entirely new timeline that went back to the first major tragedy orchestrated by Xehanort. Sure it was a fixed point, but that didn't mean that the outcome could be altered.

Still there was one major concern The Master had for Roxas.

The current timeline has not settled in yet.

Of course he saw Xehanort's demise and the destruction of the timeline through Riku's Keyblade, but as things were now The Master wasn't sure that Roxas had completely settled the Seeker's fate.

He was seeing multiple ways this could end including everything that Roxas and Ava had changed easily being undone at this point.

Even worse is that while the Nobody couldn't interact with anything besides him, he was also affecting the time stream by crossing over through the Corridor of Ages.

He knew the dangers of using that method and had even made sure that he had erased every last trace of creating one, except for some notes that he made sure that only he could access.

It was probably for the best that he destroys them later.

Evidently Ava had snuck into his study again and must have read a part of those notes. He would have been proud of her for marketing one almost entirely from scratch if it hadn't been for a few things including how irresponsible it was!

First she couldn't enter in alone as it was incomplete. She would lose her physical body and endanger herself to nonexistent simply through entering it. Only Nobodies or Heartless could cross through. And finally it had the same restrictions of regular time travel the allowed form of time travel.

Personally he had created and tried the completed method once. It was as a trial run a trip 10 minutes into the past.

He only got 6 minutes in when he was yanked out of it and forced into a fight. After it was interrupted, both parties agreed to destroy the method, because of the side effects.

Just by crossing it put a considerable strain and the timeline. Causing it to be damaged and like a few minutes ago allowed Roxas to crossover involuntary to this era temporary. Small inconsistencies like that will happen throughout time and space as the concepts began to fix the damage caused by the Corridor.

However whatever way the time stream fixed itself could spell disaster if it hasn't set yet.

He just hoped Roxas could make it stick by the time that he next spoke with each other.

Or else The Master would do what he has wanted to do since he first saw what Xehanort planned, consequences be damned.

He would personally crossover to the Mark of Mastery exam and shove the _X_ -Blade up his wrinkly old ass! Even if he destroyed the time stream it would be worth it.

No matter the cost, he will never allow another tragedy like the Keyblade War to occur for as long as he could.

* * *

" _There is a traitor among us."_

 _Those were the words Roxas heard as he suddenly appeared into this room. The architecture was similar to The Master's workshop except the chamber didn't have any gears on the walls and in the center of it had a round table with seven seats. There were five people in the room. Ava, Gula, and Invi were all sitting around the table with the former two next to each other. Ira and Aced were standing not that far away._

 _The Nobody immediately knew that he was in some sort of meeting. But there was two things that were off putting to him._

 _The first was that Ira had apparently started it by calling out a traitor among them. Why would he even do that. During the last part of his dream he had seen that the five of them were very close to each other. So in what way were one of them a traitor._

 _Plus openly declaring a traitor was not a logical strategy at all. It could give the traitor the chance to turn blame onto someone else in the panic and succeed in staying hidden._

 _The second was that he couldn't sense The Master anywhere. With the amount of energy that man was admitting it would be difficult to conceal unless he didn't want to be found._

 _But from talking to him Roxas could understand that he was very close to his students and wouldn't part from them unless he had no choice._

 _He didn't know how long had past lunch the last part of his dreams, but he did know that it was probably a good idea to listen to them to get a better idea of what was going on._

" _Are you certain? What proof do you have?" Invi inquired from her seat._

 _With a sigh Ira held out one of his hands. He began to gather energy into his palm before it formed into bright sphere of light. Suddenly it dimmed to reveal a projection of a familiar shape._

 _It was a Chirithy like the one in the flask, except for some major differences alongside this one being much larger and mature. Instead of the grey fur he saw, it had taken a dark purple hue with it's ears being pink and it's snout and stomach being yellow. It's eye went from being narrow and blue, to spherical and glowing crimson. It had a black purse around it's neck with some kind of sigil on it with a pink cape._

" _I found this sniffing around the castle last night. Unfortunately as soon as it noticed me, it disappeared." Ira said._

 _As soon as he said that the Foretellers grew worried._

" _Is that..a dark Chirithy?" Ava inquired. The implication seemed to sink in around the room until a gasp rose out from the side of the table, getting everyone's attention._

" _No…it's a Nightmare!" Invi said in shock, breaking her usual calm façade. This caused everyone gasp in shock as they looked over the projection._

" _So that's a Nightmare." Roxas said studying the projection up close. The Chirithy seemed to be studying it's surroundings._

 _It didn't seem malicious or anything like that. In fact it just seemed curious about were it was. Possibly indicating that it had either recently formed or that it was simply surveying the castle. Then as if the projection noticed someone gave its best glare and vanished in plume of darkness, cutting the projection off._

 _But one thing stumped Roxas was if one of the apprentices were traitors, then how come he didn't sense any change of the balance in their hearts. It was practically the same for each of them. So unless any of them could cloak their darkness then he had no clue that anyone of them is a traitor._

" _It's not me." Aced said in an effort to prove that he wasn't the traitor._

" _There is an easy way to solve this. If we all summon our Spirits, then we'll know." Gula said. Invi shook her head at that._

" _Unfortunately, there are countless wielders in our Unions." She explained. "It would be easy for any of us to summon a Chirithy that isn't a Nightmare. I'm afraid that your suggestion wouldn't help us get to the bottom of this."_

' _That makes sense' Roxas thought. As each of them had a large amount of Keyblade wielders following them, anyone of them could switch out their Chirithy._

 _Unless of course…_

 _Ava slammed her hands down on the table getting their attention._

" _Yeah, in that case, who's to say that the Nightmare you saw last night belongs to any of us." She said defiantly, trying to crush the doubts that were spreading among the Foretellers. "It could belong to anyone in our Unions."_

 _That was also a likely possibility. They weren't the only Keyblade wielders around there. But there was still something missing from all of this._

" _That is highly unlikely." Ira said with a sigh."Do you recall the tool the wielders were given in order to make them stronger? We generally don't concern ourselves with what they have at their disposal. However-" He continued on as he went to take his seat at the table. "I believe those tools were the Nightmare's doing."_

" _The bangles?" Ava questioned. "I know when they're equipped they have the power to collect dark energy, but I thought we all agreed that was okay."_

" _Collecting is fine. But using that power is the equivalent of using the power of darkness." Ira said sternly, causing both Gula and Roxas to sigh._

 _The Nobody knew about the constant persecution of those who use darkness. While it's power is usually destructive and has a nasty habit of consuming those who channel it or turning them into Heartless, the power of light could be just as destructive and almost as dangerous as the darkness. Still as someone who was rejected from both sides since his birth, he thought the whole prejudice on both sides was idiotic. The worlds were made of both the light and the darkness. Both existed in a balance that had been in existence since way before the worlds were split. Of course it was constantly being disrupted, but the balance was always restored in some way in the end._

" _It's a brilliant plan." Gula said, snapping the Nobody out of his thoughts. "Everyone knows that Spirits look the same, and that there are wielders in spades. There is no way to tell." He finished while shaking his head._

 _Roxas suddenly felt a small pulse of energy from Ava. It vanished a second later._

" _Oh no." She said worriedly. "Everyone has already equipped their bangles."_

 _Aced had enough and slammed his hand down onto the table to get the other Foretellers's attention._

" _So what now? How do we find out who is behind this?" He asked with an irritated tone._

" _Seeing as how those bangles couldn't have been acquired just by anyone. I believe it was one of us in this room." Ire said, causing the Nobody to facepalm._

" _That wasn't a smart move." He groaned out._

 _If there truly was a traitor amongst the Foretellers, then he or she would be more careful not to leave anymore clues behind._

" _No, Ira. I respectfully disagree." Invi said. "What proof do we have that the bangles are tied to the power of darkness, or if a Nightmare is to blame. We shouldn't jump to conclusions."_

 _It seemed like she was the most sensible one here at the moment._

" _Some leader you are Ira." Aced said, shocking the others as they turned to face him. "You managed to plant seeds of doubt in all of us with that speech." With that Ira turned to face him, his expression stoic. "What? Did you expect the traitor to give themselves up with that accusation of yours?"_

 _Throughout Aced inquiring Ira's mouth slowly turned into a frown which only grew and grimaced at the end, showing that the bear masked Foreteller was correct._

" _That was foolish." He finished._

 _Roxas couldn't help but agree with Aced's reasoning for the traitor, but frowned when he sensed something in his heart._

 _Aced's heart was starting to grow dark. It was faint, but it was there. It was an especially foul kind of darkness that he has never sensed before, but he knew what it was._

 _Envy. Aced was envious of Ira for something and Roxas had to guess it was because that he wanted to be the leader of the Foretellers._

" _Aced, that's quite enough." Invi said._

 _Aced just huffed at that and turned to face the door way._

" _It looks to me like the Master has made the wrong choice." He said as he began to walk away._

" _Wait." Invi said as she got up from her chair. "Where do you think you're going?"_

 _Her question fell on deaf ears as he silently stormed out of the room, closing the door behind him._

 _As the room went silent, Roxas managed to piece together an idea of what has happened between the dreams._

 _The Master disappeared for some reason and had left Ira in charge of the Foretellers with Aced as his second in command. It might have also been some time after the dream he had yesterday as Ava looked to be the same age as when she was with Hikari._

 _But there were some parts that were still missing to get a full idea of what was going on. Like why did The Master disappear? Was there truly a traitor among the Foretellers? Whatever happened to The Master's final apprentice?_

 _Roxas would've tried to figured out more about what was going on, but he felt like it was probably best to either wait to see if there was anymore to the dream, what any future dream might hold, or talk to Ava or The Master when he got the chance._

 _Gula got up from the table and dusted himself off._

" _I think we are done here." He said before he faced Ira and Invi. "I'll trust that you'll keep all of us informed."_

 _With that he waved them goodbye and proceeded to exit the room. Halfway to the door Ava got up from her seat."_

" _I hope…" She trailed off sadly. "I hope that we can all resolve this soon…"_

 _With that she followed Gula out of the room and closed the door behind her, the room then faded to black._

* * *

Roxas could only groan as he woke up from his dream. After a few minutes he got out of his bed and began to stretch to loosen himself up.

"I really hope these dreams are a common occurrence." He said to himself. While he would like to know more about what happened, after this last dream and his brief talk with The Master he had a lot to think about.

Now that he has meet them, he wanted to know what happened all those years ago and what happened to he Foretellers, especially Ava. Especially how the era of fairy tales ended.

Roxas felt that asking Eraqus about the past would be a bad idea. Even though the Keyblade Master had offered him a chance to become his apprentice last night, but the man still didn't fully trust him yet. Which was a smart move. Asking information like that would only bring more suspicion down on himself and it could possibly bring about not only his end, but also Ava's as well.

So for now he would just focus on the Mark of Mastery exam that was going to happen today.

'Hopefully I didn't sleep through it.' Roxas thought.

He wanted to see one of his new friends become a Master and learn more about Keyblade wielders. A decade from now the culture of them was all but dead, with the only people who seemed to know about it were King Mickey, Xemnas, Yen Sid, possibly Marluxia, and possibly Riku. The latter two had hinted some knowledge from when he had talked to the pink haired Nobody a few times and Riku seemed to know about how Keyblades were inherited as Sora's Kingdom Key was originally meant for him.

Still it would be embarrassing if he slept through the entire thing. Plus he didn't want to know what kind of retribution that he would get from the apprentices and Eraqus.

So about halfway through changing his clothes, the door slammed open.

"Roxas are you awake!" Ven shouted as he barged into the room. It was then he noticed that the boy in question was putting a clean shirt on.

"Sorry about that." He quickly apologized before exiting the room.

Roxas could only sigh at that. After another minute he finally got dressed

He began to head to the door, but then he felt something behind him.

In the span of a second he summoned Oathkeeper and blasted a silent Aero right behind him. All it did was travel across the room and gently open the window.

'It's just like last night. The presence is gone again.' Roxas thought. It was the exact same one he felt was watching them on the summit. Whatever was watching them was elusive as he could sense a small amount of darkness from it.

He could deal with it later. As for now he had to see if he hadn't slept through the exam.

The Nobody opened the door to find Ventus impatiently tapping his foot.

"You were so close to being late you know!" He said as he handed Roxas a plate of toast.

"Mourning Ven." He said simply as he began to eat the burnt piece of bread, causing the lookalike to only sigh.

"You missed the time to talk with Terra and Aqua before the exam Roxas while you were the only time you would be able to talk with them is during the interim between the trials. Not only that, but you also missed breakfast and Master Xehanort arriving." Ven explained to the Nobody who was happily munching on the toast.

He truly never had it before and the only time he ever had it before was fake, because it was when he was trapped in that accursed virtual prison. All the food in there was mainly bland except for the sea salt ice cream.

Ansem must have did that just to spit him.

Roxas was a little ashamed that he missed the opportunity to talk to the two eldest apprentices, but he had brought it onto himself for sleeping in.

But there was one thing that caught his attention as he regrettably finished the delicious toast.

"Master Xehanort? I take it that he is another Keyblade Master?" Roxas questioned, causing Ven to nod.

"He is the only other Keyblade Master around as far as I know. He is a few years older then Master Eraqus and they both trained under the same Master. In fact they both passed their exam and afterword Master Xehanort left to explore the worlds rarely coming back to the Land of Departure. He last visited about 2 years ago for only one night before leaving in the mourning. But he has returned today to be a judge of exam." He explained getting the other blonde to nod.

Before their conversation could continue on a ball of light passed by the window and exploded.

"What was that about?" Roxas questioned as he felt something tugging on his sleeve. He turned to see Ven trying his best to run while gripping the Nobody's arm. "Okay, what are you doing Ven?"

The boy in question stopped running and faced Roxas.

"Master said he would put that out once there was 10 minutes to the exams start! So come on or we'll miss it!" Ven said as he tried to rush off with the other blonde.

Roxas widened his eyes at that and proceeded to shake Ventus of him. Both of them began to race into the throne room before it was sealed off for the Mark of Mastery.

* * *

"He seriously has some good reflexes." A voice broke out in Roxas's now empty room.

A small Corridor of Darkness opened up from the floor and the figure from last night climbed out of it.

"If I had reacted a second slower, then he would have discovered me and probably have pushed me out of the window." The figure said shivering. He would have survived, but it would have hurt like hell. It has happened multiple times while training under that old coot.

The figure began to rummage around Roxas's room to find until he found his Organization coat. He began to channel dark energy into the cloak, but it was immediately canceled out.

"Damn it!" He hissed out. "It's exactly like the geezer's clothing, protected against the darkness!" He angrily threw the coat onto the bed before letting out a sigh.

"I suppose that the weakling's Wayfinder should do." He said before jumping into the corridor, closing it behind him.

* * *

 **The light switch is flipped back on to reveal the author eating a slice of pepperoni pizza. After another minute he finally finishes it and turns to you.**

 ***Welcome back. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Before we get to business I should let you know that there will be no omake this chapter.***

 **With that he proceeded to summon a Cherry Coke and took a swig from it before putting it onto the desk.**

 ***Now onto business.***

 ***This is a simple dream chapter with some hints about what would happen in the future. With a hint about a world in which the quarter of Keyblade wielders will cross later during the BBS Arc pointed out by The Master. I will write a quick one shot to whoever can figure it out before the end of Radiant Garden. Only qualifys if you don't have a guest account.***

 ***I'll even give out a simple hint. It is the name of one of the bosses, but is not the final name. Nightwalker.***

 ***Now onto the main thing I want discuss. The Master of Masters.***

 ***For how he can interact with Roxas from millennium into past…well I leave it up to your imagination. But you should know that is past will not only lie in this story, but it will have ties into two others. One of which is A Small Miscalculation. His full past will be explained at a later date, but this won't be the last that we see of him until then.***

 **Suddenly you hear what sounds like to be a cat clawing on a door.**

 ***Shit I forget to feed him. So quickly let's move onto the harem.***

 **He pulls out the white board as the sound of meowing is heard in the background.**

 ***Limit and rules are still the same. I'm still accepting suggestions. The only new option that I'll be releasing is Ava. She is officially added to the harem and romance will begin later as Roxas views more of her memories.***

 **He puts down the board and grabs the remote.**

 ***I'm sorry to say this but we are out of time.***

 ***Remember If you have a suggestion or anything else leave a review or PM me. I'll answer back as soon as I can. Flamers will be frozen in sea salt ice cream.***

 ***So farewell and I'll see you next time!***

 **With the click of the remote the screen fades to black.**

* * *

 **Harem(WIP)** **: Naminé, Xion, Aqua, Yuffie, Ava, a surprise.**


	4. The Mark of Mastery

**There is nothing but darkness in front of your eyes, until your vision is covered with light and a humming noise fills your ears.**

 **After a minute it starts to die down to reveal a white ornate door and the author leaning onto the wall. A few seconds later your vision and hearing returning to normal while the author waves.**

 ***Hello Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to Kingdom Hearts: From No One to Someone. Before we move on I would like to say that I am sorry for the delay.***

 ***Real life has been getting in the way and my computer not working properly for the past few months hasn't been helping either. So in sort note I will be posting and writing when possible till I get everything sorted out.***

 ***Also to note I've divided what I had originally planned for the chapter to be in two, so the second part should be out sooner then later.***

 ***Now as a testament to your patience, we are going to have a little change of scenery.***

 **With that the author opened the door and gestured for you to enter.**

 **Inside was a large home theater with two rows reclining seats with cup holders. You took a seat in the back row while the author plopped down next to you with a bucket of popcorn.**

 ***Pretty nice set up here. Figured it would help set up the mood for the chapter a bit. This theater is reserved for special occasions or when I feel like that it would be appropriate.***

 ***As you know this chapter will take up the Mark of Mastery exam and that is all I'm going to say for now. I don't want to give anything away about this chapter.***

 ***Now that I have gotten that out of the way, let's start the story and I'll see you at the end credits."**

 ***So until then just sit back, relax, and enjoy. So lets get started for real now.***

 **With that he pushes the start button. The projector flares to life and the screen lights up**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

 **The Mark of Mastery**

* * *

Five minutes after they saw Eraqus's signal, both Roxas and Ven entered the throne room and were greeted by Master Eraqus.

"The both of you are made it just in time. I was about to seal the doors shut for the exam." He said, ushering the blonds inside.

Once they were inside Eraqus closed the doors and summoned his Keyblade. With a quick tap they were sealed, blending in perfectly with the surrounding wall. He then turned to face both of the blonde Keyblade wielders with a small smile on his face.

"Luckily the both of you made it in time, when I was a little younger then you Roxas me and Xehanort were-" Eraqus said before he was cut off by someone behind him.

"Regaling the youths with a tale of when we were apprentices. Hopefully you have not said anything shameful about me, old friend." A raspy, old yoice said full of mirth.

They turned their attention to the origin of the voice and Roxas could barely contain the shock he was experiencing.

'Calm down, although his presence reminds me of Xemnas, this isn't him.' The Nobody chided himself. He was trying his best to to show shock on his features. This was obviously the other Keyblade Master Ven was talking about.

But why did this man feel similar to his former superior?

While he was keeping his surprise in check, Xehanort failed to keep his shock in check.

Master Xehanort was an old man who looked to be a decade over Eraqus in age and literally a head of hair shorter then Terra with a crooked back. He was bald with the only hair being a pair of thin silver eyebrows and a small goatee, with pointed ears and a pair of golden eyes. He had on a white button up shirt with the bottom going down to his knees and the last three buttons open with two thin black belts worn over it, a black long coat with a red inning and an even darker trim, white gloves with a black band around the wrists, and calf high boot with a silver trim.

He seemed like a feeble old man, but that would be the last mistake anyone would make if they faced him.

Roxas could tell that by the way he handled himself, the older Keyblade Master held himself in the same regard as Eraqus. Only that his age hindered his physical skills to some degree. But his power surpassed Eraqus, but it fell short of The Master's. Still this man was more of a threat then the other Keyblade Master if he confronted Xehanort.

But what seriously unnerved him was his heart.

Unlike with Eraqus, Xehanort had a great amount of both light and darkness in his heart. But even then most of his light felt…false and sickly.

Like it was hiding something.

The fact that this man could radiate such a false light, something that basically was unheard of to the Nobody honestly frightened him.

He would be more careful around that old man.

"Of course not, Xehanort. I was talking about our first year training under our Master. You remember that we were told that we had ten minutes till Yen Sid's exam started. Remember that he closed the door on us five minutes in and that we missed the exam. We were so upset that day that we weren't allowed dinner that night." Eraqus said chuckling, unaware of his friend's current state. The older Keyblade Master regained his composure and let out a genuine chuckle.

"Ah, yes. I remember that day very well." He said fondly, before looking at the lookalike blondes. "Speaking of apprentices you never told me you took on another apprentice, especially one that looks exactly like Ventus." He questioned his old friend, fixing his gaze on them as if studying them.

"Actually Roxas is not my apprentice, but I have recently offered him a choice to become my latest apprentice last night." Eraqus said, frowning a little at the look Xehanort was giving the boys. "Although he probably would not be under my tutelage for long. He will most likely take the Mark of Mastery exam with Ventus, or maybe even before him."

"Interesting" Xehanort said, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "You will have to tell me more about him. I believe that we have enough time for a truncated story about the boy, if it is alright with him." He said, before turning to the Nobody in question.

Roxas managed to steel himself under the Keyblade Master's gaze before answering the elderly Keyblade Master.

"I'm fine with whatever Eraqus says, as long he keeps somethings private." He said, causing Xehanort to frown at his response before sighing quietly so that only he could hear it.

"Very well then." The elderly Keyblade Master said before turning to his old friend. "I will be waiting by the thrones." He said before walking off. Unaware of the glares aimed directly at his back.

The first one belonged to Roxas, as the man's very presence unsettled him.

The second glare belonged to a figure hidden in the shadows.

As for the third glare.

'It seems that Xehanort has never recovered from diving into the abyss.' Eraqus thought as he unconsciously rubbed the scar on his cheek.

It had been well over a decade since had earned it and had lied to his apprentices on how he had earned it. He didn't wish for them to know what had happened to his old friend. After two years of not talking to each other, Xehanort had returned back to the Land of Departure. He had apologized to his old friend and said that he had come to realize the madness that had been inflected upon him and had turned back towards the light.

Of course Eraqus didn't trust his old friend fully, but after seeing that his heart has changed back from darkness to light over the course of a few years helped rekindle the bond that had been severed.

But now it seemed like it might have all been a lie.

He would have to find out what Xehanort was planning, while being as silent about it as possible.

His old friend was the type to plan things out and might have had something incase he ever found out anything.

But for now he would humor his old friend with the story he requested.

If Xehanort showed any hint of even being related to this Xemnas or show any aspirations for the _X-_ blade again...well it would be tragic, but entirely possible for him to suffer a heart attack at his age during the exam when none of his apprentices or Roxas noticing.

If it would mean killing his old friend to preserve the balance, then so be it.

But as for his apprentices, especially Ventus. He prayed to Kingdom Hearts that it wouldn't come to pass.

Eraqus then turned his attention towards the blond lookalikes.

Ventus was looking a bit confused on why Xehanort was looking at him like that.

As for Roxas, he was still glaring at the old Keyblade Master's back. He promptly shut it down the moment Xehanort sat down in the thrown on the right.

'That boy has some good instincts.' Eraqus complimented in his head upon noticing his reaction to Xehanort. He had apparently sensed something from his old friend. But he would have to inquire the boy about what sensed later.

For now he would usher the boys to their viewing area and then begin the exam. It was almost time for Terra and Aqua to enter after all,

"The exam will began in two minutes and 45 seconds." He said, getting both of the blonds attention before gesturing to a place on the right wall. "That is where you two will watch the exam. So I suggest that you two just hang out over there until it begins."

"Yes Master Eraqus./Eraqus." The two blonds nodded as they replied back.

As they began to walk the spot, Roxas felt the Keyblade Master grab his sleeve and pulled him back a bit.

"I noticed that you had sensed something wrong with Xehanort." Eraqus whispered into his ear, causing the Nobody to freeze in shock. Taking that as a yes, he continued."After the exam there is something that I must discuss with Terra and Aqua, depending on if they pass together or if one of them fails. When I'm done meet me in the back here, the mark I placed on your sleeve will light up at that time. Just make sure no one, especially my old friend follows you. So until then enjoy the exam and if you can, help me keep an eye on him."

With that the Keyblade Master began to walk back over to the thrones. Roxas then took notice of a yellow Mark of Mastery sigil that faded immediately after he noticed it.

'Looks like Eraqus also suspects something.' The Nobody thought as he went to join Ven at the viewing spot. He would adhere to the Keyblade Master's advice while checking to make sure that Xehanort wouldn't notice him.

Maybe he can get some information about the man from Ven, as he had trained under Eraqus for years, so he must know something about him.

Speaking of which.

"Hey Roxas, what was Master talking about with you?" The blond apprentice questioned from right next to him.

"He was just seeing if I had made a decision yet. But I haven't come up with one yet." Roxas said, causing the slightly older Keyblade wielder to let out a sigh.

'I don't want to lie to him.' The Nobody thought when he saw his new friend's reaction. 'But it is probably for the best if he learn about Eraqus's and mine suspicions in case Xehanort over hears is. Maybe I should tell him after Xehanort leaves.'

Ven noticed the thoughtful look and came to a conclusion.

"So have you decided to become an apprentice with us?" He asked hopefully.

"Actually I've decided to take up Eraqus's offer after the exam." Roxas replied back honestly.

He wanted to know more about what it meant to be a Keyblade wielder and their culture. He could learn about it from Ava, but she was indisposed of until a later time. So until then he would have to learn about it from Eraqus, the apprentices, and any more dreams that he may have in the future. It was something that he actually seemed to like and enjoy.

That and he wanted to stay close by the apprentices. He already considered them friends, but he didn't know what happened to them. So staying by them will help clarify what happened and maybe even prevent it if possible.

Suddenly he found himself being hugged by Ven.

"Thank you Roxas! I was hoping that you would say that!" Ven said excitedly, causing Roxas to chuckle at his reaction.

"I figured that you would react like that." The Nobody said with a smile. The other blond was so excited that you could feel the positivity roll off him in waves. "But can you please let go of me, I'm starting to lose feeling in my arms." He continued truthfully.

His arms really were about to fall sleep.

Ven let go of him and proceeded to look sheepish about it.

"Sorry about that, Roxas." He said while facing away from Roxas.

The Nobody in question checked his arms to make sure that all feeling in them had returned. Once he made sure they did, he faced Ven.

"It's alright Ven." Roxas said, causing Ven to let out a sigh of relief.

"Terra and Aqua will be ecstatic when they here that you have accepted Master's offer." The blond apprentice said excitedly before gaining a forlorn expression on his face. "It would be a lot better then how I became an apprentice here." He said softly.

Roxas could sense the discomfort on his new friend's face and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then it's alright Ven." He said smiling a little.

While Roxas was truly curious about how Ven became an apprentice, if he didn't want to talk about it then it was alright with him.

The boy in question just smiled and brushed Roxas's hand away.

"Thanks Roxas, but I think it is something that if I didn't tell you now then you would probably here about it later from either Master, Terra, or Aqua." Ven said before letting out a sigh and continuing.

"I was brought to the Land of Departure four years ago by Master Xehanort. Like you Roxas, I had lost my memories shortly before I arrived here."

Roxas widened his eyes at that. Whatever he had been expecting, this wasn't it.

'Ven was brought here by Xehanort, meaning that there was some kind of connection between the two of them.' The Nobody concluded as he processed the little information that Ven has provided so far.

Maybe Ven was once his apprentice before he came under Eraqus's tutelage?

If that is the case, then why did he give him to Eraqus?

Did Xehanort have anything to do anything to do with Ven's memory loss?

These were currently the top questions that were on his mind. All of them were only increasing his suspicions of the elderly Keyblade Master. But there were still too many variables missing to truly know what happened to Ven. So any additional information that he would gain from his new friend would help.

"Was Xehanort with you before had lost your memory?" Roxas asked, getting a nod from Ven.

"Yes he was. In fact he was there when I had the accident that caused me to lose my memories. He seemed ecstatic when I woke up after it had occurred, because according to him I was knocked out for a few days and on the verge of dying before I recovered and woke up a day later." Ven answered, causing The Nobody to ruminate over the new details.

'Xehanort must have had something to do with Ven's accident. But was it intentional or was it just an accident? He did mention that Xehanort was delighted when he woke up, but it could have been for a variety of reasons. Including that Ven survived either out of concern for him or out of necessity for some plan? There are still too many unknown variables with him, I'll just have to wait til I gain some more information before I begin any sort of action against him.' Roxas thought.

While he was highly suspicious of the old Keyblade Master, but he was smart enough to make sure that he wouldn't act out on them until he had enough information.

"I guess that the accident must have happened during training, because from the sounds of it your were an apprentice under Xehanort. If so then how come you are currently training under Eraqus?" Roxas asked.

Ven let out a sigh as he the memories of his arrival flashed through his mind before answering.

"You are correct, I was once Master Xehanort's apprentice. The only details that I know my past before I became his apprentice is what he told Master Eraqus right after he found me. According to him I was an orphan on my home world before Master Xehanort found me. When he first saw me, Master Xehanort saw the potential within me to become a Keyblade Master and took me as his apprentice. A year later my accident happened and the day after I woke up he gave me over to Master, but I never knew why." Ven said looking a little downcast.

"Are you alright?" The Nobody asked, concerned as he saw the somber look on his friend's face.

"I'm fine Roxas, but thank you for asking." Ven said with a sigh. "It's just sometimes I wonder what my life was like before I lost my memories."

The younger blond could understand that. During his days with the Organization sometimes he wondered what it would be liked if he wasn't found by Xemnas. Who would his life be like without them.

It would probably be a lot better considering most of his issues stem from Xemnas, Xibar, and Saïx using him to create Kingdom Hearts. By the time he left the only ones that cared for about him were Axel, Luxord, and X-.

'I really need to figure out why this keeps happening.' Roxas thought as he felt a small migraine coming on from something that he could only describe as missing.

Maybe it was a some memories that never came back to him from when they were erased by Ansem, or maybe they were memories that Xemnas tried to erase yet were coming back to him. It seemed like something his former boss would do. Either way sooner or later, he was going to figure out what he was missing,

Anyway, if he were to change anything about the way his life was so far up to this point, he wouldn't change anything at all.

Sure his life so far was mainly melancholiac and miserable with only a few things that were honestly worth existing. But it was these exact same experiences that made him who he was today.

"But I could care less about that now." Ven said, breaking Roxas from his musings. "Although a part of me wishes to reclaim the past that I lost, but it doesn't really matter that much to me anymore. In the past maybe, but now I have four years worth of memories living with Master, Terra, and Aqua. And I wouldn't give them up for anything." He finished before sending Roxas a questioning look. "Though have you wondered what you were like before you lost your memories?"

The Nobody already knew his answer.

"I don't. I have a year full of memories both good and bad that have shaped me to who I am." He said simply.

Ven seemed awed at his response, before he began to chuckle.

"Why are you chuckling?" Roxas asked puzzled. He didn't expect that reaction at all.

The other blond calmed down a bit before responding.

"It's simple. Your response was almost the exact same as mine, but yours is more blunt. I mean seriously, the similarities between the two of us are both a little scary and humorous at the same time. We might as well be twins!" Ven said before he started to chuckle again. Roxas could only smile at that and started to join him in chuckling.

After a few seconds, the chuckling was cut short at the sound of a loud hiss at the end of the hall.

At the entrance at the other end of the room, the door unsealed and was about to open.

The Mark of Mastery was about to begin.

Both blonds stopped chuckling and turned to face each other.

"You ready Roxas?" Ven questioned.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Roxas replied back.

They turned their focus to the door, which was now wide opened.

After a few seconds Terra and Aqua stepped into the hall. The door slammed shut behind them and sealed itself shut.

The Mark of Mastery had officially begun.

Both of the blonds waved to the elder apprentices, who returned it back in kindly. The both of them began to march to the thrones, ready as ever for their exam and determined to accomplish their lifelong dream of becoming a Keyblade Master.

* * *

In this very room was the beginning of a series of events that would alter history forever were about to be start. Out of the eight viewers of this event, only one truly knew what was going to happen.

The first and second were Terra and Aqua, who were the focus of the exam. They continued on their track to the thrones, unaware of the events about to transpire next.

The third and fourth were Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort, who were judging the exam from the thrones. Eraqus was focused on his students and Roxas, while also making sure Xehanort wasn't up to something. The elderly Keyblade Master noticed this and made a quiet gesture to the shadows in the room with his right hand.

The fifth and sixth were Ventus and Roxas, both who were watching the exam intently. They were hoping that both of their friends would pass the exam. While Ven was only focused on the exam, Roxas was on guard incase his suspicions of Xehanort proved correct.

The seventh was a figure hidden in the shadows. He had gotten the old coot's signal and immediately knew that Eraqus was suspecting something. So he had to fall out onto their back up plan. Darkness began to dance around his finger tips as he proceeded to focus attention on Ven and Roxas. Holding disdain for one and curiosity for the other.

As for the final viewer. That one wasn't anywhere near the castle.

Unaware of anyone else in the room including himself, there was a slight change in Roxas's eyes. It wasn't much, but there was now a slight azure hue to them. They was a slight flicker in them before it seemed to settle.

And the cause of that change was…

* * *

"Come on work! This should be easy. Of course I'm trying to use magic that spans millennium, but this is something a lot less complex then what sis tried!" The Master said as he tapped his finger onto his forehead in frustration. Under his hood his eye was emitting a flickering azure glow.

It had been two days in his era since he made contact with Roxas. He had slipped a small spell onto the Nobody to gain a better grasp on what was going on during his time period. It was a simple spell that he could remotely modify in his time period. Of course any adjustments would take days to weeks depending on the significance and complexities of them.

It took him two days to make something that could allow him to temporarily see through Roxas's eyes. It had no negative consequences on the boy, except maybe changing his iris color permanently to have a little azure mixed in.

He was 99.999% sure nothing bad would happen to the Nobody.

He learned early on in his life that there is ALWAYS a chance of failure.

This modification will allow him to view things comparable to No Name, except he can turn this off on command. Except that it seemed really difficult to turn on and his head was getting flooded with all of the Nobody's memories, which he was quickly writing down in a spare notebook with his free hand.

It wasn't hard to shift through it as he had learned to organize decades worth of information in a matter of minutes which he can recall if needed. But as he literally had a few millenniua worth of knowledge floating around in his head, he quickly developed a habit of writing it down to make things a lot easier for himself.

The flickering stopped and his eye now held a continuous glow.

"Success!" He cheered, until the glow died out. "Damn it!"

While he went back to fixing the spell, his mind drifted off to thinking about the damages that he were caused by Roxas's and Ava's trip to the past.

The damages have so far mainly been small and were easily fixed or he just allowed to exist because they were harmless or they greatly amused him. Like Ira finally getting a beard.

But there had only been two major alterations that had occurred and he couldn't fix them without possibly ending his existence.

Thankfully they were good ones.

The first was the creation of an entirely new timeline that was exactly the same as the previous one, except things didn't go to hell after the revelation of the true Organization. In the end things actually turned out better.

However the timeline itself was beyond his reach, so he couldn't affect it in anyway. Which was a plus, because if that timeline existed within a close proximity to this one, the results would be catastrophic.

The second one had been a minor change in his past that resulted in him getting a rather large scar on his chest.

Still he wouldn't have changed what the alteration did. For that particular event had ended much better then what had originally happened anyway.

He knew that there would be more alterations occurring until either til the new timeline settled in. He would keep track of them and correct them whenever possible. Considering with how many appeared so far, he considered himself very fortunate that none of them had tempered with the Celestial Aegis.

If anything were to happen to that, then Xehanort or not they were all screwed! It was barely holding itself together in Roxas's era. However he knew that from his travels through there the situation was being handled by the most powerful being that he knew of. Just when would it begin, he didn't know.

His eye began to glow an azure glow and he was seeing from Roxa's point of view that the exam was starting.

"Yes it's working!" The Master cheered before he noticed something. "No way…"

Quickly he stopped writing and with his free hand conjured up a mirror.

Looking at his reflection he noticed that under his hood were two glowing azure orbs.

He covered the new orb with his hand and all he saw was darkness. When he removed it, he saw his everything on his desk.

"This is awesome!" The Master said as he started to cheer. "I can see out of two eyes again!"

It had been years since he could see out of both of his eyes so he was excited, but it was cut short he realized he had to test something.

Cutting the flow of magic resulted in the glow to fade and The Master could only sigh at that.

"I should have expected that, but at least it is better then nothing." The Master said wistfully. At least he had a method to see out of two eyes again.

With that he activated the spell again and pulled out a large book. He began to jot down the events of the exam as they were unfolding before Roxas's eyes.

* * *

'He is really starting to creep me out.' Roxas thought as he noticed Xehanort was fixing his piercing gaze onto the Nobody and Ven and it was seriously unnerving for the both of them. When Terra and Aqua reached the bottom of the steps, he turned to face them and leaned back into his throne. Both of the blonds let out their breath with the elderly Keyblade Master's attention was off them.

"That was a little creepy." Ven breathed out, getting a nod from Ven.

Eraqus got up from his throne and took a few steps in front of the center throne. Once he made sure that his apprentices's and Roxas's attention was on him, he turned his eldest two and began to speak.

"Aqua. Terra. Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not just one, but two of the Keyblade's chosen stands here as candidates- but this is neither a competition, nor a battle for supremacy. It is not a test of wills, but rather a test of heart."

'I wonder that if a Nobody like me qualifies for the Mark of Mastery then?' Roxas thought humorously As Eraqus continued his speech.

"Both of you may prevail, or neither." Eraqus said, before he turned his head to Xehanort and continued. "But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark." He turned his attention to his students.

"I trust that you are ready." He finished.

This was Aqua's and Terra's last chance to back out of the exam. Doing so would result in immediately failure and they would have to try again next year.

But he already knew their answer.

"Yes." Both replied with a curt nod.

With that Eraqus smiled and summoned his Keyblade.

"Then let the examinations begin!" The Keyblade Master shouted as he got into a stance. His Keyblade lit up and behind the examinees multiple spheres of light appeared.

From his throne Xehanort let out a small smirk, signaling for his unseen accomplice to begin.

* * *

"Showtime." The figure said as he channeled the darkness that has built around his hands into the orbs.

* * *

Roxas frowned as he sensed a large amount of darkness coming from somewhere. But before he could pin point what it's source was, he heard Terra and Aqua gasp.

He turned to see that the orbs were now corrupted by darkness and were moving erratically. It looked like that they were encircling the eldest apprentices.

Turning to the Keyblade Masters, his suspicions proved correct. While Eraqus was shocked by the turn of events, Xehanort was smirking from his throne. While it seemed the sudden turn of events were of his design, the darkness didn't originate from him.

Meaning that there was someone else in the room.

"Ven! Roxas!" Aqua shouted, getting his attention.

Both Terra and Aqua were surrounded by orbs and were fending them off, but three of them were coming after both of the blonds.

Ven summoned his Keyblade and knocked it into the wall, dissipating the orb.

Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and silently cast Fire, destroying the other two orbs with a well placed fireball. After that he couldn't help but look at Ven's Keyblade.

It was perhaps the most unusual Keyblade that he has ever seen, for it was designed for a reverse grip with a black handle. The guard was misaligned and was a dull gold color except for the part connected to the shaft. The shaft itself was a dull grey with three gold lines in the middle and an outward curve around the teeth. The teeth was connected to the shaft by two bars and was wing shaped with 5 gray bars at the end. It had a long keychain with a green gem surround by two small silver wisps of wind at the end.

It seemed unwieldy to the Nobody, but it looked like Ven could wield it easily.

While he was looking at Ven's Keyblade another two orbs approached them.

Roxas snapped back into attention just in time to block an attack from the closest orb.

'These things are just a little bit stronger then Shadows.' He thought as he felt the impact through his Keyblade. Alone these orbs wouldn't be much of a problem, but with a few more spawning the threat they posed was escalating little by little.

The Nobody switched to Oblivion and bashed it into nonexistence.

Ven landed a few swipes at the other orb before it was destroyed.

"Don't worry about us. You two focus on the exam!" The older blond said to them.

"But Ven, it's not safe for you or Roxas out here. You two of you need to get out of here!" Aqua said worriedly.

While Roxas appreciated her concern, he knew that both he and Ven should be enough to handle the orbs.

"Not happening!" Ven said while shaking his head. "I've been looking forward to see you two become Masters! I'm not going to miss this!" He continued as he got into a stance.

"Don't worry about us Aqua." Roxas said as he moved next to Ven, ready for action. "We got it covered over here, isn't that right Ven?"

"Right!" He answered back.

Terra frowned a bit before letting out a sigh and braced himself to attack.

"The both of them can take care of themselves." The eldest apprentice said, soothing Aqua's worries for the blonds. "Ven's be training just as hard as us and Roxas is strong enough to take care of himself. I still have a few bruises from our spare yesterday."

Aqua thought it over for a bit before letting out a sigh.

"Alright then stay sharp Ven, Roxas." She said.

The orbs surrounding the elder apprentices moved in for the kill, but Terra and Aqua immediately began to hack away at them. Some more orbs appeared and began to move towards the blonds.

"You ready Ven?" Roxas asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Ven replied.

When the orbs were a few feet from them, Roxas and Ven began their attack.

* * *

'Eraqus certainly has trained them well.' Xehanort complimented in his head.

He had to make a slight change of plans when he noticed that his old friend had suspected something. He did account for this to happen and had his apprentice take center stage in case this happened, but it was of no consequence.

The result was the same either way.

All that he planed to do was hijack the first trial in order to gauge Eraqus's apprentices.

And he was not disappointed so far.

Eraqus's eldest apprentice, Terra was cutting through the contaminated orbs like it was nothing. The young man's stance left no noticeable openings and although his speed was lacking, he more than made up for it with power and skill.

But he was honestly surprised with the amount darkness in his heart. There was more in their then what he had originally predicted. Of course it was only a minute difference, but it would make things a little easier for his plans.

Still Terra was worthy of being a Keyblade Master and it almost made him feel sorry for him for what was going to happen next.

Almost.

The second apprentice and Eraqus's only female pupil, Aqua was gracefully dodging the orbs while casting spells and striking whenever she saw an opening. Her reflexes and agility were the best of any of the Keyblade wielder here bar the Masters and she was an excellent spell caster.

Aqua had a strong heart and would make a fine Keyblade Master, sadly that would not matter much in the grand scheme of things. Once she has run out of uses, then she would be disposed of.

Finally there was Eraqus's youngest apprentice and his first apprentice, Ventus, who was fighting alongside the younger lookalike Roxas. He had certainly improved ever since he forgot everything four years ago, especially his speed and technique. It was the right decision to have given him to Eraqus.

But Xehanort couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that the boy was not on the same level as his second apprentice.

In order for his plans to work, he would have to rectify that. It would easy to get the boy back on track for his plans.

In fact everything was falling into place with only a few minor impediments along the way. Those were easy to get around. Yet there was one thing that he had not accounted for nor can he plan around at the moment.

Roxas.

Fixing his attention on him, he saw that he had changed Keyblades again and had frozen an orb that would have struck Ventus in the back. It promptly fell onto the floor and shattered into a million pieces.

The boy was a total enigma to him.

From the story he had gotten from Eraqus, the boy had lost his memory about a year ago, was about a year younger then Ventus, and was a natural born Keyblade wielder like himself. He had also been told that the details about his master and everything about the boy's escape to the moment he ended up here.

Xehanort was curious about the Keyblade wielder the boy encountered before he arrived to the Land of Departure. It has been years since he had seen another Keyblade wielder minus Eraqus and his apprentices. He would like nothing more then to catch her as not only as she a possible risk, but might have some information of the ancient scriptures as her name, true or alias was one of the ancient Foretellers.

He loved obtaining new bits of information from before the Keyblade War. Not only did it broaden his skill set and knowledge, but it also gave him a better idea of what it was like before the War and when the worlds were united.

Sadly according to Eraqus, Roxas had said that she had departed to parts unknown. While the chances are slim, he would have to plan something incase she tried to interfere with his grand design.

As for the boy's master, he didn't know either to have some respect or disdain for him.

On one hand this man whose identity that Eraqus had left his name out for some reason, possibly out of suspicion that he was in league with him, the man only had some knowledge of the Keyblade and had the ability to move through the worlds by the Corridor of Darkness. He also had some grand scheme for the young Keyblade wielder, who left him and in pursuit of him was killed.

On the other hand he had to respect the man for a few reasons. They both had the same work ethic when it came to training their apprentices which was respectful and seemed to embrace the darkness in the same way possibly. He also had the plan to kill Roxas's only friend and source of emotional support once the boy escaped and had a trusted accomplice to pick things up incase of his death.

Not the best fallback plan, but it was still a good one.

Either way, that man was dead now and so was his associate. Which was a shame, he could tell from the story that the man had potential and might have offered him a proposition that he would have accepted.

Still that man left one good thing behind and that was his apprentice, Roxas.

Considering that he had only one year of training, Xehanort will admit that the boy had a massive amount of potential to become a Keyblade Master in about a years training at minimum.

The boy was perhaps the most balanced Keyblade wielder he had ever seen. He seemed to have a good amount of strength behind his strikes, a good reservoir of magic, some good reflexes, and he was faster then Ventus. He was clearly skilled and if it wasn't for his limited knowledge of the Keyblade and his inexperience, then he could have joined Terra and Aqua in the exam today. The chances of him passing would be extremely slim, but it was still there.

Still his very presence could either be a boon or a hindrance for his success. For he was an unknown and an extremely dangerous one.

One who looked like and felt similar to Ventus. In fact if it was not for the fact that there was a three year time difference between the incident and his memory loss, then he would have assumed that Roxas was an unseen byproduct. In fact the only main differences he noticed so far was that the boy was slightly younger and that his eyes had a lighter hue to them.

The only thing that he hadn't got a read on yet was the boy's heart.

After one second Xehanort widened his eyes in surprise, before he composed himself and allowed himself to grin.

'Now this is an unexpected surprise, but none the less something that might prove useful.' Xehanort thought with glee.

The boy's heart was a mystery to him, but it held quite a few possibilities that could help him in the future. Not only did it seem to feel extremely similar Ventus's heart though a lot weaker, but besides some light it was perfectly empty! It was so much like a void that it was like he didn't even have a heart!

Xehanort began to set up some plans before gesturing to his apprentice.

Not a second later a majority of the orbs began to converge on Roxas.

'This should be an excellent test for the boy.' The elderly Keyblade Master thought with a smirk.

Just by getting a sense of the boy's heart, he had become just as important to his plan as Eraqus's apprentices. Still if everything went according to plan he may or may not be of use to him in the future.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Roxas said as a majority of the robes began to converge on him.

He knew that something bad was going to happen once he saw Xehanort staring at him with a grin on his face, his suspicions were once again proven correct once this happened.

Whoever was controlling the orbs was determined to cut him off from the apprentices. The minute he was surrounded the orbs suddenly began to gain speed and create a maelstrom around him. They also began to emit a loud buzzing sound that blocked him from hearing the others and was seriously throwing his concentration off.

While he was disoriented the orbs began to pelt him repeatedly before getting back into formation. He managed to block and destroy some of them with Oblivion, but they just kept coming.

'I can barley see what I'm doing due to the light the orbs are emitting and I can hardly concentrate due to sound they're producing.' Roxas though as he got into a blocking stance. He successfully blocked the attack of two orbs, but a third one had got him square in the back. He managed to recover quickly and destroyed two of them.

Feeling that he was starting to lose a lot of health, Roxas quickly switched to Oathkeeper.

"Reflect!" He casted.

The energy barrier blocked another barrage from the orbs and allowed Roxas a few seconds to recuperate.

"Cure!" Roxas casted onto himself. He felt that most of his health was restored.

He checked the barrier to see that the barrage had intensified with nearly every orb ramming into it before getting back into formation and trying again. At this rate the it would only last a little while longer.

He had to try something soon or he was going to be swarmed.

As he tried to think about a way out, the advice that The Master said to him last night rung through his head. With the barrier starting to crack, the Nobody calculated that he had a few seconds left before it gave way.

"This better work." Roxas said as he began to channel the respectful energies that The Master suggested at the tip of Oathkeeper.

As he kept pouring the respective energies at the tip, he noticed that as ice began to form, it was melted by the heat of the fire magic.

He was wondering what was going on, but he felt something stir from within his mind. The presence seemed to be giving him the suggestion to keep going with what he was doing. Seeing that he didn't have much time, he continued the process.

It began to form a sphere of water at the end of his Keyblade, which kept getting bigger the longer the process lasted. Seeing that the barrier wouldn't hold out for much longer, he began to pour as much magic as he could into the spell.

A few seconds later, the barrier shattered and the orbs began to close in around him.

But he was ready for them.

He channeled wind magic into the sphere. The presence then gave him the one thing capable of unleashing the spell at full power.

It's name.

"Water!" Roxas casted.

The sphere of water was shaped by the wind magic into a small torrent that blasted against all of the orbs in front of him. As he had poured most of his magic into that spell it had taken out a vast majority of the orbs around him. But it had drained him of enough magic that he only had some left.

But it was enough to preform the perfect spell to get rid of the rest of the orbs.

He quickly rushed through the gap that he created, while gather his remaining magic for his next spell. After a few more steps, he turned to see that the remainder of the orbs had split up and were coming at him all at once from multiple angles.

The perfect conditions to finish this.

"Thundara!"

Multiple arcs of lightning rained down from his Keyblade and began to spread forth from there. Within seconds it had reached the walls and dispelled, obliterating the remainder of the orbs and ending the trial.

'Thank Kingdom Hearts that's over.' Roxas thought tiredly.

He was out of magic, had multiple bruises all over his body, and the constant light and sound the the orbs had produced had left him a little disoriented. Other then that he was alright.

As he felt the presence start to fade back into his unconscious, the Nobody let out a small smile as he figured out who the presence was.

'Thank you for the assistance Ava, but please go back to sleep. I don't want you to waste anymore energy as it might take longer for you to wake up.' Roxas thought with concern.

If he was correct then she spent possibly centuries of not millennia in the Realm of Nothingness and was on the verge of non existence when she found him. She had just left there and was only starting to recover. So for now she should be resting until she had recovered enough strength.

All he got in response was a small wave of drowsiness before the presence of Ava faded from his mind.

Before the Nobody could breath out in relief, he found himself being squeezed to death.

"Roxas are you alright?" Aqua asked worriedly, unknowingly cracking his bones.

'I think she cracked the same rib as last time!' Roxas thought in pain as he got a look around him.

Terra and Ven were shooting him looks that can only be described as a perfect mixture of concern, pity, wincing, and remorse at his predicament.

Eraqus was not far behind and looked concerned for Roxas as he was in Aqua's death grip again.

Xehanort was at the bottom of the steps and he looked downright terrified at what he saw.

* * *

Meanwhile in a hallway not far from the throne room a figure was laughing his ass off.

He had never seen the old goat so terrified before. He pictured that if he ever got into the bluenette's death grip, the he would snap in half.

Just the thought of seeing that happen made him laughed harder then he ever had before in his life.

* * *

Xehanort snapped out of his trance and walked up to Eraqus with a very important question in mind.

"Old friend, have you ever been in a similar situation as the boy with your apprentice?" He asked.

Eraqus snapped out of his stupor and let out a shiver before answering.

"Yes she has in fact." He said. "She nearly threw out my back the last time and had broken two ribs."

Upon hearing that Xehanort looked at him apologetically.

"You have my condolences old friend." The older Keyblade Master said honestly.

He honestly felt sorry for his old friend. If she did the same thing to him, his spine would give out no question. Still if everything went to plan, then he would not have to suffer from something like that. But the thought of it still terrified him a little.

Eraqus seeing his old friend's expression gave him a comforting nod before he began to walk forward, with the intent of getting Roxas out his current situation.

* * *

"Aqua I'm alright so can you please put me down now." Roxas ask, as he felt that his ribs were starting to crack again.

After checking to see if he was really alright, she complied with what he asked.

"Thank you." He said. He then noticed that Eraqus was not that far from him and pulled out something from his pocket.

"Roxas take this." The Keyblade Master said as he handed the young blond an Ether, which he took and started to gulp down. "You seem to be out of magic, and taking in account that the trial ran amok you used it all on that spell to get out of that horde and then to get rid of the orbs. For that I must apologize to all of you for that."

The Nobody felt that his magic was restored and after finishing the Elixir gave Eraqus a questioning look.

"What do you mean? You had nothing to do with the trial going out of control, so why are you apologizing then?" Roxas asked.

It was the truth, why should he hav to apologize for anything when Xehanort's accomplice was to blame.

"He's right Master." Terra said as he and Ven approached them, with Xehanort not that far behind him. "None of use could've predicted that the trial going was going crazy."

"Or that it would drag both me and Roxas into it." Ven added in.

Eraqus looked on at all of his pupils and Roxas before letting out a sigh.

"If that is the case then I have nothing to apologize for except for allowing the exam to continue on when things started to get out of control. I believe even then you all would say it still was not my fault." Eraqus said with a small smile.

"We would." Terra said simply and getting nods from the other apprentices.

"Very well if that is how you all feel then allow me to say that the both of you passed this trial." Eraqus said. Both Terra and Aqua gave curt nods to their master, both knowing there was still more after this. Ven was excited that both of his friends had passed the first trial while Roxas just smiled at them.

"While what happened with the trial was unexpected, but the both of you showed that you could keep a still heart even in this situation. You both had preformed commendably." The Keyblade Master said before pulling out some more Ether and some Potions and handing them to Aqua and Terra. "The both of you will need these to move restore your strength for when the final trial begins."

"Thank you Master." They both said before proceeding to drink the healing substances. Eraqus produced two more Potions and an Ether before handing them to Ven and Roxas.

"You two also preformed commendably and if the both of you were taking the Mark of Mastery, then you would have also have passed." Eraqus complimented the blond Keyblade wielders.

"Thank you Master/Eraqus." Both Ven and Roxas said respectfully before the both of them began to drink their Potions.

Eraqus just smiled at this before speaking.

"All of you have done well with what happened during the trial. But if it had not changed you all would have still passed, but the only one who truly completed it was Roxas." He said.

This caught them all, even Xehanort by surprise. Roxas just spit out some of his Potion in surprise.

"What do you mean?" The Nobody asked while everyone else wanted to know.

Eraqus let out a small chuckle at their reactions before continuing.

"In the orbs what you expierenced was the second part of the trial. It was made to disorient a Keyblade wielder's senses of sight and sound, but not to the level that you faced. To also increase the difficulty when the orbs where in that formation, they would be immune to air and fire magic causing those trapped in to find a creative solution to get out of there. You did just that with a spell that I haven't seen before and finished off the orbs with a creative use of Thundara. All I can say is your performance was spectacular and that any Keyblade Master would be proud to have you as an apprentice." Eraqus said proudly before noticing the looks on both of the blond's faces.

"I take it from the look on Ventus's and your's faces that you have accepted my offer?" He inquired and everyone's attention was focused on the young blond.

"I decided to tell you that I've accepted your offer after the exam. I only told Ventus about it when he asked." Roxas said, a little uncomfortable with all the attention on him, especially Xehanort.

The next thing he knew was that he was drawn into another hug by Aqua, only this time there was no bones being cracked this time. Before he could see her reaction, he felt his hair being ruffle by Terra.

"We were hoping that you would take Master's offer Roxas, it would be nice to have someone else then Ven to practice with." He said as he stopped ruffling the now youngest apprentice's hair. Ven tried to say something, but Terra beat him to it.

"You said the same thing yesterday Ven and the answer is still the same." The oldest apprentice finished with a smirk, causing Ven to sigh.

Roxas and Aqua could only chuckle at their antics until Xehanort cleared his throat. Everyone's attention was now focused on the elderly Keyblade Master.

"Well I must congratulate you on getting yourself such an excellent apprentice Eraqus, need I remind you the Mark of Mastery is still going on and there is still one more trial to complete. So I suggest that the time for celebration be after everything is over." He said calmly..

Eraqus could only nod as his old friend was right.

"As much as I wish to celebrate this joyous occasion, the Mark of Mastery comes first. We shall begin the final trial in a few moments, so get into your positions." He said while Xehanort began to walk back to the thrones. He then turned to both of the young blonds. "Roxas, Ventus If you have anything to say to Terra and Aqua you better make it quick." With that Eraqus began his trick to the stairs.

Ven looked at his fellow apprentices before smiling at them.

"Good luck you two, I'm rooting for the both of you." Ven said to the eldest apprentices before he went over to the viewing area.

Roxas managed to slip away from Aqua's grip before turning to face them. Before he could say anything Eraqus beat him to it.

"It is begin the final trial. Aqua, Terra, get to your positions. Roxas clear out of the way." The Keyblade Master said.

Roxas just sighed at that. Before he could head over to Ven, he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. Turning to see who it was he saw that the hand belonged to Terra, who was smiling at him along with Aqua.

"If your worried that you did not saying anything to us, well don't be." Terra said.

"You along with Ven supporting the both of us is all we need for this." Aqua added in.

Roxas thought about it for a second, before answering back with a smile of his own.

"Aright then. If that is all then the next time I talk to you is after the exam. When you two are both Keyblade Masters." He said cause Terra to chuckle and Aqua to giggle a bit.

"Who knows, but I do know that the both of us look forward to talking to you after the exam. So just run over to Ven and go watch the exam." Terra said as he let go of Roxas. The young blond only nodded before he ran over to Ven.

"Hey Aqua, can I asked you something?" Terra asked after Roxas joined up with Ven.

"What is it?" She inquired before seeing Terra's outstretched out.

"Just incase only one of us becomes a Keyblade Master, no hard feelings incase the other doesn't make it." He said with a smile, before Aqua returned it and shook hands with him.

"Alright then. If one of us fails to become a Master, then there is always next year." Aqua said as they began to head back to the middle of the room.

"Well in that case then it is probably going to be difficult, because if I know Master then one of us will probably have to contend with either Ven or Roxas next year." Terra said getting Aqua to nod at that as they continued their walk in silence from

A few moments later. They were in their respective positions and Roxas immediately pieced together what the final trial was.

It was a trial by combat.

"When two powers of the same level clash, then the true nature of their hearts are revealed." Eraqus said before summoning his Keyblade. "Are you ready!"

"Yes Master!" Aqua and Terra responded while getting into their stances and summoning Keyblades.

"Then let the final trial commence!" Eraqus shouted before letting lose a streamer of light and the two began to clash.

* * *

It had been a few minutes since the final trial started and no one had lost any ground.

Terra and Aqua were matching each other blow for blow and spell for spell. It was truly a clash of equals.

While they kept their clash up, Roxas took sometime to ask Ven on details he didn't know of including some of the techniques and spells that he was unfamiliar with and the names of the apprentice's Keyblades.

Ven, knowing that his friend and now fellow apprentice was lacking most of the knowledge that they had learned was more then happy enough to oblige. He even asked some questions of his own, mainly like what was his friend's home world like. From the sounds of it, Twilight Town was a pretty cool place and he came up with an idea from hearing about the clock tower.

"Hey Roxas, one day do you think that all of use could go up to the clock tower and watch the sunset?" Ven inquired. It actually sounded like a pretty good idea for all of them to do. Just hanging out watching the sunset while eating sea salt ice cream. From the way Roxas had described his favorite thing to eat, it sounded delicious. Although Terra would probably suggest to put more salt then called for on his. He didn't like anything that tasted sweet.

Roxas thought about it for a moment, before shrugging in reply.

"I don't really see much of a problem with it, but you would have to ask Eraqus about your idea to see if it is okay with him." Roxas answered, getting a sigh from the other blond.

"I kind of figured you would say that, but is the most sensible option to do. I think that maybe I should ask him a few days after the exam." Ven said, getting another shrug from the Nobody.

"I'd say go for it, but I can't guarantee that Eraqus would agree with it." He said simply. Ven could only sigh as there was a good possibility that his Master would refuse.

Their conversation ended when while Terra and Aqua were dueling, she unleashed a salvo of bubbles at Terra faster then any kind of spell he had ever tried before. The eldest apprentice managed to dodge or block most of them, but he was hit quite a few times. Yet after Aqua ended her spell, Terra caught her off guard with a Strike Raid. He then caught his Keyblade and the two of them resumed their duel.

"Hey Ven, what kind of spell was Aqua using? I've never seen anything like that before." Roxas asked his fellow blond, astonished at how fast she kept launching those bubbles at Terra. He wondered if he could ask her to teach him that.

"Actually Roxas that wasn't a spell, but actually a Shotlock." Ven said, getting a confused look from Roxas.

"What's a Shotlock?" The younger blond inquired.

Remembering that his friend had probably never heard of one until now decided to explain.

"A Shotlock is a basic technique that compresses energy at the tip of your Keyblade. Then you aim it at you target so it doesn't fire randomly and let it go. It is actually a pretty strong technique and you can improve it by learning or making a strong Shotlock." Ven said, while seeing Roxas nodding at it.

'So it is like Sora's Ragnarok, except for it might be a Shotlock that Sora learned on his own.' Roxas thought. While he had knowledge on the technique, the Nobody never really had the chance to practice it as he had only learned it when he was still connected to Sora. Even then, it was one of his Somebody's most advance techniques and it had taken him to around his fight with Xaldin to actually perfect it.

So he figured it would be better to learn how preform a Shotlock before trying Ragnarok.

"So do you think you can show me how to use a Shotlock someday?" Roxas asked. Ven thought about it for a few moments before answering.

"Sure why not." He said, getting Roxas to smile.

"Thanks Ven." The Nobody said.

"No problem Roxas." Ven answered back.

Their conversation ended when Roxas felt a sudden burst of darkness in the room. At first he thought it was Xehanort's accomplice in the room again, but when he looked at the source he was surprised.

Terra had some darkness surrounding his hand. He noticed it and quickly dispelled it. Just in time to block another hit from Aqua.

Once he regained his composure, Roxas decided to get a read on the eldest apprentice's heart.

It was almost balanced with there being a bit more darkness then light, with the only oddity being the immense strength of his darkness. But it was kept in check by the light of his heart, which was almost as strong as the darkness within it.

"That is enough." Eraqus said, breaking the Nobody out of his musings.

Terra and Aqua stoped their Keyblades midswing and immediately dispelled them. They then proceeded to turn to their Keyblade Master, who was right next to Xehanort.

"We have seen the true nature of your hearts and now is the time to judge that either one of you have the Mark of Mastery. Xehanort and I will debate on the results, so until we come to a concensus you shall wait were you are." Eraqus said, before summoning up a barrier and began to converse with Xehanort.

It was completely silent for the next few minutes, with everyone wondering what the result was going to be. When it looked like they were done talking Eraqus dropped the barrier and everyone's attention was on him.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you have both preformed commendably. However only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." Eraqus said, surprising everyone in the room. "Terra, you have failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But there is always next year. That is all." He said before turning his attention onto Aqua and Roxas. "Aqua as our newest Keyblade Master you are entitled to certain knowledge, so please wait here for further instruction. Roxas I wish to speak to you afterwards, so wait by the entrance until I'm done speaking with Aqua." He finished.

With that the Keyblade Masters began to exit the room, with Eraqus heading for the main entrance and Xehanort took the stairway next to the thrones.

While Ven ran up to comfort Terra, the Nobody kept his eyes trained on Xehanort.

He could tell that his is what Xehanort wanted, for Terra to fail the Mark of Mastery.

Even he, someone who was just starting to learn about being a Keyblade wielder, could tell that he deserved to be a Keyblade Master as much as Aqua. Sure he had a little problem with the darkness in his heart, but he could learn to control it easily.

'But now that I think about it, Xehanort probably only helped Eraqus solidify his decision.' Roxas thought as he began to see that Xehanort really didn't have to do much at all.

All he did was subtly manipulate Eraqus to not make Terra a Keyblade Master and that was it.

From what little he knew of Eraqus, the man was a valued the balance between the worlds and seemed to care for the apprentices as his own children. But the man held a great aversion of anything dealing with darkness.

Apparently the flicker of darkness that Terra produced seemed to prove a conflict with his views on to make him a Keyblade Master or not. He could see the brief conflict on the man's face before he made his announcement, but he had made his choice by only passing Aqua. Xehanort had only helped him make the choice.

But for what purpose, that is what had the Nobody worried.

He had already guessed that the elderly Keyblade Master used to orbs as a test for Eraqus's apprentices and later for himself. But was it for all of them or only one.

Still, Xehanort had something planned for them and it seems like he has taken an interest in the Nobody and has possibly added him into them.

That had only solidified his decision to avoid any kind of confrontation with Xehanort if he could.

But for now he would keep his guard up incase Xehanort or his accomplice tries anything soon.

Roxas then began to walk over to his now fellow apprentices and the newly appointed Keyblade Master. But by the time he was halfway across the room, Terra began to walk away dejectedly. Considering that he had failed the Mark of Mastery and that he seemed like he was distraught about the darkness in his heart, it was probably the best for him to have some time to himself for now.

Not a second later he noticed that Ven was walking past him looking a little downcast.

"Ven, were are you going?" He asked, getting the older blond's attention.

"I'm heading back to my room to give Terra a few minutes to think and to leave here before Master comes back and kicks us out of the room to talk with Aqua." Ven said before he began to leave to room.

Before Roxas could ask him anything else Ven had already left the room, leaving him and Aqua alone in the room.

* * *

 **Suddenly the screen pauses and you hear something cracking.**

 ***That is where we stop for now. Next chapter will pretty much be just Roxas and Aqua talking more about Eraqus's apprentices reactions and a few other things along with an omake. Just don't expect it soon okay, I promise to realease it as soon as possible.***

 ***Anyway I got nothing else to say except I'll see you back here in this theater next.***

 ***Oh and if you have any suggestions on how the next chapter should go down, I'm to hear them.***

 ***So until next time. Ciao.***

 **The author waves as the screen fades to black.**


	5. Lamentations of Water and Twilight

**The screen suddenly turns to white before the shapes of the theater and the author appear.**

 ***Hello Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to Kingdom Hearts: From No One to Someone. Also welcome back to this theater.***

 ***Before we move on let me discuss something. At this point only one member of the Organization remains unknown. With their numbers now including Marluxia, Larxene, Luxord, Vexen, Demyx, Data or Replica Riku, and Aqua. The last one pretty much took the internet and the entire fandom by surprise with that reveal. That pretty much took me out of commission when I saw it. So knowing that Sora and the others are going to have a hard time facing the Organization now, with the final member probably being one of the strongest. I just pray that he/she isn't Roxas…***

 ***Speaking of the Aqua situation though, if you want to know whether or not she is going to be turned into a Xehanort…well you will just have to wait and see. Because I do have something planned, probably something no one is expecting. But I will not elaborate on it in order to ruin the surprise.***

 ***With that out of the way, let's move on to the chapter.***

 ***The chapter itself is short, just a conversation between Aqua and Roxas and what was cut off from the last chapter, because it took me months just to get this part right. However a good portion of the chapter will be the omake, which I suggest you do not miss. As it will shed a little of the Master's history and a bit of events to come.***

 **The projector comes to life and the screen starts to turn white.**

 ***Looks like the next chapter is about to start.***

 ***Now just sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter, I'll see you at the end credits***

 **The brightness of the screen intensifies greatly as the chapter starts.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

 **Lamentations of Water and Twilight**

* * *

"How do I deal with this." Roxas muttered to himself, making sure that Aqua didn't hear him.

It had been over a minute since Ven had left the room and Aqua still looked distraught. Roxas thought it would be a good idea to stay behind and help his new friend, but there was a small issue with that.

He really didn't know what to say to help her.

He was a Nobody after all, albeit an unusual one. Although unlike most he had learned how to emote on some level, but that was because he was pretty much emotionless when he was born and had to learn threw his interactions with the Organization during his early days. Of course the memories from the false Twilight Town and the merging with Sora also helped developed his emotional state, however he still couldn't really feel them at all.

He would have to have a heart in order truly feel any kind of emotions at all.

But he could put aside his lamentations of lacking a heart for now. His main focus right now is to cheer Aqua up.

It wouldn't do for her to be so crestfallen after fulfilling a lifelong dream.

So he walked over to Aqua without her noticing and tapped her shoulder. She turned to face him and looked a little surprised before she composed herself.

"Roxas what are you doing back here? Master will be displeased if you are still here when he returns."Aqua said sternly.

"I know Aqua, but I couldn't just leave when you looked so down by how Ven and Terra were acting." Roxas said, causing the bluenette to sigh.

"I'm just worried about them." She said. "I haven't seen them act like this since after Ven recovered."

"What did Ven recovered from?" Roxas asked, but regretted it when he saw that it only seemed to have worsened her mood. Whatever happened to have had this kind of effect on her?

"If you wish to know what happened and why it affects me like this Roxas, I will tell you." Aqua said, saying what Roxas was going to say. "If I wasn't going to tell you now, then either Master or Terra tell you this later."

After a few moments of silence Roxas just nodded and Aqua let out a melancholic sigh.

"You know what happened when Ven arrived at the Land of Departure. However what you don't know is that after Ven fell unconscious is that he fell into a coma, similar to what happened to you." Aqua said before blinking. "Now that I think about it, the similarities between you two are starting to get really disturbing."

"Tell me about it." Roxas said while shuddering a bit. "Please don't tell me that he was also out for a month too."

"Thankfully it wasn't that long." Aqua said before continuing. "A full day after he was asleep and after Master Xehanort left, Master tried his best to wake Ven up through every method that he knew without harming him. However after 3 days of trying and no results, he told us to keep an eye on Ven and possibly keep him comfortable incase he passed away during his slumber. We weren't sure what was going to happen to him, but all we could do at that point was hope for the best. After that our days returned to normal, except for after training the three of us had rotating shifts of looking after Ven. We spent days looking after him not really sure if he would wake up at all or not. Those dreadful days of waiting weighed heavily on all of our hearts, but more so on Terra."

"Is it because he blamed himself for what happened to Ven." Roxas said, shocking Aqua before she nodded.

"That is correct. Although it wasn't his fault, Terra blamed himself for what happened to Ven. Believing that if he hadn't pushed him so much, then what happened next would never have happened." She sighed out. "So did you figure it out?"

"It was just a guess." Roxas said simply, getting her to nod.

"Anyway Terra would barley eat anything, his health started to recline, or even sleep at night during those days. He kept saying that every time he closed his eyes all he saw was how Ven kept falling unconscious replaying over and over again. It got to the point that Master had to give him sleeping potions just to sleep properly." Aqua said sorrowfully, but when she began to speak again her tone was lighter. "However things changed two weeks after Ven arrived. During my shift that day he began to stir in his sleep. I managed to get Master and Terra to Ven before he fully woke up. After spending two days of checking up on him and being cleared by Master we began to interact with him and our bond began to form. Yet things didn't begin to change for the better for a while."

"It makes sense, because you do not instantly recover from something like that." Roxas said truthfully.

After all he was still dealing with some of the issues from his time with the Organization and his imprisonment by Riku and the true Ansem.

"You are not wrong about that Roxas." Aqua said. "It did take sometime for all of us to recover. Things seemed to return to normal about a month later when Terra's health returned to normal and Ven was finally cleared for training. However things quickly turned for the worst for Ven the next day."At first he was eager to train, however it quickly turned to despair." She finished melancholically.

"How come?" He asked?

"It's because he lost the ability to wield his Keyblade." Aqua sighed out, shocking Roxas.

After all the only instance that he knew was similar was the situation with Sora's Keyblade.

It was originally Riku's after all until he reclaimed it at Hollow Bastion. That was until Riku showed how far he was corrupted at the time and it finally accepted Sora. Riku however did still have the ability to wield one, as his fight with him showed. But it would take a whole year before Riku could truly possess a Keyblade of his own again.

Still as he didn't have that much knowledge on Keyblade wielders, it would probably be good to get some insight incase the same thing happened to him.

Though why was he feeling some regret at the topic of losing one's Keyblade.

'Okay this is happening way too much.' Roxas thought as he began to ponder this feeling. It has been plaguing him since he first merged back with Sora. But it has come back in full force after going back in time.

It seemed whatever was causing these feelings seemed to be originating from something that he couldn't remember. So that left either Ansem or Xemnas responsible for that. With the former it could be anything from an accident while wiping his memories to leaving those buried out of nothing but pure spite for the Nobody. For the later it could be as a method to have more control over him.

'Still I can worry about this later.' Roxas thought while looking at Aqua, who seemed to be worried about him. 'I have a more important issue to take care off right now.'

"Roxas are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking of something." He admitted truthfully, appeasing Aqua's worries. "I have heard of two other instances of Keyblade wielders losing their Keyblades before and after hearing about Ven losing his I was just curious if this happens a lot with Keyblade wielders?"

"I see. Well to tell you the truth it is extremely rare for such a phenomenon to happen according to Master. In fact Ven is the first case that he knew of it actually happening. From what he said whenever this happens when the wielders heart is in great turmoil, corrupted by the darkness, or suffering from some sort of severe trauma. They lose their Keyblades and it is impossible tell if they get it back or not with it sometimes taking decades before being able to wield it again. Managing to recover your Keyblade at all from this means that you are destined for greatness as only a few ever succeeded." She explained.

While Roxas found it interesting, but had to shudder at the prospect of losing his Keyblades for decades. He was only a year old after all, so that seemed like forever.

"Well that was interesting to know, but how did Ven managed to recover his?" He asked, curious on how his newest friend managed to recover his Keyblade.

"It wasn't easy." Aqua sighed. "For eight days Ven could only dispair as he could never summon his Keyblade. He could still use any of ours, but they proved unwieldy for him and automatically return to our hands a few minutes later. So Master had us practice with wooden swords and Keyblades during those days along with trying to help him Ven recover. There was no progress until the 8th day while I was overseeing the training between Ven and Terra as Master had business to take care of that was on another world. We had wrapped up a series of spars between the two and watching the sunset from the courtyard."

"That sounds like something like me and Axel would do all the time." Roxas interrupted her. It took a few moments for him to realize what he did. "Sorry about that. It is just that what you guys did just brought back some good memories of when me and Axel would watch the sunset and eat sea salt ice cream from the clock tower." He explained.

"It's alright Roxas. In fact that actually sounds like a good idea for us to try, but how salty is this ice cream?" She said.

"It's plenty salty, but why would you ask that?" Roxas inquired.

"I would like to learn how to make it, because it sounds like something Terra would eat and he dislikes any kind of sweets. Do you know how to make it?" She asked.

"In fact I do, but I'll teach you later." Roxas said happily.

The one good thing Ansem ever did to him was to imprint the recipe on how to make sea salt ice cream long before he regained his memories back. He never got the chance to actually try it out before, so teaching Aqua it would be the perfect chance. But he would do it later, once the fallout from the Mark of Mastery settled down.

"Thank you Roxas. But let us get to our previous discussion." Aqua said. "As I was saying before while we were watching the sunset, Ven was crestfallen at his progress with regaining his Keyblade. We tried to talk with him, but he wouldn't respond back. After a few minutes of trying, Terra did something that surprised both me and Ven."

"What did he do?" Roxas asked.

"He managed to figure out what was wrong with Ven." Aqua said with a small smile, fondly remembering the event. "Ven was trying too hard and forcing it to appear. After advising him of just letting it come naturally, he preformed a mock Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony with him and handed him his wooden Keyblade to Ven. It was something that Terra made years ago and was up until that time his most cherished possession. However upon passing it on to Ven it became a symbol of our friendship and solidified the bond between Terra and Ven. It was at that moment that the two of them became brothers and Ven summoned his Keyblade for the first time. From that moment on we were inseparable."

After saying that however, Aqua's expression turned melancholic.

"After that I tried my best to make sure Terra and Ven never fell back into what happened during those day. It's easier said then done as Terra to this day still blames himself for what happened to Ven. But it seems like I failed as Terra couldn't keep the darkness in his heart in check. Now he is in a state of grief that I haven't seen in him since those days and Ven wishes to be alone. I can understand why Ven would want to be alone right now, but'll take care of him later. First I'll need to focus on finding Terra first and help him get rid of his darkness first." She said as she began to head to the door.

"How are you planning on getting rid of his darkness?" Roxas asked getting her to stop.

He wanted to know exactly how did Aqua plan on dealing with Terra's darkness. Because he had a feeling on what she was planning on doing.

"Simple I'm going to eradicate the darkness in his heart." Aqua said simply as she summoned her Keyblade.

"Then how are you going to do that?" He questioned, getting a puzzled expression from her. "I take it that from your reaction that you were didn't really have a method or you're not advanced enough until now." He elaborated.

"You're right on both accounts." Aqua sighed out, "I guess that I was just so worried about Terra that I probably was about to do something that could have only worsened his condition. Maybe I should actually get Master to do it himself."

"Well that does sound like a possibility, I'm afraid that eradicating Terra's darkness wouldn't help anyone." Roxas said before he suddenly found himself face to face with Aqua's Keyblade.

"Roxas can you please explain what you mean by that." She demanded, with her voice sounding a little too similar to Larxene's for his comfort.

Still he would persevere, as she needed to know this.

"Aqua if you remove his darkness, then you are potentially dooming him to a fate worse then death. As someone from a world between the Realms of Light and Darkness it is paramount that they be balanced. The balance is like day and night, you can't have one without the other. If you were to remove one of those aspects from someone's heart there is no way of knowing what would happen." Roxas said as she lowered her Keyblade a bit.

"If what you said is true, then what about Ven's heart then? It is nothing put pure light." She said.

"What if the accident was the cause of that." He reasoned. "If the accident was a means to remove one's darkness. If it was that then look remember what happened to Ven. If you actually manged to actually do that to Terra, then you will only get a repeat of what to Ven or something even worse."

After a few moments of silence, Aqua let out a sigh and dissipated her Keyblade.

"You're right, but what do we suggest that we do then." She said

"Just help train him to keep the darkness in his heart in check so it wouldn't consume him. I'm sure that it wouldn't be too hard for him with everyone helping him." Roxas said truthfully.

"That is the exact same method that I would use." A voice said.

The both of them turned to face Eraqus as he walked up to them.

"Master-." Aqua tried to explain, but with a raised hand she silenced herself.

"I have heard a good portion of what you two were talking about and while you disobeyed my orders Roxas, you did so because of your concern for your fellow Keyblade wielder. Highly commendable Roxas and as such you will not get punished this time, but try not to make a habit out of it." The elderly Keyblade Master sighed out.

"I won't. But can I ask what is the punishment?" Roxas asked.

Eraqus let a small, sadistic smile grace his face and Aqua immediately turned pale and shivered.

"Training, lots and lots of training." He said simply.

"Okay then." Roxas said.

'Note to self, make sure not to tick Eraqus off.' The Nobody thought to himself.

"Now then, Aqua." He said, snapping her right back into attention. "Well it is a good decision to get rid of someone's darkness, there is no way that I know of without serious repercussions for both the target and the caster. If there was any, then the knowledge has been lost to time. Well I do have some knowledge of suppressing the darkness, but that would be a little excessive for Terra. He has a small imbalance in his heart, nothing that we couldn't help him fix. Still, the spell to suppress one's darkness will be one of your new lessons." Eraqus finished.

"Alright Master, but why didn't you teach any of us those spells of you knew them?" Aqua asked.

"It is because that if you do not have a good enough control of the spell, then you could risk of accidentally damaging the heart. It is not an easy spell to learn and it takes a Master class spell caster to even pull it off successfully." He explained, causing her nod in understanding. Eraqus then turned to face Roxas. "Now then, do you mind explaining to me how you know so much about the inner factors of the heart?" He asked with a dangerous tone.

"My former Master liked to ramble about he heart a lot, so I picked up a thing or two from him when it came to that." Roxas said truthfully.

After a moment both Keyblade Masters shared a look for a moment before Eraqus replied.

"Very well then, if that is all then it is time for you to leave. I have to discuss a few matters with Aqua that should only be told between Keyblade Masters." He said, causing the Nobody to nod.

"Very well then." Roxas said before turning to Aqua. "But before I go I wish to say congratulations on becoming Keyblade Master Aqua. If Terra and Ven where they would definitely be wishing you the same thing."

He then began to walk away, but only felt the wind leaving him and his lungs being crushed as Aqua hugged him from behind.

"Thank you Roxas, for talking to me and telling me that. I really needed it."She said while squeezing him harder.

"N-No problem, but can you please loosen your grip." Roxas asked, having a hard time breathing in Aqua's death grip. She complied and let him go. "Thanks." He wheezed out.

"No problem, I'll see you later then Roxas." She said while hugging him again, only this time his body wasn't screaming out in pain.

"You too Aqua." The Nobody said, while returning the hug. A moment later they broke apart and Roxas left the hall, leaving the two Keyblade Masters alone.

"Do you think that Roxas's former did something to his heart to make it feel so empty?" Aqua questioned.

"Truly I do not know. It could be that or like he said was just something that he was born with, but whatever it is we will figure it out in due time. For now we have much to discuss." Eraqus said, getting her to nod.

While he was talking to her, he thought about what Roxas said and the conditions of both of the blond boy's hearts.

Both boys had a heart of pure light. While Roxas's was more comparable to a void, he couldn't sense any darkness within him as the void and light felt very much separated.

Still either way this showed that both boys were most likely used by the different people for the same purpose and Roxas was most likely a failure and his Master was now deceased.

But as for Ventus, it could mean that his old friend's madness truly never went away and was dangerously close to unleashing the apocalypse onto the worlds.

After this he would go and seek his old friend and end this once and for all.

Before he had to make a decision that would tear his heart apart.

Being forced to kill his youngest son, or risk bringing the end of everything.

It is a choice that he prays that he would never have to make.

* * *

Meanwhile outside in one of the many halls Roxas decided to look for Terra, before quickly summoning Oathkeeper and flinging a small fireball at a shadow. After a few moments he put away his Keyblade as he couldn't sense anything in that direction.

"Must have been hearing things." He mumbled out as he walked away, still on guard incase anything came after him.

A few moments later a small figure with gold eyes peered out of the corner and seemed to sigh in relief.

' **That was close, a second later and you would ceased to exist.'**

'…'

' **Well I'm sorry, but this task is important and after this conversation with the old coot ends, I'm going to confront the weakling first.'**

'…'

' **Yes I know the lookalike is interesting and that is why I created you differently. To keep an eye on him while I can't. Just stick with him and never let him out of your sight unless I say otherwise.'**

The figure could only nod as the connection cut and it's eyes closed. With that it continued on with it's only purpose in life, to observe Roxas for it's master.

* * *

 **The screen pauses and the author gets up.**

 ***Well I hate to cut this short, but we have reached the end of the chapter. The next chapter will have Roxas leaving the Land of Departure and his first confrontation with Vanitas.***

 ***Before I get to the omake I would like to say a few things.***

 ***First I would like to apologize for the long delay. Live has been a bitch and I spent so much time trying to get this chapter to work for me that I left it and started writing stories on Wattpad until I managed to get it right for me. If you wish to find my there, look for Mukuro7.***

 ***2** **nd** **is the harem. It is another surprise which will be revealed in a future world in BBS which I have to thank ZombieEye for his help with.***

 ***3** **rd** **I'm removing the rule for Kairi. If you want her in, though I'm going to need a good explanation.***

 ***Finally If you actually have any good news, please make sure it is true. A friend of mine said that I had a Tv Tropes page for this story. Turns out it was a prank and there was no page. I forgave him after kicking him in the shine though. Just please if anyone has news like that then please send me a link or something with definitive proof as I hate being tricked like that.***

 ***That is all for now, so let us see the omake and then we will close. I hope that you guys will enjoy it.***

 **The author sat down and the screen started back up.**

* * *

 **The Photo**

* * *

 **Age of Fairy Tales**

 **Sometime after the results of the Mark of Mastery**

The Master of Masters was busy writing the events that Roxas was seeing when he heard a knock on his door, with a sigh and deactivating his new eye allowed his door to unlock.

He had put a small spell onto the lock that only he could undo, unless it was overpowered via Keyblade. Only two of the Foretellers could over power it and both are currently away from Daybreak town.

Unless she had returned.

"Come on in." The Master said. His visitor entered and his mood instantly brightened. "So you have found it then my little pup."

"You are correct Master, but why would you have me look for this." Ava said as she levitated something out of her bag. She had it placed under Zero Gravity spells the hole trip as it was too heavy to move otherwise.

She lowered a stone slab onto the floor with a resulting thunk. It was about 2 feet wide and 2 feet long. On it was the fossilized remains of…something that she couldn't exactly describe. It looked like part of a bird's wing with a woman's hand on top next to the body of some great snake and at the corner some kind of metal.

"This should be the final piece Master, I found it in the ruins just like you said I would. Yet they were located in the bottom of a lake though." Ava said, causing him to huff.

"Give me a break, I last saw the pieces all together over 215 years ago, so of course it's not my fault if the locations changed." He said, causing Ava to sigh.

"Fair enough." She said as the Master tapped the slab and emanated an azure glow. A moment later he teleported it into a location that she knew that the slab would be safe.

As much as all the Foretellers would wish that the slabs would be wiped from existence, they knew that they were pretty much indestructible.

After all, the slabs were pieces from something that The Master broke with the _X_ -blade and couldn't destroy anymore. So he would make sure that they were never able to stick together again. For if the fragments should be able to gather and revive, it will unleash two beings from an era best forgotten.

The very beings responsible for life on this planet after all and the ones to almost end it all.

"Well if that is all Master, Ira told me to inform you that dinner would be done within half an hour." Ava said, causing him to look out the window and see the setting sun.

"Would you look at at that, time really does flies by sometimes. Anyone tell them I'll be down there soon." He said as he began to walk back to his desk.

"Very well then, I'll go tell them."

As the Master was finishing organizing his book, he heard a thud followed by the sound of glass breaking. He looked up to see Ava removing herself from a bookshelf and immediately rushed over to her.

"Ava, are you alright?" He asked while helping her up.

"I'm fine Master. I just tripped over that carpet, but I'm sorry about the picture frame though."she said while dusting her self off.

"It's alright, but let's make sure the photo is alright." The Master said while memorizing the carpet. He would get rid of it later. Still he removed the frame and immediately thanked every god he knew that the photo was alright.

The photo was a simple one, of three figures around a campfire in a cave.

It was the figures that were important.

In the middle was kid who looked to be 11 with a mini black coat on with the hood up, but shining blue eyes, a strand of white hair, and a smile clearly showing through.

It was him when he was little, and the figures next to him where something that left Ava nervous. He knew why though. Although she had seen this photo plenty of times, it still would get her get her on edge on how infamous the other two figures were. Especially the oldest one.

The figure on his right was a white haired boy around his age with a blue jacket, silver shirt, grey pants, and grey shirt with his golden eyes glaring at the final figure.

The final figure was someone known and feared the world over and everyone but The Master was glad that she was gone.

She was a woman in her late 20's with long white hair with part of it styled like horns, a risqué red dress that was horrible revealing, a ton of tattoos, black claws for hand and feet, and large black feathered wings protruding from her back. Her expression showed that she didn't want to be there and her golden eye's returned the boy's glare.

"No matter how many times I see this photo I'm still surprised that you were related to them." Ava said as The Master fixed the frame with a wave of his hand and placed it back in.

"Believe me, I had no way of knowing what my little bro Garland would become and had I noticed I would've stopped him before our confrontation ever happened and he needed put down." The Master said in a hollow tone while putting the photo back up. "As for sis there was nothing I could do. She was doomed by events spanning 10,000 years back and developed into the tyrant the world knows because of that. If I had been born 17 years earlier as her twin instead of Garland's then I could have prevented her from trying to basically murder reality. In the end though she got what she wanted. To be one with time and space, but never able to truly exist ever again. A fate far worse then death."

Ava could only look at him worriedly. He usually got like this whenever his family was brought up and it would take him at least an hour to bounce back.

It was going to be a quiet dinner tonight.

"I'm going to go tell the others that it will be a quiet dinner tonight." Ava said while walking through the door.

"You might as well." The Master said evenly as he opened the window.

Ava nodded and began to walk to the door.

"You want to know something Ava." He said, stopping her. "Sometimes I would have dreams about all of us and them. In fact it would be in this very room, I would be breaking up another argument between Ira and Aced, Gula would be be playing chess with Garland in that corner and would be in the middle of another stalemate with you cheering them both, and in that corner Luxu would be reading next to Invi as she would be talking about spells with Ultimecia. Sadly it will never come to pass, but a guy can dream no."

Not knowing what to do, Ava could only leave while thinking on what he said.

Once she was gone, the Master picked up the carpet and threw it out the window.

"This is all your fault you tacky piece of floor cloth for bringing back these memories to the surface. My you burn forever in whatever afterlife awaits you." He said while charging up a massive sphere of lighting.

He released it and the carpet was instantly vaporized.

"Well I feel a little better now." He mumbled as he took one last look at the photo before room.

While he can mope around about the his dead family later, he still had a living one to look after at the moment.

His six wonderful adopted children and one very alive niece.

Speaking of which, according to her caretaker she was showing promise in becoming a Keyblade wielder and if what Roxas saw was true she would be an excellent one.

He would have to arrange something later, after he ordered a new carpet of course.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **The screen dies down as the author faces you.**

 ***Anyway that is all and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and omake. I'll see you all next chapter so until then, ciao!***

 **With a clap of him hands, your vision faded to black.**

* * *

 **Harem(WIP):** **Naminé, Xion, Aqua, Yuffie, Ava, 2 surprises**


	6. Movement in the Shadows

**The screen turns to white and the author and the theater appears.**

 ***Hey guys, Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to Kingdom Hearts: From No One to Someone.***

 ***Anyway I'll keep this short. This chapter is going to be a short one, because of one reason.***

 ***As of today, November 12, 1998. Stan Lee has died.***

 ***He was one of my major inspirations for my works and will be heavily missed be myself and the millions of writers, actors, and artists that he has inspired. So where ever you are Stan Lee, there is only one thing that I and the rest of your fans can say to you.***

 ***EXCELSIOR!***

 **The author raises his fist to the heavens with tears falling from his eyes.**

 ***It is time to start the chapter. I have nothing else to say.***

 **The projector comes to life as the author summons a box of tissues and starts to weep uncontrollably. Then the screen lights up, starting the chapter.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

 **Movement in the Shadows**

* * *

Master Xehanort walked among one of the many halls of the castle, looking for the perfect spot. After another minute he found it in a darkened corner near the entrance.

After making sure no one was around, he casted a silencing barrier.

"Aren't you being a little too paranoid?" A voice from the shadow said, with only his golden eyes visible.

"Not at all, in fact you should be keeping your guard up my apprentice. Eraqus is already suspicious of me and it is only a matter of time before he figures out what I am up to. So I can not show any sign of anything that could expose us quite yet. At least not until his apprentices leave." Xehanort said.

"Fair enough, but what about his newest apprentice Roxas." The figure said. "I'm already keeping an eye on him just in case."

"A smart move, but as for Roxas I have not decided yet what to do with him yet. Either way we need to gauge his skills and separate him from Eraqus." The elderly Keyblade Master said.

"And I take it I will be the one to do?" The figure asked, getting Xehanort to nod. "Figured, but what should we do if he is worthy enough."

"If he is not, then we get rid of him. If he is then Roxas will be the backup." Xehanort said.

"The back up for which?" The figured asked, clearly intrigued.

After a few moments he came up with his answer.

"He is the back up for both isn't he."

"Maybe he is, but we shall decide that when we learn more about him. So do not even think about killing Ventus or else it will jeopardize everything we have worked for." Xehanort said while fixing a stern glare at the figure.

"I know that you old coot, but I won't be bothering him for a while." The figure said dejectedly.

"Good." Was all Xehanort said before he noticed the look on his apprentice's face. "What is wrong?"

"Roxas has just left the throne room. We don't have that much time left." The figure said while putting on a black glass helmet and obscuring his face.

"No, we have just enough time to do what we need." Xehanort said while shaking his head. "Still, how soon can you unleash the Unversed upon the worlds?"

"Now." The figure said, causing Xehenort to smile.

"Good, then I will be awaiting for evaluation of Roxas once everything else is done." Xehanort said while leave, dissipating the barrier.

"Oh I will." The figure said once the elderly Keyblade Master was out of earshot. "And much more. Anyway what is the progress on Roxas?"

'…'

"So he is looking for Terra then, how long do you think until he finds him?"

'…'

"Good, just enough time for the old coot to get the ball rolling. But still anything else to report onto Roxas."

'…'

"Did you say that he is saturated in time magic?! The figure said shocked. A moment of silence from the end of his mental communication was all the confirmation he needed.

He knew about time magic very well as he had dabbled with it a little bit.

Whenever he had time when Xehanort was keeping an eye on him of course. He need to keep several things to himself after all.

Still he was adapt enough with it to be able to sense it, even within his lesser incarnations.

Along with the fact he has repeatedly spied on another saturated with the same energy talking with the old coot. Someone that he knew that whatever the old coot was planning, that it couldn't function without him.

But unlike that other person, this energy felt somewhat similar to him.

In fact it was so eerily similar to him, a being created from magic that he was surprised that the old coot hadn't sensed it yet.

So he knew exactly what Roxas was, but not who he exactly was or when he is from?

There were too many unknowns about him, along with the fact that he also feels a little similar to the weakling made him uneasy.

He need to exercise a bit more caution dealing with him.

He needed to speed up his plans a little bit.

With a single thought, he sent an overwhelming amount of energy to the other end of his connection. He had to keep himself focused as inhuman screaming filled his head before he stopped abruptly, catching himself from hitting the floor.

After a few moments the figure stood back up and regained his bearings.

"So I take it that you got everything then?" He asked between pants.

'… **!'**

"Good to know and yes I know that it hurts like hell, I'm still catching my breath a bit. How long do you need to rest?" The figure barked out.

' ****…?'**

"20 seconds at most? Alright I'll give you that, but after that follow Roxas until I'm done confronting the weakling. Once I'm done pull out and come find me, I'll give you your next instructions then." The figure said, now fully recovered.

'…'

"Good and remember, siphon only the barest amount. He might as well be a wellspring of temporal energy, but we can't risk getting noticed this early."

'… **!'**

"Good I'll contact you later." The figure said as he cut the connection and summoned a Corridor of Darkness.

After all it was almost time for Xehanort's plan to begin. So it was best to keep on time with it. Besides he did owe Ventus a visit after all.

Besides visiting him last night, it has been 4 years since that had spoken with each other after all.

So with that he walked into the corridor with one thing play on his mind.

Roxas. Aqua. Ventus.

Which one too chose, so little time, so many options. That is, if he had to chose only one that is.

* * *

Right behind Roxas in the hallway and hidden behind a corner, a small creature was resting.

It was a small white creature about the size of a Shadow with golden eyes that seemed to be set in a sorrowful expression. It had a triangular shaped head with two lightning like antenna and pointed limbs. And it was currently in a crumpled up heap lying on the floor.

After receiving that all that energy from it's king, it felt something for the first time.

Pain, lots and lots of pain.

But once it got over the pain everything seemed clearer then ever before. It felt like it had been cut off from the horde and in a sense almost alone. With it's only connection being it's king that is.

Pondering about this, the figure jumped in surprise once it noticed that Roxas had turned a corner.

In a panic it turned invisible with only the telltale signs of it's existence being a pair of eyes flickering in and out of existence.

Once it caught up to Roxas, it began to ponder somethings.

It felt surprise, it felt panic, it felt pain, it felt tired, it felt the cool air, it felt the cold floor, and it began to develop the ability to think for itself.

' **So is this the sentience that our king has?'** The creature thought to itself, before stopping it's pace.

It just had it's first coherent thought, something only it's king had.

How in the name of all things Unversed did that happen?

Such a thing like this have never happened before within the horde. Of course the king has granted some of them independence before, but nothing along the lines of sentience or independent thought before. And everything that has existed through the king or the other Unversed that have fallen was always recorded through the horde.

So was this the work of the king, or through the overwhelming amount of ambient time magic from the interesting human it didn't know.

Still it would worry about it on the job.

It's king had made it for a specific task and if it wanted to keep it's short, but newfound existence it will obey unconditionally.

So it continued with it's task and continued to follow the interesting human, pondering about what will happen once it's king found out.

* * *

 **The screen died down and you see that the author has seemingly pulled himself together for the most part.**

 ***Hey guysI hopes you guys enjoyed this chapter, as it does give a bit of insight of events to come.***

 ***Anyway all I have to say is that if you have any questions to ask just review and I'll get to them.***

 ***The next chapter will definitely be the last to cover the events of the Land of Departure and I'll see you all then.***

 ***If you all need me I'm going to mourn Stan Lee in by eating a shit ton of ice cream and watching Marvel movies, starting with Blade. So until next time ciao.***

 **The author summons a tub of ice cream and walks through a Corridor of Darkness, leaving the theater empty.**

* * *

 **We will all miss you Stan Lee, the greatest hero the world has ever known.**


	7. Departure

**The screen comes to life showing the author surrounded by quite a few tubs of ice cream still in the theater. Upon seeing you he snaps his fingers and all the ice cream tubs disappear.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I'm done with my Marvel binge. So let us get to the an you all have been waiting a year for. Leaving the Land of Departure.***

 ***So lets keep this simple and start right now.***

 ***So just sit back, relax, and enjoy. I'll see you all next time.***

 **The projector flares to life and the screen lights up, starting the chapter.**

* * *

 **Departure**

* * *

"This is bad. Really, really bad." The Master said as he was writing down Roxas's conversation with Aqua.

After a quite dinner and snapping out of his funk, he proceeded to start back up on recording the new timeline when he felt a familiar feeling.

There was an alteration in the timeline, and a major one at that. One that had was happening right near Roxas.

Worse off it felt dark and it had already settled into the timeline.

Meaning that the only way for it to be destroyed is for it to be physically eradicated now, because any event to alternate the timeline from here would never truly remove it.

It would probably only make it worst.

So now it he can only hope that Roxas notices it and get rid of it immediately.

If this alteration was dealt with immediately then it will lead to nothing but disaster in the future.

* * *

'Finally there he is.' Roxas thought as he noticed Terra after finding the entrance.

He was also wondering why this castle had so many hallways. Maybe it also had to do with something with the history of Keyblade wielders and when they were all over the place. Maybe back during the Age of Fairy Tales.

But those kind of questions could wait, he needed to talk with Terra.

When he got to the entrance he found Terra in the middle of the courtyard and Xehanort walking away.

This did not bode well if he talked to Terra.

The elderly Keyblade Master could've said anything to him and Roxas wasn't sure if it was true or not. He couldn't get a read out on that old man and it honestly worried him to no end.

However the matter Xehanort can wait a bit. What really matters right now is Terra.

As he began to walk down stairs, Terra noticed him.

"Roxas, what are you doing here?" He questioned.

"I came to check up on you, you looked awfully distraught when you walked out." The Nobody answered simply, getting the older Keyblade wielder to nod.

"I was though I'm little better now." Terra said before facing Roxas. "Though I have been wondering about something."

"And that is?" Roxas asked.

"That how is it that I'm the only one here with darkness in their heart? At least that is what I can sense at least. I'll admit that I'm not the best at sensor and that Ven is worst off then me anyway. But I know enough just to tell what to look for and everybody but you doesn't have any darkness in their hearts. Your heart is like a void and Master Xehanort's heart held not only a great deal of darkness, but also a great deal of light." Terra sighed out. "Look I know it sounds like a bit much, but I could use an opinion from someone else. Someone who hasn't been with us for years."

"It's alright. You just want a fresh perspective on the matter." Roxas said, understanding why Terra would ask something like that.

That one flicker of darkness had just cost him his dream and shaken his very beliefs to his core.

Not unlike how he found out about what Ansem did to him inside that accursed virtual prison.

So it would be a good idea to help his new friend as best he could, while hoping that Xehanort hadn't done anything to him.

"That's right." Terra said with a nod.

"Well contrary to what you think, both Eraqus and Aqua have do have darkness in your hearts. But it is hidden by their light with Eraqus's light being the greatest. So much in fact that I can barely even sense the darkness within him. Plus even if he does dissuade from the darkness, he has acknowledged to me that it is best not to temper with the balance within ones heart." Roxas said truthfully, surprising Terra a little.

"Wait so you talked with Master about this?" Terra inquired.

"Unintentionally, I was helping Aqua to cheer up after you and Ven walked out on her after the ceremony. Which I can understand with the both of you, but you might need to apologize to her. You were kind of rude for leaving the way you did, once again understandable but it did bring back some bad memories for her." The Nobody said, causing Terra to wince.

"I suppose I do owe an apology to Aqua for walking out like that." Terra admitted a little sheepishly. "And judging from your story that she told you about when Ven arrived."

"Correct." Roxas answered.

"You were bound to know sooner or later anyway, I just wish it wasn't at a time like this." The eldest apprentice sighed out. "But I feel like we are starting to get off track a little."

"You're probably right Terra." Roxas said with a shrug." Anyway after that and managing to convince her out of trying something that could have had serious consequences just to help you."

"That sounds like her." Terra interjected while sighing out.

"Eraqus made his presence know after that and agreed that removing one's darkness can have serious repercussions with tampering with someone's heart. Although apparently he knows at least how to suppress someone's darkness a bit." Roxas said, before taking a step back as darkness started to roll off of Terra.

It was a small amount, but incredibly potent. A testament to how strong Terra's heart was.

It was one of the strongest hearts he has ever sensed and it seemed to have only grown stronger by the day. The only hearts that he have sensed that are stronger are Eraqus's, Xehanort's, Ava's, and the Master's. Of course he had only sensed a bunch of hearts before and of the Foretellers only Ava, so he didn't have much to go on. But considering the range it was still impressive.

"If he knew about it then why didn't he use it during the exam! It could have saved me a lot of grief if he had just used it in the first place!" Terra said, clearly angered by what Roxas said as the darkness started to grow a little more.

'Anymore of this and I'll have Eraqus on top of us.' Roxas thought while letting out a long sigh.

If Terra continued to let his darkness to continued out he would draw Eraqus out and the Nobody was not keen on going through whatever punishment had caused Aqua to shiver like that.

He already had enough tough training with the Organization and Xemnas, Xaldin, Lexaeus and Saïx were all slavedrivers.

So he copied Lexaeus and smacked Terra as hard as he could in the gut.

He wasn't tall enough to hit him in the face after all.

Terra blanched as he doubled over and the darkness dissipated.

"Sorry about that Terra, but it was the only way that I knew of too snap you out of your anger and talking you down would have probably given Eraqus enough time to sense us and administer punishment." Roxas admitted while rubbing his hand.

One of the few perks of being a Nobody was that pain was automatically numbed to a certain extent. Still hitting Terra was comparable to punching a rock wall, so it was perfectly reasonable for his hand to be a little sore after all.

"We'll warn me next time." Terra wheezed while shuttering at the mention of Eraqus's punishment methods.

"Fair enough, but Terra he admitted that in your case that your heart was in an minor imbalance and that spell would have probably damaged your heart in that state. He even admitted that just a little training would help you keep it check." Roxas said truthfully.

"So he is willing to keep it in check, but not to channel it then." Tera stated a little dryly, catching Roxas off guard a little.

'I guess that he was more shaken up then I thought or it had something do with Xehanort. From little I've seen Eraqus and Aqua favor the light and if Terra is the same way this shift to darkness so suddenly can't be good.' The Nobody thought.

Probing Terra for answers at this point would only do more damage and may case him to lose control of his darkness again.

So the best and true answer would be to help him out as best he could.

"Terra I wouldn't suggest channeling the darkness just yet, at this point it will only consume you if you allow it to continue to let it go unchecked." Roxas said, surprising Terra. "So for now try to work on keeping it in check and learning how to control it first then channeling it."

After a few moments of silence, Terra just sighed and Roxas felt the darkness inside his heart subside quit a bit.

His heart had become balanced, at least for now.

"I guess you're right Roxas, but how do you know so much about the darkness?" He inquired.

"My master did liked to ramble on about the heart and the elements composing it. It also helps due to living on a world in between light and darkness. Though my Master never taught me how to manipulate the darkness, I left before he even could." Roxas said, while being mostly truthful.

While he knew at least on how to create a Corridor of Darkness, but that came with the territory of being a Nobody. It was possible for him to learn to control the darkness, but as he was Sora's Nobody his efficiency was towards the light. So it was difficult to even call forth even a speck of darkness at all.

But it might be a good idea to start to practice to get the hang of it. For he may need to if his suspicions of Xehanort was correct, he may need it.

He was soon broken from his musings when he was once again put into gripping hug by Terra.

'What is it with Keyblade wielders and death grips, at least Terra isn't breaking anything.' Roxas thought with a wince.

"Thank you Roxas, you don't even know how badly I needed someone to say that." Terra said, his voice starting to crack a bit.

After another moment of silence, Roxas returned the hug.

"Anything for a friend." He said honestly as the two Keyblade wielders broke their hug.

"While don't expect this friend to go easy on you during training." Terra said with smirk.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, after all it'll be practice for when we have our Mark of Mastery next year." The Nobody said with a smirk of his own.

Their joyous mood was soon shattered with the sounds of bells tolling from up in the castle.

"Roxas we need to get to the throne room right now." Terra said seriously as he ran into the castle, with Roxas soon catching up behind him.

"Terra do you know what's going on?" He asked, worried about what was happening.

From the way the way he was acting, this could only mean trouble.

"From day one Master had taught us about the bells and that there are certain mechanisms that he can control from the throne room. This one going currently playing is one that he prayed we never had to hear again after we memorized it. It means that multiple worlds have begun to descend into chaos." Terra said grimly.

'Okay this is much worse then I thought.' Roxas thought with a frown.

As far as he knew, the Heartless would emerge to swarm the worlds in about a year from now.

So if the Heartless hadn't appeared yet, then what was attacking the worlds?

It certainly wasn't the Nobodies, they were few in numbers before the Heartless outbreak.

What ever it was there was one he was certain of.

That in someway, shape, or form, Xehanort was probably connected to it.

* * *

' **So the king has finally allowed released the horde.'** The creature thought as it sunk into the ground, trying to catch up to Roxas.

Maybe it should as it's king to give it longer legs. It would be much easier to keep up with it's target after all.

Anyway this was the day the horde was waiting for.

To be able to spread and explore multiple worlds, free to sow discord among them and make the inhabitants to suffer like their king at the hands of that bald creep.

Although he was fine with the training, the horde was not as tolerant. They felt everything that he had collectively. So with every cut, scrap, and bruise that their king felt they all felt it themselves. So while they were not allowed to take their wrath against the creepy bald man, so for four long years they waited for a chance to unleash their combined wrath against the worlds.

After four years of letting it build up, they were free to take their frustrations out against the worlds.

Well within the bonds that their king sent up.

They could never disobey the king after all. He created the horde and as long as he existed so would they. So they were nothing but loyal to him and would be willing to do anything he asked.

No matter the task or the risks to themselves.

' **Is Roxas heading towards the throne room right now?'** The King asked.

The creature pondered for a minute on how to brief it's king on the issue of newfound sentience.

After a moment of thinking, it decided the blunt way was better.

' **He currently is heading to the throne room my king.'** The creature communed to him, before being startled at the sound of something crashing on the other end of the line. **'My king?'**

' **I'm alright. I was surprised by the clarity from your line, but now I'm hearing it a second time I suppose I truly wasn't hear things. So do you mind telling me how the hell did you achieve true sentience!'** The king demanded.

' **So it really wasn't you then.'** The creature stated, feeling the confusion from the other end of the line.

After a few moments of silence, a sigh escaped the king.

' **It wasn't from me. I just tried to give a few regular Floods the level of sentience you have and they all promptly exploded. If it wasn't something that I was used to all the time then it would've hurt like hell. So it wasn't from me otherwise you would've been dead right now. But that does raise another possibility.'** The king said, getting the creature to nod.

' **That this was inadvertently caused by the ambient time magic that I began to siphon off of the interesting human.'** The creature said.

' **I can already see that you are already putting that newfound sentience to good use. Well that is probably the only possibility we have right now. But we can get back to this in a minute. Have you lost track of Roxas?'** The king asked.

' **Yes I have and I have unfortunately failed my task my king.'** The creature said solemnly, feeling ashamed to have failed it's kings task and it's eyes taking a downcast shape.

' **You have not failed your task, I've known that this would inevitably happen. So your next task is the regroup at my location and figure out a few things with your sentience. We have some time to kill before the real fun starts.'** The king said as the creature felt the information was loaded up into it's mind.

' **Yes my king.'** The creature said as it cut the connection and disappeared into a puff of darkness, leaving the hallway empty once again.

* * *

A few minutes later the two Keyblade wielders ran into the throne room to find a tense looking Aqua and that Eraqus wasn't anywhere around.

"Aqua where is Master?" Terra asked as he and Roxas came to a stop next to her.

"He disappeared behind the thrones after the bells started by themselves. So I guess he is conversing with Master Yen Sid right now." She said getting Terra to nod.

"Wait did you say Yen Sid?" Roxas inquired.

"Yes I did, though have you heard of him before?" She questioned.

"Not really all I know about him is something Eraqus mentioned before the Mark of Mastery begin. So I take it that he is a Keyblade Master as well." He said.

Truthfully while he did possess Sora's memories, that didn't mean that he had all of them. Besides while Sora had encountered the man, all that he inherited was that he was once the King's teacher, a powerful sorcerer, and that he lived in a world called Mysterious Tower.

"He was a Keyblade Master, in fact he was trained here by Eraqus's Master before he and Master Xehanort arrived and passed the Mark of Mastery when they began their training. Though he decided to retire from becoming a Keyblade Master years ago. He keeps in touch with Master through a crystal located behind the thrones." Terra said, getting a nod from Roxas.

A few moments later Eraqus reappeared from behind the thrones and the apprentices and new Keyblade Master stood at attention. He gave them a quick glance over them before sighing.

"Normally I would lecture you on the few flaws with your stance Roxas, but there are much bigger concerns as of this moments." The elder Keyblade Master sighed out before fixing them a serious glare.

Roxas couldn't help but let out a small, silent relief at avoiding a lecter.

He never thought that he would meet someone more stricter with posture then Saïx.

Still his relief died down a moment later as he knew that whatever Eraqus was going to say was going to be grim.

"My old friend Yen Sid keeps a close eye on the shifting tides of the light and darkness. His console helps us Keyblade wielders in which to help us keep the balance of the worlds whenever it is threatened. Unfortunately my old friend has noticed that just minutes ago the balance has been disrupted and the tides have shifted in favor of the darkness for the first time in a century." He said with the upmost seriousness. After a quick look over of his apprentices reactions he continued.

"From what he tells me that this darkness has spread over a number of worlds and has been actively targeting several of the Princesses of Hearts." He continued on.

'Okay this is much more worse then I thought.' Roxas grimly thought after hearing that.

He knew better then most the power of Princesses of Heart. After all he and Naminé were created due to Sora blotching the Heartless Ansem's attempt to use all seven of them to reach Kingdom Hearts.

So he knew that anything go after at least one of them wasn't to be trifled with.

Depending on the worlds this new threat targets, Kairi would be a prime target as she was arguably the youngest of the princesses except for maybe Alice and her world seemed unreachable from anywhere but Wonderland.

So it would be a good idea if he gets the chance to check up on them, well on the worlds that he knew as he didn't know where half of them actually lived.

So with that in mind he focused back onto what Eraqus was saying.

"This new threat is a form of darkness that Yen Sid has never heard of before nor that he has found any records of. A form of darkness that feeds on negativity. A horde of fledgling emotions given the form of monsters. A threat the likes that have never been seen before. A threat that Yen Sid has named the Unversed." He continued on.

Once again Roxas was thinking that the situation got even worse.

Even a brief description of the Unversed had him on edge. An unknown horde of creatures that feeds on negativity sounds a bit too much like the Heartless for his liking. Still from the sounds of it they were not Heartless, but something else entirely and if he had to guess probably more intelligent. An dangerous combination to have and a major threat if he had to face them.

Still he had to wonder, if they attacked the worlds years ago then why hasn't heard of them before? Unless of course it probably had something to do with them not being around in his time as well.

"I have tried to have passed this news onto Master Xehanort, but however I can't find a trace of him anywhere. I don't there is any connections…but this all troubles me." He added before a gasp shifted their focus onto.

"Master Xehanort has disappeared, but how? Me and Roxas just saw him at the courtyard earlier, so how could he have vanished?" He said.

"I have no clue Terra, but your, Aqua's, and Roxas's objectives is to locate Master Xehanort and eliminate the Unversed." Eraqus said, surprising everyone.

"Why did you include Roxas Master? Not to question your orders Master, but isn't he a little inexperienced for this?" Aqua asked.

"She is right, after all he has only a single year of training and that only covered the bare essentials at best. No offense Roxas." Terra stated.

"It's alright I can understand, after all it seems like I have a ton to learn after all. Though I'm curious on why you would suggest that I go with them." Roxas asked, though he had a hunch on why though.

"All of you have made valid points, but Roxas is at a point were he can keep up with either one of you. However you are both correct soon his inexperience so it will be up to the both of you to train him on your journey." Eraqus said while sending a subtle look at the Nobody.

"Yes Master/Eraqus." The three chorused back, while Roxas returned the look.

His hunch was right, Eraqus had selected him for his experience in fighting the likes of the Heartless. Out of the three of them, he was the one of the most combat experience but was lacking in skills that the other two possessed. So the elder Keyblade Master was pairing him up with the other two in order to help him train while enhancing the combat effectiveness of the other two.

That was honestly a brilliant move on his part, but that did bring something into question.

"Wait, If I'm being selected to train under them then why not Ven as well? He has trained here longer then I have." Roxas asked.

"Ventus is not ready yet. I will stay back and complete his training until he is at an adequate level for which I will personally deliver him to either Terra or Aqua if the threat of the Unversed has not been resolved at that point and nothing else." Eraqus said firmly, getting him to nod.

But he couldn't help but feel like the elder Keyblade Master was hiding something though.

"Now then, in order to help you with this momentous task, I have unlocked the Lanes Between. These forbidden backroads are capable of breaching the barriers between the worlds. However there is a greater risk of the darkness here then in regular space, but your armor will be able to protect you." Eraqus continued.

"What about Roxas, he doesn't have any amor." Aqua questioned.

"He does have a coat that he has from his former Master that will shield him from the darkness. Do you still have it Roxas?" He inquired.

"Yes I have it up in my room." The Nobody answered.

"Good, then retrieve it after we are done. For after that I have decided that you shall begin your journey with Aqua and then switch with Terra at a later point and back again. When you two decide to switch I will leave up to you to decide amongst yourselves. This will be good practice for the two of you when it comes time to have apprentices of your own." Eraqus said, getting the two elder Keyblade wielders before facing Terra.

"This will be especially helpful for you Terra, because training Roxas will help weigh on this opportunity the current situation presents." He continued surprising them all again.

"Are you saying that I'm getting another chance, Master." Terra asked, still stunned by this revelation.

"That is exactly what I'm staying Terra." Eraqus said. "If I had my way you would be crowned a Master in a heartbeat. But your heart is suffering a great imbalance right now. So use this chance to fix it and show to me that you are worthy of becoming the great Keyblade Master that I know you will be. But do not obsess over proving yourself nor fearing to failing this chance. Obsessing over it will only cloud your mind and beckons the darkness, while failing will provide you a chance to learn for your mistakes and to try again. You must never forget that if you which to succeed."

After a few moments of silence, Terra spoke up.

"Thank you for this chance Master! I promise you that I will not fail you this time!" Terra said, his eyes burning with determination.

"I'm glad to hear that Terra and I look forward to the day that you will return, ready to finally become a Master." Eraqus said with a small smile, before it vanished and his expression hardened.

"Now then Terra you shall be the first to go off into the worlds. Though I suggest that you take a few minutes to prepare for your journey. Roxas you will have to wait for just a few minutes as I still have something to discuss with Aqua. I will provide her with the supplies for the both of you to set off." He said, getting the Keyblade wielders to nod.

"Now then, go forth and restore the balance of balance to the worlds. And remember may your heart be your guiding key. It will lead you down the right path if you always stay true to it." Eraqus finished.

"Yes Master/Eraqus!" The Keyblade wielders chorused. Their faces showing determination at facing the momentous task a head of them.

Except for Roxas, his was filled with unease.

After all he had been here for about 2 days and was now expected to help preform a task his Somebody had done twice over all ready. So it didn't exactly give him a vote of confidence to be doing this.

Sora had it thrust upon him, while he was basically being ordered to by Eraqus.

Well he could at least take solace in the fact that he wouldn't be going at it alone and actually start with his new friends and not alone like Sora did at first.

"Roxas are you alright?" Aqua asked, breaking him out of his musings. The Nobody noticed that both her and Terra were hovering above him, with looks of concern etched on their faces.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous about what we are going to do?" Roxas said truthfully with giving them a small smile. He appreciated the concern that they have for him, it almost made him truly happy. And once again wishing that he would have a heart in order to truly feel the emotions.

And once again curbing the thought, thinking about that would only make it worse.

"It's understandable Roxas, but like Master said both me and Aqua believe that you can do this. So I'm sure that you will be great at this." Terra said confidently.

"Same here Roxas, besides you will have me and Terra to confide to and help you along the way." Aqua chimed in.

It was at that moment Roxas couldn't help himself and did something that surprised the both of them.

He hugged them without any prompting. From what he had told them about his past and how he reacted to his first hug minus the rib breaking, this was major to him.

"Thank you guys, it is honestly nice to have you guys and Ven looking after me." Roxas said honestly as the two returned the hug.

"It's no problem Roxas, besides that's what friends are for. To look out for each other." Aqua said, before the hug was broken by the sound of sniffling. The three Keyblade wielders turned to Eraqus as he was wiping his face with his sleeve.

"While I hate to ruin this touching moment, I believe it is time for Terra and Roxas to leave. You three have a long journey ahead of you." Eraqus said.

"I know Master, but I just have a moment to say something?" Terra asked.

"Very well but make it quick." Eraqus replied back.

"Thank you Master." Terra said before facing Aqua. "Look I want to say that I'm sorry earlier. I was upset and what I did was uncalled for, so I apologize for running out on you and Ven after the exam."

"Apology accepted Terra. Though I will admit that you were honestly a bit rude, but you were quite upset at the time and I can understand why. Just try to make sure you don't repeat it again, alright." She said.

"I won't, anyway I'll see you on our journey." Terra said as he began to walk out of the throne room. "You coming Roxas!" He called.

"I'll be there."He called back before waving to Aqua. Once she waved back, he immediately ran to catch up to Terra. By the time he caught up to him, the eldest apprentice was at the base of the stairs that lead up to the apprentice's rooms.

"Looks like this is where we part ways for now Roxas, I'm already prepared the journey." He said, causing the Nobody to quirk an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt that you packed everything that fast." Roxas said, causing Terra to look a little uncomfortable.

"Actually I had packed everything immediately after the exam and when you found me I was still deciding on either if I should leave or stay. I was torn between leaving for a bit and trying to work the issue on my own, going with Xehanort, or staying here and getting help from for this. In the end I eventually I decided to stay here. Everyone would be devastated if I left and considering that Master Xehanort has disappeared and I would've been caught off guard by the Unversed it was probably best that I didn't leave." Terra said, getting Roxas to nod.

"While that is true, but your leaving now anyway." He said.

"Well that is true I suppose." Terra said while shrugging. "But staying here has given me a second chance for the Mark of Mastery. One that I have no intention of failing this time." He continued before he began to walk away from the steps. "One that I guess I partly owe to you Roxas. So the next we meet I suppose that have something that you would be interested in."

"And that is?" Roxas asked honestly curious about what Terra was talking about.

"You'll have to find out. So until then, I'll see you later Roxas." Terra shot back as he turned a corner, vanishing from sight.

"I suppose I will." Roxas said softly.

That little revelation honestly stunned him. Terra was worst off then he first thought and Xehanort probably noticed that as well.

Hell he might've even planned for that. After only one meeting with that man and he was already on edge more so then he was around Saïx. The only ones that unnerved him more were Xigbar and Xemnas. So he was worried for his new friend incase he tried anything.

But he had faith that Terra would be alright.

Though if he was honest that might be some of Sora's optimism rubbing off on him.

So he could only hope that everything will turn out alright. If not then he wouldn't hold back if Xehanort threatened his new friends.

He had just gotten a chance to restart his life and he would make absolutely certain that it wouldn't be snatched away by the machinations of anyone again.

With that in mind, he checked if anyone was nearby before creating a Corridor of Darkness. He did know the layout of the castle, but he supposed it was out of both convince and habit to use the Corridor to travel to his room. Besides it was paramount that he had to hurry along. Time was paramount after all.

So he vanished into the Corridor and closed it behind him.

* * *

In another world with trees stretch for miles, the creature appeared on a particular tall on overlooking a clearing with its king relaxing in the shady canopy.

"So how did it go?" He asked it.

" **Your task been completed my king, though if you don't mind me asking. Why did you have me tear up his room until I found his left sock and nothing more?"** The creature asked while tilting its head with an unsettling jerk.

"A few reasons. Basically to buy us a some time and just to mess with him a bit." The figure said, causing the creature to nod.

" **So do you have anything else my king."** The creature asked.

"Nothing except find a branch or something for the both of us to get comfortable on, Roxas's test is about to begin and you wouldn't want to miss it." He said while summoning a Corridor of Darkness.

The creature, could only nod as it scrambled to do its task as it's king plunged into the Corridor.

Ready to bring back the interesting human back with him.

* * *

Roxas was ready to beat somebody senseless.

He had found that someone had ransack his room in an attempt to retrieve something.

Which perplexed him as he literally had nothing but the clothes on his back while traveling with him and figured they would have had literally been targeting anywhere else in the castle.

But no what worried him was that whoever did it was targeting him specificity. Whoever it was he didn't know, it could be Xehanort, the attacker from the Corridor of Ages, or anyone else really.

So with the upmost speed, he put up his coat and packed everything he owned.

After all whoever did this might come back and his best chance against whoever did this was with the Keyblade Masters here.

Once double checking that he had everything, something loud had rushed past his window and practically rattled everything in it.

Curious on what it was he opened the window and only saw a large sphere of light comparable to the one Ava used in that dream/memory he witnessed the other night.

"Ven/Ventus!"

He looked down to see Eraqus and Aqua chasing after Ven and from the shouts instantly figured out that something was up.

Deciding to take the simple route, he summoned another Corridor and stepped through it.

A moment later he appeared behind Eraqus and noticed that Ven was gone and that something was flying towards the light.

"Where is Ven?" He asked, startling the two Keyblade Masters.

"Roxas don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Eraqus shouted, clutching his chest.

"I'm sorry about that, but can you please explained what just happen?" The Nobody asked.

"Roxas it's Ven. He took off after Terra and he doesn't know about the Unversed. So he is rushing in blind and could be running into danger as we speak." Aqua answered, getting a grim nod from him.

So whoever infiltrated the castle seemed to not only be targeting him, but also seemed to be after the apprentices as well and seemed intent on separating all three of them.

"Aqua, Roxas go after him and bring him back!" Eraqus shouted at them, his concern for Ven's safety being his main concern right now.

"Don't worry Master, well will bring him back." Aqua said while Roxas nodded.

But as she prepared to summon her armor, a Corridor opened beneath Roxas's feet and something immediately dragged him into it.

"Roxas!" She cried out as she tried to reach out to him. Roxas did the same, but the Corridor immediately closed behind him, leaving her fingers to graze the stone of the courtyard.

* * *

Roxas immediately fell out of the gate and into the clearing.

He suspected that whoever ransacked his room was nearby and had dragged him into this world away from Aqua, possibly to test him.

If the shapes that were beginning to come out of the shadows were of indication.

"Well, I've had enough of this." He decided upon summoning Oblivion.

Someone had dragged him hear and was actively going after his new friends.

When he found whoever was responsible for this, they will pay.

* * *

'Xehanort you are going to pay for this!' Eraqus thought as he grabbed Aqua's hand.

"Master?" She asked, her eyes watering a little as she had literally just seen her friend.

He didn't say anything as a small glyph of light appeared on her sleeve.

"Aqua, this glyph will connect you to one I have placed on Roxas's sleeve. I was going to use it to talk with him later, but now this is a makeshift tracker. As long as it glows it will signify that he is still alive and that he on a nearby or on a world that is close by. It will only go out if he is dead or when you have made contact with him. So follow this light and it will lead you to Roxas." Eraqus said as he let go of her hand.

"And keep him with me until it is time to switch with Terra?" She asked while her eyes began to dry and her resolve increasing exponentially by the second.

"Yes, but I have one more objective for you, one that you must also share with Terra. Find whoever kidnaped Roxas and bring them to me alive. I wish to interrogate them personally and I will be able to look away if they are pretty battered up." Eraqus said to the younger Keyblade Master, notice that her eyes had hardened and showed only one thing.

It promised pain for whatever the target was.

Honestly it unnerved him a little, but he could sense no shift in the balance of her heart.

"In what condition should they be in?" She asked coldly.

"I will be willing to overlook a missing hand or foot, but nothing more." He said firmly.

Normally he would abhor that kind of action, but whoever did this was working with Xehanort. So they needed to know the consequences of their actions, especially if they were an abomination like he thinks was behind this.

"Don't worry Master I will not fail this task." Aqua said as her expression returned to normal and summoned her armor.

"I hope so." He said quietly as she summoned her Keyblade Glider and disappeared into the entryway into the Lanes Between.

Once he was certain that she was gone, he let out the his aura. A great searing light surrounded him as he raged on about his old friend.

Xehanort was bringing about the apocalypse and had messed with his apprentices and Roxas in order to do so.

He was going to lock down this world and tie up a few loose ends before going after his old friend.

He was going to kill Xehanort.

He just hope things never got to the point where he would make an impossible choice.

His apprentices or the balance of the worlds.

A choice he hoped to never encounter in his lifetime.

* * *

 **Static takes over your vision as the author and the theater appears.**

 ***Welcome back guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the end of the Land of Departure arc.***

 ***Now then I have a few things to announce.***

 ***First off I will not be writing anymore of this story until the new year or Kingdom Hearts 3 comes out.***

 ***Second is that I would like to thank everyone who has supported me and my stories over the past year. A year ago I was practically no one. But now I have two heavy supported works, this story here and my other one on Wattpad. So I wish to thank you all for your support as I wouldn't have made it without all of you guys.***

 ***Third is that the next chapter will cover the Dwarf Woodlands and the first confrontation between Roxas and Vanitas. Something that I suggest that it is something that you will not want to miss.***

 ***Finally for the harem. Someone correctly guessed the surprises, but I will leave her a secret for now at least. But I will honor his/hers other request and add Larxene in. Though just asking if anyone else if they thought about it, but I did not expect to see her somebody at all, much less a Keyblade wielder though.***

 ***Anyway I think it is time to end it here.***

 ***If you have any questions let me know and I'll get back to you when I can.***

 ***So I just want to say that I wish you all a Happy Holidays and that I will see you all sometime after the New Years. So until then, Goodbye!"**

 **The author waves at you as he and the theater fades out to black.**

* * *

 **Harem(WIP): Naminé, Xion, Aqua, Yuffie, Ava, Larxene, 2 surprises**


	8. Vanitas

**Static fills your vision as it slowly fades away to reveal a lounge area with the author typing away at a computer.**

 **A moment later he notices you and banishes it away.**

 ***Hello and welcome back to From No One to Someone.***

 ***I bet most of you thought that this wouldn't be out till after Kingdom Hearts 3, but I decided go surpise you guys a little early and give you what you have all been waiting for.***

 ***The fight between Roxas and Vanitas. I've been waiting a long time for this.***

 ***Still before we get into the action there is two things that I would like to say.***

 ***First off thank you all for the suport this past year.***

 ***When I started this story I honestly never thought I would make it this far. My first story bombed hard and I thought that this wouldn't take off.***

 ***One year later and I have 3 main stories under my name with this one alone worth nearly 14,000 views, nearly 140 followers, and nearly 120 favorites. Add in the success of my Inuyasha story on Wattpad and I've come very far in just one year.***

 ***So from the bottom of my heart, thank you all for your continued support.***

 **The author says this, before wiping the tears from his eyes.**

 ***Sorry about that, anyway let's move on to the second thing.***

 ***That's if you don't already know, but I have a new story out that is more of something on the side called Twilit Mages. I suggest that you try it out if you haven't already. Well if you want to read it anyway. The choice is up to you after all.***

 ***Anyway with that out of the let's begin this chapter.***

 ***So take a seat, relax, maybe put on some music, and enjoy.***

 ***Also so I don't forget to do the disclaimer, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.***

 ***Now then, let's begin this chapter.***

 **With that the author procures a remote and with the click of a button, the chapter begins.**

* * *

 **Vanitas**

* * *

Roxas studied the Unverse that were emerging from the ground and the ones that he sensed hidden in the treeline. Waiting to take action.

There was over 110 total, nothing that he couldn't handle.

However there was one thing that had him edge.

Unlike the Heartless and Nobodies, the Unversed had hearts.

Though by the standards of Somebodies, these hearts were rather lacking.

They were lacking both light and dark and comprised only of negativity.

That alone made him worried.

These weren't the mindless Heartless or

the intelligent Nobodies. These Unversed was the perfect mixture of them.

Making them a bit tougher to deal with.

Still Roxas took the first action and fired an Aero into on of the emerging shapes and sent it flying.

The Unversed straightened itself up to reveal a dark blue creature the size of a Shadow without any hands, angry red eyes set in a permanent glare, triangular head, and lightning shaped antenna.

Upon getting up, a pair of the Unversed attempted to attack from the sides.

Roxas easily destroyed the first one with the swing of his Keyblade before bringing it down over the second one's head.

However it evaded the attack and sunk into the ground. It came back up behind Roxas and almost atruck him in the back, if he didn't block it with Oblivion.

A quick strike later and it was destroyed leaving nothing but a puff of darkness.

Seeing that he was basically fighting a group of intelligent Shadow, he switched to Oathkeeper for his next strategy.

He waited till they surrounded him before jumping into the air.

"Thundara!" Roxas casted as a massive thunderbolt struck the place he had once been at, vaporizing most of the Unversed.

Only two remained and Roxas immediately struck down the one closest to him.

The other Unversed took the opportunity to land a hit on him. Roxas managed to compose himself before it could do so again and shot a fireball at it. It sunk into the ground and sprung up behind Roxas.

"Blizzard!" He casted, freezing the Unversed in its place.

A swing of the Keyblade and it shattered into pieces.

He didn't have much time to rest as the other Unversed began to emerge from the treeline.

Over half of them were the same kind of Unversed, but the other half were comprised of other kinds of Unversed.

The first new one looked like a much taller one of the first as they looked about a head shorter then him. The main differences were that it's atenia were much shorter, had what looked like armored padding around the legs with what he could guess is the Unversed emblem, and it's arms ending in three metalic claws.

The next new one were a larger. more rotard version of the second one with armored padding all over their body, arms ending in large fists, a longer pair of antenia.

The final kind just looked like flying red pots with the red eyes that seemed sorrowful.

Taking a look around him, Roxas could see that he was right about his previous thoughts.

The Unversed were the perfect combination of the Heartless'a feral nature and swarming capabilities mixed in with the flexibility and intelligence of the Nobodies.

Combining that along with the ferocity they have displayed so far, they were truly a threat.

Not world ending like the Heartless or organized like the Nobodies.

But like a pack of rapid animals, attacking anything in their sight.

A truly dangerious threat.

With that in mind Roxas switched to Oblivion and struck down the closest Unversed closest to him.

* * *

 **"Do you mind explaining the first wave my king?"** The Unversed asked it's king l, as they were watching Roxas kill a Flood with his black Keyblade.

"That was merely a test for them." He said simply while studying Roxas, who had been hit by a Scrapper.

He retaliated by throwing his Keyblade at it, killing the Unversed and an unlucky Flood in its return path.

 **"So you were trying to see if what happened to me could be replicated with them."** It surmised as it watch Roxas slaughter somemore Floods.

Despite it's newfound sentience and capacity for emotion, it felt no emotion for the fallen members of it's species.

All Unversed returned to their king after their death in the form of memories. With their knowledge passed on to the next wave in order to make sure they don't make the same mistake again.

Not that it always works though.

Like every living thing, there were some idiots among the Unversed.

"True, but what happened to you was appearnty a one in a million chance. I modified those Floods to the basis of what I created you. But while it did work, it was only a very slight change. If they had been absorbing the energy for weeks then they probably would be at your level. But that is borderline impossible." The king said as Roxas took out a Bruiser and sent it flying into a Red Hot Chilie.

 **"I see."** The Unversed sighed out, a little disappointed that there would be no other like it in the hoard.

Still it had thought about that possibility and wouldn't worry about it all that much. It would probably better if there was only Unversed with a true mind in the hiard considering how aggressive they as a whole can get.

 **"Anyway are you going to face him after this wave my king?"** The Unversed asked as Roxas had pretty much decimated about half of the wave by now.

"Not yet, I still have one surprise before I face him. But I have to say that I'm both impressed and disappointed with Roxas." The king sighed out, surprising the Unversed.

 **"And why is that my king?"** It asked.

"It's simple. I'm impressed of hiw he is handling the Unversed. Granted they are the weakest species of the bunch, but with that finess and technique I've to guess he trained by fighting Heartless, the same way I did. Only his style seems less refined then mine or anyother Keyblade wielders. I suppose there was some truth in his story after all." The king stated.

 **"Then how does he displease you my king?"** It asked, only to flinch at feeling the negativity starting to roll off him.

"He's holding back something. I can't tell what it is, but I can tell that it is something big and I intend to find out." The king said in a dry tone.

 **"Maybe you will find out during the next wave."** The Unversed said, hoping to calm its king down a little.

It worked as the negativity surrounding the king died down.

"I suppose your right." The king sighed out. "But just in case I should modify it's hide a little, it wouldn't do for it to go down so fast after all."

 **"And what would that be my king?"** The Unversed asked.

"You'll see in a few moments, so just continue to watch as it is almost over." The king said as he leaned into the branch.

* * *

True to word it was almost over as there was only a Bruiser and three Floods remaining.

Roxas had made short work of the swarm, although he was a little exhausted.

Considering that he still hadn't fully recovered from the ordeal in the Corridor of Ages it was a little understandable.

Deciding to end it now Roxas casted Firaga.

The spell decimated the Unversed and left only the Bruiser, which charged at him.

Roxas dodged out of the way and a few quick hits to the back and it was down.

He thought that he could get a temporary reprieve, but he sensed something approaching.

Another Unversed and judging by it's heart, it was a whole other league then the ones he just thought. The negativity it radiated was compariable to the sheer darkness a Darkside generated.

Meaning that this might be a difficult fight.

"You have got to be kidding me." Roxas muttered as the Unversed appeared from the tree line.

It was basically a tree on four root like legs, fruit hanging off it's branch like arms, angry red eyes, and the Unversed symbol located underneath a jagged maw of teeth like bark.

Roxas made a quick prayer to Kingdom Hearts that this battle wouldn't end up like his fight with the Leechgrave.

"Fira!" He casted, hoping to due some damage.

Instead it only made things worse as the tree like Unversed was now on fire and it seemed no worse for ware.

"Okay that is just ridiculous." Roxas stated as he sent a trio of Blizzards spells it's way.

The Unversed responded in kind by sending flaming fruit back aat the Nobody.

One of the respective projectiles clashed in the center while the others went flying past each other. Roxas managed to dodge a fruit that was head his way while the Unversed was hit dead on by both spells. It did little to slow it down however.

Upon hearing a hissing sound next to him, he looked where he once was a was glad to jave avoided that fruit.

Because right next to him was a flaming pool of poison. One of many littering the clearing.

He needed to avoid those as he didn't have any Antidotes on hand or knew the spell to cure poison.

Roxas was broken out of hiis musings when a giant fireball hit him, sending him flying into a tree.

The Nobody barely had time to avoid a root emerging from the ground and slamming into the tree, snapping it in half.

"Reflect!" He casted as another fireball was sailing towards him. It hit the barrier and produced a smokescreen.

As soon as the barrier dispelled, Roxas lept out to see that the Unversed had changed somewhat.

It was now planted into the ground like a giant, flaming tree with it's back roots clutching onto the flaming fruit and it's front roots slammed into the smokescreen. Reminding him of the Leechgrave somewhat.

"Cure!" Roxas casted healing himself up while he had the chance.

The Unversed, still thinking that he was in the smokescreen spat out another large fireball and threw some fruit into it, hoping to hit him.

Now healed and taking advantage of the distraction, Roxas aimed his Keyblade at a puddle of poison.

"Fira!" He casted.

The fireball caught the attention of the Unversed, but it was too late for it to react.

The spell hit the pool and caused a small explosion right next to it, dislodging it from the ground.

On shakey roots it tried to set itself up straight.

But a Blizzara from Roxas froze it's right branch and front root. The root shattered underneath the weight of the Unversed and it collapsed face first into the ground.

Right onto another pool of poison, causing another explosion.

Taking this chance, Roxas switched to Oblivion and proceeded to beat on the downed Unversed. He kept at it for a few more moments before the Unversed used one of it's back roots to slam into him and sent him flying.

Roxas barely had any time to correct his course mid air before landing next to a pool of poison.

When he got back up the Unversed had settled back into the ground again. Without it's front root it couldn't do much else.

But still had three other rots and was using them to hurl flaming fruit all over the place.

I fact it was throwing them all over the clearing except for where Roxas was standing. Soon the entire clearing was overed in poison.

It was only when the Unversed opened it's maw did Roxas realize the severity of the situation.

"Reflect!" He casted, just as the Unversed spat out another fireball down to the ground and right into the poison.

A massive explosion went off and all Roxas could see was purple smog and his ears rung from the explosion while his makeshift barrier started to crack.

Eventually the barrier gave away and the Nobody felt his lungs burning.

The smog was toxic and the poison was a bit more then what his body could handle.

Thankfully due to his many experiences by being poisonepoisoned by Heartless he knew that he could recover quickly if just continued to spam Cure until he found a Moogle or one of his fellow Keyblade wielders.

But for now he needed to focus on the Unversed.

Eventually the smog cleared to reveal that the surrounding area was now mostly bare with some fallen trees littering the ground with the Unversed.

It looked like the explosion was a double edge sword for it as the Unversed was now a charcoal black and was no longer flaming. It looked like it was on its last legs, but it still had a little fight left in it as it tossed another fruit at Roxas.

"Aero!" Roxas casted as he swung his Keyblade. Instead of it's usual shape, the spell came as a gale sent the fruit back at it.

The Unversed could only howl in pain as the fruit crashed into it's eyes, blinding and poisoning it.

Taking this chance, Roxas rushed at at and activated his Limit Break.

With his Keyblade now covered in light, he began to rapidly hack away at the Unversed until it finally dispersed into a cloud of darkness.

Canceling his Limit Break, Roxas took a knee as the exhaustion from his previous battle caught up with him along with the poison.

"Curara." Roxas casted as he moved to a nearby fallen tree and laid against the trunk.

He was going to wait a bit to be fully healed before looking for a Moogle, Terra, or Aqua.

* * *

 **"I never expected to witness a fight like that. Hopefully you found what you you are looking for my king?"** The Unversed asked in amazement at the thought.

While the Mad Treant was the weakest of the strongest Unversed, the king had certainly improved upon it's biggest weakness and turned it into a great strength.

Though it had to admit the flaming poison was probably a bad idea.

Still that was impressive fight and it was curious about what the interesting human did with his Keyblade and the light.

Maybe it should ask it's king about that.

Speaking of it hadn't recieved q reply for it's king.

So the Unversed looked around the tree for it's king. Once it couldn't find anything it tapped into the hoard to get an answer.

It proceeded to let out a pain filled inhuman scream as it quickly shut off it's connection from the hoard.

 **"IT'S TOO MUCH! IT'S TOO MUCH! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"** The Unversed screamed as the cacophony of voices from the hoard still rung through its very being.

Whatever happend to it had caused it to separate from the hoard and trying to tap into it would overwhelm it and kill it.

 **"Well screw them! I was planning on seperating from them anyway!"** The Unversed spat out as the voices died down.

Now that it had developed a will of it's own it was now kind of an outcast among the more simple minded Unversed. It could think while the rest of it's kind relied on the barest matter of thought and their instincts alone.

Still it supposed that having the capacity of thought and through its interactions with the king it was definitely something that he had developed an interest in.

Almost as much as that interesting human over there.

Speaking of which it saw a Corridor open up in the clearing and immediately clambered up the tree to get a better view point.

The king had returned from who knows what.

It would ask him later.

As the main event he promised was about to begin.

* * *

"I have to say Roxas I'm impressed."

Roxas got off the fallen tree and summoned Oblivion. He attempted to track the source of the voice, but couldn't find it.

"You know a Limit Break, something that I thought that it was lost from the Keyblade wielders of this era." The voice said, shocking Roxas.

He barely snapped out it before he had to block a strike from a Keyblade!

"Granted I only know the technique itself since my older brother showed me. Bless his heart..." The figure trailed off, sounding a bit mournful at the end. But the force on his Keyblade seemed to inceease as he snapped out of it.

Roxas got a good look at the figure and was immediately worried.

He was about his height wearing a black and red organic bodysuit similar to the one Riku once wore. The only other piece of clothing on him was a dark glass helmet with a metallic silver outlining hiding hs head.

In his hands was a Keyblade withe the guard looking like a black gear with red outlining and the teeth were a half gear of the same coloration. The shaft was was a long silver bar with a small gear in the center and was wrapped up in chains and had a blue eye similar to the Master's at both end. Its chain was three voppery gears connected to a copper gear that was split in half at the end.

He couldn't get a reading on this figure with only one exception. His heart and he wisher that he hadn't.

It was to put it simply an abyss. No light whatsoever, filler with nothing but darkness and negativity.

The Nobody was wondering how in the name of Kingdom Hearts that this guy hadn't become a Heartless yet with how dark it is.

It took a second to sink in, but he remembered were he felt such negativity.

"You were the one who messed with the Mark of Mastery and the one I've been sensing around the castle." Roxas said, trying to surpress a grimce as the battle of strength was starting to agrivate the poison in his lungs.

"You are correct and allow me to introduce myself. My name is Vanitas. Amd so I don't forget, Esuna!" Vanitas said as he casted a spell at the end, curing Roxas of his poison.

After breaking away he checked to see that if he wasn't poisoned any longer and to check if this Vanitas didn't trick him. He was poison frer and confused in why he was cured.

"Why?" The baffled Nobody asked.

"It's quite simple really. I didn't wish to fight you with such a handicap so I was just waiting for you to heal. But now-" Vanitas said before he had to block a strike from Roxas.

"You talk to much, besides your Unversed was the one who poisoned me earlier." Roxas said, shooting a fireball at him.

Vanitas dodged and returned with a dark fireball of his own.

"Reflect!" Roxas casted as the fireball collided with the barrier, shattering it. A moment later the Nobody once again found himself in a blade lock with the masked Keyblade wielder.

"I suppose you are right, but that poisoning I admit was my bad. I didn't expect it go suicidal like that still you passed." Vanitas said as he broke the lock and started to engage in a clash of Keyblades.

"I passed? So you were testing me?" Roxas questioned as Vanitas briefly broke contact and casted a spell.

He came back and Roxas found himself hard pressed to keep up with the much faster advisery now.

"Still am, and I have to say that you are impressive for a Keyblade wielder of this era. If you are from this era?" Vanitas said, shocking the Nobody once again.

"How-" "It's quite simple, you aren't the only time displaced Keyblade wielder, although you have meet the other one." Vanitas interupted as he teleported behind Roxas and slammed him onto the ground.

Before he could do anythig, he found hims limbs bound by Unversed and tbe figure trained his Keyblade at his chest, dark energy trained at the tip.

"You might be right that I talk to much, but so far you are the only one in this era that interests me enough to talk so freely too. But you think too much and you are actively holding back. You can think about it later when you are alive after the battle. But you will only live if you stop holding back! Either you go all out or I'm going to end your life right now! So make your choice!" demanded, cleadly enraged.

With the fact that even if he used his regular Limit Break, the energy gathering at the end of his Keyblade was enough to possibly knock him out and leave him helpless at Vanitas's hands.

Seeing no chance of escape, Roxas summoned both Oathkeeper and Oblivion, stunningthfe masked Keyblade wielder and destroying the Unversed.

"No way, two Keyblades!" Vanitas said shocked.

He didn't have much time to figure that out as Roxas activated his Limit Break and pillars of light started to rain down all over the clearing.

"He knows Miracle Hour too? This just keps getting better and better." Vanitas said while teleporting away from any incoming pillars.

Roxas rushed towards him and landed a hit with Oathkeeper, before Vanitas teleported behind him.

"Slowga!" He casted as the spell hit Roxas square in the back.

Time slowed down to a crawl for the Nobody as the figure rushed over and began to attack.

Roxas tried to keep up, but combined with the spell and the Vanitas's blinding speed there was little he could do. The only thing keeping him away was the occasional pillar of light striking down caused him to teleport away and return a second later.

This continued for what seemed like a long time for the Nobody before the spell's effect seemed to wear off and managed to block the Vanitas's Keyblade. Roxas managed to disarm him and started to land a few hits before being sent flying by a few orbs of dark energy.

Vanitas resummoned his Keyblade and began to counterattack when a barrier appeared around Roxas.

The masked Keyblade wielder tried to pull back, but a massive pillar of light crashed down onto him.

"Curaga!" Roxas casted from within the barrier.

He knew that the Limit Break was about half done and wouldn't hold Vanitas for about that much longer.

But that would give him enought time to heal and go all out against him.

He would need to after all, because after he revealed both of his Keyblades the figure saw no reason for restrqint and Roxas mqnaged to gauge the full strength of his heart.

It was as strong as Sora's heart.

More specifically about as strong when he faced Sora.

So in order to win this fight he needed to go all out. Something he wasn't entirely sure that his body could handle it.

He couldn't remember at all how he was never able to use his full power to after he left the Organization, but once again he probably chalked it up to Xemnas's manipulations.

The only times he has ever used it was against Riku, Axel in the virtual Twilight Town, and Sora within his own heart.

The last one was the only time he had unleashed all of his power, but he was lacking a physical body at the time. So there was no telling how unleashing his full power would do to his body.

At best there would be no problems at all, at worst it would burn out his existence like Axel did.

So he would cut it off once he felt his body reaching its limits just in case.

The barrier fell and Vanitas rushed out, only to be pushed back by a new barrier of rotating light pillars.

He teleported out of the way as the pillars went everywhere. When he reappeared he saw a streak of light reach up into the skies. Once it had reached its apex, it broke apart and the pieces came down upon the edges of the clearing and changing their surroundsings into that of a perpetual sunset.

Vanitas didn't have anytime to admire it as he engaged in another blade look with Roxas.

"Well consider me impressed Roxas. Not only can wield two Keyblades and have master two Limit Breaks, but you can manipulate the light to such a degree that it literally changes the landscape around you. You have passed the test, but that doesn't mean that this isn't done yet." Vanitas said as his Keyblade was soon covered in darkness and pushed the Nobody back a couple of feet.

The masked Keyblade wielder rushed foward and began another clash of blades. This time it was more even with Roxas's Keyblades providing a small edge against Vanitas. This continued on for a bit before he found an opening and slammed Oblivion into Vanitas's helmet.

Vanitas was sent flying back a few feet before crashing into the dirt. He tried to get back up, but was flattened by a pillar of light.

He teleported out of rhe way of another pillar before sending a barrage of spells at the Nobody.

Who blocked all of them with another barrier of pillars. Once the onslaught of spells wore off, Roxas sent the pillars all around.

Vanitas teleported out of the way, only to be slammed into by Roxas who was coated in light.

He got back up only to be struck agai by Roxas. He dodged out the way, only to be hit again.

Only this time the Keyblade went through him.

By the time Roxas realized that he had just struck an after image it was too late.

"Slowga!"

Roxas was hit by the spell and Vanitas went on the offensive.

He managed to lay in a large number of hits before the spell wore off and a large number light pillars crashed into Vanitas.

The masked Keyblade wielder quickly recovered and barely managed to dodge Roxas speeding after him.

He could barely teleport out of the way as Roxas kept speeding after him or sending lights pillars his way. After what seemed like a solid minute of dodging, he found an opening.

"Stopra!" Vanitas casted, as the spell hit its mark and froze Roxas in time.

Vanitas rushed in to strike, only for the spell to were off and a surprised Roxas to block the attack.

"What!" Vanitas shouted, shocked that Roxas managed to shake off the spell's effect like that.

Seeing Roxas returning to the offensive, he knew just what to do.

"Hasteza!" Vanitas casted and soon he disapperaed from sight.

Roxas was then blind sighted by attack he couldn't see. Before he could regain his composer, he was struck again and sent to the ground.

Everytime he tried to get back up, he was blindsided by Vanitas who was moving faster then what he could see.

Worse still, he could feel his power was starting to eat away at his existence. He needed to end this fight now.

He summoned a few pillars and sent them in random directions and one of them managed to hit Vanitas, causing him to reappear. Taking this chance he summoned another barrier and started to gather light into his Keyblades.

Vanitas tried to break through the barrier as the clangs against the pillars were of any indication, but that proved ineffective.

Eventually the spell wore off and a panting Vanitas appeared, with dark energy charging off the end of his Keyblade.

"So that's how you are planning on ending this Roxas. Well then so be it. You better hit me with all you hot otherwise you'll regret it!" Vanitas declared as three black crystals appeared around the Keyblade's tip.

A few moments later both Keyblade wielders were done carging their attacks and Roxas attack first, launching two massive beams of light from his Keyblades.

Vanitas countered with a massive beam of darkness.

Both attacks meet each other head on and held there for a few seconds before the Roxas gave out, cuting off his powers before it could damage his body too much.

He crumpled down to the ground and barley missed Vanitas's attack as it sailed over him.

The same couldn't be said for Vanitas as his attack ended and was hit with the full force of Roxas's attack, kicking up dust throughout the clearing.

After a minute of lying in the ground, Roxas got up while coughing all the way up.

His skin felt raw, his lungs were full of dust, his knees felt like they were close to shattering, his head was ringing, and he was pretty sure that he saw a few wisps of steam coming of his skin.

Other then that he was pretty much alive.

"I really need to work on using light like that." Roxas groaned out.

Maybe he could ask any of his friends for some help training with light, ghat way he wouldn't burn himself out when using his full power.

"You definitely need some work on that, if you were just a bit stronger you could have knocked me out." Vanitas groaned out from the vanishing dust cloud.

"You have got to be kidding me." Roxas sighed out as he tried to resummon his Keyblades only for Oathkeeper to appear.

The strain of going all out had almost drained him completely. He could barely stand, wield only one Keyblade, and was almost out of magic.

The odds didn't look good for him.

Considering that only part of Vanitas's helmet was cracked open revealing a golden eye and a lock of black hair and that he only looked exhausted didn't help at all.

"If it is of any consilation, that hurt like hell. Still I have to admit that your control over light would have impressed the Foretellers. Bless their hearts." Vanitas sighed out, launching two dark Blizzards at the Nobody.

Freezing his legs and binding his arms together.

"You know what, screw the plan. I'll just do it right now." Vanitas said gleefully, with a sadistic gleam visiable in his eye. "But tell you what, I'll allow you one question. Any sudden moves or the question is about what's next then you won't like what'll happen next. You still won't, but you will be alive for at least another minute. So ask away."

Roxas would've been worried, jf he didn't have a plan.

Or that he sensed a familiar presence approaching them.

All he needed was to by sometime.

"Alright I do have one. I take it that you are from the Age of Fairy Tales, but how are you here then?" Roxas asked honestly.

"That one I can honestly answer." Vanitas said while slowly approaching the Nobody. "It was Ava, she gathered hundreds of the younger Keyblade wielders before the war into a sixth Union, the Dandelions and placed them into a world mainly cut off from the rules of time and space. I simply found a way out 5 years ago and couldn't get back in."

That shocked Roxas, and if the feeling inside of him was of any indication Ava.

For Roxas it was the fact that there were actually hundreds of Keyblade wielders out there somewhere, all of them from a bygone era.

For Ava, t must have been that Vanitas must've been one of the Keyblade wielders that she selected turned out like this.

"Well that is all I'm willing to share." He said, snapping Roxas out of his shock. "Say goodbye to your existence."

"I'm afraid not. Water!" Roxas casted, sending a stream of water directly into Vanitas's exposed eye.

He screamed out in pain and Roxas managed to quickly get his arms out witha small flame.

Vanitas eventually recovered and with his helmet fully restored, rushed at Roxas.

"Blizzard!" He casted, freezing Vanitas in place. Roxas began to pant heavily and dropped his Keyblade. He had run out of magic.

Vanitas however still had plenty of energy left and shook of the ice encasing him.

"Did you really think that would hold me Roxas?" Vanitas asked dryly.

"No, that was just to distact you." Roxas said with a smile.

Before Vanitas could asked, something rammed into him and kicked up a ton of dust.

A minute later as the dust settled, he was freed from the ice and someone caught him before he could collapse into the dust.

"You alright Roxas?" Terra asked while setting the Nobody down.

"Out of energy and exhausted, but otherwise alright." Roxas said between breaths. "But you should be more concerned with Vanitas over there."

"Actually you don't have to worry about me for now." Vanitas groaned out.

Both Roxas and Terra turned to see the masked Keyblade wielder pulling himself out of the pile of downed trees he crashed into.

"I'm pulling back for now. I know when that I'm in no shape to face the both you right now. But know this Roxas, you will be seeing me soon enough." Vanitas said, before a Corridor of Darkness opened underneath him and disappeared into it.

Roxas let out a sigh of relief now that was over for now. But now he had an another ancient Keyblade wielder interested in him, one that appearently can control the Unversed.

He could worry about that later, now all he wanted to do was to rest as black spots started to dance around his vision.

"Roxas do you mind explaining what has happened here and why are you seperated from Aqua?" Terra asked.

"I will, but can you allow me to rest for a bit?" Roxas asked the eldest apprentice.

After a few moments of thought Terra nodded and with a small smile Roxas slipped into unconsiouness.

* * *

 **"My king are you alright?"** TheUnversed asked Vanitas as they watched as Terra guarded Roxas incase he tried anything else.

"Im exhausted, but otherwise fine. But I'm not going to rest for now. I have to do a few things here before reporting to the old coot. Anyway I want you to stick with Roxas for now and shadow him till we meet again. Do you think that you can handle it?" Vanitas asked.

 **"I will make sure that he will never leave my sight. So you can count on me my king."** The Unversed said while bowing.

Vanitas just nodded and disappeared into another Corridor of Darkness, leaving the Unverse to watch over the Nobody.

* * *

 **With the chapter over you find yourself back in the room with the author.**

 ***Welcome back guys, I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter.***

 ***Anyway there is a few things that I would like to say before we end the chapter.***

 ***First is that if that this is only the begining of a long series of conflicts between Roxas and Vanitas. If you want to know how long...well that will be spoiling what I have planned so you all will have to wait to find out.***

 ***Next is that the next chapter will be out when I complete Kingdom Hearts 3. That chapter will cover Roxas training with Terra, multiple worlds, revealing one of the surprise harem members, and a few things going on all over the worlds. So it will be a long chapter and I hope that will all enjoy it.**

 ***Finally before moving on I have one announcement.***

 ***I plan on writing a Kingdom Hearts/ Familiar of Zero story later this year as a way to continue the story that origionally lead me to this site, A Heart in the Void. A story that has seemed to have sadly deen discontinued like so many great stories on this site. So I will be writining my own story to honor it.***

 ***But I need some help as I admittly haven't read the manga or have seen the anime before. All I have to go on is secondhand info and what I can gather from the site. So if someone can just point me in the right direction and tell me how long does the anime aligns with the manga that would be a great help to me.***

 ***Any that is all for now.***

 ***If you have any questions at all let me know through review or PM and I'll try to get back to you.***

 ***So until next time, ciao!***

 **The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	9. Garden of the Foretellers

**Static fills your vision before it clears up to reveal the author sitting in a chair reading. Upon noticing you he dispelles the book.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome to another chapter of From No One to Someone.***

 ***Anyway just a heads up, but this will be a short chapter. I figured I'd write a short chapter right before I go on a hiatus for Kingdom Hearts as a thank you for all of your support.***

 ***This chapter will only cover Vanitas and reveal a little bit about him. What that is...well that is a surprise that I think no one will see coming.***

 ***So anyway let us get this started.***

 ***So take a seat, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy.***

 ***Also so I don't forget, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.***

 ***Now then, let the chapter begin.***

 **The author pulled out a remote and with the click of a button the chapter begins.**

* * *

 **Garden of the Foretellers**

* * *

Vanitas was mulling over his fight with Roxas as he had finally set up everything needed for the weakling Ven.

Even making sure that the Mad Treant was weaker and lacked the flamable poison of the one that faced Roxas.

He didn't want to kill him just yet, or acidentally burn this world down in the process.

Still after reviewing the fight with Roxas he could tell immediatly that he needed to step his training up.

Roxas with his two Keyblades and mastery over light proved that he could be both valuable and problamatic to his plans. His main saving grace was that Roxas seemed to lack control over his light and seemed like it would kill him overtime.

However it was something that he was sure that Roxas could easily fix with time. So he better step up his training before then if he wanted to stand a major chance against him.

He had quite a few ideas in mind, but the first one is to perfect the Slow and Haste spells. From what he saw and figured was that due to the abundance of temporal energy that Roxas possed through crossing into this time was that he was immune to anything that stopped or possibly reversed the flow of time. Since the Slowga worked multiple times anything that only slowed or speed up the flow of time would work against him. So focusing on those spells would be paramount.

Along with digging up any spells that the old coot had lying around among the texts in their home. There was bound to be something interesting in there that he could us.

If not there was at least a few thing he could us.

The first was he could aquire that Keyblade in a world that Xehanort was sensitive about. He didn't know why as the world seemed about average to what he has seen, but the Keyblade itself was impressive.

It was a Keyblade of Garland's making.

While most of the Master of Masters was the maker of almost every known Keyblade and the way he makes them are wide spread through his own and the current era, it was an actually fact that Garland along with their Master was the greatest Keyblade makers of all time.

The Master of Masters himself admitted that it took him nearly 140 years of practice to get the craft right and was absolutly abysmal as a beginner, his younger brother was the opposite. He was a prodigy with forge Keyblades with abilities and powers rivaling and sometimes surpassing his brother's strongest Keyblades on an average basis.

Then again he was know to be extrealy picky about what he created, valued quality and technique in his works, and absolutly hated to mass produce his work.

Somewhat similar to their Master, Tatsumi who was less picky and had created some absolutly beautiful Keyblades and even mass produced some of them while keeping their quality.

Sadly after his defeat, most of his Keyblades where either destroyed or lost to time just like his Master's ones.

They don't make Keyblades like that anymore, literally as Garland and Master Tatsumi had a talent for the subject that has not been seen again in millennium.

Still despite the old coot's love for the anything concerning Keyblade history, he wouldn't allow him near the Keyblade and has actually threatened to end him if he were to take it.

Considering how important he was to the old coot's plans, it was very telling on how much he valued that Keyblade.

Why though he would have to find out, there must've something big if he could get that defensive about it.

Anyway his other method would be the back up plan he had. All he needed was for it to be activated though.

Once it did though he would have an edge over Roxas.

He just needed to wait until then.

Vanitas was broken from his musings when he sensed something familar. Something that his brother taught him to sense, a skill that any note worthy Keyblade wielder should know.

Something lost on most Keyblade wielders in this era.

"It should be right around here." Vanitas said as he looked around the surrounding area before focusing on a spot about a few hundred feet from him. "There it is."

Vanitas teleported to the spot and focused on the ground infront of him.

"So it is underground then." Vanitas said as he summoned a trio of Flolods. "Dig."

Obeying their king, the Unversed began to dig in the spot. Vanitas waited patiently as they burrowed into the ground, knowing that the reward would pay of big time.

After a few minutes the hole they dug was about two feet deep and five feet wide when the Unversed stopped digging. One of them picked up something and brushed the dirt off of it. Then it turned to it's king for conformation.

"That's it, bring it here." Vanitas ordered with his hand outstretched.

The Flood simply slinked over to it's king and deposited the object into his hand.

Vanitas inspected it and behind his helmet smiled.

"Perfect." He said.

Inside of his hand was a small white metal fragment that was about a inch long. While it didn't look all that impressive, it was core to any self respecting Keyblade wielder.

For it was a fragment of Zohar Steel, also known as Deus Steel.

Along with one's heart it was the key component to forge a Keyblade's core.

You usually find them around this size, but they were rare to find unless you knew how to sense them like he did. If not then you were out of luck, as he had heard cases of Keyblade wielders unable to sense them would literally spend their entire lives looking for even a single one. Then again they could always buy one, but they where damn near impossible to buy due to their rarity. Or dirt cheap if you were lucky enough to stumble upon one in the posseion who thought it was useless.

With this one fragment, he now had something that could give him an edge against Roxas. All he needed was the correct materials and he could forge himself a Keyblade.

He would have said something to his Nobodies, but something caught his attention.

In the corner of his eyes he saw two camelia bushes. One with pink flowers and the other with white flowers.

Turning to face them, he looked between the bushes and the fragment he sighed.

"It's been a while since I've visited the garden. Might as well go there while I have the chance. Besides there was something I can do use there for material anyway." Vanitas said before facing the Floods.

"Listen up, there is a diamond mine on this world. I want you three to find two diamonds for me. A small diamond and a larger one about this big." Vanitas said while making a small circle with his hand for comparison. "Once you find the small one, bring it to me immediatly. The other one hold onto it until I call for you."

Nodding at their king's orders, the Floods took off to do their task.

Once they were gone, he turned to the flowers he noticed a few other flowers growing around him. He immediatly eyed a bunch of blue rose and a lone marigold.

"Those will do." Vanitas said before he walked over to them.

A minute later a Flood returned and immediatly rubbed it's eyes to make sure it wasn't seeing things.

It saw it's king with a bunch of flowers in his hands amd he was picking up a lone blue rose.

"So have you found both diamonds?" Vanitas asked, causing the Unversed to shake it's head while presenting the small diamond.

"I thought as much, keep looking and inform me when any of you find it." Vanitas said as he took the diamond.

The Unversed nodded and took off to join it's kin to complete the king's task, no matter how long it takes.

Once it was gone, Vanitas summoned a Corridor of Darkness and walked through it. It closed behind him leaving nothing to ever show that he was there except for the hole in the ground.

* * *

Vanitas stepped out onto the otherside to see a familiar landscape.

Nothing but rock formations, dirt, and a few scattered Keyblades lying in the background.

About as expected of the Keyblade Graveyard, the world that he called home. And the same one where some of his comrads including Lauriam and Hibiki fought in millenia ago during the war.

However unlike most places on this world, this spot he was on was of holy ground and the nearest Keyblade was around 1,000 feet away from the plateu he was one.

Speaking of he turned away from the usual doom and gloom of the Keyblade Graveyard to see grass with a few flowers growing in.

He was currently on a small plateau that rose around two hundred feet from the surface , about two and a half miles long, and contained just about the only greenary on this world in the form of tall grass and desert flowers.

But the main attraction wasn't in the grass, but in the large rock pillar in the center of the plateau. It contained one of the holiest grounds for Keyblade wielders in existence at the top of the pillar, a full 350 feet off of the surface of this world.

Vanitas teleported up to the top amd was welcomed to a site that was out of place in this world.

At the top was paradise.

Green grass, colorful flowers, a few rock formations, a small pound in the center, and a peach tree right next to it with it's petals in bloom. At the edges of the pillar were seven small memorials with three of them barring Keyblades.

This was a sacred site that every Keyblade wielder should know due to it's importance. Although it lacks their bodies, this place was the official resting place of the greatest Keyblade wielders of his era.

This was the Garden of the Foretellers. Named so and established by Keyblade wielders after the Keyblade War in honor of the Foretellers. With the help of Gula and Ira that is. Well that is what all the texts he can find say and he can defiantly agree with that.

It was also as a nod to the Garden of Garland, which was basically a entire field of flowers, a magnificent ebony tombstone, and what earthly possessions he had treasured including a number of his Keyblades buried safely within an small underground tomb his brother told him. The Master of Masters had built it there after his death in Garland's favorite spot in the world. He also put up some pretty nasty enchantments to ward off grave robbers.

If they still worked then he didn't know, because no one knows where the garden is. It was a small side project of Xehnaort to locate it, but so far it proved fruitless to find it.

Breaking himself out of his musings, Vanitus teleported on to the top of the rocky out crop next to the pound.

It wasn't much but a 10 foot slab of stone sticking out of the ground that could sit three people on top of it.

Vanitas sat down and placed the Zohar Steel fragment and the flowers onto the kept the diamond in his hand for a few more seconds before tossing it into the pound.

Considering the number of other gems and flecks of gold gleaming in the murk it was natural to be used like this.

With that done he made a quick prayer to Kingdom Hearts and grabbed a peach off of a nearby branch. He dispelled his helmet and immediatly took a bite out of it.

One of the few rules of this place is that if you wish to take anything from the garden you must pay a toll. If not you will be cursed. Nothing major, but from what the old coot has described that just taking a single peach can cause intense pain for about a day or two before ending. This was to deter anyone from stealing from here.

Thankfully hardly anyone was stupid enough to do so and most paid the toll with bits of treasure as a sign of respect.

Considering the history of the peach tree tough it made sense.

The tree was deeply connected to the root of his former master, Gula.

It all started when the Master of Masters found Gula when he was a young kid.

He found him dead after his village was razed to the ground by bandits. The Master, horrified at the way he was killed revived him. Normally this would be impossible for almost anyone else without some dark magic, but Gula's body was still in perfect condition and was within the conditions for the Master to revive him.

It worked, of course the Master had to remove the knife embedded in his skull first.

That would also explaine why he didn't have any memory at all when he was brought back to live.

The Master quickly got him out and feed the child the only food he had on hand.

A single peach he had for a snack.

After that and discorvering the child's talent with the Keyblade and appearntly no living family, he named him Gula and took him as his apprentice.

Though as far as the situations where the Master found the Foretellers, it was right behind Luxu and Ava in how messed up the situation was. For those two it was pretty bad and it was down right apocalyptical for Ava.

Thank Kingdom Hearts she was only an infinte when he found her so she didn't remember.

Anyway years later during the Master's 335th birthday, Gula presented him with the sapling as a gift. It came from the very same peach the Master had given him that day.

He was so touched by the gift that he enchnated it in a way that was a little similar to the world trees he had studied on the core worlds with the Celestial Aegis.

The tree has lasted this long due to those enchantments. It was also due to this that there was even greenary there. The tree also actively warded off anyone with evil or malevolent intentions towards the garden making sure they couldn't enter. The petals provided protective properties if used correctly and the peaches were capable of healing most wounds and restoring someone's staminia.

That defiantly helped as Vanitas felt his strength return with each bite of the peach.

Anyway after the war Gula had moved the tree to the garden had been here ever since as a memento of better times and hoping that it would eventually heal the war torn land.

It never did as trees magic only stretched for as far as the plateau.

Anyway Vanitas finshed his peach and placed the pit on the rock before grabbing the flowers and teleporting infront of one of the graves.

It was time to pay his respect after all.

Judging by the fact it was Keybladeless and bore the sygil of a goat's head, this was Luxu's memorial.

Vanitas just placed the blue rose on it and sent a silent prayer before teleporting away to another grave.

He never met Luxu after all, he had disappeared shortly after he was inducted into the Unions. So he had no idea what he was like besides what his brother described. Besides no one had ever seen him again after he disappeared.

The next grave's sygil was covered with plants making it unreadable, but the Keyblade was more then telling.

The Keyblade was a bit similar to Xehanort's Keybalde in appearence. It had a black handle with a spiral curve to it, golden angle wings for the guard, a roaring lion etched into the base, two golden blades for the shaft with four small blades lining the insides, the top resembled an axe head with a small spike at the back end and top and the teeth resembling a mix between sun and an axe blade. In the top a blue cat like eye was embedded in and the keychain was four long golden chains connecting to a golden sun with the Mark of Mastery etched on it.

This was the Master of Master's first Keyblade and as far as Vanitas knew the last known Keyblade made by Master Tatsumi besides his main one in his tomb and the one he made for Garland that was buried in the Garden of Garland. Making this one of the oldest Keyblades in existence.

Vanitas just put the marigold on the grave and made a quick prayer for him.

The Master had been the one to have found him and was actually one of the last Keyblade wielders that was recruted by him personally before his disapperance.

He had found him when he was still young and after his parents passed. Recognizing his talent immediatly, he had placed his in the Leopardos Union amd eventually reunited with his brother.

He had a lot to thank the man for, and possibly curse him too for the chaos caused by his disappearence. All they could find was his notes and his old Keyblade was found on a random hill, gleaming in the sun.

Vanitas stopped and comptiplating puting one of the camellias down, but remembered how the Master was severely allergic to the flowers in life. So he kept the flowers to himself and teleported to the next grave.

Without the Keyblade and with only a cobra sigil, he recognized it a Invi's grave. Master of the Angius Union and Brain's former Master.

He placed a single white camellia on her grave a her and made a small prayer.

He only meet her once, but he respected her for her intelligence and her cunnig. To bad that she seemed to have lacked some sense though. Would have made things a whole lot easier for everyone if she was less loyal to Ira. Might've saved her during the war.

Vanitas then teleported to the next grave, which bore the sigil of a unicorn and hand a pridormally white Keyblade embedded into it. This was Ira's grave, Leader of the Foretellers, Master of the Unicornis Union, and Skuld's former Master.

He left a single white camellia and made a quick prayer.

He respected Ira for his strength, ability to maintain a level head, and his ability to forgive. He was a great leader and warrior, however his lack of social skills and charisma made him a terrible leader as his judgement only split up the Unions in the end.

He teleproted to another grave with the sigil of a fox and the Keyblade missing.

This was the grave of Ava. Master of the Vulpes Union, founder of the Dandelions, and the former Master of Lauriam, his sister, and Hibiki.

He placed a white and a pink camellia on her grave before making a prayer.

She was the kindest of the Foretellers and the one that advocated for peace the most even during the war. Sadly she was too good for this sinful world as she was brutualy cut down during the war. No one could find the body, but considering how Gula described it in some of the texts Xehanort found, it was probably for the best that it wasn't.

Even the old coot looked like he was going to puke at that.

"I'm sorry Master Ava, but I failed you." Vanitas said softly before teleporting to another grave.

It had the sigil of a bear and lacked the Keyblade as well, meaning that this was Aced's grave. Master of the Ursus Union and former Master of Ephemer.

He placed a single white camellia on his grave and made a quick prayer.

Aced had arguably the strongest will of the Foretellers. But while had meant well, his actions resulted in escalating tensions between the Unions. In the end though he became blinded for his own envy for Ira and his wrath and was lost to the darkness during the war. In his last moments pleading for Gula to end him if the texts were of any indication.

With that done he teleported to the final grave.

It was marked with the sigil of a leopard and had a Keyblade that looked like it was primarly made of lightning embedded in it.

This was the grave of Gula. Master of the Leopardos Union, Leader of all Keyblade wielders after the war, his former teacher, and the one that was closest too before the Dandelions.

He was arguably the most approachable of the Foretellers afte Ava and a bit of a recluse. He cared about his friends deeply and was willing to cause the apocalpyse to stop the war and stopped the war. He succeeded and had payed a high price for it. He atoned for it by bringing an era of temporary peace and restablishing to way Keyblade wielders operated after the war for the rest of his life.

He was also established the Land of Departure and had forged the Master Keeper that was now used by Eraqus. He also began the chain of apprentices that eventually lead to him for Xehanort, the weakling, Terra, Aqua, and now Roxas for Eraqus, and someone named Mickey for Yen Sid.

Gula also had a penchent for keeping secrets, something he learned to fix only right before the war.

But Vanitas didn't care about any of them, except for one. One that he made absolutly sure that Xehanort could never find out.

Vanitas just sighed as he placed two pink camellias and a single white camellia before sitting down in front of it.

"It's been a while, hasn't it brother." Vanitas said with a small smile.

That he and Gula were related.

Hell, he didn't know that his older brother was even alive before reuniting with him.

His parents rarely talked at all about Gula, with him being presumed dead during the attack and in shame due to sacrificing him to save themselves. A fact they felt guilty about for the rest of there live.

The fact that had also been born years after Gula had died also helped.

His parents never said anything about him, even his birth name as they were so ashamed for what they did.

So it was a pleasent surprise to find his brother alive when he was in the Unions and more specifically.

They quickly got along and decided to keep it a secret from the other Foretellers and Keyblade wielders. As Gula described it that it was best to keep the fact that they were brothers out of their profession.

So they got together when ever either one of them wasn't busy and manly just acted like brothers then.

It was the best time of his life, sadly those times ended when war began to brew...

Vanitas broke himself from his thoughts before it could go any further. He always summoned some Unversed when he got like that and it would be best if their kind never touched this place. Except for the sentient one that is.

"Sorry I haven't visited in a while. The old coot has been keeping me busy with the plan, but anyway I have brought you a few camellias. I know how much that you love these flowers,and how you imparted that onto me." Vanitas said foundly.

Truthfully he gotten the love for it through Gula's camellia tea. He loved the stuff so much that he perfected his own recipe for it. It was so good that the Master of Masters had gone into shock because of how good it was.

Also because of his camellia allergy, but he had claimed that it had been worth it.

Vanitas would have to agree with it. He was thankfully Gula taught him the recipe, though he never had a chance to use it.

"Anyway some interesting things happened. First one of the Unversed has gone sentiant. Caught me by surprise, but I've have to admit it is an interesting creature. I can't wait to see how it developes." Vanitas said before gaining a thoughtful expression. "Speaking of which I really need to come up with a name for it. It seems to have gotten intelligent enough to be entirly seperate with the swarm. So I'll come up with a name for it later. Has to be something meaningful though."

"But I think the thing that'll interest you the most would be Roxas. He looks just like the last time you saw me only older, and Ven too I suppose. Anyway you would like him, and be impressed by him. He can use Limit Break and can use light almost as well as you can. But the most amazing thing is that he can wield two Keyblades at once! I thought that only the legendary Master Tatsumi could do something like that! Still that is not what I'm interested in. Well besides the fact of his appearnence and the fact he is also time displaced. It is the fact that he seems to be like me and what I'm currently am. I'd like to know a bit more about him, before I might have to kill him that is." Vanitas said before sighing out.

He would hate to do so. But if it provide him with the chance to be whole then he'll do so.

 **"My king, Roxas is awake."** The Unversed said through their connection.

"So he is up already, I'd thought it would take a bit longer. Still wait to report back to me, I'm going to see the old coot." Vanitus said as he got up.

 **"Very well."** The Unversed said before cutting off their connection.

"I'm sorry brother, but I have to go. It has been nice catching up with you. Hopefully the next time I see you I'll be whole and I've made things right. So I'll see you later Gula." Vanitas said before walking away.

Only to sigh in annoyance when something appeared in his hand.

He looked down to see it was Gula's Keyblade.

"Really, you do this everytime I visit you. Look I'm touched you want me to have this, but I'm not ready yet Gula or even worthy of it. So please let me find out who or what I am before you give this to me." Vanitas said as he put the Keyblade back where it was. "Take care Gula."

With that Vanitas teleported back on top on the rock and grabbed a handful of petals from the tree.

He had paid the toll and piad his respects, now it was time to test something.

Picking one petal, he charged it with as much darkness as he could. It turned a pich black. To Vanitas's surprise it still possed it's magical properties.

"Perfect." Vanitas said as he summoned his helmet back on. An instant later he repeated it with all of the petals and got the same result.

With these, the diamond the Floods were looking for, and some materials he could get from the Moogles, he could make the perfect Keyblade to help out in his plans.

Once he was done, he picked up the Zohar Steel fragment and the peach pit when he noticed a single white camellia lying there.

"Must've forgotten about it." Vanitus said while studying it. "Maybe I could use it for the Keyblade, or something else."

He summoned a Corridor of Darkness to report to the old coot when the idea came to him.

"That'll work, besides I think it'll like this." Vanitas said as he walked through the corridor.

But not before sending a small breeze into the tree, scattering a lot of petals over the garden and onto the world below.

Vanitas took a minute to appreciate his work before closing the corridor behind him.

* * *

 **The screen turns to static before you find yourself back with the author.**

 ***I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter.***

 ***Anyway to get onto the official news. I'm going on hiatus for Kingdom Hearts 3. I'll reply to any replies or PM when I can, otherwise I will not be writing anything til I beat Kingdome Hearts. So please no spoilers if you can.***

 ***Finally onto the harem. I have one new adition and that is Kairi.***

 ***Any with those out of the way, it is time for me to go...wait a minute...I knew I forgot something***

 ***I already decided to release the surprise harem member next chapter, well expect both of them to be revealed next chapter. Of course the second one will be revealed in the author's note next chapter. That one will reveal a spoiler for a world that I'll be covering soon enough.***

 ***Anyway if you have any questions reply or PM me and I'll get back while I can.***

 ***So until next,** **time ciao!***

 **The author waves goodbye before the screen fades to black.**


	10. Antebellum

**The screen flicker** **for a bit before the click of a button was heard and author himself appears with a temote in hand.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to From No One to Someone.***

 ***I'll keep this short, but I was originally planning on making a large chapter cultivating in Terra training Roxas at the end, but I've decided to split it into three different chapters. Two short ones before the training and a long one covering the training and a few things Roxas will do after it.***

 ***So until then I present to you this chapter and the second short one will be out within the week.***

 ***Also so I don't forget, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.***

 ***So sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. Ill see you all at the end of the chapter.***

 **With a click of the button the, chapter begins.**

* * *

 **Antebellum**

* * *

"This is bad, very bad." The Master said after he recorded the fight with Vanitas.

Something was different about Vanitas and there was no recent distirbences with the timeline since the major one after the Mark of Mastery.

Something that was missing during what he had seen of Roxas's original timeline.

Not taking any chances, he summoned the _X_ -blade and used it to view the timelines.

While the _X_ -blade couldn't alter time, it combined with his ability to see the future allowed him to briefly glimpse any and all timelines. Even those erased from existence. Although he couldn't use it for more then 10 seconds. The backlash for 0.5 seconds was enough to being about a migraine. 10 seconds was enough to knock him out for the rest of the day.

Thankfully he had plenty of practice.

The blade glowed a soft silverish blue and the Master could see everything.

Everything that once was, everything that was happening right now, and everything that will or might happen.

It was easy for a normal mind to have become lost under this sea of endless possibilities.

Thankfully he had plenty of expierence with viewing multiple timelines at once.

Still it took some time to locate Roxas's old timeline and once he did what he found surprise him so much that he cancled the spell and collapsed onto the floor due the backlash.

"i should have known something like this should have happen." The Master groaned out as he summoned a glass of chocolate milk.

For some unknow reason that stuff helps alieve temporal headaches. He would need to reasearch into it someday.

"How am I going to break this to Roxas." He sighed out.

Things can never be as clear cut they seemed, can they? Looks like Ava has caused a bit of a bigger mess then what he had thought.

He was going to need some of Gula's tea and his allergy medicine. He needed to the tea inorder to help with the upcoming headache. And the allergy medicine inorder so that he wouldn't go into shock from drinking that tea.

He would rather not be in anaphylactic shock when he had to break the bad news to Roxas.

* * *

Roxas could only groan as light returned to his vision.

"Took you long enough to wake up." Terra said as he handed Roxas a canteen filled with water.

"Thanks." Roxas said before downing the whole thing of water. Fighting an ancient Keyblade wielder was something that was nothing short of exhausting. "So how long have I been out Terra?" He asked.

"Only around 45 minutes." Terra said, causing the Nobody to breath out a sigh of relief.

He hadn't been knocked out for hours again, well that was good. He had already been comatose enough in his short life, thank you very much.

"How are you feeling Roxas." Terra asked as the younger Keyblade wielder stood up.

"I'm feeling much better then I was an hour ago." Roxas said honesty, getting the older apprentice to nod.

"Then you wouldn't mind explaining why are seperated from Aqua or who that figure was?" Terra questioned.

"I don't mind, but have you seen Ven anywhere?" Roxas inquired.

"I haven't, so he is gone too." Terra said.

"He left shortly after you did, I guess he was following you. Me and Aqua were about to go after him when we were seperated by Vanitas, the person I was fighting." The Nobody said, holding his ground as wisps of darkness flickered around Terra for a aecond before it dispelled.

"So your telling me that this Vanitas not only kidnapped you from the Land of Departure, but also possibly tricked Ven to leave too." Terra groaned out.

"Yes and he seems to be controlling the Unversed as well." Roxas said, while omitting the fact that Vanitas was an ancient Keyblade wielder. How was he supposed to explain that to him without mentioning that he was a time traveler aswell.

At that Terra could only sigh.

"That's it, you are traveling with me till we find Aqua. And we are locating Ven while we are at it. Can't exactly have him out on his own with a rogue Keyblade wielder on the loose." Terra sighed out. "Especially one that was capable of injuring you like this."

"I'd agree with you more, but my condition was partly my fault and a powerful Unversed he siced on me." Roxas said.

"How so?" Terra asked.

Deciding it was better to show him, Roxas summoned a gigantic pillar of light right next to Terra starting him. A moment later he dispelled it and the Nobody once again collapsed with steam emitting from his hands.

"That is why." He groaned out as the burning sensation faded and the steam disapatted.

"No wonder why. You mentioned that you could control light, but I never expected that your light was on par with Master's. But it seems like your body can't handle using it too much at the moment. I suppose we should work on it when we start training." Terra sighed out when he summoned his Keyblade.

"You mean we are going to start training." Roxas said as he stood up.

"Of course, but only some light training. I saw the condition of Vanitas before I rammed into him. Considering your current state and how injured he was you can benefit some light training. At least until you fully recover that is." Terra said, getting the Nobody to nod.

"Sure just as long as you throw teaching me Esuna if you know it. Vanitas used it on me after being poisoned from my fight with his Unversed. He did want to fight me at my fullest after all." Roxas said.

"Fair enough, but we should save that for after looking for Ven. If he did follow me here, then he should still be on this world. I will need your sensing abilities for this." Terra said before facing Roxas. "By any chance do you know what a Keyblade Glider is?"

"Not a clue, but I take it that is what you guys used to travel off the Land of Departure." Roxas speculated.

"That is correct, now I recommend that you take a few steps back." Terra said and Roxas complied.

Terra threw his Keyblade into the air and it began to glow. Once mid air it gave off a ton a light and in its place was a flying device similar to the one Riku and Sora found during their fight with Xemnas. Only it lacked a sidecar and was the coloration of Terra's main Keyblade. It soon gently descended and floated down to where the Nobody once stood.

"I didn't know that they can do that." Roxas said as he looked between Terra's glider and his Oathkeeper, which had appeared in his hand.

"I had the same reaction when Master did the same thing to bring me and Aqua back to the Land of Departure when he picked us up off of our homeworld." Terra chuckled out, intriguing Roxas. "And once again your similarity to Ven is impressive. He had the exact same reaction when Aqua mentioned it to him."

"I can imagine, the two of us agreed that our resemblance is a little creepy." Roxas said with a shudder.

"It sure is, but I'll tell you the story another time." Terra said.

"Fair enough, but how do you do that with a Keyblade?" Roxas said while pointing at the Keyblade Glider.

"It's an advanced technique that takes weeks to master. You have to have a certain connection with your Keyblade for it to work though and only that Keyblade alone. Though to be honest I'm probably the wrong person to ask about that though. I mastered this technique much faster then Aqua did or Ven if what you described was of any was still struggling with maintaining hiss glider last time I saw him practicing it four days ago, so he must've only just mastered it." Terra said with a sigh.

"I see." The Nobody said with a sigh of his own, he was honestly looking forward to using this technique. "Do you know when I'll be ready to learn it?"

"I can't tell you that, literally I can't. I asked Master that question and he said that skill is one taught by all Keyblade wielders when they become a Keyblade Master so they will recognize when it is time to teach their pupils how to manifest their Keyblade Glider. Best I can describe it is that you'll know when your heart and soul seem to scream out a desire to move beyond your earthy bonds and your Keyblade resonates with that and changes form to grant your desire to fly becomes a reality." Twrra said with a smile. "That is the closest that I can describe the feeling towards it. Sorry if that doesn't help you out."

"It's alright Terra." Roxas sighed out.

Looks like learning how to summon a Keyblade Glider was going to be more problematic then he thought. He was lacking a heart and the ability to feel what Terra was describing. Add in that he didn't know if it was possible to create a Keyblade Glider out of two Keyblades and he was sure that it was going near impossible to learn it.

Still doesn't mean that he wouldn't stop trying on how to figure it out though.

"Anyway hope on, we've got an entire world to explore." Terra said while hoping onto his glider.

"Alright." Roxas said before something hit him square on the back. "Ow."

"You alright Roxas?" Terra asked as the Nobody scanned his back and surroundings for what hit him. A moment later he picked up what had hit him.

"Yeah, a stick just hit me in the back." Roxas said while frowning upon what he had found.

The end was cut way to clean to be natural. But since the area was littered with other stocks such as this from his battle with Vanitas, he concluded this one must've been among the many scattered around due to their battle.

"You sure you're alright?" Terra checked.

"I'm alright, probably won't end up with nothing but another bruise. Kingdom Hearts knows how many I'll end up with after that battle with Vanitas." Roxas said as he clamored behind Terra, unknown to the two of them a pair of golden eyes flickered on Roxas's back before disappearing.

"Fair enough." Terra said with a shrug. "Anyway hold on, because it is usually a little bumpy on your first time riding a Keyblade Glider."

With that in mind the Keyblade Glider took off beyond the treeline and into the skies as they began their search for Ven from up above.

* * *

"You are late my apprentice." Xehanort said simply as he looked up from the book he was reading as Vanitas had entered his study.

While more accurately it was a large cavern that he had converted into a study with chairs, magical lighting, and shelves carved into the rock and lined with books, scrolls, and texts of all kinds. But it was still a study none the less.

"I was recovering from my bout with Roxas and setting up a fight with the weakling and the perfect Unversed for someone of his level." Vanitas said, causing Xehanort to sigh as he marked his page and closed the book.

"Please tell me that you made it so that young Ventus could deal with it getting himself killed." Xehanort sighed out.

He knew of Vanitas's amniousty towards his other half, while he could respect his apprentice's drive to be whole despite it being apart of his plan. But he was displeased with his willingness to kill Ventus. But it was somewhat understandable, even he didn't know what Vanitas truly was despite creating him.

"I did, it is alot weaker then the one I made to test against Roxas. Speaking of which defeated that one while being poisoned and slightly poisoned. Hell, he was even able to clean out a swarm of the more basic Unversed effortlessly." Vanitas said, causing Xehanort to raise an eyebrow in interest.

"Really now, then I take it that he passed your test then?" Xehanort inquired.

If Roxas actually did pass then he needed to know more him in order to decide where he should fit into his plans.

"He did and you want to know what the least interesting thing about him is that his combat style is one that is seeming based solely on fighting Heartless judging by how he found the weaknesses to all of the Unversed and dispatched them so easily." Vanitas said, piquing Xehanort's attention even more.

A style designed only on fighting and dispatching the Heartless effortlessly. Such a style has been lost to the ages, but it could be developed one has trained extensively against all different kinds of Heartless. Such examples include Vanitas and himself as the two of them have fought multitudes of Heartless over the years and recently the Unversed. Of course he had decades of expierence before resorting to fighting actual Heartless and had a decade and a half experience with that along with Vanitas inheriting Ventus's muscle memory, but those were only details.

So to Roxas must've been taining under similar experiences in order to have gained such a style though he did it from scratch.

His respect for the boy's former master rose a little at that.

Still if that was the least interesting thing about him, then what was it that impressed his apprentice so much.

"And pray tell what he did that interests you so much?" Xehanort asked.

"He could manipulate light about as masterfully as what you have described that Eraqus can do and us it a Limit Break." Vanitas said, shocking Xehanort. "Though he doesn't seem to a good grasp of it as using that very light exhausted him and nearly killed him. Hell it exhausted me something fierce, but I still had enough stregth to kill him if he wasn't cunning enough to briefly freeze me in place for a passing Terra to ram into me at full speed with his Keyblade Glider. After crashing into quite a few trees I knew that I was in no condition to fight the two of them. So I booked it and then set up the weakling's little surprise while recovering some of my strength before coming right here. And before you ask I made sure not to let it slip about my partnership with you." The masked Keyblade wielder finished.

"Good." Was all Xehanort as he processed what his apprenrice had said.

It seemed that not only was this Xemnas was more knowledgeable then he thought as he was able to find a Limit Break that delt with light something which he could never find any texts of and seemed to have imparted some tactical knowledge onto Roxas.

Another reason to have some more respect for the man, however he gained even more once he figured something out.

This Roxas was a failed attempt at creating the _X_ -blade through the same process that he did with Ventus 4 years ago.

Of course this Xemnas must've did the same thing 1 year ago with a Keyblade wielder he found and the result was a faultly.

If his guess was correct, then Roxas was the light half of the original and the dark half of the original must've been the one Roxas thought was the accomplice he had fought.

The split must've been successful, but had left only Roxas's heart hollow or the both of them hollow, the dark half losing his ability to us the Keyblade as Roxas had only meet one other Keyblade wielder using the alias of one of the Foretellers before meeting Eraqus, and possibly all sembalande of the original Keyblade wielder lost during the split.

So all in all it was almost as worse off when he had split Ventus's heart into to.

So from that point on Xemnas must've trained each half to the best of his knowledge until the both of them where ready to refuse in order to reforge the _X-_ blade.

However Roxas grew lose before he could finish as his inability to properly control his light was of any indication and the rest was history.

While he could respect what Xemnas had accomplished, the man had left enough openings with his plans that Roxas had found out that something was wrong and that had lead to his and the dark half's demise.

Leaving nothing behind but Roxas.

And opening the door to so many possibilities.

"Are you still alive you old coot?" Vanitas question as his patientce was starting to thin.

Xehanort could only sigh at his apprentice.

Why does his apprentice have to be so rude to him.

Oh right, he created him by riping the darkness out of a boy and somehow curse it with the ability to spawn the Unversed.

So his rudeness was understandable.

"I am still alive and I have just decided on what to do with Roxas." Xehanort said, getting Vanitas's attention.

"And that is?" He questioned eagerly.

"Roxas is to be used only if the other two do not reach their potential when the time comes. If not then he will be elimanated when the time comes along with Aqua." Xehanort said.

With his hollowed out heart and aplitude towards the light he was the perfect canidate.

"That also means that you can not kill Ventus unless I order you too." Xehanort told his apprentice.

"Very well." Vanitas groaned out. "Though can I ask you something Master?" He said, surprising Xehanort.

Vanitas hardly every called him that, so whatever he is askin must be deathly serious.

"What is it that you request?" Xehanort inquired, curious on how his apprentice would respond.

"That you please teach me a Limit Break based on darkness if you know any in order to counter Roxas." Vanitas asked.

After a few moments of thought, Xehanort walked over to one of the many shelves carved into the cavern wall and pulled out a worn out piece of paper.

"This here is all I can find about such a Limit Break. Go train with and I will be there to instruct and correct you once I'm done with my reading. I will work with you on this until the day after tomorrow. After that go back to watching over the apprentices and prepare another test for Roxas while you wait from me." Xehanort said as he handed Vanitas the paper.

"Got it, and anything else?" Vanitas asked.

"Do not use that Limit Break on anyone else except for Roxas unless you are pushed far enough, is that understood?" Xehanort asked.

"I understood you old coot." Was all Vanitas said before he vanished into a Corridor of Darkness.

Xehanort could only sigh at that while he went back to his book.

Truthfully he had knowledge about two Limit Breaks, but the other one was of the element earht and Vanitas was rather inept when it came to that element. So he did not give it to him.

Still besides that another piece has officially entered the board and that was Roxas.

He was an unknown and if Vanitas was of indication then the boy was somewhat cunning and pretty efficient when it came down to fighting. Something unlike that of Eraqus's apprentices. Combined that with his power, Roxas was a dangerous and unpredictable piece so far.

Of course Vanitas's observations should clear where he should be placed on the board. And if not then he will resort to Braig in order to keep in eye on the youngest Keyblade wielder.

Either way, everything will fit into his grand design.

Nothing will stop him from seeing what lies beyond the Keyblade War and the balance it will bring.

* * *

"Of course it would be this worn out after all, this is the last time I ever ask the old coot for anything." Vanitas said as he put the paper away.

It was difficult to read as due to the text fading over the years. Still there was enough to get by on what to do on how to make to Limit Break. Sad news was that the ending was completley gone so the technique was rendered incomplete.

Whether or not the old coot knew about this, he didn't care.

Not that he needed to hate the old goat anymoee either. He already had plenty of reasons

So he'll just use what he saw from Gula and Roxas did with their ltechnique and apply that to this Limit Brake. Create his own Limit Break.

But he could work on it later, right now he needed to work on his plans for Roxas. Now that he knew about how strong he was, there was just one thing he needed to find out.

What he was hiding.

Although faint, there was something hidden inside the Nobody that he first felt when he first crossed blades with him. Something familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on what it was.

Deciding to begin he summoned a book with the Unversed emblem on it and began to look through it. This book belonged to a particularly tricky Unverserd he created so long ago. Its powers would be perfect for what he had planned.

However they were also extreamly simplistic, it would take him days to modify it to the exact standards that wished them to be.

So it would be a long while before Roxas even faced it.

But that didn't mean that Roxas would be without a challenge.

Summoning all of his frustrations to the surface, he generated a sphere of darkness in one hand and fired it into the shadow of a rocky outcrop.

To his immediate surprise the surrounding area darkened quite a bit.

"You know I never expected the light absorbtion to kick in quite like this." Vanitas said as he faced what he could see of the Unversed. The only visible parts of it were a pair of silver blade like insectanoid legs and glowing red eyes. The Unversed could only let out a hiss in response, causing Vanitas to chuckle.

"Looks like I created quite the tempermental Unversed this time." Vanitas said as he gave the Unversed a look over. "Now then return to the horde, I will call you once I have need of you."

With a disgruntled hiss, the Unversed covered itself in darkness and abruptly vanished.

"Rude." Was all Vanitas could say as he tried to conntact the intelligent Unversed. The weakling had just defeated the Mad Treant, so he thought it was a good time to check up on it.

"Damn, I really need to come up with a name for it." Vanitas sighed out.

After a few moments of trying he finally suceed.

 **'What is it my king?'** The Unversed asked.

'What is the status of Roxas and Terra?' Vanitas asked.

 **'They are looking for the weakling on the large human's Keyblide Glider. I'm curently clinging to the back of the interesting human for fear of my own existence. Although strangly I'm feeling somekind of exhileration. Do you know what this feeling is my king?'** The Unverses asked, causing Vanitas to chuckle at that.

The Unversed was growing at an exceptional rate in seems.

'It may be that you are just deciding that you are enjoying what you are doing.' Vanitas said amused.

 **'That's probably it. I love the view from up above, the wind in my antennae, and the warmth the interesting human's back against the cold air. This is simple exhilerating my king!'** The Unversed said, getting Vanitas to chuckle again, though he did blink at the one remark about Roxas.

Maybe making that Unversed sole objective to purse Roxas for his temporal energy may have been a bad idea. Then again he had no way of knowing that it way of knowing that it could become sentient. There was no way of knowing how it would affect the Unversed as it continued to develope and removing it would only kill the Unversed. So he would see how this developes for now.

"Well that is interesting, do you mind telling me if they had anything planned for later?" Vanitas inquired.

 **'The larger human mentioned some training for Roxas later.'** The Unversed said, getting him to nod. He figured Terra would try some training, he was looking forward to it.

It would give him more of a challenge the next time they fought.

"Okay, that is enough for now. Report back to me if anything of interest happens." Vanitas said.

 **'Of course my king.'** The Unversed said before cutting of their connection.

With that done, Vanitas dispelled the book and summoned his Keyblade.

It was time to start to work creating his Limit Break after all.

* * *

 **The screen turns to static before it clears up to reveal the author.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hopped that you enjoyed this chapter.***

 ***As you can already tell this is right before Xehanort is starting to get serious with his plans. He just needed to know Roxas a bit better before he could effectively plan against him. So now it is a time before the war between Xehanort and the apprentices truly begins. Hence the title, antebellum.***

 ***Also you may have noticed that Roxas and Vanitas witheld some information about the other from Terra and Xehanort. Considering the former is wary of exposing his status of being a time traveler and the latter dislike for Xehanort it makes sense.***

 ***Anyway that is all I have to say for now.***

 ***Next chapter is coming out soon it is going to feature an interesting surprise and that is all I'm going to say.***

 ***So remember if you have a question send me a PM or a review and I'll get back to you while I can.***

 ***So until next time, ciao!***

 **The author waves goodbye before the click of a button turns the screen to black.**


	11. Keyforge

**The screen flickers for a bit before the author appears.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to another chapter of From No One to Someone.***

 ***I said that I was going to update again this week and I did. Just don't expect something like this again. The next chapter will take far longer to come up, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. It maybe be short, but it is full of surprises.***

 ***So let us begin the chapter, shall we.***

 ***Also so I don't forget, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.***

 ***So sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I'll see you all at the end of this chapter.***

 **The author pulls out a remote and with the click of a button the chapter begins.**

* * *

 **Keyforge**

* * *

"I sense Ven down here." Roxas said as he pointed to a barren patch in the forest. It was faint, but over there was the precense of Ven. He had been there recently.

All something else, something that seemed to be giving him a bit of a headache. It would probably be a good idea to be on guard just in case.

"You sure?" Terra asked.

"I'm positive." Roxas said and Terra nodded and immediatly set down towards the forest.

A minute later they landed in front of a large opening in the earth and Terra dispelled his Keyblade. They walked into only to find a fully fuctional diamond mine. Abet an abandoned one. If the group of Floods digging away in the corner was of any indication then that was why.

Speaking of which, the Nobody felt his sensing abilities abilities were going haywire and where starting to give him a headache.

Whatever the Unversed were digging out must be something very powerful in order to be recking havoc with his senses

"You okay Roxas?" Terra asked as he saw Roxas clutched his head with his right hand.

"I'm fine, but something over there is messing with my senses. I believe that is what what the Unversed are looking for." Roxas said as he summoned Oathkeeper with his free hand.

"Alright but can you still fight?" Terra asked, getting Roxas to nod. "Alright just stay behind my just in case."

"Alright." Was all the Nobody said as the two of them rushed together at the groupe of Unversed.

A moment later three Floods pryed a diamond off the wall when the Unversed finally noticed the Keyblade wielders. They prompty disappeared into darkness with the diamond, leaving the rest of their kind to the mercy of Terra and Roxas.

They were no match for Terra's raw power and Roxas's technique and they were all felled in seconds.

"Roxas keep a lookout for anymore Unversed, I'll see what's in this wall." Terra said, getting a nod from the Nobody. He walked over to the wall and where the diamond once was and swung down on it with all of his might. It cleaved right through the earth and Terra found what he was looking for.

"I should have expected nothing less." Terra said as he examined the small white metal fragment in his hand.

"What is that?" Roxas groaned out as he was still clutching his head.

"This is Zohar Steel. Master taught me and Aqua about it a few days before you showed up. This is the core of every Keyblade made, he was going to have which one of us passed the exam to use one of the two fragments that he had to forge a new Keyblade after the exam. Unfortunatly I guess Aqua never had the time to use her fragment due to the Unversed. No wonder the Unversed cleared out this mine, if they got their hands on this then Vanitas could make another Keyblade." Terra explained, getting Roxas to look at awe. Well as best he could as that thing was giving him a migraine.

To think that such a small thing was important for all Keyblade wielders. Each and every Keyblade had a piece of that in each of them everywhere.

"Do you know anything else about it or why it is giving me a headache?" Roxas groaned out.

"Sadly I do not know as that knowledge has been lost to time according to Master. Along with the knowledge on how to sense them. Though apartly not if the Unversed could sense it and along with yourself if your headache is of any indication. But do you know how you can do it?" Terra questioned.

"Honestly I don't know." Roxas said honestly. He had no clue why, maybe it had something to do with Ava residing with him if the knowledge was lost.

He didn't get much time to ponder on that as the steel fragment flew from Terra's hand and into Roxas own hand. He felt something radiat from it and the surronding area turned a light silver.

Roxas could only sigh as the headache died down, but it was replaced with an image in his mind.

Of a Keyblade he had never seen, one that surpassed most of the one's that he had seen through his own experiences or Sora's memories.

"Roxas are you alright?" Terra asked.

"I'm fine, but what is going on?" The Nobody asked.

"This is a Keyforge. Master taught us that this is a technique created by ancient Keyblade wielders in order to make a Keyblade. It is a space where the normal laws of the worlds become warped in order to forge a Keyblade more efficently then most other methods. It can be activated with or without a Zohar Steel fragment, although it would be without most of it's abilities if there is no fragment." Terra explained. "Yet they only manifest if one has all the materials and the image of the Keyblade they wish to make firmly mesmerized. So you really have never done anything like this before?"

"I've never done it in my entire life." Roxas said while shaking his head. "Do you know how to dispel a Keyforge?"

"I'm afriad not, Master said that forcifly closing one is dangerous for one's health as a Keyforge is tied to ones very being. Also he never had a chance to teach us how to close it. So the only way to close it is to forge a Keyblade." Terra said, getting Roxas to sigh.

"I see, then I'll follow your lead then Terra. But is there anything else I should know?" The Nobody asked.

"Just follow your senses as they will lead you to the materials that you need. And also you might want to use this." Terra said while handing Roxas an elixer. "Master did teach us that a Keyforge is also tied to one's magic and should it run out the forge will shut down as well. Considering what will happen if it is forcibly shut down it is best you keep it handy just incase."

"I will, now let us forge this Keyblade." Roxas said, as he moved towards a spot a little further down the mine that his senses seemed to be calling to him.

Unaware that the events going on right now were being witnessed by others besides Terra.

* * *

 **'You getting this my king?'** The Unversed as it witnessed the events unfolding whilst still clinging to Roxas's back.

"Oh, I am seeing it and having trouble believing this." Vanitas said while tossing the diamond up and down in his hand.

A few minutes ago the Unversed he sent on that task returned with the diamond. Along with flashes of other Floods being slaughtered by Terra and Roxas.

He was curious on why they where they were there, but Ventus did stop by the mine before leaving that world behind.

But what he didn't expect that Roxas was able to sense a Zohar Steel fragment, right behind the diamond the Unversed had excavated.

He couldn't blame the Floods for not sensing the fragment as it was behind two feet of solid rock.

He was also thankful the Unversed reported to him immediatly upon finding it.

While he was pondering how Roxas was able to sense it, he once again did the impossible when he activated a Keyforge and seemed to be able create on the cusp of creating a Keyblade.

That was an interesting development.

Roxas was capable of wielding two Keyblades, something thought almost impossible as only one person in recorded history was capable of doing so.

But that one person was also tied with the best postion of being the greatest Keyblade makers in history. Tied along with his students.

The Master of Masters for finding a way to mass produce Keyblades without them losing their overall power and Garland for making the most powerful Keyblades around.

All but the Master of Masters created a perfect fuctioning Keyblade on their first try. His first try was a complete failure that was a halfway mix of scrap metal and a Keyblade.

Sure there have been a few others who have produced similar results to those two on their first try. But none have even come close to their level.

So this will be interesting to see.

* * *

"Okay screw meeting him sober, I'm going to need a drink if this goes where I thinks this ishoing to end up as." The Master of Masters said he summoned a jug of the strongest sake he had on hand.

He had only seen a few people with this same reaction to a fragment of Zohar Steel.

This included his former Keyblade Master Tatsumi, his brother Garland, and his first pupil Luxu.

Of course Luxu wasn't successful with his first attempt, but the reaction was still the same.

Each and everyone of them was a sign of one thing in particular, but Garland and his Master where the biggest signs of it ever happening.

A changing of the eras.

* * *

Roxas walked over to the wall and found the first thing that called to him, a large purple gem.

Touching it, the gem glowed grey and suddenly floated away from the wall.

"Any idea on what to do Terra?" Roxas questioned the older apprentice.

"Just focus on the shape of the material and carve it into the object. The magic of the Keyforge will do the rest." Terra said, getting Roxas to nood.

That sounded good enough for him.

With that in mind Roxas focused on the image in mind and drew a circle onto the gem. The gem suddenly broke apart to reveal a purple sphere, just like what he pictured. Looking down at the pieces of the gem, he found a big enough piece out of it and cut a small rhombus like shape into it leaveing the rest of the pieces to clatter onto the ground.

The cut pieces just floated around until he found his next materials.

An overturned cart torn beyond the ability to repair to shreds by the Unversed.

Moving towards it Roxas immediatly began to cut the cart up into the magic of the Keyforge. Using that same magic he was able to repurpose the scrape metal into the pieces that could easily be put together into how he pictured the Keyblade.

But these pieces where just the base of it, his sense where calling for him to find the materials to infuse into the Keyblade.

The next of which was located right underneath their feet.

"Terra, do you mind if you can unearth whaever is right here?" Roxas questioned the older apprentice.

"No problem at all Roxas. Quake!" Terra casted, causing a rock pillar to rise from the ground and with it what Roxas was looking for.

Several ignots of gold embedded into the pillar. Roxas just grabbed the smallest one and with the powers of the Keyforge smashed it into a fine powder that soon began to float around him.

"You sure that's enough supplies Roxas?" Terra asked as he looked at all of the materials floating around Roxas, with rings of gold powder foming rings around him with the odd bit of scrap metal added in.

"Almost." Roxas said as he followed his senses and found his next materials located roght in his bag. He pulled out some mythril, some orichalcum, and oddly enough a spare leather belt from his time with the Organization. "I forgot I had those with me, but why are my senses pulling me towards a belt?" The Nobody questioned.

"The leather is for the grip on your Keyblade." Terra said, getting Roxas to nod. "Though where did you get the other items?"

"I got them under my tutalage under my former master." Roxas said getting Terra to nod before taking a quick swig of the Ether. It took a lot of magic to maintain the forge and the drain was starting to get to him.

However his sense where screaming for one more thing he needed and it was within Terra's possession.

"Hey Terra do you have anything I can use in your bag to forge the Keyblade?" Roxas questioned.

"Sure." Terra said before pulling out a handful of Shimmering Crystals. "I got these from some Unversed before I found you. Take any that you need."

"I just need one." Roxas said as he picked one up and his senses turned stone cold. "Terra what happens when your senses go cold?" The Nobody asked.

"It means that it is time to forge your Keyblade." Terra said while throwing him another ether. "You are going to need this, this process takes a lot more magic then gathering the materials. Other then that, focus on your senses again. "

"Alright, just do you know where to start?" Roxas asked.

"Focus on the guard first and infuse the Zohar Steel into it and then work your way up from there. Just remember to save the keychain and the infusion of the materials for last. I'll step incase your about to make any mistakes. Other then that just focus on the Keyblade and nothing else and you will do great." Terra said as he stepped behind Roxas, ready to help out just in case.

The Nobody just nodded as he downed the rest of the first ether Terra handed him and began the forging process.

With a wave of his hand, a bunch of scrap metal and the large purple gem floated over towards him.

Focusing on the image imposed in his hand, Roxas start to piece together the metal around the gem and began to work on creating the guard. Carefully moveing the metal together piece by piece and using his magic to carve away any pieces that were out of place, to weld them together, or to etch onto the metal. After a while he fitted the last piece into place and levitated to Zohar Steel next the gem.

He felt a tug on his magic and offered no resistance to it. Their was a small flash of light and all the was there was the guard, glowing a light silver and the gems glow illuminating the Keyforge.

Next he gather even more of the scrap metal began to repeat the process again. After about a few minute he had crafted the shaft, although it was more like a sword's blade at this point minus the flat top. However he wasn't quiet done yet as he used a little more of the metal to create a metal spike at the top and opposite of where he was going to put the teeth.

Roxas started to run low of magic and grabbed the second ether and downed it whole as he levitated some more of the scrap metal together and the smaller purple gem.

He really had to focus on forming the teeth, as the design he had pictured was a bit tricky to incorporate in real life, so very carefully he moved and shaped the metal together. It took a few minutes to get the pieces to just the right shape before he before joining them and the gem together before melding them onto the Keyblade.

"Have to say I'm impressed Roxas, even Master had trouble doing the teeth correctly and you just completed a difficult set like that flawlessly. Are you sureyou haven't done this before?" Terra asked.

"I'm positve that I have not." Roxas said as he fitted the some scrap metal together into the grip and inserted it into the guard. Once in there he took the belt and ripped the buckle off of it. He levitated the belt towards the grip and wrapped it around it before permanatly binding it to the grip.

"Then you must be a natural at this." Terra said in amazment as Roxas wielded the guard and shaft together. The almost finished Keyblade was now glowing silver, waiting to be finished.

The Nobody then used the last of the scrap metal and the belt buckle and reshaped them into the keychain. It was the easiest thing he had done so far.

He then attached it to the Keyblade and levitated the gold powder around two certain parts of it. Electricity crackled from those parts and the gold powder was soon anodized onto it.

All that was left was the infusion process.

Roxas soon gathered the rest of the rarier materials around the Keyblade. He was about to infuse them when he saw Terra step up next to him and add his own magic to the mix.

"Are you alright Roxas?" Terra asked, confusing the Nobody.

"I am, why you asking?" Roxas inquired.

"Your inexperience is showing, you are starting to look pale and might passout at any moment now. So I'm using some of my own magic to help ease your load, otherwise all the work you have put into your Keyblade will have been waisted." Terra said, getting Roxas to check his complection and noticed that the older apprentice was right.

The Keyforge must've dulled his exhaustion, meaning once it ended it was going to hit him as hard as a Darkside.

"Thanks Terra." Roxas said with a smile.

"No problem, it's what friends are for anyway. So let's finish this." Terra said while getting a nod from the Nobody.

The two of them then poured their magic into the materials and they liquidfied. The liquid then formed a barrier around the Keyblade before collapsing onto it. The Keyblade glowed a bright silver that soon turned to purple before color returned to the world.

The Keyblade was forged and the Keyforge had disapatted.

Roxas couldn't have been more right about his description and soon collapsed unconsious as he took one last glimpse of his Keyblade.

* * *

"He actually did it." Vanitas said impressed.

He never actually thought that Roxas would succed, but he did.

He had forged a perfectly flawless Keyblade on his first try, like the legendary Garland.

Now this was an interesting developement.

A talent like that was something Gula had mentioned once to him, a fact connecting to that talent. It was supposedly connected in someway to what he needed.

A smirk grew underneath his helmet at the thought of it.

Roxas was the only one worthy enough, but it didn't mean that the weakling was without his uses.

After all, in the end he would be whole again no matter how he went about it.

"Report back to me when I next contact you." Vanitas said simply as he cut off his connection with the Unversed and went back to his training.

After all it wouldn't do for him to be weaker then his other half now wouldn't it. While it saddened him to do so, he had to be strong enough to kill Roxas if he wanted to be in control when the time came after all.

* * *

"So he really did it." The Master said while summoning a sake dish and started to fill it up with sake.

While his Keyblade was compareable to some of the more average Keyblades that Garland and his Master made and he had passed out unlike Luxu had, there was one thing that impressed him.

He was the third person to his knowledge to have forged a flawless Keyblade on their first attempt.

He would have been excited if he didn't have to break the news to Roxas later. And give Ava a small scolding as well.

Still that didn't deserve a small celebration.

"Cheers." He said before downing the whole dish.

"Whatever you saw must've somehow excited and depressed you if your reacting like that." A voice called out behind him.

The Master almost choked on the saki when he heard that and turned to face his unexpected visitor.

A man wearing the Black Coat and the hood obstructing his face.

"Luxu, what are you doing here?" The Master questioned.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Master." Luxu said as he removed his hood, revealing a handsome faced man in his twenties with pale skin, shoulder length white hair tucked into a ponytail, silver eyes, and pointed ears. "I said I was going to visit you today, you did remember?"

"Oh..." Was all the Master said, causing Luxu to sweatdrop.

He had forgetten after all.

* * *

Roxas could only groan as light returned to his vision and found Terra standing over him.

"How long was I out for this time?" Roxas questioned as Terra helped him up.

"Only two minutes this time." Terra said as Roxas managed to stand on his own. "Just take it easy until it is time to train. We still have to check if Ven is still on world after all."

"So he wasn't here?" Roxas asked, getting Terra to shake his head.

"We must've just missed him here before we arrived. So we will continue to look in the air." Terra said before handing over something to Roxas.

It was the Keyblade he had made.

It was about the same size as Oblivion and Oathkeeper. The guard was similar to th Fenir Keyblade, but it was mostly silver, the grip was black, it was missing those two pistons, the sides of the guard where white angelic wings, the center plate was gold, and it had a single purple sphere in the center. The shaft was long and thin, silver, had a spike at the end and opposite of the teeth, and two light blue lines that ran along the center of the blade and stopped around two-thirds of the blade's length. The teeth consited of three silver spikes with the outer two curved away from the larger middle one. In the center of it was the smaller purple gem and it was also in the center of a golden piece of metal that connected the center of all three spikes. The keychain was a simple silver chain with his emblem at the end.

Roxas could sense the strong power sleeping inside of it and tried an experimental swing. But the Keyblade dissipated and Roxas took a knee.

Seems like he was more exhausted then he thought.

"I have to say Roxas I'm impressed. When Master showed us how to make a Keyblade, he dilibeatly made a view flaws and pointed them out. But this is lacks any of those flaws he showed and this is on your first try too. You have a gift Roxas, one that you need plenty of work on if your condition is of any indication." Terra said

"I figured, but I won't be trying something this any time soon." Roxas said.

Truly he had no idea how he triggered this or why he seemed to be able make a perfect Keyblade during his first try. He would look into it when he had the chance and would stay away until he knew more about it.

"Smart choice Roxas and speaking of which do you have a name for your Keyblade yet?" Terra asked.

"Sadly I do not." The Nobody sighed out.

"Then maybe you will come up with one while we are looking for Ven or during our training. Either way you will be using that Keyblade for our training. We still need to test out it's full capabilities so there is no better time then when we are taining. But first we need to leave the mine. It would be for the best to leave before the owners return." Terra said as he tapped the rock spike next to him, sinking it back into the ground. With that done he began to walk out of the mone.

Roxas just nodded at that as he followed the older apprentice's lead.

He can focus on his own inquries later, for now they had to see if Ven was still on this world after all.

* * *

 **The screen turns to static before the author reappears.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter.***

 ***As you guys can tell Roxas has done something very few have ever done. I'll elaberate on it soon, but it is very important in the long run. Just don't expect to see this all that much which I'll also elaberate on later.***

 ***Also what did you guys think on the Keyforge and the new Keyblade. I'll admit it took a while to come up with the Keyforge and had to dig up some knowledge on forging, but I think it turned out well. As for the Keyblade it's true abilities will show up next chapter. It's nothing too complex, but there is a surprise or two in store for you guys next chapter. I hope you enjoy them.***

 ***Also how many expected to see Luxu in this chapter. The reveal that he was the one behind everything so far in Kingdom Hearts certainly took the world by storm. He will play a part in this story, but what is is I'm not telling.***

 ***Also what do you think of his appearence? This is a long time before he became Braig after all. So this is what I'd figured that he would have originally looked like before then.***

 ***Anyway now is probably be a good time to end things for now.***

 ***If you have any questions or anything to say send me a review or a PM and I'll get to you while I can.***

 ***So until next time, ciao!***

 **The author waves before pulling out the remote. With a quick press of the button the screen fades to black.**


	12. Of Training and Lost Memories

**The screen flickers before you until you are in a theater with the author next to a projector.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to another chapter of From No One to Someone. I can tell you all have all been waiting a long time for this, so let us breeze past this shall we.***

 ***Anyway I know I promised a long chapter, but I decided to split that one in half and release the next one a week later.***

 ***So with that out of the way, let us begin this chapter. Which I can tell you all are going to enjoy.***

 ***Before that, first I do not own Kingdom Hearts.***

 ***Secoondly I recomand that you all just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

 **The author taps the projector and it flares to life, beginning the chapter.**

* * *

 **Of Training and Lost Memories**

* * *

It had been hours since they had left the mines, and there still was no sign of Ven anywhere. They searched every square inch of the forests of the world below until the sun was starting to set and they could only come up with one single conclusion.

Ven must've left this world already.

Terra pulled down into a single clearing and dispelled his Keyblade Glider. He turned to an empty stump and pulled something out of his bag.

"After searching for hours, we can safely say that Ven hasn't shown up on this world and there has been no sign of Aqua so far." Terra sighed out as he laid out the item, a map onto the stump. "So he must've left already just to where?"

Roxas looked over his shoulder to see a vast map that was mainly blank. It it held a number of worlds some familiar and some not so much and the pathways between them.

"Hey Terra where did you get this map?" Roxas asked the older apprentice as he was studying the map.

"Similar to how he and Xehanort traveled the a number of worlds with their master after they passed the Mark of Mastery, Master wished to do the same with either me or Aqua when we became Keyblade Masters. Also Ven after the both of us passed together as not to leave him alone. So he made two maps of a number of worlds and safe paths to them that he wished to see with us including mine and Aqua's home world. A world tour so to say." Terra said fondly. "I did show Ven my map once, but I didn't think that he would remember much of it"

"So any idea on where he could be then?" Roxas asked, getting Terra to nod.

"No clue, but I do have a plan." Terra said before pointing at a spot on the map marked Dwarf Woodlands. "This is the world we are on right now and it is a part of a small cluster of worlds in a straight path from the Land of Departure." He then traced his finger back to said world. "We will then trace our path back here to speak with Master if he isn't out looking for you and Ven." He then traced his fingers to the two other worlds in the cluster. "If that happens then we search the other worlds in the cluster before moving on, he could be anywhere in these worlds by then. If not then he could be anywhere in the worlds by now."

Roxas could only nod at that, the space between the worlds was quite a big place after all, so Ven could be anywhere by now.

"But that could wait for a bit." Terra said while putting away the map. "It is time to start your training."

"Are you sure that now is a good time?" Roxas asked, getting Terra to nod.

"If Ven was capable of fighting the Unversed and figuring out how to leave this world on his own then I have faith that he can hold out for about an hour longer." Terra said, getting Roxas to nod.

He did have a valid point. Ven was trained by Eraqus along with Aqua and Terra after all for about as long as he remembered.

So he would hold faith that Ven would make it, but he hoped that Vanitas wouldn't come after him. But considering all the damage he and Terra did to him, he was pretty sure that it would be quite a bit before he reappeared.

Yet there is one thing that caught the Nobody off guard.

"What do you mean by on hour?" Roxas asked as Terra summoned his Keyblade.

"That is how long I'm going to train you for today, You are still recovering after all and the sun is about to go down. Most of what you have asked will take longer then that and we will touch upon that tomorrow. But the main thing I wish to test will take less then that." Terra said with a smirk.

"And that is?" Roxas asked.

"Summon your new Keyblade and hit me with your best shot." Terra said and the Nobody complied.

It still felt strange to him, he had just created this Keyblade and yet it still felt as if he had used it in a hundred battles already. It felt so familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

He supposed that he could chalk it up creating this Keyblade himself and the thought brought a small smile to his face.

This was something all of his own, not from the Organization or inheriting if from Sora.

If he had a heart it would be beating in joy right now.

"As much as I enjoy admiring your own craftsmanship, the sun is still starting to set. So I would appreciate I if we could continue now." Terra said, breaking the Nobody from his thoughts.

"Sorry about that." Roxas said before rushing at Terra, who promptly blocked his strike with his own Keyblade.

"Not bad Roxas, there is more power in this one strike then during our one spar. Probably something about your new Keyblade enhancing your strength." Terra said with a small smile. "But you left one mistake."

Terra then swiped his leg underneath Roxas's own and sent the Nobody tumbling onto the ground. Roxas groaned for a second before the older apprentice offered him his hand and helped him up.

"From what I saw during our spar you rely on a mix of different skills mainly that involving speed like Ven. But when it comes to powerful strikes, you leave yourself unbalanced a little and that lessens you the damage you wish to deal. I could have capitalized on this during our spar, but Master wished for me to only evaluate you not to correct you. Roxas I could have easily capitalized on this mistake during it, but your speed could counteract it. Still I'm going to teach you the proper footing and way to strike so that way you won't be tripped up like the way you are now." Terra explained, getting Roxas to nod.

"So how are we going to do this?" Roxas asked, eager to learn.

"The same way that my Master taught me. First assume the same position that you would do for preparing a power strike." Terra said and Roxas did just that.

Before Terra started prodding his legs with his Keyblade.

"Place your dominant foot forward and your other foot back. Make sure your weight is evenly distributed and that your hips and feet are facing your opponent. Feet firmly placed into the ground and that you are not leaning towards the side." Terra said as he kept taping at the areas that he explained to Roxas until they matched his standards. Then he started at the upper body.

Eraqus must've been really thorough with how he thought and it clearly show with how Terra was teaching him.

"Back straight, and keep your blade at shoulder level." Terra said before prodding the Nobody to get it right. After a minute he nodded. "Good you got it, now comes the fun part. You are going to swing at me and I'm going to try to block it. So are you ready Roxas?"

Roxas could only groan at that as he complied and embraced himself for pain.

Terra blocked his attack and tried to sweep him with his Keyblade, only to be blocked by Roxas's own.

"Not bad Roxas." Terra said with a smile. "But we still have some work to do, now get back into position."

Roxas complied and got back into his previous stance, only for Terra to make some corrections.

"Good, much better then last time. Now let us work on your swing. So try to hit me again, but remember to bring your sword forward first." Terra said, getting Roxas to nod and do what he said.

Only to his surprise block a strike from Terra's Keyblade.

"Great job Roxas, raising your Keyblade like that was incase the opponent tries to counter attack you. Now try again and this time I won't counter attack you." Terra said.

"And how will I now you won't try again?" Roxas asked, not trusting Terra to attack again.

"Because you have the blocking down, so let us try again." Terra said, getting Roxas to nod reluctantly and brace himself incase Terra tried anything again.

So he repeated the same process with Terra correcting him even less this time. When he got to the last place he left off with Terra, the counter attack never came.

"Alright then Roxas for this part step in the direction you wish to attack your opponent and let your blade follow through with it. Also if your opponent tries to attack you during this stage, just step in the opposite direction and do the same thing. But always remember to land a straight blow onto your opponent if you can as that will cause the most damage." Terra explained as he helped Roxas through the motions.

This continued on for about a few more minutes until Roxas could do them easily enough.

"Well done Roxas you are getting better at this, but it isn't over until you can preform this flawlessly against an opponent." Terra said while getting into a stance, with Roxas doing the same.

This continued on for the better part of the hour. About 40 minutes to be exact. Roxas following Terra's lead and worked on the movements the older apprentice taught him. He kept trying all the while Terra hammered into him and sent him back down into the ground. His bones ached, his breath was growing heavy, and he was building up a sweat.

But he wasn't back down, not until he had mastered this.

So he got back into the allotted stance and blocked Terra's strike.

Roxas then stepped out of Terra's next swing and with all his might, swing his Keyblade directly into Terra's midsection. The force of the attack sent the older apprentice flying about five feet and into a nearby tree.

"You alright Terra?" The tired Nobody asked Terra.

"I'm fine, nothing but a bruised rib." Terra groaned out before picking himself up. "Curaga!"

A green glow surrounded the both of them and they were both healed for the most part.

"Got to say Roxas you really got it down, just like I knew you could. Of course that was just the start, but we could cover that another time. Now though are you ready for the next part of your training?" Terra asked, getting Roxas to let out an exhausted nod. "Good now I want you to create a ball of light from one of your hands."

The Nobody just nodded and summoned what Terra asked for. Who had to shield his eyes from the luminous sphere in his hand.

"Roxas now try and condense it." Terra said while he continued to shield his eyes.

"Alright." Roxas said as he did just that, only to take a knee and dispelled the light after a few seconds. The strain of maintaining it proving to be too much for him.

"I think I see your problem Roxas, the sheer power behind your light is just too much power for your body to handle. Ven had the exact same problem and it took him quite a few weeks to be rid of it. Your light is strong like his is, but his power was much more wild in comparison so it might mean that you will have an easier time mastering then he did. So my advice for now is just focus on creating as a small and condensed sphere as light as possible and make it small enough that it could fit snugly in the palm of your hand and it can safely last around 30 seconds before you can dispel it willingly. Once you can successfully do that then me or Aqua will move you on to the next level. Try again once you are ready." Terra explained, getting Roxas to nod.

So as the sun starting to vanish behind the treetops, Roxas just tried and tried again to make progress on making the sphere smaller while keeping the same amount of energy. By the time Terra had decided to step in he had managed to get it to the size of a Struggle Sphere and last over 5 seconds before he needed to release it.

"Not bad Roxas, not bad. This will still take you a while to master, but you are making good progress. Just focus on making sure the sphere lasts about 30 seconds at your current size." Terra said while looking at the panting form of Roxas. "Now do you feel like you are ready to continue your with the last part of your training for today?"

"Ready as I will ever be." The Nobody groaned out.

Terra just nodded as he pulled out metal pot from his bag.

"Alright then, how skilled are you at Cure?" Terra asked Roxas.

"I know Curaga and I am close to mastering silently cast Cure." Roxas said, getting Terra to nod.

"That is great news then, you might be able to master Esuna by tomorrow then." Terra said while pointing his Keyblade at the pot. "Poison!"

A dark purple liquid filled up the pot and began to produce toxic fumes.

"Before you even ask, yes I know that was meant for food and it will be hell to wash it out. But for now it is used for our training. For to use Esuna, think of it as using Cure only instead of healing your body you are now purging it of poison." Terra said while pointing his Keyblade at the pot. "Like this, Esuna!"

After a second of hissing, the poison began to disappear and vanished instantly.

"Did you get that?" Terra asked, getting Roxas to nod.

"I did." Roxas replied. It had been exactly as Terra said it would.

"Good, now try to dispel a quarter of it and we'll wrap up training for today." Terra said before casting Poison again, filling the pot up.

Roxas pointed his Keyblade at the pot, ready to cast the spell.

"Esuna!" He casted, doing exactly what Terra said before panting.

That had taken more man out of him then he thought, but then again so did every time he learned a new spell. It was like a muscle, it just needed to be practiced in order to get it right.

"Looks like you have succeeded me expectations once again Roxas." Terra said and Roxas looked inside the pot to see instead of a quarter of the poison gone, over half of it has disappeared. "It looks like you will finish it much sooner then I thought possible. In fact it will be the first thing we work on tomorrow." The older apprentice finished as he handed the Nobody a potion and an ether.

"Good." He said, gulping down both items.

Light training his non existent ass, that was more strenuous then some of his missions. Then again he was tampering with a power he barely has any control of and working on muscles that he had rarely used before. So he supposed it was for that reason why he was so tired.

"Anyway Roxas, you did say to Master that you did have a way to block the darkness in the Lanes Between. I suggest that you put it on now, it is time for us to leave this world." Terra said as he looked at the setting sun.

"Alright." Roxas said as he pulled out his Black Coat and placed it on, while Terra opened the the gateway and summoned his armor.

And Roxas immediately felt fear.

He had never seen Keyblade Armor before, but he had to admit that it was impressive. But for some strange reason it filled him with fear and dread. But it wasn't his own, it had come from a faint memory of Sora.

Had he met Terra before and if he had, why did he feel this way?

And it raised an even greater question.

What happened to Terra that could have invoked these kind of emotions from Sora?

"Roxas are you alright?" Terra asked, his voice reverberating through his armor.

"I'm fine." Roxas said, pushing his thoughts away for the moment. He could focus on them later, but for now he would have to focus on finding his friends.

Terra nodded and summoned his Keyblade Glider. The two Keyblade wielders claymores abroad it, unaware of a pair of flickering golden eyes peering from the Nobody's back. With that they took of into the gate and it shut itself behind them.

Onward towards the Land of Departure.

* * *

Vanitas was still working on his training and he was starting to lose his patience.

The old coot said he would be done with his readings and while he hated the man for all that he had done to him, he need his training in order to help further alone his goal of becoming whole. And considering that Roxas now has a new Keyblade and was capable of possibly creating more if he got his hands on Zohar Steel and the write material, he need every advantage he could get.

So he created an Flood and sent it too the old coot's study.

Only to find it empty.

He dispelled the Flood and proceeded to slaughter the Unversed he spawned from his frustration.

Where the hell was that old coot when he needed him!

A Corridor of Darkness opened up and Xehanort walked through. Vanitas was about to give him a piece of his mind when he saw the old Keyblade Master wiped one of his eyes dry. Anything he would have said died in his throat.

He knew where the old coot went and he knew it was better to keep quite about it.

It was something that he had focalized once before and agreed after that it was best not to talk about it.

After all he respected to old coot whenever he visited that place.

Despite the many things he had done to him, the man deserved the right to grieve for the dead. He especially knew that considering his frequent visits to the Garden of the Foretellers.

So he wait for a few minutes in silence before the old coot spoke.

"I take it that you practiced the Limit Break while I was away?" Xehanort asked, getting his masked apprentice to nod.

"A little, though I had also sent some Unversed to check on the other apprentice and the weakling. They are all in the Lanes Between and everything is going according to plan for now." Vanitas said in a somewhat respectful tone, something they both knew would drop once they started training.

Though Vanitas had to hide a the need chuckle as well.

In actuality Ven was moving a bit to fast for how he and the old coot would have wanted. If he continued on his way then he would have gotten to the next world faster then he wished. And judging by what the sentient Unversed sent him, Terra and Roxas will find what quite the roadblock in their plans and will have to go to the next world.

So he couldn't have the weakling arrive earlier then what he had scheduled, at least not yet.

So he sent him the largest hoard of the weakest possible hoard of Jellyshades out there and due to his calculations he would be clear of the storm the next day from when Terra and Roxas would arrive at that world.

His armored screams of frustration was just music to his ears.

"That is good to hear. But I have another task for you this time." Xehnaort said to Vanitas, getting him to nod.

"Do you wish for me to test Roxas once again?" Vanitas asked, getting the old Keyblade Master to nod. "I have thought you might ask that, so I created this."

With a snap of his fingers he summoned the Unversed once again and the area darkened once again.

"Good foresight my apprentice, I can tell that this Unversed will be an exceptional test against him." Xehanort said while admiring the Unversed, as it just hissed at him. "Though there is also the matter to discuss about the situation at Radiant Garden, but it can wait till after you we are done training."

"That weI can agree on." Vanitas said as he returned the giant Unversed to the swarm.

While the apprentices were needed for the threat, the threat they provided was smaller compared to the likes of their master and an unexpected discovery in Radient Garden.

A heart stronger then the even Terra's and if what he saw of her slaughtering the Unversed was of any indication she was a deadly warrior. One of which that he was pretty sure that even he at full power would be hard press to match and could probably kill the old coot if he was winded enough.

So she was a potential thorn in their plans that had to go, despite their accomplice's reluctant attempts to say otherwise.

But the details on that plan could wait.

There was training to be done.

Vanitas got into his stance and Xehanort summoned his Keyblade. The two of them eyed each other before their Keyblades clashed.

Their training had begun.

* * *

"I take it that this is a bad sign?" Roxas asked as Terra sighed.

The Lanes Between was unlike any place he had seen before. Unlike the regular space between world, there was no asteroid or anything else to block their way in traveling between worlds. In fact it was completely bare except from the worlds themselves.

The only way he supposed that no one from his time could do so was the only way he knew how to opened it seems to be learned from Keyblade wielders and as the only ones around were himself, Sora, Riku, King Mickey, and with how brief he saw it Kairi. So the secret with how that became lost will lie within the mystery that happened with the apprentices and Eraqus.

Another thing we would file away for later, but for now he was more concerned with the large light barrier that surrounded the Land of Departure.

"It's a defense mechanism created by the Keyblade wielders of old that defends the Land of Departure, or at least that is what Master described." Terra explained. "He never told me or Aqua how he works it as only the Grandmaster of the Land of Departure could us it. It basically cuts of access to and from the world unless Master wishes it so. The only situation that he described even using this was only incase he was off world and there was no one left behind."

"Meaning Eraqus left to look for Ven and myself." Roxas said, getting Terra to nod.

"My thoughts exactly. So that means we should go with our second plan and hope to find anyone on one of the other worlds." The older apprentice sighed out, mulling over which world to go to next.

"How about the world right of Dwarf Woodlands, I only glimpsed it briefly, but it seemed to be the closest of the worlds in that cluster to the Land of Departure. Anyone might be on that world right now." Roxas suggested, getting Terra to nod.

"You mean the Castle of Dreams, I can definitely see that. Alright it's our best bet for now." Terra said before making a sharp turn and they turned off towards their next destination.

* * *

When they reached the Castle of Dreams the sun was just starting to set on this world. So they searched up in the air for about an hour before Terra decided to set down in the forest surrounding the castle for the night.

They had set down next to a stream a little off the beaten path. Roxas had taken up to establish their camp while Terra proceeded to forage for their supper.

Later on he started the fire and Terra was the one to cook their dinner as the Nobody only really knew how to make sea salt ice cream. A fact that Terra joked about to his annoyance.

It wasn't his fault he needed to eat as much.

Only human like Nobodies like himself and the Organization retainer the ability to eat and feel hunger. Though it was on a much lesser scale then what a human requires. In fact he didn't remember ever feeling hungry or eating anything till he was a week old and Axel introduced him to sea salt ice cream. So he didn't know how long he could go without food, but he preferred not to find out. So he ate while he can, which considering his life before wasn't very much besides sea salt ice cream.

Now though he had more variety. Like the berries and fish that Terra managed to gather.

Turns out he was a decent cook as he put it.

Anyway after dinner they began to talk about plans for search for everyone the next day and it eventually lead to them to share some stories like how he was describing Twilight Town to Terra.

"…And on top of the clock tower you could see the entirety of Twilight Town and far beyond the walls and forest surrounding the town. Although it looks like an external twilight over the town, once the sun actually tarts to sets it is nothing less then breathtaking. Just seeing a red sunset up there was one of the most beautiful things I've seen on all the worlds I've been to by far." Roxas said, getting Terra to nod as he tended the fire.

"Honestly I say that I will call bias on that due to Twilight Town being your home world. But I can't say I'm any better. The only references I have in the Land of Departure and my home world. So I will to see it for myself." Terra said, getting Roxas to nod.

"How about this, once we are all reunited we can head to Twilight Town and enjoy the sunset with some sea salt ice cream." Roxas said, getting Terra to chuckle.

"You seem obsessed with that stuff Roxas, but considering its importance to you I can understand. In fact it sounds like a good idea. Hell I might even like this sea salt ice cream, that would be a first." Terra said, confusing the Nobody.

"How come?" He questioned.

"Never liked sweets simple as that, they always tasted ash in my mouth." Terra said with a shiver. "So if the way you described it is true then the salt would easily counteract the sweetness of the ice cream."

"That it does." Roxas said, chuckling at Terra's reaction. "So when exactly do we start tomorrow?"

"When the sun is up and you are fully rested Roxas, you are going to sleep first and I'm going to keep first watch. You have been through a lot this past day, in fact we all have. So get some rest and'll wake you up when it is time to change shifts." Roxas tried to say something, but Terra just shushed him. "Roxas you look exhausted as you have been for the past hour or two. Also considering what has happened today with Vanitas and making a new Keyblade you need to rest more then I do.."

Roxas mulled over the older apprentice's words for a few moments before finding himself in agreement with him.

"I suppose that I have no choice in the matter?" The Nobody asked, getting Terra to shake his head.

"None at all." He said, causing Roxas to sigh.

"Alright then, night Terra." Roxas said as he entered into the tent.

"Night Roxas." Terra said before to his surprise heard snoring, Poking his head through the tent flap he saw that the Nobody had immediately fallen asleep.

"He must've been more exhausted then I thought." Terra said before he place a blanket over Roxas and bang his watch over their camp.

* * *

 _It was a familiar scene for the Nobody. Him and Axel just sitting on the edge of the clock tower enjoying sea salt ice cream and watching the sunset. Just the picture of it brought a smile to his face._

 _Those days were happier times, days where he could just enjoy the sunsets with his friends Axel and-_

 _Roxas blinked at that._

 _What was that all about._

 _He was pretty sure that it was just him and Axel up here…right?_

 _Turning to his left he saw a black blur that flickered in and out of existence. The blur turned its head to him and just vanished._

 _Roxas was startled at this, so much in fact that he nearly slipped off the tower._

 _Until Axel grabbed onto his sleeve and hoisted him back up._

 _"Easy there Roxas. I know I don't say this enough, but watch your step up here. One wrong step will send you tumbling down and I'd rather not peel up you of the pavement Roxas." Axel said as Roxas adjusted himself back onto the ledge._

 _"Thank you Axel." The younger Nobody said quietly, getting the older one to nod._

 _"It's no problem at all Roxas." Axel said, before frowning as he noticed the distant look on Roxas's face. "Alright I'll bite do you have something on your mind, please say that you do. I would rather not you becoming a zombie again, I don't know if I can handle that again to be honest."_

 _"Nothing like that!" Roxas cried out, causing Axel to chuckle. "It's that lately I've been feeling like I've forgotten something important. Something that is very important to me."_

 _"More important then me?" Axel asked, half jokingly._

 _"No, equally as important." Roxas stated, causing Axel to sigh as he felt something in his hand._

 _A third serving of sea salt ice cream._

 _"I think I might see were you are coming from Roxas." The older Nobody sighed out before a grin broke out on his face. "And I think I know how exactly you can remember!"_

 _"And what is it?" Roxas asked, hoping for an answer for this dilemma._

 _"Do you got it memorized?" Axel asked with a grin, only confusing Roxas more. "Think about it, if this was really that important to you then you would have engraved it into your memories. So much so that you would remember whatever it was even if you forgot about them."_

 _"Then how would I remember then?" Roxas asked._

 _"Just focus on that memory with all of your might and it will come to you. Maybe not all at once, but it will come back to you." Axel said, causing Roxas to sigh._

 _Well at least it was his best option to figuring this out._

 _He has had enough of his memories being manipulated, it was time he reclaimed what was missing._

 _So following Axel's advice he concentrated on that memory._

 _It was difficult as he wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, but he had an inkling that he would know when he found it. So he searched throughout all of his memories, each and every link of the chain. Until he found something._

 _It wasn't much, only a name but it was enough._

 _"Xion."_

 _He sensed something and one again noticed the black blur to his left. However as soon as he set his eyes on it, it began to flicker out of existence._

 _"Xion wait!" Roxas cried out as he reached out for Xion, only for his hand to phase through the blur and it vanished._

 _The younger Nobody slumped down, only for Axel to place a hand on his shoulders._

 _"Told ya it would it probably wouldn't come back all at once." He said, causing Roxas to sigh._

 _"I know, I just wanted to know a bit more." He said wearily, getting the older Nobody to nod._

 _"I can see that. Still what did you learn?" Axel asked._

 _"Just a name, nothing else." Roxas sighed out._

 _"And you got it memorized this time?" Axel asked with a small smirk._

 _"Of course, I don't want to forget about Xion ever again." Roxas said honestly, getting Axel to clap._

 _"That is the correct answer Roxas!" Axel said before handing the extra sea salt ice cream to the younger Nobody. "As long as you will never forget that name Roxas, your memories of Xion should return to you sooner or later. So Roxas stay true to your word and all everything will come back to you. So do you think you can handle it?"_

 _"Of course." Roxas said as he felt something shift in his hand. Looking down he saw that the ice cream had turned instead into a crystallized seashell. "I doubt I will be forgetting my friends anytime soon."_

 _"Just what I wanted to hear Roxas." Axel said while nodding before facing the sunset. "How about we watch just enjoy this sunset just a bit longer, just like the good old days."_

 _Roxas could only nod as he held the seashell up to the sunset._

 _If he remembered correctly from Sora's memories then this was a Thalassa shell, a type of seashell that sailors in the Destiny Islands use as good luck charms. Kairi had made one such charm out of multiple shells, one that Sora carried throughout both of his journeys before finally returning it to her after returning home._

 _So he supposed that this was a something that Xion would have liked, or must've left for him. Well whatever the purpose, it was a sign._

 _A sign that he was on the road to reclaiming the memories of a friend lost to him._

 _He could care less about how it happened at the moment or why he couldn't remember Xion at the moment._

 _He just wanted to enjoy this sunset just a little bit longer._

* * *

"Roxas are you alright?" Terra asked as he shook Roxas awake.

The Nobody woke up to see that it was still sometime in the middle of the night.

"I'm alright, why are you asking?" Roxas asked with a yawn.

"You were talking about someone named Axel and Xion in your sleep. You already told us who Axel was, but who is this Xion?" Terra asked, clearly concerned for him.

Roxas could only offer a sad smile at how his new friend clearly cared for him.

"Sadly I don't know, a friend that I have only have recently began to remember. A friend I'm pretty sure my former master had made sure to get rid of from my life, permanently." Roxas sighed out, figuring that might've been what happened as he wouldn't put it passed Xemnas to stoop to such a level.

Only to back up a bit as a strong wave of darkness was released from Terra, anger clearly etched on his face. He took in a deep breath and the darkness dissipated and his heart returned to balance for now.

He stayed silent for a few moments before he began to speak.

"Roxas do you wish to talk about this?" Terra asked.

The Nobody thought about it for a few moments before answering.

"In the mourning. I would like to talk about it in the morning. For now I believe that it is time to change shifts." Roxas said as he got up.

"Are you sure about this Roxas?" Terra asked, getting the Nobody to nod.

"I'm pretty sure." Roxas said. Terra just studied him for a minute before sighing.

"Very well. But Roxas as soon as you feel tired or the Unversed come and prove too much of a challenge come and get me. Or if Vanitas returns come and get me immediately. No matter what situation, I want to go back to sleep for the rest of the night and that is final, alright." Terra said, with a stern look that Eraqus would have been proud of.

"Don't worry I will." Roxas said with a smile, hoping to reassure Terra. Judging by how the looked it worked.

"Alright then, night Roxas." Terra said as the Nobody walked past him.

"Night Terra." Roxas said, before he heard something clatter onto the tent floor.

Looking down he saw it was the same crystallized Thalassa shell from his dream.

At least he believed it to be a dream.

Then how was this shell here in the first place then if it was a dream, or erased along with the previous timeline? Unless of course he had it on his person when he confronted Riku. Then how did he not remember having it?

It was another mystery surrounding Xion, one he could ponder tonight while waiting for Terra to fall asleep. After all with what he had planned tonight it would be better for the older apprentice to not notice that he was gone while he was still awake.

"Roxas what is that, it looks like a seashell?" Terra asked upon noticing the object upon the ground.

"It's a gift from an old friend." Roxas said while giving him a small smile and picking up the shell. "I'll tell you in the morning, alright?"

Terra just nodded in acceptance and Roxas took it as his cue to leave the tent, preparing himself for what he had planned tonight.

* * *

 **The projector dies down as the chapter ends and the author is seen next to you, finishing up some popcorn. Upon seeing you, he dispels the popcorn bucket.**

 ***Welcome back guys, Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter. Anyway I believe that it is time for business.***

 ***This chapter was for two fold purposes of bonding Terra and Roxas and the recovery of his missing memories.***

 ***First off I hope that you all enjoyed the training sequence, becuse it took a lot of work to get it just right in my own opinion. Along with the bond the two are developing.***

 ***Second I hope you all enjoyed that dream...or was it a dream at all. Well I will leave that you to decide on that.***

 ***Anyway now Roxas knows what is missing from his memories and that is Xion. Sadly all he remembers of her is nothing more then a name and someone with it was just as important to him as Axel is. Nothing else at all. He will regain his memories over time, but how he will react to those memories will be an entirely different story...***

 ***Now onto the final section to discuss.***

 ***The section with Vanitus and Xehanort. it covers a bit of what I have planned for the old coot and as for what Vanitas was talking about I will reveal later on, but it will reveal a part of his main motivations. As for the one in Radient Garden that the two are wary of...well I gave a hint earlier in the story, so I will reveal who she is next chapter.***

 ***Anyway I believe that it is time to wrap this up.***

 ***Next chapter will cover what Roxas has planned for the night and will contain surprises abroad and an omake, so I hope you all will enjoy that. And as I said it will be out in about a week.***

 ***So if you have any questions let me know through review and PM and I will get back when I can.***

 ***So until next time, ciao!***

 **The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	13. A Talk with an Enchantress

**The screen flickers and you quickly see yourself in the author right next to you.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome to another chapter of From No One to Someone...albeit a short one. And their os a reason for that.***

 ***It is the first day of summer and I decided the best way to celebrate that is the only way I can think of.***

 ***A triple update!***

 ***Anyway here is how it works, for the next 24 hours I will post 3 new chapters to my stories. And they are 2 chapters for this story and one for Hanyo of Snow, so I hope you are all happy with that, well mainly with the former at least.***

 ***So here is how it goes, the next chapter I promised I divided it into two parts and then into three parts. The reason for this is because the next three chapters concerns three differnt worlds.***

 ***The reason this chapter is so short is because it was an introduction part of the next chapter. But since that will cover two different worlds I decided to split it in two and start up this celebration with this one...that and the second part is still under construction.***

 ***So here is the plan, I upload this and if the next part isn't finished by midnight, I will update Hanyo of Snow first and then have the next chapter finished by the end of the 24 hours. If it is finished before, then expect this story to update real soon.***

 ***Anyway I believe it is time to start.***

 ***First I do not own Kingdom Hearts.***

 ***Secondly just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

 **The author tapped the projector it flares to life, beginning the chapter.**

* * *

 **A Talk with an Enchantress**

* * *

Roxas silently fiddled with that Thalassa shell in his hands as he waited to make sure that Terra was fully asleep.

It had been two hours since it was his turn to watch over the campsite. Two hours he spent watching for any Unversed. Two hours, pondering what happened to his friends in the future and the mystery of Xion.

All he could come up with was blanks. What that it was possible he had a connection to Ven, that Sora had encountered Terra in his armor and was terrified of it, and that he could still only remember Xion's name and nothing else.

So he decided to instead focus on the situations on hand and save his other worries. He found focus on his main one, that always Vanitas and the Unversed.

Considering that one was a species deadlier then the average Heartless or Nobody and lead by an ancient Keyblade wielder, they were certainly providing to be a big issue.

Especially with what Eraqus said was true and that they were targeting the Princesses of Heart. He didn't know where half of them were and Alice should be away in a world only accessible through Wonderland.

So he made a plan to check out the worlds of the Princesses he knew about and see if the Unversed were active on their worlds. He has planed to check up on them when he first heard the Unversed were targeting them.

As he didn't know if the apprentices were going to those worlds or not, so he might as well check them while he could.

So he put his shell away and went back into the tent. Checking to see that Terra was a sleep he walked out of the tent and opened a Corridor of Darkness to his first destination.

Beast's Castle and the nearby village of Villeneuve, home of Belle.

* * *

When he exited the corridor he was greeted with the sight of the stone bridge leading to and from the Castle.

The same location he had fought the Infernal Engine Heartless and where Sora had defeated Xaldin 10 years from now.

Basically there was a lot of painful memories here. The thought of that Heartless in particular left him rubbing a few phantom bruises.

He shook them off and noticed that that unlike 10 years from now…this place looked like it still held some life to it. Although he could tell the place was still cursed, it wasn't as dilapidated as it was in the future. It must've been recently cursed then.

As much as the Nobody wished he could help, it wasn't his job to do so.

The one who will brake the curse though, he needed to see how she was doing.

Throwing one last look at the castle, Roxas walked down the bridge and into the the forest.

The path was filled with blackened trees and a bone chilling wind. The howls of wolves kept him on edge in the distance, but there was no sign of Unversed anywhere.

It seemed like the only real danger here was the ravenous wolves, whose eyes were now starting to appear before him.

A simple sphere of light managed to scare them off. It was much larger then the ones he had been able to use while training with Terra, but it served its purpose well and the wolves kept themselves at bay.

The Nobody kept this sphere up for a few more minutes before the strain was starting to get to him a little. However he kept the light up as he sensed that he was not alone and it wasn't a wolf nearby. No, by the feel of their heart it was someone powerful.

He kept the light up until he could feel the intruder was right on top of him. Dissipating the light he summoned Oathkeeper and brandished it at the cloaked figure behind him.

"A Keyblade wielder, I should have known." The figure, a woman said getting the Nobody to lower his Keyblade.

"So you know about us then?" Roxas asked getting the woman to nod.

"I've meet one of your kind years ago, a silver haired young man who wished to see the worlds as he put it. Made the mistake of crashing through my roof as his entrance point." The woman said, sounding a little annoyed at the end.

"I see and if I might take a guess, who are the one who cursed the castle?" Roxas asked, getting the woman to tense up.

He could sense her power and if she turned hostile, he had no intention of being cursed by her.

"Indeed I am, and what were you planning on doing with that information?" The enchantress asked dangerously, an aura of magic behind her.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. As much I wish to help, I know that I'm not the one meant to lift the curse. All I am here to check on someone who is important to this world." Roxas said, getting the enchantress to pause.

"Is that your only reason?" She asked, getting the Nobody to nod. "Is this someone one with a pure heart?"

"That is correct, then you know who I'm looking for. I'm just here to see if she is alright and then I am leaving." Roxas said with the enchantress studying him for a few moments. She let out a sigh and pulled out a mirror with the surface of it started to glow green.

"I can see that you are speaking the truth, so I will show you her." The enchantress said as the mirror showed a sleeping brown haired girl, no doubt Belle. "She just moved into Villeneuve a few months ago along with her father to avoid the plague that has spread throughout most of the country and has claimed the life of her mother, the poor dear. I senesced her heart immediately and with her intellect and kindness I knew she would be important in the future, your appearance has only confirmed it."

"Indeed she will be." Roxas said while handing the enchantress her mirror back. "Though I do have one question, where you planning on ever lifting the curse?"

He might have completed his purpose for being on this world, but that question had been bothering him sensed he sensed her. Her heart was fairly balanced and she seemed like a decent enough person, so why go to such an extreme?

The enchantress stayed silent for a few moments before she spoke up.

"If the prince could learn humility and compassion and and fulfill the conditions of the curse I will lift it even after the last petal falls. If not then I will lift the curse on his servants first and depending on his reaction him as well. He was starting to become as much as a tyrant to the common people he ruled as his father was. So I could not allow that to happen again." The enchantress said, and the Nobody could tell that by the magic radiating off her that she was daring him to challenge her.

"I can see your point." Roxas sighed out while summoning a Corridor behind him. "But if you asked me this was just going a bit too far, but that is my own opinion. But I believe you should be asking yourselves one thing?"

"And that is?" The enchantress asked tensely.

"If your curse and the effect it had would really be worth it in the end." Roxas asked before walking into the Corridor, leaving the enchantress to think about his words.

* * *

 **The screen dies down and you find the author right next to you with a large popcorn and drink.**

 ***Hey guys, Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter.***

 ***As I told you guys this was the begining of the next chapter so that is why it is so short...that and I had no clue what to put for this part, sue me.***

 ***Though I can admit I had more then enough planned for the next two chapters, with the next one more then making up for this chapter.***

 ***Now you can clearly see what Roxas's plan was, to check on the Princesses of Heart. at least the locations of ones that he knows the locations of. He doesn't know where the home worlds of Cinderella and Aurora are yet and Terra hasn't told him of Snow White yet so he is clueless of the fact he was on the same world as her...that and by the time they were looking for Ven she had already bit the apple. So she was indispossed at the time, but if my chronology is correct then Aqua should be taking care of at the moment.***

 ***With Alice in a world he can't access that just leaves him with three options Belle, Jasmine, and Kairi and he just crossed off the first one off of that list.***

 ***Anyway as I had this planned for a while and mentioned it in an earlier chapter if I remember correctly.***

 ***And the silver haired Keybalde wielder that the enchantress, aka Agathe mentioned is who you think it is.***

 **The author snaps his fingers and walks to the project.**

 ***In fact let me show you, as a way to make up for how short this chapter was. I hope you all enjoy this.***

 **The author taps the projector and the screen once again flares to live.**

* * *

 **A Horrendous First Stop**

* * *

 **Modern Era, around 40 years ago**

 **Forest between Beast's Castle and Villeneuve**

* * *

Xehanort could only groan as he picked himself up from the rubble he had crashed into.

He knew that should have trained a little more in how to use the Corridor of Darkness despite his Master's insistence that he was ready.

Yet he tried so anyway, all he ended up doing was crash through a wooden shack from 20 feet in the air.

He got up and was about to regain his bearings and vanish when he saw and angry blonde woman in front of him, with a broom in one hand and magic rippling from her other one.

"I'm going to give you two options, either you sweep up the remains of my roof willingly and rebuild it from scratch or I will turn you into a broomstick for the rest of the day and then make you fix it through force. So chose wisely." The enraged sorceress demanded angerly.

Xehanort spend the next three days rebuilding the roof by hand and told the enchantress whatever she wanted.

* * *

An exhausted Xehanort opened a Corridor of Darkness to the Keyblade Graveyard and perched himself on a rocky outcropping.

Another Corridor opened from behind him and he saw a figure in a Black Coat emerge with the hood up.

"Well that was certainly fast, I expected you to have been through quite a few worlds before you returned. So how many world have you seen and what happened?" The figure asked, his voice ancient with a trace of sadness and concern, but still carried a tone of mirth into his words.

"Only one and I do not wish to talk about it now." Xehanort sighed out, causing the figure to sigh. He turned to face the young Keyblade Master, the silver eyes underneath his hood brimming with concern.

"Looks like you were right kid, you did need more practice. So here is what we are going to do, you are going to get some rest and we are going to talk about what happened once you are refreshed. After that we are going to spend the rest of the week training on the Corridor of Darkness." The figure said before placing a hand on Xehanort's shoulders. "Then we are going to send you off with a proper send off with streamers, confetti, cake, basically the whole party schtick and will have yourself a proper world tour!"

"I take it that you would do you, despite what I may say." Xehanort sighed out with a small smile.

"You bet!" The figure declaired, getting Xehanort to chuckle a bit.

"Very well Master, if that is what you wish." Xerhaort said as he seperated himself from the hooded figure.

"Also take a shower before you rest, you smell like you haven't bathed in days." His Master said, getting Xehanort to chuckle a bit as the two began to walk in two different directions.

"Until next time Master." Xehanort said.

"Until next time my apprentice." His Master said back.

The two of them opened their respective Corridors and vanished into them.

* * *

 **The projector died down and you were once again greeted by the author.**

 ***Hope you guys enjoyed my omake and a bit of Xehanort's past being flushed out.***

 ***As you can tell I have just seen the Re:mind trailer and might have already figured out a bit of what I have planed.***

 ***But I will leave it for the next chapter and allow you all to process everything that I have just unleashed.***

 ***So anyway next chapter will be the desert world of Agrabah and things don't exactly go as planned for Roxas and someone else not one of you may have suspected. It should have more then enough action and story to help celebrate this story finally breaking 100,000 words so I hope you all will be waiting for that within the next 24 hours.***

 ***Though I will leave a suggestion to bring plenty of water as things will heat up significantly next chapter.***

 ***So if you have any questions let me know through PM or review and I will get back to you later.***

 ***I have a chapter to work on, so until next time ciao!***

 **The author snaps his fingers and the screen fades to black.**


	14. Crisis in Agrabah

**The screen turns to static for a bit before the theater appears and the author sits right next to you.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to From No One to Someone. And welcome to a special chapter.***

 ***First off I did say I would upload this is under 24 hours and what a long 24 hours this has been. I promised you all a long chapter a few times and now I have finally delivered with one well over 10,000 words long. So I hope you all enjoy.***

 ***Secondly is that we have offically crossed two milestones with this chapter.***

 ***The first is that we have finally crossed the 100,000 word threshold and all I have to say is I've been waiting for this day for long enough.***

 ***And finally we have crossed the 100 review thershold as well...so it is time to announce the winner!***

 ***That's right I was holding a prize for the 100th reviewers er. Their prize is that they get to create an Unversed boss that will be used in Enchanted Domain and they get to name they get to name the next Keyblade I make.***

 ***And the lucky winner is none other then...warrior of six blades!***

 ***Send me a PM of your idea and I will contact you when I make the new Keyblade.***

 ***Anyway with that over, it is time to move on to this chapter and bring some water along for this one things are going to heat up pretty quickly.***

 ***First off though I do not own Kingdom Hearts.***

 ***Now then just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

 **The author taps the projector and the screem flares to life, and the chapter begins.**

* * *

 **Crisis in Agrabah**

* * *

The sun was shining down in full on the city of Agrabah, one of the favorite worlds he and Sora had visited during their lives.

The streets where bustling its pedestrians and peddlers trying to sell their wares. One among them was Roxas, who had to put away his coat due to how hot the day was.

His goal to get close to the palace gates, find a place to teleport to the palace roof and find Jasmine.

Like with Beast's Castle he hasn't seen a trace of the Unversed here at all, but it was better to be safe then sorry.

In fact if his memories of the layout of the city was of any indication he should have been at the gates 15 minutes ago, but there was one problem…okay maybe a quite a few.

"Pleasure doing business with you your highness!" A peddler said as he handed Roxas quite an amount of bread.

"No problem." Roxas said with a sigh as he turned to face the crowd behind him. "Okay here you go." He said as he started to hand a piece to a child behind him.

He had seen a merchant about to dismember a child's hand as he was caught trying to steal an apple from him.

So the Nobody did what he thought was right, give the man enough munny for the apple. The man tried to sell his entire cart for he view pieces he gave the man. Instead Roxas haggled the man into leaving the child alone and giving the kid a few apples.

Word quickly spread about and due to his supposed wealth and strange clothing, people thought that he was royalty. And he was surrounded by people you wanted him for many things, but he didn't paid any attention to them except for those tired and hungry. Which in turned only made more people swarm him as he bought food for them.

He could never get turn them down though, so he just kept on helping them. He did have more then enough munny then he did know what he could do with after all.

"And here you go." Roxas said, while handing a young boy the last piece of bread that he bought.

A boy he knew very well. As he could tell just by the feeling of his heart, that he was helping a young Aladdin.

"Thank you sir, but can I please have one more for my friend?" Aladdin asked.

"No problem." Roxas said as he tossed a munny to the merchant, who in turn gave him another piece of bread. "Now where is your friend?"

"What do you mean, Abu was-" Before Aladdin could finish, an angry shout erupted behind them along with the sounds of a certain monkey laughing.

Turning around Roxas saw the familiar form of Abu teasing a merchant with a golden ring hanging off his arm and hanging off the stand's support.

It seemed like Abu was always a greedy little monkey after all.

"Abu get down from there!" Aladdin cried out as he rushed to the stand.

"This is your monkey, well tell him to give me back that ring and pay for it like everyone else or I'll call the guards!" The merchant demanded.

"Abu give him back the ring!" Aladdin said, getting the monkey to grumble for a bit before, dropping it into the man's palm. Abu jumped onto Aladdin's shoulder and eyed Roxas for a bit before snatching the bread the boy gave him.

"Thank you for the bread-." "Roxas, just Roxas." The Nobody interrupted before placing a few munny on the stand and picked up the ring and gave it to Aladdin, shocking him and Abu. "And I believe that you should have this. Free of charge."

"I-I can't Roxas, I just can't." Aladdin said trying to give the ring back, but Roxas was having none of that.

"I insist, you have a kind heart Aladdin and refusing my gift and trying to return it is just a sign of that. I believe that many in the same position would try to take it and run, but you didn't. This ring doesn't mean anything to me at all. You can do whatever you want with it keep it for yourself or sell it for yourself and Abu to have a feast without the worry to steal it. Just know this, keep following your heart and I know that everything will eventually be alright. That and maybe teach Abu to be a bit less greedy in the future, it would probably be a lot less trouble for you in the future." Roxas said, getting himself and Aladdin to laugh at the end while Abu looked indignant at the remark about him.

"I can make no promises about Abu, but thank for everything else Roxas." Aladdin said before rushing off into the Agrabahian crowd.

"Well he certainly is a good kid, you don't see that too often around street rats." The merchant said, getting Roxas to nod.

"You sure don't." The Nobody said.

"Anyway so you are this royal kid everyone keeps talking about." The merchant said with a grin, causing Roxas to sigh.

"I'm not royalty." He said, getting the merchant to nod.

"Sure you aren't, well whatever you are you have a sultan's fortune on hand. So much so that everything on my stand are just minuscule trinkets compared to what you deserve." The merchant said before he pulled out a silver case and opened it to reveal three small crystals. "Someone of your stature deserves these."

"And what are they?" Roxas asked, feeling a raw power from them like nothing else before along with a feeling of something he was used to.

Fire, a blazing inferno that was waiting to be released within each of the crystals.

"These are items and called the Blood of Falak and they are quite the slight after material." The merchant said.

"And who exactly is this Falak?" Roxas asked, getting the merchant to star at him for a minute before explaining.

"You must really be a foreigner if you do not know the tale. You see 2,000 years ago the land now called Agrabah and most of the surrounding kingdoms were once fertile land with forests as far as the eye could see, until Falak emerged. A great serpent from a world of fire beneath our very feet, it's emergence reduced the lands into a barren wasteland. That is until Allah fought the great beast. The clash between the two ended with Falak badly injured and fearful of Allah. It retreated back into the crag it emerged from, its blood crystallizing all along the way. The lands still suffer from the beasts mighty power and have become the deserts you see today. Occasionally the Blood of Falak emerges and they must be handled carefully or else it will singe at your very skin. They hold a magical property, plant a single on into the ground and the area around it will be blessed with a once in a century harvest and if used as a weapon the fire inside could consume an small manor and the flames left behind will not stop burning for two days straight." The merchant said, amazing the Nobody.

He never expected a story like that. If what the man was saying and there was probably some truth to that something so small could have been a part of something like that, but considering the power he could feel from them, he supposed that the man had some truth to his words.

But there was one thing that worried him.

"What happened to Falak?" Roxas asked, worried that if the story was true then there was a beast capable of reducing this world to cinders still alive somewhere.

"It is still with the crag it emerged from, you can't miss it. The sand around it is black and cuts through flesh just as well as any blade. The sand gives way to spires of black glass just as sharp and treacherous terrain that leads to the land itself. Falak stays within, still healing it's wounds and only it's fear of Allah keeping it from emerging. Though I recommend staying away from that place. The Blood of Falak is rich in that place, but many a life has been lost due to the terrain. Anyone who survived has either turned back, or have been scared away due to the roars of the beast emerging from the crag. So it is much safer just to look for them in the desert." The merchant explained. "So are you interested?"

"As much as I would like to, I have to pass up on that offer. I have business at the palace." Roxas said.

While the prospect of seeing if this legend was true or not did interest him, it would be better to do so after the Unversed have been dealt with and preferably with some of the other apprentices backing him up.

"If that is what you wish." The merchant sighed out as he placed the case away.

Roxas just nodded as he set himself to walk to the palace gates, with nothing to distract him this time.

"Let go off my fish you mangy feline!"

Okay one more stop, then nothing else.

The Nobody turned to see a fat merchant playing tug of war with a blue, golden eyed cat.

"Just let him keep the fish." Roxas said, tausing the fat merchant the munny and then began to walk off.

Also wondering why he felt something shivering down his spin.

* * *

"Mangy feline." The fat merchant grumbled as he examined the currency.

"You know I was tempted to take everything for your little insult." A voice called out. The merchant turned to face the cat.

Except the cat now had a wispy beard and feathered wings.

"I was tempted to take everything, but due to the interesting human I'll just be taking half." The cat said with a grin.

True to word, the next second the fat merchant let out an unmanly scream as he found half of his fish, stand, money, clothes, and hair gone.

"That is what you get for messing with a god." The merchant from earlier sighed out while shaking his head.

Said merchant quickly began to pack up shop and made plans to revisit Agrabah next month, if Chaos didn't have it burnt down to the ground that is. Because wherever Chaos showed up, that location would usually suffer due to his idea of fun.

* * *

 **'My king I believe I am experiencing terror for the first time.'** The Unversed told Vanitas, as he was now training on the Limit Break on his own now, but right now he looked very shaken.

And with good reason too.

Gula had explained to him all to keenly on the potential dangers of the god of disorder.

"If you so much as sense that cat again abort and report back to me immediately." Vanitas said, privately why Roxas was in Agrabah. He knew the Unversed would probably tell him, but it was currently terrified beyond all comprehension right now. So he would wait till it regained the ability to think properly.

 **'Of course my king!'** The Unversed said as there connection was cut.

"I pray to Kingdom Hearts that Roxas will be alright, I still need him alive." Vanitas said as he went back to training.

* * *

"Master are you alright?" Luxu asked as he saw the Master of Masters look like he was one the verge of a heart attack while playing a game of chess and catching up before he had to leave.

"I just saw Chaos." The Master wheezed out, getting Luxu to sigh.

"Again, where do you keep the strong stuff?" Luxu asked.

"Second shelf to your right." The Master said, getting Luxu to nod.

Whenever the Master had ever seen even a glimpse of the god of disorder in a future, it always messes up his ability to see and so many different futures flash before his eye and the Master best described it as looking in a kaleidoscope. It usually took some pretty strong alcohol to break it, but it did reveal the true vision he was supposed to be seeing.

According to him it was certainly better for his mental health then waiting for the effect to pass…as much as he found that debatable.

Still he could only pray for the poor sap that Chaos had targeted this time.

* * *

Roxas has finally arrived at the palace gates, only to find them more crowded then what he had anticipated. He supposed it had to do with him being consistently being mistaken for royalty.

Honestly it didn't seem so bad, except for one thing.

One of the most vilest darknesses ever produced by a human heart.

Jafar was greeting him at the gate. In one hand was his signature staff, the other a cage with a blanket over it containing Iago though judging by the feeling he got off him it wasn't quite the same as 10 years from now.

As much as he wanted to destroy the man for what he would do in the future…he just couldn't at the moment, especially with all of the guards surrounding him.

"So you are this royal that the bazaar has been erupting about, Roxas if I am correct?" Jafar questioned, every word grating on the Nobody's nerve.

"And you are the grand vizier of Agrabah, Jafar if I am not correct. I have heard much about up you." Roxas said, surprising him.

"And prey tell what have you been hearing about me?" Jafar questioned, his grip around the staff tightening.

"That you have been doing an exceptional job at helping to govern Agrabah." The Nobody said, lying through his teeth. It seemed like Jafar had bought it if his expression was of any indication.

"That is excellent to hear, but I believe that we should be going. The Sultan awaits." Jafar said, beckoning Roxas forward as the two walked through the palace gates.

"I have to ask is that a parrot?" Roxas asked, pointing to the sleeping form Iago.

"Why yes it is, just saw him in the bazaar and something just clicked between us and I bought him then and there. I must say you have quite the eye if you recognized what he was. A world traveler I guess?" Jafar inquired, while studying him.

"You could say that." Roxas said, not really giving out anything.

The two continued the rest of the trip in silence until they reached the entered to the throne room. The doors open and to their surprised they were greeted by a greying haired Sultan.

"Jafar there you are, I was wondering where you were. And I see that you brought the boy over as well. I know I could always count on you." The sultan said while studying Roxas with an inquisitive gaze.

"Of course your majesty." Jafar breathed out, his sarcasm clear to see…well to the Nobody at lest. As much as he was evil, the man knew had to act.

"Anyway so you are the Roxas that I have heard about? Jafar can you conform these rumors about this man?" The Sultan asked.

"Of course your majesty, I've heard that he has feed each and every street rat that has visited the bizarre and his demeanor from what I glimpsed clearly shows it." Jafar said with a scowl, and the Nobody knew that the man was clearly calculating how much the Nobody was a threat to his plans. "And from what little I have talked to the boy he certainly seems well traveled."

"I see." The Sultan said before giving Roxas an inquisitive gaze. "How old are you?"

"15." Roxas said, omitting the fact that it was only physically.

"I see quite young then, and are you by chance royalty my boy?" The Sultan asked.

"In a way yes, but why?" Roxas asked curiously. Technically in a sense he was royalty, if you counted the fact on of the two hearts released that created was technically a Princess.

"I see then if what the people say about you is true then I have less to worry about and what I heard of your intentions for the Jasmine. You are certainly a good candidate then, one that I will not have to shoe away then like all the rest. But you will still have to wait until she is old enough." The Sultan said, with his arms crossed in a huff.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but you have lost me." Roxas said honestly.

"What did you mean, I heard that you were looking to marry Jasmine?" The Sultan said, shocking both Roxas and Jafar.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the palace Chaos was laughing at the latest prank he had unleashed. Honestly it surprised him sometimes just what one little whisper in the right ears and the chaos it could unleashed.

He was just having a little fun, because he was pretty sure that the palace wouldn't stand his usual standard of humor that is…that and he bet the Fates that he could last a century without putting a civilization in jeopardy. It had been nearly 97 years and still no cataclysmic events that has happened.

It would be worth the 3 favors from the old bats anyway.

"Now what to do…" Chaos muttered to himself as he leaned against the wall. "Maybe transport the Princess down there and have here react to her first 'prince'. The possibilities are just endless with that boy."

He may not be omnipotent, but he knew well enough what that boy was and the little abomination clinging to his back. Honestly the way he thought it could hide behind the boy was cute, that and the pure chaos brewing around the pair.

So many options, so little time.

Sadly that was usually the fate for beings like them.

One who wasn't supposed to exist at the moment and one who wasn't supposed to exist at all.

Such a shame.

He heard a crack and saw a man he knew quite well by reputation alone running for his life.

Abis Mal, the second worst thief on this world.

He was running from the guards who were also running for their lives, getting the cat like god to quirk his eyebrow at them.

Odd, he knew that a bunch of them were cowards but what could cause them to run like that?

Unless his powers were acting against his wishes again and that idiot thief unleashed something he shouldn't have. It was the only explanation as why an idiot like him will be up this far into the palace.

With a sigh, Chaos peeked his head away from the corner and instantly paled.

It was a vase that held something that shouldn't even exist here.

Something he hadn't seen in centuries.

Something heading towards the garden, where the princess and her pet tiger was.

"This is bad." Chaos said as he gathered the vase and vanished before the creature could notice him.

He needed to cut his fun short if he wished to win that bet, and if this world didn't want to end up in shadows. Especially how dark of a heart that weird looking vizier's heart was.

After all the best way to counter a Heartless was a Keyblade wielder and there was one downstairs after all.

* * *

"What?" Both Roxas and Jafar said at the same time, causing the Nobody to shiver at that.

"It is as I said, I was told that you came here because you wished to marry Jasmine. I have had to shoe away many a prince since she is only four. I will do the same as you are nearly 4 times as old as her, but if you came back in about 10 years I'm sure it will be much more acceptable difference. The Sultan said, causing Roxas to grimace.

Technically she was 4 times older then he was.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I have to decline." Roxas said, shocking the Sultan.

"Why, is it because you think that you are too good for my daughter!" The Sultan demanded angrily.

"No it is not your majesty, it just that I had no interest in marrying your daughter. In fact I came to check up on her, because there is a darkness after those like her. However said that I wished to marry her was spreading rumors." Roxas explained, getting suspicious looks from the Sultan and Jafar.

"And what exactly is this darkness you speak of?" Jafar asked, his tone barely hiding his malice toward the Nobody.

But before anyone could speak, a clutter of shards appeared on the floor. Looking down The they saw it was the shards of a vase.

To the surprise of Roxas, both the Sultan and Jafar paled.

If whatever this vase could cause Jafar to pale, then it could only spell trouble.

"Razoul gather the guards and slay the Ras Al-Gul before it reduces Agrabah into ashes!" Jafar called out to a big burly guard.

"And bring Jasmine to safety!" The Sultan cried out as the guards sprang to action and turned towards Roxas. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Not at all, so can you please tell me what is going on?" The Nobody asked, getting a bad feeling from this

"This vase, which someone foolishly broke contained a golden eyed red demon name Ras Al-Gul. It just appeared one night in a village not far from here 300 years ago reducing it to a burnt graveyard and the inhabitants into versions of itself. A powerful sorcerer managed to seal it away and it's servants scattered away. The vase containing it has been entrusted to the treasury for years. Now that it is unleashed, we need to vanquish it before it could reek havoc on my kingdom. Tell me my boy do you have any experience fighting?" The Sultan asked, causing Roxas to nod and immediately focus in on Jasmine's location.

If what the Sultan described was true, then this Ras Al-Gul was a Heartless and a powerful one at that. He needed to find it fast.

A scream broke his thoughts as it came from the nearby window.

Without even waiting for anyone else to react he rushed into the window and jumped down into the garden, Oblivion in hand.

He was greeted to a small pack of Shadows approaching Jasmine as she swing a branch while fending them off, while a tiger cub he guessed was Rajah

"Stay away!" the little girl cried out as she swung a tree branch at an approaching Shadow, stunning the Heartless.

It quickly recomposed itself tried to lung at Jasmine.

Only for a pillar of light to blast it to smithereens.

The young princess could only blink as more rays of light rained downed upon the heavens and felled the rest of them.

"You alright my lady." Roxas asked, startling Jasmine as she swung the stick at him. The Nobody only blocked it with his Keyblade. "Nice strike by the way."

"Who are you?" Jasmine demanded, with Rajah growling at him.

"My name is Roxas and I'm here to get you to safety, those things that attacked you are Heartless and I am here to deal with them. So you might want to stick to me for now." Roxas explained, getting Jasmine to nod as she brandished her tree branch and Rajah growled behind him.

"Fine, but let me help you." She said.

"If you wish to help me then stay behind me and swing that branch at any Heartless that comes towards my back." Roxas said, seeing the resolve she had to help fight these the Heartless.

"You can count on me." Jasmine said, brandishing her branch and Rajah let out a little roar from right next to her.

The Nobody just nodded at her and the three began to make their way through the rest of the garden.

Not even five steps in a Shadow blocked their path, only to be quickly cut down by Roxas.

They continued on until about halfway through the garden when Roxas heard a crash behind him and saw that Jasmine sent a Shadow crashing into the ground with her tree branch. Which the Nobody quickly finished off.

"Thanks for that Jasmine." Roxas said, getting her to nod.

"Of course." Jasmine said, before her face turned into one of panic. "Look out!"

Roxas turned in time to see a trio of Shadows had tried to ambush him from behind, but luckily Jasmine had warned him. So he blocked their attack and quickly dispatched them.

Only to find a fourth Shadow trying to defend itself from Jasmine and Rajah's attacks. A swift strike from Roxas was all that it took to end it.

"You alright?" Roxas asked the princess, who was starting to look exhausted from the fighting.

"I'm fine." She breathed out, looking close to collapsing.

"I see. You have been doing a good job defending yourself against the Heartless like this. But from now on stick behind me. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, okay?" Roxas asked, getting a tired nod from her.

They continued onwards without anyone interruptions until they had reached the end of the garden, and what they saw terrified Jasmine and caused Roxas to frown. Up ahead the guards including Razoul were fighting off a swarm of about nine Shadows if he had to guess, but that was not even the worst part.

The worst part was that there was a pair of Neoshadows leading them.

Roxas summoned Oathkeepr into his other hand and threw both of his Keyblades at the swarm, taking out four of the Shadows and getting their and the guards attention.

"Bring the Princess over here!" Razoul said as he and the guards charged the Neoshadows, hoping to stall it.

Roxas caught his Keyblades and began to escort Jasmine and Rajah as Shadows started to come over to them. Two came up from behind them, only to be stunned by the Princess and tiger cub and finished up by the Nobody. Roxas quickly turned his attention to the two in front of him and quickly bisected them. Jasmine screamed behind him and he saw the last Shadow emerged behind him and had slashed her tree branch in half. It tried to swipe at her again, but Roxas blocked the attack with Oathkeeper and finished it off with Oblivion.

"You okay Jasmine?" Roxas asked, getting her to nod. Only for her to turn fearful when he saw the Neoshadows were now focused on them. "Jasmine I want you and Rajah need to run to the guards. I'll handle those two my self."

"Are you sure you can handle them?" Jasmine asked fearfully, only to get a reassuring smile from the Nobody.

"If I can guarantee that you are safe, then I know that I can beat them. So on my mark you two run, okay?" Roxas asked, getting Jasmine to nod and Rajah to growl. "Good, now run!"

They complied and immediately ran to the guards, with a few of them even moving to retrieve them. One of the Neoshadows tried to move towards them, but a fireball hit it square in the face.

"Leave them alone, I'm the one you want." Roxas said while brandishing his Keyblades.

The Neoshadows answer was to sink into the ground and rushed towards him. One of them tried to grab him from behind, but Roxas side stepped it. Only for the other one to tackle him into the ground.

Groaning, Roxas got up and quickly blocked both Heartless from trying to claw him. His muscles strained as the Neoshadows put all of their Might in attempting to breach his defenses. This continued for a few moments until Roxas moved Oathkeeper till it's tip pointed at the Neoshadow the direct opposite of the one it was blocking.

"Aerora!" Roxas casted, creating a drilling wind lance that blew the Neoshadow away and bore into it. With Oblivion now free he swung at the other Heartless and stunned it. Two more hits from both of his Keyblades and it was gone for. The spell ended on the other Neoshadow and it began to fall back down, but a thrown Oblivion cut it in two.

Roxas breathed out a sigh of relief as he caught the Keyblade and the guards began cheering. However he knew that it wouldn't last long.

He was right, as the cheering stopped as a searing heat began to erupt around the area. A figure slide around and once it emerged, all the guards began to cower in fear at the sight of the one behind all of this mess.

Ras Al-Gul.

Roxas took one look at it an was immediately worked with the Heartless right in front of him.

Taking a good look at it he deduced that the Heartless they called Ras Al-Gul was actually a Novashadow, an extremely powerful breed of Heartless similar to Neoshadows only much stronger and more vicious. He had the unpleasantries of fighting two of them before.

But the one in front of him was different then the ones he had encountered before.

It was about 2 feet taller then the others and it's claws were sharper. It radiated an aura of searing heat and each step charred the grass underneath. It's eyes portrayed a hint of intelligence to them, a rarity among Heartless.

But the biggest difference was the large red crystal that was impaled in its chest and Roxas knew what he was dealing with.

The Ras Al-Gul was a Novashadow mutated by the sheer magical power of the Blood of Falak. He heard what a small crystal could do to a small manor, but with the with the size of the crystal embedded in the Heartless he had to guess if it unleashed its full power then the palace and small part of the city would be reduced to nothing more then a flaming crater.

He needed to end this threat now.

"Razoul was it, get the princess and everyone in the palace out of here and as far away as possible. I will handle this." Roxas said while brandishing his Keyblades.

"Are you kidding me! After that demon turned two dozen of my finest men into more of it's kind, I can not allow you to fight this thing alone!" Razoul growl as he brandished his scimitar.

Only for him and Roxas to dive out of the way as the Heartless grew impatient and dove towards the two. It covered itself in fire and turned into a flaming spiral. It missed its mark, but it dissipated inself and launched itself at the three guard closest to it.

With one slash, it set the guards aflame.

Roxas and Razoul covered Jasmine's eyes and ears as the guards were lit aflame, no one as young as her should witness the horror they were in front of them.

For a few more moments the guards continued to scream out as their bodies burned, until they went limp. Their hearts floated up and their form was quickly enclosed in darkness before three Neoshadows were spawned. The new Heartless quickly disappeared into the ground and appeared behind the Ras Al-Gul.

This was bad very bad, Neoshadows are stronger in groups and he didn't know if that counted for Neoshadows but he hoped it didn't. Otherwise this was much tougher then he thought it was going to be.

"You need to leave now, I have been fighting beings like these my entire life and even I can tell this will not be easy. I do not want anymoe lives to be lost and if this thing gets any further it will not stop until Agrabah is nothing more then a flaming graveyard and it won't stop there. So get Jasmine and the Sultan as far away as possible while I end this thing once and for all." Roxas explained to Razoul.

The man looked between the Nobody and the terrified form of Jasmine for a minute before sending Roxas a glare.

"I may not like it, but you have a point. I will however leave a few of my men here to slow that demon down if you should fail. I will take the princess and his majesty as far away as possible. Just promise me that you will give that demon a few good swings on my behalf?" Razoul asked, his one deathly serious.

"That I can do." Roxas said, getting the man to nod.

"Good." Razoul said before facing his men. "You heard the boy, get everyone in the palace as far away as possible! I need six of you to stay behind in order to tell me if the demon has been defeated or to slow it and it's hoard down if the boy falls! You know the risks, but the survival of the royal family takes precedence before anything else! So move out!"

With that the guards scrambled to do as they were told. Jasmine sent Roxas a worried look before she and Rajah were carried away.

The Neoshadows sunk into the ground as the Ras Al-Gul rushed towards some more guards, until a few pillars of light rained down in front of it and the rest of the Heartless. The mutated Novashdow turned its gaze to Roxas as he leveled both of his Keyblades at the Heartless.

If the Blood of Falak in its chest didn't get rid of it then the Ras Al-Gul would still be weak against magic, specifically Aero and Water with how it favored fire.

But he didn't know what this Heartless possessed in terms of power besides it being fast, using fire based attacks, having some semblance of intelligence, and having three Neoshadows backing itself up.

This was going to be a tough fight.

But he was not going to back down, all that stood between this Heartless and this world from being reduced to cinders was himself.

Sora had been in similar situations before multiple times, and so had he.

He had saved Agrabah from the Antlion Heartless during his days in the Organization. And it seems like he was going to save it once again, only from a Heartless that possibly out classed that one.

Sighing Roxas just leveled a glare at the Ras Al-Gul and got into his stance.

No matter how powerful this Heartless might be, in the end to him it was nothing more then another Heartless that needed to be killed.

* * *

The Ras Al-Gul lunged at him with blinding speeds, covering itself in the flaming spiral once again. Roxas managed to block it with his Keyblades, but the sheer force of the attack pushed him back and dug his heals into the dirt.

It continued on for a minute before the Nobody pushed the mutated Heartless back and it flew towards the ground.

However it sunk into the ground and reappeared on the wall. It once again lunged at Roxas, it's claws ablaze.

However he just sidestepped the attack and pointed both Keyblades at it.

"Water!" Roxas casted as he launched to streams of water at the Heartless causing it to once agains crash into the wall, this time with steam coming off it. Roxas gave the Heartless no quarter as he rushed over towards it and began to wail at it.

However after a few hits the Neoshadows emerged and pulled the Nobody off of Ras Al-Gul, only to vanished into the ground as the mutated Novashadow drilled into Roxas, sending him crashing into the ground.

He groaned as he composed himself.

This Ras Al-Gul was definitely stronger then a regular Novashadow and much faster too, but if he was correct it must've had the same defense as well.

Roxas didn't have much time to process that as he picked himself off the ground and dodged the Heartless emerging from behind him and tried to claw at him. He put some distance between himself and the Heartless, but it lit its claws on fire and began to toss a volley of small fireballs at him.

Roxas dodged them all and when the Ras Al-Gul ran out of fire balls, Roxas trainee Oathkeeper on it.

"Aerora!" Roxas casted, sending a massive wind lace at the Heartless, staggering it.

So it seemed like it still retained the same weakness as before, that would work. All he needed was for the Heartless to attack one more time.

He got his answer when the Ras Al-Gul disappeared into the ground. It reappeared and lobbed a fireball at him. Roxas took the hit and blocked the rest of them.

There wasn't enough power in the fireballs to damage him too much as the main problem laid with how many of them there were. But it was more then enough to push him to the barest settings of his Limit.

The mutated Novashadow stopped throwing fireballs and decided to drill into the Nobody once again. Only for its attack to be broken with a blade of light. It didn't even have time to retreat back into the ground he continued on until the Heartless was on its last legs.

Then two Neoshadows pounced him and sent the Nobody onto the ground, breaking his Limit Break.

When he got up the two Neoshadows disappeared into the ground, and he was astonished by what he saw.

The Ras Al-Gul had one of the Neoshadows by its neck and immediately set it ablaze. The smaller Heartless struggled in its grip for a moment before going limp. It burst into darkness and flames that were immediately absorbed into the crystal in the Ras Al-Gul's chest.

The heat suddenly got a little more intense and a red aura appeared around the mutated Heartless.

It was at that moment that Roxas figured out the true strength behind the Ras Al-Gul.

Well it was certainly powerful in it's own right on it's own, it's most powerful ability seemed to be what makes it a monster among its own kind.

It absorbs Heartless into itself to heal itself and make itself stronger, just like the Leechgrave.

It was the only reason why all the Heartless that it had created before it was sealed vanished. Either it had absorbed them or they had left to the Realm of Darkness just to get away from this one in particular.

If the devastation it supposedly created before being sealed and its current power was of any indication then sealing it effectively starved it. It created the swarm he had extinguished in order to gather forces and to supply it with the necessary meal in order to regain its former strength.

This Heartless needed to be eliminated immediately and so did the Neoshadows before it could grow stronger.

Using what little energy from his Limit Break he had left, Roxas began to rain down light pillars like no tomorrow. The Neoshadows barely zipped past the light pillars and moved right next to the Ras Al-Gul. Just as a light pillar was about to crash down right on top of it, the Heartless summoned a dome of fire around itself and the Neoshadows, blocking it.

The pillars kept on crashing down for another minute before finally subsiding.

"Cure!" Roxas casted as the flame shield lowered, figuring it was better now then ever as the Heartless all sunk back into the ground.

He was right as he barely dodged one of a couple of flame pillars that erupted from the ground.

The Ras Al-Gul emerged behind him and proceeded to lob a series of fireballs at the Nobody, who dodged them.

Only for the Heartless to sink into the ground and start launching itself from the wall in that flaming spiral in an attempt to gore Roxas.

Its speed had significantly increased and add in the effect that it started to spring up fire pillars randomly before it emerged added in the difficulty. This continued on until Roxas had an idea of what to do.

"Curaga!"Roxas casted and immediately felt it's effects. He was starting to run low on magic and he only had one ether on hand, so he had to make it count.

All he needed was to wait.

A moment later the Heartless blitzed past him and that was his cue.

"Aeroga!" He casted forming a vortex of cutting wind, which pulled in the Ras Al-Gul and Roxas began to attack it with everything he could.

Keyblades, Blizzard, Thunder, Water, and Aero. All were used to attack the Heartless and Roxas was not letting up for even a second, not even after managed to land a few scratches on him.

This Heartless need to die plain and simple.

The Neoshadows emerged to try and interfere with him once again, it he had put too much of his remaining magic into the spells and they too were attack as Roxas shifted his focus onto them.

As they were the main means for the Ras Al-Gul to regain its power, it was important to finish them off. However that same Heartless in particular once again proved it's intelligence by taking most of the blows.

In the end all for of them where on their last legs.

Roxas was in the best of shape due to curing Curaga, but it wouldn't last much longer and he was out of magic at the moment.

The Heartless were all worse off, with all three of them looking like their were on their last legs.

Roxas quickly downed his last ether and rushed at the trio of Heartless. However one of the Neoshadows vanished into the ground and the Ras Al-Gul grabbed the other one and lit it a flame. A second later the Neoshadow burst into flame and darkness and the mutated Heartless grew even stronger.

The heat once again grew significantly, the aura turned a deeper red, its muscles seemed to bulge more, and it seemed to gain an extra inches or two in height.

It might've grown more powerful, but Roxas noticed a flaw in the Ras Al-Gul.

It wasn't as healed up as before.

Seems like the rate at which it healed depended on the condition of the Heartless absorbed. And considering that the last Neoshadow was in critical condition. It just made things a bit easier, just a bit.

He still needed to kill it though.

The Heartless made the first move and dove underground, letting lose flame pillars once again. The Nobody sidestepped on such pillar and turned to see that it had emerged behind him.

The Ras Al-Gul unleashed a massive torrent of flames from its crystal, causing the Nobody to dive for cover.

This continued for a few more moments before the Heartless staggered for a bit.

Taking this chance Roxas dispelled Oathkeeper and readied Oblivion in the stance Terra had taught him earlier.

Just in time too as the Ras Al-Gul lunged at him with it's claws, only to be blocked by Oblivion. He parried it and swung into the Heartless's midsection, sending it flying into a wall.

Quickly summoning Oathkeeper back he shot a stream of water at it, dousing the Heartless.

He quickly rushed at it, letting lose a few hits of his Keyblade at it before the Heartless disappeared underground. It emerged a second later and once again tried to drill into Roxas, but the Nobody dodged and the Heartless instead bore into the wall.

It quickly separated itself from the wall and began to unleash a salvo of fire balls at him and unleashing flame pillars at random. Roxas sidestepped the salvo and barley dodged a pillar or two before unleashing a salvo of Aeros of his own. A few clipped the Heartless before it summoned its flaming dome.

Roxas got right in front of the Ras Al-Gul as it dispelled it's dome and pointed Oathkeeper at it's feet.

"Blizzard!" He casted, freezing its legs. Though the ice started to melt due to the sheer heat produced by the Heartless.

It unleashed another torrent of flames from its crystal, sending the Nobody diving for cover and melting the ice around its legs.

Just like the Nobody had planned.

The flames died down and the Heartless staggered. Roxas trained both tips of his Keyblades on it.

"Water!" He casted, dousing the Heartless in water. Wasting no time he repeated the same thing again, and once the Ras Al-Gul was completely soaked, he casted a spell that he was sure would end the fight.

"Thundaga!"

Two massive bolts of lightning crashed onto the mutated Novashadow and it's form was consumed by the attack, enhanced by all the water coating it.

Roxas hoped that the attack had finally destroyed the Heartless, but to his shock the Ras Al-Gul was still there. Albeit lying on the ground and struggling to get up. It was on its very last legs, but it was still alive.

Just what did it take to finally kill this Heartless?

That question quickly vanished from his mind when the Heartless stood up and it's crystal started to pulse.

The Neoshadow in the ground then began to run away from the Ras Al-Gul in fear and it was then the Nobody knew something was inherently wrong.

Neoshadows never run away from any of their own kind, ever.

And he was proven right when the Heartless wreathed itself in flames and gone was the intelligence from its eyes.

Only a unrelenting fury.

It dove into the ground and raced after the Neoshadow, leaving a burning streak in the ground. It had caught up to the Neoshadow and in a burst of flames it was gone. It emerged from the ground stronger then before and the flames grew around it in intensity and the pulsing of the crystal only grew.

It was then that Roxas realized to his horror what the Ras Al-Gul had done.

It had turned itself into a walking bomb and it was on the count down.

It was on it's last legs and it was intending on taking him and good chunk of Agrabah with it.

He needed to kill this Heartless now!

Roxas rushed towards the mutated Heartless, but had to pull back when the flames grew in intensity. The Ras Al-Gul blitzed passed Roxas with speeds that made it look, like a flaming blur.

It overshoot the Nobody and it's hand impaled the wall behind him, scorching it. It pulled back it's hand with a physical recoil to it.

The Ras Al-Gul seemed to have sacrificed it's defense for more attack power and speed. All he needed to due was attack it and it would probably go down in a few hits.

That is if he could hit it, the flames surrounding it grew in intensity and just approaching it would cause him harm.

So he launched a twin Aerora at it, but the flames just batter it a way. He tired the same with a Water, a Thunder, and a Blizzard, but the intensity of the flames only evaporated the spells or dispelled it.

It would take something more powerful then what he was capable of generating at the moment to breach it's flame shield. Though an idea came to mind, but it was risky and if not properly timed it could cause his death.

Sadly he was running out of time and if he failed he was going to die anyway and so was who knows how many people in Agrabah.

He better act now.

The Ras Al-Gul had other plans however as it suddenly caused a massive explosion and covered the Nobody's field with vision with pyroclastic clouds.

Roxas could only cough as the smoke filled and started to burn his lungs as he dodged the Heartless by the tell of it's sheer heat alone.

The Heartless was either going to smother him to death with the clouds, burn him to death with it's sheer heat and flames, or kill who knows how many people with a massive explosion.

It was time to use that plan of his.

"Aeroga!" He casted, instead of surrounding himself with a vortex of wind it was a massive wind shield. It quickly cleared the air around him and allowed him to breath and see into the cloud. Directly across from him was a giant red blur that was quickly closing in on him.

"Water!" Roxas casted, blasting the water into the wind surrounding him. He poured all of his magic into the two spells and used every last ounce of it to combine the two spells till he was surrounded by a veritable maelstrom of wind and water.

Just in time too as the Ras Al-Gul crashed into the shield, a veritable battle of fire against storm no a hurricane emerging between the two as the Heartless's assault ground to a halt and steam emerged from the convergence of the barriers.

From there it was a battle of attrition between the Nobody and the Heartless as the two slowly approached each other with their respective barriers weakening and the crystal's pulsing starting to dim. For what felt like minutes Roxas struggled to hold onto the barrier and his Keyblades, but he knew that he had to last just a little bit longer if he wanted to end this once and for all.

And it paid of a minute later when the flames finally disappeared and the Ras Al-Gul was covered in steam.

Roxas immediately dispelled the barrier and rushed up to the Heartless.

He sung both of his Keyblades at it and dislodged the crystal in its chest.

The Heartless immediately went still and a massive column of fire and darkness erupted from whence it stood, forcing Roxas to cover his eyes. After a few moments it subsided and in the Heartless's place was a small flaming crater and the charcoal statue of a regular sized Novashadow. Which promptly broke apart a few minutes later.

The Ras Al-Gul was finally gone for good.

"It's finally over." Roxas breathed out as he picked up the Blood of Falak. He was exhausted and out of magic.

But it had been worth it to rid the worlds of such a horrid Heartless.

He then heard a sound that he had never heard before.

Applause.

The Nobody had looked around to see the guards that had been assigned to watch him had been joined by a menagerie of people of the different classes from all around the palace and from various people along with Agrabah.

They were applauding and cheering him on, because they saw what he was up against, a demon that could have ended their entire city. They were hailing him as a hero.

The Nobody didn't know how to react, but he just smiled and waved at them if too only reassure that everything was alright now. Only encouraging them to cheer for him even further.

Although Roxas didn't know how to properly react like to this, he had to admit if this is what sora felt like after saving a world from the Heartless, then maybe he could get used to this.

* * *

The next hour was chaotic, but it quickly became clear a few things needed to be done.

The first was the matter was Abis Mal, the thief who was reported to have accidentally unleashed the Ras Al-Gul when he tried to rob the treasury. He was reported to have left Agrabah while Roxas was fighting the demon.

The Sultan and Jafar instantly moved for Razoul to spread word for Agrabah and the surrounding kingdoms that they were willing to offer a small fortune to the capture of the thief alive, as to personally execute him here for allowing the demon to get free in the first place.

The man will either spend the rest of his life on the run or will be brought in for execution for his crime.

Then came the funeral arrangements, they had lost 27 of their finest men tthehe demon and they lacked their bodies as they were all turned into demons upon their deaths. It would take several weeks to sort all of the details out, but in the end they will be hailed as heros who sacrificed themselves inorder to help stop the demon.

Then there was also the matter of the garden, it was reduced to a warzone in the battle between the Ras Al-Gul and their saviour Roxas. It will take decades for the guardens to return to their former splendor and the fires left behind would behind will last until tomorrow morning.

Luckily there was some space to establish a new garden, but it will take about 5 years to complete.

As for the old garden, they would have to find something to put their as it was unusable for the foreseeable future.

Finally there was the matter most important to the Sultan, his daughter Jasmine.

No girl her age should ever experience anything like the horrors she had seen today and she has been clinging to Roxas's legs.

She seemed a lot more calmer now then an hour ago, but the Sultan had noticed something had changed in her. There seemed to be a fire in her eyes, something he was pretty sure that would lead to nothing but headaches for him.

But now there was an issue to deal with their savior.

"What do you mean you are leaving?" The Sultan asked Roxas.

"It is exactly what I said your majesty, I had come for one reason only and I need to move on." Roxas said, getting Jasmine to grip him tighter and Rajah to paw at his pant leg.

"But you have only been here for a bit and you have single handedly saved my kingdom from the darkness that you told me about, so why don't you stay here for a while my boy. All of Agrabah would gratefully accommodate you for all you have done for us on this day." The Sultan said, trying to get the Nobody to stay.

"I wish I could, but the Ras Al-Gul was not the darkness I had come here for, but it was certainly a great threat in of itself, but the darkness I was talking about is not here. I can determine that Jasmine is safe for the same threat, but there are others that are being targeted that need my help, but first I do have a question i wish answered." Roxas said as he pulled out the large crystal, getting both the Sultan and Jafar to gasp. "Do you know what this is, it was embedded into the Ras Al-Gul?"

"By Allah, that is Falak's Tear. It is the largest collation of Blood of Falak ever discovered. Wars have been fought over possession of it's power and entire kingdoms done in the process. It had vanished over 300 years ago and now we know why." The Sultan said, frowning for a minute before speaking once again. "Roxas when you leave take it with you."

"Are you sure?" The Nobody asked.

"It would be wise to head his majesty's words. That gem in particular has only brought ruin in those in possession of it, especially with that demon that was spawned by it. So it would be for the best if you take that thing as far away from Agrabah as you can." Jafar said, causing Roxas to ponder what he meant by that. He just figured that the gem was too dangerous for his plans.

He would have to have the Falak's Tear examined at some point as the feeling it was giving off to him.

So he just placed it in his bag for later.

"If that is all, then I should be going then." Roxas said, getting the Sultan to sigh.

"If that is what you wish so be it, I will not deny the hero who saved my daughter and my kingdom from that terrible demon. Just know that if you ever need anything, the city of Agrabah will be more then happy to provide." The Sultan declared, getting Roxas to nod.

"Thank you your majesty." Roxas said as he tried to walk off, only for Jaemine to weigh him down. "Jasmine can you please let me go."

"No, please don't leave. What if they come back?" Jasmine said as she squeezed herself against his leg in an attempt to weigh him down.

"If they do come back I will return." Roxas said in an attempt to reassure her. "But I do know one thing, you were brave back there. Not many people have the courage to stand up to monsters like them and you took it better then I did when I first saw them."

"Really?" Jasmine asked she let go of his leg.

"Of course, to tell you the truth I was a little frightened at first. But you, you swung a tree branch against one without any hesitation. Your a brave princess and I know that, but there are others you aren't as brave as you. So I have to help them from monsters just as frightening as the ones we faced together. But I promise that I will return once I beat all of those monsters." Roxas said while kneeling down to her level.

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise Jasmine." Roxas said before shetakled into him and hugged him, which he returned.

"Please comeback soon." She said as the two seperated.

"I will." Roxas said as he got up and walked to the doors. "Until next time."

He walked out of the doors and Jasmine immediately ran to see him. But by the time she got there, Roxas had vanished without a trace. In his place was a gentle rain falling down over Agrabah.

* * *

It was late that night when Jafar was walking back to his lair after making plans for the aftermath of the Ras Al-Gul.

First was sending messages and a survey of all treasuries concerning anything protaying to having a demon sealed inside to the nearby kingdoms. News of the recent attack would soon spread and some of them would be at least willing to part with such artifacts and toss them into the sea in a weighter chest at the end of the month. No one would be willing to let such a thing like this to ever happen again.

Second was that plans were going out to put something in the place of the old palace garden. So far no plan has been drafted yet. But it was all agreed that it would be something to remember the hero who had saved Agrabah from certain doom.

Finally was the issue of the rains, it seemed like Agrabah was about to be hit with more rain in the past hundred years in the next month. Possibly as a blessing from Allah for getting rid of such a horrendous demon.

It called for a celebration and he knew the best way to kick it off.

Jafar was broken from his musings when he heard the sounds of footsteps in a nearby room. Peering in, he was caught by surprise when he saw the young Peincess Jasmine as she wasteying and failing to mimick Roxas's moves with a dagger.

She tried to take a swing with it, only for the dagger to go flying from her grasp.

Only for it to stop mid air as Jafar revealed himself.

"My lady what will your father think about this once he hears about this!" Jafar said angrily, frighteningly her.

"I'm sorry Jafar, I was just trying be like Roxas. Please don't tell father!" She said, causing the man to sigh.

"I'm afraid I have to...If I was Jafar." He said, before his form flickered and in his place was Chaos, the change startling the girl. "Easy there I mean you no harm."

"Then who are you?" Jasmine asked.

"Chaos, God of disorder...usually that is what I do, but I'm on vacation and I will be the grand vizir of Qgrabah for the next month." He said, omitting the fact that he maybe had nearly unleashed a Heartless invasion onto the world and the fact a lot of people in Agrabah were going to be the targets of what he considered fun.

"Where's Jafar then?" The princess asked.

"Oh you mean the bad man whose job I'm borrowing, he hid once the demons attacked and I punished him for it." Chaos said, sighing once he saw her scowl. "Don't worry about it I'll making sure that he won't even think of doing anything so cowardly again. But anyway you said you wanted to be like Roxas, do you?"

"I do." Jasmine said while nodding, getting the cat like god to study her for a second before chuckling silently to himself.

Oh the possibilities he could unleash were simply too much fun to pass up on.

"Can't really do that to ya kid, you are too young. But I can show you onto the right path every f you do three things." Chaos said, getting her to beam.

"And they are?" Jasmine asked excitedly, getting the god to chuckle.

"You got enthusiasm kid I'll give you that. Anyway all that I ask is that you listen to everything I say, do not order me around, and finally never tell your father about this. So do we have a deal?" He asked, getting her to nod.

"We do." She said.

"Good." Chaos said as he tapped his paw against the floor and a hole opened up. Looking through it lead to Jasmine's room. "Get some sleep, we will begin tomorrow and it has been a long day."

"Alright, night teacher." Jasmine said before jumping into the hole, with it closing behind her.

Chaos was stunned for a second before he let out a little laugh.

"Teacher, now that has a nice ring to it. Sweet kid, I can see that she will be quite the hellion when she grows up." Chaos said, finding this new role might be kind of fun.

Deciding to skip the rest of the travel to the lair he teleported onto the desk inside and in front of the lair. And into the front of thepetrified form of Jafar screaming at him.

Chaos just shrugged as he teleported the man's secret supply of Blood of Falak next to him for later use and a book.

"Now then let us begin your month of hell Jafar, shall we." Chaos said as he opened the book with a sadistic grin. "Complete history of Vogon Poetry, chapter 1..."

That night no one could hear Jafar's muffled screams as the worst month of his life began.

* * *

 **The screen flickers as the projector dies down and the author is seen eating some popcorn.**

 ***Hey guy Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, but now it is time to get down to business.***

 ***Let's start with the omake from last chapter. And if you missed it I advise to look it back over.***

 ***I have just seen the Re:mind trailer and I am waiting for more information or when it actually comes out before I really weigh in on what to do with it, except for one thing which I have incorporated into this story. Which I reveal in truth later on in this story.***

 ***Now for this chapter I think we could kick the canon of Agrabah goodbye and out of the window. But then again that is what I get for introducing Chaos into the story.***

 ***I've always had a soft spot for trickster gods I suppose like him, Loki, and Witsarunemitea. All tricksters are some of the more interesting of gods...minus a few exceptions.***

 ***Anyway a quick prayer for his victims during his time in Agrabah...minus Jafar. He will still be trying to take over Agrabah in the future, but lets all agree that he does deserve his torment. He will not emerge unscathed however...he will develope a fear of house cats from his time with the god.***

 ***Also for the lack of Iago...Jafar did say he got him at the bazaar as a regular parrot, so I incorporated that into this chapter. That and I'm not confident enough to write him yet. Simple as that.***

 ***Next is that Jasmine's fate has changed significantly. Considering what she encountered I don't blame her. Now where it will go well I leave as a mystery for now, but I can guarntee it will be an interesting path. One that might be willing to twist my rules a bit, maybe.***

 ***Finally there is my favorite aspects of this chapter.***

 ***First up is that the Blood of Falak. The mystery of this Falak and it's crysatliized blood is not what you all think it is. That is something I will reveal later on, but I will say it does contain a conection to fire. Also if try to look up Falak I suggest the story of Bahamut from the One Thousand and One Nights by** **Scheherazade.***

 ***Speaking of Arabian mythology and folklore, let us move on to the main antagonist of this chapter, the Ras Al-Gul.***

 ***I did mention in one of the chapter that the worlds experienced an imbalance centuries ago. To my shame I forgot when, but consider this Heartless a relic of that era. One dark relic that is.***

 ***Those of you are Batman or Arrow fans or can understand the language know that it means 'Head of The Demon'. But I've found it can convey two other meanings and they are ghoul or demon star. So I combined them and created a monster among Heartless. One deadlier then most of it's mindless brethern and actively preys on it's own kind.***

 ***As for how it formed, well the Sultan did say wars were literally fought for Falak's Tear. So the Heartless could've been formed from one such conflict. Wouldn't be that hard, the depths people go to just to secure power and greed can be down right horrific.***

 ***As for the Falak's Tear, the possibilities that can be created from such a thing are just exciting to think of. So I hope you can enjoy that.***

 ***Anyway next chapter will cover Radiant Garden and Kairi along with a few surprises and an omake, so I hope you all enjoy that when it comes out.***

 ***Which will be a while, I'm going on break from this for a bit. I'm going to bing watch Game of Thrones now that the series is over and I can finally get around to seeing that and enjoy a Tolkein movie marathon with my brothers as per summer tradition. Maybe even take my own challenge.***

 ***What I do know is that I will get back at least one chapter out within the next month and a half so stay tunned.***

 ***Anyway if you have any questions let me know through review and PM and I will get back to you when I can, until next time. Ciao!"**

 **The author waves goodbye as the screen fades to black.**


	15. Eclipsing Darkness

**The screen flickers before a nervous looking author.**

 ***Hey guys Hakurorofan7 here and welcome to another chapter of From No One To Someone.***

 ***Look I know that I promised Radiant Garden for this chapter...but I'm writing this as a celebration for a new game of Utawatrerumono being announced...my favorite game series.***

 ***Believe me Kingdom Hearts is my 2nd favorite and my username and profile pic are from characters in the series, it's just the games don't respect in the West especially with how badly they blotched translating them. But I mainly focus on Kingdom Hearts due to the fact I've played them longer and the fact I don't feel confident to try my in hand to write anything from there yet due to fear of screwing up badly. Maybe one day I will try, but until then I will just continue with what I got.***

 ***Anyway with that off of my chest, let's continue shall we.***

 ***This chapter will focus on Vanitas and that is all I am going to say, except for one thing for our 100th reviewer.***

 ***You are going to love this chapter.***

 ***Anyway, first I do not own Kingdom Hearts.***

 ***Finally just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

 **The author snaps his fingers and the chapter begins.**

* * *

 **Eclipsing Darkness**

* * *

"That was one hell of a Heartless." Vanitas sighed out as he replayed the memories his Unversed had sent him.

This Ras Al-Gul that was unleashed was undoubtedly one of the stronger Heartless he had seen and was definitely the darkest. This thing was intelligent, prayed upon it's own kind, and was capable of turning itself into a bomb capable of turning itself into apreducing a chunk of a city in order to take it's attacker with it.

Although there were bond to be Heartless just as evil like it lurking in the shadows somewhere, but he doubted that he would ever encounter anything like them in his lifetime.

But ot was something to prepare for.

Yet besides the mutated Heartless, the battle did reveal something interesting.

A first person perspective on Roxas's first Limit Break.

Everything else pales in comparison.

The 'Blood of Falak' as they were called in Agrabah...well he needed that form his side project, but a recently created Unversed would be more then enough to rob the merchant he saw blind.

As for Roxas knowing of three of the Princesses of Heart, that was mainly Xehanort's interest anyway. Unless the third one was on a world that the old coot told him to unleash them on he would leave them well enough alone. But if they did and were connected to Roxas...well he wasn't even going touch up on that issue and promptly decided to drop it for the moment.

Besides he now had the everything he needed. All that was left was just a little more training and something to test against.

His mind began to work on creating the perfect beast to practice against. Not to weak as to go down in a single hit and not too tough to pose a serious challenge.

"That should do it." Vanitas said as he finally created the perfect creature to test on.

Generating a sphere of darkness he threw it about 30 feet infront of him and an explosion of darkness later, he was greeted by the three monsterous roars.

In front of him was what could only be described as a chimera.

It has a dark blue body built like a lion about as tall as he was with a lion head with a black mane, nehind the mane was a light blue goat head with black curved horns, and it's tail was completly black and ended in a snake head. Each head had red eyes similar to that of a Flood.

Each head let out a mighty roar as Vanitas inspected his latest creation.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Vanitas said as he inspected the Unversed as it growled at him. "An aggressive one too, how about Ravenous Hunter?"

The Unversed in question could only preen itself at the name while the goat head let out a soft beat.

"Ravenous Hunter it is then, well here is your first order." Vanitas as he summoned Void Gear and got into his stance. "Do not hold back."

The Unversed let out a mighty roar from it's lion head, launching a large fireball at the ancient Keyblade wielder who just dodged out of the way.

Only for his feet to be frozen into the ground by a beam of ice by the goat head. It took one hit from his Keyblade to break it. But a fireball smacked straight into him.

Vanitas quickly shook it off, until the snake head sunk into the Unversed's shadow and emerged around his foot. It bit him in the leg, causing him to barely hold in the pain as poison started to course thorough his veins.

But it wasn't enough.

He slammed his Keyblade onto the snake head, disloging it and stunning the Ravenous Hunter.

"Esuna!" He casted before landing a few hits on the Unversed before it recovered.

It's claws were lit a blaze, but Vanitas smoothly dodged each strike. Getting annoyed he tried to hit it, but the goat head let out a blood curdling scream forcing Vanitas to cover his ears.

"Son of a Heartless that hurts!" Vanitas shouted out as he made a note to remove that feature from that head in particular.

The other heads seemed to share this settiment as the snake and lion heads snapped at the goat head, giving Vanitas time to wail on the Unversed. He managed to land a few good hits in before the snake head wrapped around him and tossed him into the air.

Only to be hit by a large fireball and a beam of ice mid air and collapsed to the ground.

Vanitas got himself back up and deflected another fireball from the Ravenous Hunter right into the goat head, causing it to scream out once again.

Vanitas could only cover his ears and swore one of his eardrums must've ruptured as he felt blood on one of his hands. That was going to take all night to heal even with magic.

The Ravenous Hunter rushed at him, it's claws blazing with fire. Vanitas dodged it's charge, but the Unversed swiped at him and a blazing claw tore threw his side.

The ancient Keyblade wielder held in a scream of pain as he saw the damage done to him by the Unversed and saw that his jumpsuit had been cut through, exposing his pitch black flesh and blood.

An explosion of darkness erupted from Vanitas and all three heads of the Unversed quivered in fear, something all but foreign to the horde.

Yet they know what they did.

They broke the number 1 and 2 rules of the horde...which were pretty much the only rules really.

Do not piss of the king, and do not remind the king of what he truly is. Especially the last one!

So the Ravenous Hunter knew that it was it was fucked the moment it's king glared at it from behind his helmet, with darkness rippling off him in waves and his fury spawning a few Floods behind him.

"Congratulations." Vanitas said flatly, causing all Unversed nearby to flinch. "You pushed me to the edge of my limit. So now you get to suffer."

With that, Vanitas trained his Keybalde at the Ravenous Hunter, which tried it's best to run away.

"Slowra!" Vanitas casted, reducing the Unversed's movements to a crawl.

With that, he proceeded to activate his Limit Break. The same one he was perfecting from seeing Roxas's own and Xehanort's training.

Vanitas vanished within a stream of darkness and rushed at the Ravenous Hunter, and did so again and again.

The Unversed could only watch in horror as it's king proceeded to attack it. In it's perspective each and every blow which was a less the a second in reality went on for much longer for it.

Still Vanitas continued vanishing amd reappearing through the streams for a few more hits before stopping.

And unlocking the second part of his Limit Break.

The Void Gear was covered in darkness and Vanitas vanished within another stream of darkness. When he emerged, the spell was broken and the Unversed took the exact sum of the damage earlier.

That was when Vanitas struck. With each swing two pillars of swirling darkness emerged, cutting into the Ravenous Hunter. Vanitas repeated this process several more times before he cut the Limit Break off as the Unversed was on his last legs.

"Not quite there yet, but now I have a sold foundation to work with." Vanitas sighed out as he examined himself.

To him ot was an excellent first test of his Limit Break, but it was missing something. It would take quite sometime for him to finish it out, but for now he was making progress and that was all that mattered.

As for the Unversed it got back up, clearly afraid but it's roars and the fireball it was charging up meant that it was still willing to fight.

"Not quite there either, but you'll get there. Return to the horde for now andI'll sort you out later." Vanitas said as the Unversed exploded in a puff of darkness.

The Ravenous Hunter needed some work, but he was sure that it would make an excellent Unversed and possibly unleash it against the weakling. That would be fun to see.

Vanitas only shook his head as he felt his skin patch itself back together and the suit as well.

Sometimes it did pay to have an inhuman body, but he would be glad to be rid of it once he was complete again.

But for now he just wanted to get some sleep and get rid of the headache and the ruptured eardrum.

Yet there was still work to be done.

Work that will help unravel the secrets of Roxas and one question that he was womdering about for a while.

If Roxas was from the future like he thought, then what happened to him?

Vanitas was interrupted by his musings when he picked up an uproar through the horde. As he deciphered it, the ancient Keyblade wielder could only sigh. He sent a quick word through the horde and calmed them down.

"Looks like I might be seeing Roxas a bit sooner then I thought" Vanitas sighed out as he summoned the book and went to work on fine tuning it.

It still wasn't ready, but it was for the best. He needed to be sure that it would work without fail before implementing his plan.

Though he wouldn't get much of a chance to work on it right now.

The Unversed had discovered a Princess of Light in Radient Garden, a child none the less no older then the one in Agrabah. One that it seems has gotten herself caught in the same plan to lure out and kill the possible thorn in his and the old coot's plans.

While he didn't like it that much, but if they let a woman with a heart stronger the Eraqus's eldest apprentice run around and turn her sights towards them the results would not be pretty.

Still if he was a betting man, then he could guess the girl was possibly the one Roxas would visit next.

So he was interested in seeing what should happen if all three ever meet.

It was something that he believed that he shouldn't miss.

* * *

 **The screen flickers for a bit before you find yourself next to the author.**

 ***Hey guys this is Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter.***

 ***Anyway besides the reason for this chapter that I have already given, there is another reason.***

 ***Consider this as a small tribute to you all my readers. You all have supported me so much throughout this past year and a half so I wanted to say thank you to you all.***

 ***In fact the main parts of the chapters have been influnce two of such readers themselves.***

 ***The Unversed, the Ravenous Hunter was the same one warrior of six blades had made for the 100th reviewer prize. I hope you all enjoyed his work and you will all see it again when I cover Enchanted Domain as a boss and I'm planing on adding a few bells and whistles to it. So I hope you all look forward to it.***

 ***Secondly there is the Limit Break which this chapter was named after, Eclipsing Darkness. It was made from influences of Riku's and Roxas's Limit Breaks in 358/2 Days with help from long time confidant for this story Zombie Eye. It is still imcomplete, but the next time you see this Limit Break...well lets just say that it isn't something that you would want to miss.***

 ***Anyway as for the rest of the chapter, there is nothing much. Just a bit more about Vanitas's condition revealed and a teaser for the Radient Garden chapter next month, which believe me you do not want to miss.***

 ***Besides that I have nothing else to say except one thing: brace yourselves.***

 ***Anyway if you have any questions send a review or PM me and I will get back when I can. So until next time ciao!***

 **The author waves goodbye and the screen fades to black.**


	16. The Valkyrie of Radiant Garden

**The scren flickers a bit before a theater appears and a next to the projector was...a very tired looking author next to the projector.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome to another chapter of From No One To Someone...***

 ***Sorry if I seem out of it, but ot is due to a personal issue I do not not wish to talk about in my writings. I should snap out my current funk sooner or later***

 ***But I will keep this short, as you have all been waiting for this chapter for so long and the action that is about to go down.***

 ***So ladies and gents, I believe it is time to begin.***

 ***First off I do not own Kingdom Hearts.***

 ***Finally just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

 **The author taps the prejector and the screen flares to life and the chapter begins.**

* * *

 **The Valkyrie of Radiant Garden**

* * *

"Pleasure doing business with you." Roxas said as he pocketed the elixirs and potions that he had just bought from the Moggle behind the counter.

"No problem, come back anytime. But next time wait till I open up, kupo." The Moogle said as Roxas left his store.

About 10 minutes earlier the Nobody had stepped out of the Corridor of Darkness and scared the everliving daylights out of the Moogle who was just opening up shop after his launch break.

After buying a few elixirs, the Moogle stopped screaming and immediately composed himself in front of a paying customer and not a thieve.

Roxas managed to get some words in from the Moogle about the condition of the world and was displeased with what he heard.

The Unversed basically had this world within a death grip as civilians mainly stayed inside for about half of a week through random attacks and most except the bravest ones not coming out unless knowing that Ansem's apprentices in the area to clear out the Unversed, which the Moogle complained was bad for business. The only other time to go out was with what were random times were the Unversed activity decreased exponentially for a few hours and it was currently in the middle of such a time.

Which was a good thing, because he was not exactly comfortable with meeting with the Somebody's of the Organization's founders. Of course there was still a chance, but he didn't want to risk it. Especially if one of them were Xigbar's or Xaldin's original self.

But that could wait, he needed to find Kairi before the Unversed did…which was easier said then done.

Radiant Garden was a far cry from its future as Hollow Bastion. The Heartless had completely demolished it and reduced it to a husk of it's former glory. Instead of a desolations wasteland and a fortified town, the world was a green metropolis. The idea picture of a perfect city.

Minus the Unversed infesting the city of course.

So until he decided to take the simple option and spread his senses to max in order to find her unlike with trying to find Ven. It was going to cause one hell of a headache as this was a massive city instead of the woodlands. But it would be worth it if it meant that Kairi was safe.

The Nobody stopped as he felt the sudden need to protect her more then anything else and sighed once he realized what was causing it.

"Damn it Sora." Roxas cursed under his breath as he pushed that desire down. He knew that he inherited a few things from his Somebody, but that is one thing he would be stomping out when he could.

It was more of a nuisance to him anyway.

Collecting his thoughts, the Nobody spread his sense to the max and grabbed his head in pain as the backlash came to him.

In that one moment Roxas managed to pinpoint Kairi's location, along with a few others that he knew through Sora.

Leon, Aerith, Cloud, and Yuffie with the latter closest to Kairi. The others scattered around the fringes of his senses.

Ansem as well inside his castle, cause the Nobody to restrain the urge to get some payback at the man for the treatment that once afflicted on himself and Naminé. Only to restrain himself once he reasoned that this Ansem wasn't the same one in his timeline and hadn't been banished to the Realm of Darkness.

The rest were ones that he didn't recognize. A few strong hearts and a few oddities like a heart that was saturated in darkness and a heart that while had a strong light felt like a void much to his curiosity.

But that wasn't even the main vocal point of his headache.

He had picked up what was possibly the 2nd strongest heart he had ever sensed, stronger the anyone else bar the Master of Masters. The real kicker was that it felt like most of the power was dormant.

He made a quick prayer to Kingdom Hearts that this person was friendly, because if not and they unlock the true potential of their heart it will only spell disaster to whoever they faced.

Roxas gathered his thoughts and began to walk through the town towards Kairi's location at a brisk pace. He had to check on her quickly and head back to Terra soon. He had been gone a few hours and he didn't wish for Terra to wake up while he was gone.

That and as the Moogle said the times of Unversed activity was random. So he hoped to check up her before the time ran out or otherwise it would be a repeat of what happened with the Ras Al-Gul back in Agrabah.

* * *

In the deepest bowls of the aqueducts of Radiant Garden, there was a secret hidden from all of the residents of the city, bar one.

It was a dark chamber were the light of day never touched. The only visible lights were the red eyes of Unversed clinging to ceiling.

And a massive pair of red eyes down below in the water, stretching it's extremities for a moment.

They all were created for one purpose and one purpose alone, to wreck havoc on Radiant Garden once their king gave the order and to kill a certain target of their king.

To that end they spent their entire time down here, absorbing the negativity generated by their lesser brethren and the chaos getting spread. Getting a little stronger by the day. Although they were plenty strong as it was, their king was earring on the side of caution in order to boast their strength before their fateful time.

As it was an order from there king they didn't mind, but the largest one had to keep the order within this place as quite a number of them were quite reckless with all of the waiting.

Still they were ready at a moments notice, such as when a figure entered their chamber through a Corridor of Darkness.

Fireballs were trained at the figure from all of the Unversed on the ceiling and the largest one producing lightning from it's mouth. Only to dispel it once they saw who it was.

There king had returned.

"Good to see that you all are ready for battle, especially you big guy." Vanitas said as he walked to the largest Unversed, who let out a small growl as its king approached.

"Nice to see that you are keeping things in line big guy. Believe me if anyone of the Lurkers get out it would have spelt nothing but trouble for you. You might be strong, but against her there is still a good chance that you might lose. So until then you can't get out." Vanitas said as he stroked on of the Unversed's horns, getting it to growl softly. "But I can't say the same thing for the rest of the Lurkers."

The Unversed in question began to chatter in a chorus of growls and roars from the ceiling, until their king raised his hand to silence them.

"I need you all to quite down otherwise you would expose us all. Our accomplice has told me and the old goat that Ansem and his apprentice Even are working on radar devices to check for activity in the aqueducts." He said, silencing the Unversed. "Good, now listen here you are are now free to roam around the aqueducts until the time is right. Other then that keep doing what you are doing and do not get caught, do you all understand?"

The large Unversed let out a soft roar and the flickering red lights of the Lurkers indicated yes.

"Good now here is were things get a little interesting. I need about…let's say 8 Lurkers to come before me front and center." Vanitas said before a few seconds later a small clattering of fluttering wings and a splash or two sounded off before the Unversed in question appear before him, their heads bowed.

"Alright the task I have for you eight is suicidal, but I trust you all have no objections to this?" Vanitas questioned, only getting silence in return. "Fantastic, now you all have one task. Bring me the girl with a heart full of pure light back to me in the outer gardens if possible and if you have the chance fulfill your main objective and kill Roxas while your at it. Leave anyone else alive and bring anyone else you can with an interesting heart. Of course you all will most likely fail, but you all will cause more chaos then what your brethren can dish out and empowering the rest of you. Still you is ready to to stretch their claw and wings out."

The eight Lurkers in front of him let out a collective roar, happy to oblige and a chance to slaughter anyone.

Like all the Unversed they were absolutely loyal to their king.

But there were a few differences to them as they were created with specifically one purpose in mind.

To be nigh invulnerable killing machines. They were created solely for combat and for killing a certain target in mind.

One of Ansem's apprentices and what their king considered to be a potential big threat to them, a pink haired woman nicknamed the Valkyrie of Radiant Garden due to her combat prowess and the sheer ease she has with decimating the Unversed.

They knew though they might never succeed, but they were eager for a chance anyway. Even if their boss himself declared itself the one to kill her.

Still they were excited for the chance to do so right now.

"Good answer." Vanitas said as the Unversed in question dispersed into puffs of darkness. "Make sure the rest of the Lurkers behave until the time comes." He said as he opened a Corridor of Darkness and stepped through it as the large Unversed let out a roar in reply.

Vanitas stepped out onto one of the castle's balconies and pulled out a piece of paper and pen before moving onto a ledge and sitting on it.

"Gula would have loved this view." Vanitas said softly as he started to write on his paper. "The city reminds me of Daybreak Town from this point." He briefly reminisced before shaking those thoughts free.

He could do so after his test for Roxas, that is if he was right.

Speaking of which.

'Is Roxas in Radiant Garden?' He asked while contacting the intelligent Unversed, still clinging to the Keyblade wielder's back.

 **'He is my king.'** The Unversed replied.

'Perfect, continue your mission until I contact you again.' Vanitas said, cutting off the connection. He continued to write on the paper for a few more moments before drawing a rune onto it. A quick tap of his finger and the rune pulsated a bit before fading away.

"Looks like everyone is all set." Vanitas said before summoning the Lurkers around him.

As soon as they were summoned, they all vanished. The only tell tail signs of their existence were their flickering red eyes.

"The cloaking should last about five minutes. Enough time for you all to get down there and prepare yourselves for battle. Once it wares off then you all are free to carry out my orders, understood?" Vanitas said, getting the Unversed to roar in excitement before pushing themselves off of the castle, cracking the walls behind them.

"Looks like they do." Vanitas said before folding the paper and hopping through another Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

Roxas had just arrived at what he had to guess was the city's central square. He had to admit it was pretty nice. A scenic view of the castle in the distance, some lovely mosaic and gardens all around, and kids with their families running around with-.

Roxas barely held in a scream as a kid in question just ran over his foot. And judging by the feel of the kid's heart it was Yuffie.

"Sorry!" She said before running off, going back to chasing the other kids.

"Seems that she is just about as energetic as ever." Roxas muttered as he began to look for Kairi among the people here.

Which wasn't easy seeing that there were a lot here at the moment. So the Nobody began to look around for her, and once again felt like he bumped into something. But he looked around to see that there was nothing there.

Until his senses picked up the signature of a heart right behind him.

"You alright kid?" A voice said behind him, a voice he dreaded of hearing.

Turning behind him he saw what he had been dreading to see.

Xigbar's Somebody, who hardly looked like he did in the future.

He looked about 10 years younger, had both eyes which were both brown and not gold, his ears weren't pointed, and his hair was much shorter along with lacking the white stripe he held.

Other then that he was pretty much what he pictured a young Xigbar to be, minus the gray uniform.

"I'm alright, just looking for someone I haven't seen in a while." Roxas said evenly, getting Xigbar's former identity to nod.

"I see then, do you need any help looking for this person kid?" Xigbar's Somebody said, getting the Nobody to shake his head. "Fine then, be on your way then-ahh!" He cried out as Yuffie ran over his foot playing tag with a few other kids. Giving a chance for Roxas to leave.

"Sorry!" She shouted back to him as he clutched his foot.

"Little hellspawn, that's the third time this week." He muttered out, before seeing someone approach him. "How do you deal with kids like her Even!"

"For one I do not deal with kids like her Braig." Even, Vexen's Somebody said as he approached him. "Besides I've only looked after one child and Ienzo still won't come out of his shell accept for around Aeleus."

"Minus your sister you mean." Braig said as he set his foot down

"Clair was always the standoffish type, more so now then ever." Even said before placing a hand behind his head, as if expecting something.

And a small pebble flew right into it.

"You would think that basically raising her for the better part of 7 years would give me some respect with her, but apparently it doesn't." Even sighed out as he dropped the pebble to the ground.

"She lets you call her by her real name most of the time while the rest us of besides master Ansem and the kid receive the cold shoulder, the rest of us receive more then a simple rock to the head." Braig said, before a pebble bounced off of his forehead. "Ow."

"I swear I don't know where she gets it from." Even said, catching another pebble.

"I don't blame you, since you've been nothing more then a mother hen to her." Braig chuckled out. "Speaking of which, were is your new fledgling? Hanging off of Aeleus once again?"

"Not at all, I asked master to look after him. It is time for me to cheek up on Nero and I figured he would be in the square." Even said, getting Braig to nod.

"Good choice, you might want to hurry though. Last thing we want is for him to go off during the middle of another Unversed attack. He should be with his brother, Rosso, and that little red headed girl…what was her name again?" Braig said before snapping his fingers. "It's Kairi isn't it?"

"Correct, anything else I should know?" Even asked.

"Nothing much, a suspicious looking kid but that's all. Besides I think that your sister may have that covered." Braig said, pointing towards a nearby roof.

The two apprentices saw a flash a pink as a blur raced around the rooftops until stopping, surveying the area for a target.

"So we have nothing to worry about, unless the Unversed attack again." Braig said, brandishing his arrowguns. "Still I suggest that you hurry up and grab the kids. I have a feeling that things will get ugly soon."

"I'll keep that in mind." Even said he disappeared into crowds of people.

He might have been the senior apprentice, but when it came to the matters of the Unversed Braig and Clair where his superiors in dealing with them.

Once Even had disappeared, Braig trained one of his arrowguns directly at one of the Unversed trailing after Roxas.

"Looks like things are about to get interesting." He said with a grin, looking forward with what was about to come

* * *

Roxas spent about another minute looking for Kairi, when he felt that he was being stalked. Seems like Xigbar's Somebody might have pointed him out and now he had the person he wanted to avoid the most tailing him.

So he just needed to find Kairi fast and then book it into a Corridor of Darkness.

He was getting closer to her location, when something tackled into him and sent him sprawling onto the floor.

"Nero get off of him." A voice called, getting the Nobody to see what had struck him.

Sprawled out on him was a small boy, possibly around 5 years old with black hair and magenta eyes with slit pupils. He was wearing a gray shirt with a wing pattern on the back, blue shorts, and gray sneakers. But that was not the most unusual thing about the boy, his heart was almost completely saturated with darkness.

He had sensed this same heart earlier and if what he sensed earlier was of any indication, then the void like one he sensed earlier was not that far behind.

He was proven right when the boy, Nero if he heard right was pulled off of him by a tall boy who looked to be around 9 with spikey white hair and blue eyes with a yellow ring around his pupils. He was decked out in simple all white clothing.

The white haired boy plopped Nero down onto his feet and offered the Nobody his hand.

"Sorry about Nero, he must've been attracted to your light." The white haired boy said as he helped Roxas up.

Roxas was a little taken aback, these boys where capable of sensing his light. Something that was unusual given most people couldn't even sense another, but it was not unheard of.

So he didn't expect that these two boys would be able to sense him, it wasn't unusual.

"Honestly I am not surprised, I guess he does this sort of thing often?" Roxas asked, getting the white haired boy to shake his head.

"Not at all, only those with a strong light like Braig, Lightning, and Kairi." The boy said, once again surprising the Nobody.

He could understand Kairi, had no clue who this Lightning was, but the last one he guessed was Xigbar's somebody.

Seriously Xigbar's Somebody of all people had a strong light in his heart, then again he didn't sensed his heart as he was actively avoiding the man. It seemed that he was every bit unpredictable as his Nobody was.

Roxas was broken out of his thoughts when he noticed Nero pulling on the older boy's pant leg.

"What is it Nero?" The older boy asked as Nero gestured for him to lean down. The older boy knelt down as Nero whispered into his ear. "Are you sure?" The boy asked, getting Nero to nod.

"Alright then it seems like Nero wants to introduce you to are friends." The boy said, getting Nero to nod and point to the left. The same direction he could sense Kairi from.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Roxas asked, before getting the older boy to chuckle.

"Personally no, but if my little brother wishes to do so with such certainty then who am I to judge. Besides I have a feeling that he only wants to be surrounded by so much light." The older boy said, getting Nero to pout. Possibly some truth to his words. "Still it will also keep Lightning from cutting you down."

Following the boy's gaze, he saw a pink blur on a nearby rooftop before it disappeared, this Lightning's heart clearly revealing that this was the same person following him.

"If you say so…" "Weiss, it's Weiss." Roxas said, before he was interjected by the now named Weiss. "Anyway Nero, would you like to lead the way?"

The younger boy nodded with a small smile, before walking forward with a small march. Getting the older boys to chuckle.

"Come on, I just want to enjoy this before he goes off once again." Weiss said before he and Roxas followed the younger boy.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, getting the white haired boy to point off to a small crater on the other side of the plaza. It's was completely scorched black and reeking of darkness.

"Nero and negativity never really go hand and hand. I try to keep him positive while otherwise he releases small bursts of darkness that scorches anything that touches it. Typically it isn't too bad, but with the Unversed around it has gotten worse." Weiss said with a sigh.

"Their increased negativity stresses him out more and causes more of these bursts?" Roxas asked, getting Weiss to nod.

"Correct and believe me it wasn't a pretty picture. The Ruler of this city, Ansem the Wise and his apprentices have been looking over him from time to time to hopefully stop these bursts or at least to control them." Weiss said with a sigh, getting the Nobody to nod with a hidden grimace.

If what Weiss said was true, then in a years time his younger brother would be a prime candidate for the experiments conducted by the very same people who run this world into ruining it given the condition of the boy's heart.

Hopefully nothing comes to pass this time.

Speaking of which, their was the issue of this Lightning still tailing him.

He should have at least heard of someone with this strong a heart in the Organization. The first 8 members all came from Radiant Garden, and with a heart as strong as this Lightning's it was almost 100% likely they would have become a Nobody along with the them when Radiant Garden fell.

Unless they weren't around at that point.

If so, then what happened to them then?

"You thinking about Lightning?" Weiss asked, snapping the Nobody out of his thoughts. "You keep looking back at her, but considering the fact that she is following you I would too. She has cut down so many Unversed with ease it is not even funny. Add in the fact she is undisputedly the strongest person in this city and her aloof demeanor has earned her the nickname the Valkyrie of Radiant Garden, much to her irritation, and the contestant amusement of Ansem's other apprentices."

"I see, definitely someone not to mess with." Roxas said truthfully, having no intention on messing with anyone during his trip. Only staying long enough to check Kairi and booking it back before Terra notices his abscense.

That and he was still a bit tired after dealing with the Ras Al-Gul not even an hour ago.

Still there was one thing that had the Nobody curious, if Lightning was an apprentice under Ansem. He should of at least heard about her from the more senior members of the Organization. So like the apprentices, something must've happened to her like with how the apprentices were no longer around.

Just another of many mysteries that keep seeming to pile up.

Still one to possibly explore.

Ones with hearts as strong as her's and Terra's do not simply disappear into thin air. The only reference he had was with the Master of Master's and he had probably disappeared at the end of the Age of Fairy Tales, a literal world shattering event. So something must've happened to her before Radiant Garden fell to darkness. Something that might turn up investigating after figuring out what would happen to his new friends and if possible prevent it.

"You seem to know quite a bit about her." Roxas said, getting Weiss to nod.

"I often see her while Nero and Rosso are getting checked up by Even, her older brother and senior apprentice under Ansem. They usually bicker a bit whenever they met, but he is just trying to look after his younger sibling like myself with Nero." Weiss said, surprising Roxas a bit.

Now he knew something happened to her.

If he was following the Organization's naming rule then Even was Vexen. Someone who had a habit about flaunting his achievements and seniority on occasion during the limited time he saw him during his first month at the Organization. So if the fact this Lightning was his little sister, then he should have at least mentioned her at least once.

Then again he probably did, but Roxas was only a month old at the time. So it would have been rather pointless to talk to him about it in the first place.

So the Nobody decided to let this issue lie for now.

"You mentioned that this Rosso was were Nero is trying to bring be too, does she have a similar issue like him?" Roxas asked, getting Weiss to shake his head.

"Nothing like that at all. In all honesty Rosso is being treated for a different issue. Just a word for the wise. Whatever you do, do not let Rosso bleed, a single drop of blood touch her, or let her see her own blood. It is not pleasant sight." The white haired boy said with a wince. "Last time that happen, Even had to reapply sedatives in order to knock her out and she had nearly beaten Dilan to a pulp."

"Noted." Roxas said with a wince while trying to hold in a chuckle.

If he was correct, then that meant that Xaldin, one of the strongest members of the Organization had gotten his ass handed to him possibly by a little girl which was a hilarious thought.

But still, what could cause such a reaction from a little girl involving blood in order to do so? Probably best not to test it out.

"If you are worried about Rosso, then don't be. When she isn't being terror and bloodlust incarnate, she is alright to be around. As for Kairi, other then lacking any darkness, she is a completely normal little girl." Weiss said before Nero began to point to a small patch of flowers in the square. "Speaking of which, here we are."

True to word, there were two red haired girls around the flower patch. An older one in red and black dress with crimson eyes and a younger one in a white and purple dress with blue eyes. With the older one looking after the younger one as she was picking flowers. Judging by the feel of their hearts he had could tell that the older one was Rosso and the younger one was definitely Kairi.

He had found Kairi and seemed to be doing all right.

He had accomplished his goal, but now he had two issues to deal with now.

First, how to shake off Lightning and vanish into a Corridor of Darkness.

Second, how to slip past Nero, who was currently dragging him towards the two girls at full speed.

This kid was deceptively strong for his size.

As Nero was dragging the Nobody along with him, Rosso noticed the three of them approaching.

"Glad you caught Nero Weiss, but who the hell is the flake he is dragging with him." Rosso said, before Weiss smacked her on the back of the head. "What the bloody hell was that for you pale haired arsehole!"

"One, stop using such language. Even has admonished you enough on that, especially around Kairi." Weiss said while pointing at the now confused looking Kairi. "Secondly this is Roxas, he is a bit similar to Kairi and Nero dragged him in order to meet them…that and to be surrounded by so much light."

Nero pouted at that.

"You know that it is true." Weiss said, getting his younger brother to huff. "Anyway Lighting is keeping an eye on him, so there nothing to worry about." He explained, getting Rosso to huff.

"Got it, so leave him bi Incase he effe up and get his arse handed to him. Fine." She said, getting the Nobody to sigh.

"Is she always like this?" Roxas asked, getting Weiss to nod.

"Sadly she is, I told you that she is alright to be around. She is a good friend once you get to know here…and past her stubborn streak and sailor's tongue that is." Weiss sighed out.

"Bugger off Weiss!" She holler back.

"See what I mean, anyway Roxas can you please look after Nero and Kairi for a minute. I just need to give this girl a tongue lashing." Weiss said as he walk over to the girl.

"Ok." Roxas said uncertainly, having no clue what to do in this situation before he felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down he saw Nero trying to drag him over to the flower patch. "Alright I am coming just give me a second."

Nero nodded and rushed towards the flowers and started to shift through them. Roxas sat down next to him and began to look through the flower bed, unsure of what to do but decided to follow Nero's lead. He shifted through the flower bed until he found he found one that caught his attention.

It was a purple flower with a large yellow center. Figuring this would be a good one, Roxas gently picked it up from the ground.

"Xion."

The Nobody held the urge to scream as it felt like his body was struck by a full on strike of lightning…which given his experiences Heartless hunting he could say that it was a usually painful experience.

What the hell, how did they know that person's name.

That one word literally sent shocks through his body and brought along the similar sensation of his missing memories, only worse.

And as for the person who said it.

"What did you say?" Roxas asked, surpassing a groan.

"Shion." Kairi said, getting the Nobody to clutch his head in pain once again although without as much pain as last time.. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a headache." Roxas lied, trying not to upset her. If her nod was of any indication it seemed to be working. "So That is what this flower is called then?"

"Not really, they are called something I can't pronounce. But Grandma calls them Shions." Kairi said, missing another wince from the Nobody. "She says they are used for medicine and they have a special meaning."

"And that is?" Roxas asked, the pain diminishing.

"They mean that 'I won't forget you.'" Kairi said, getting the Nobody to stare for a second.

Before he let out a chuckle which soon turned into a laugh.

Not the funny kind, but the hollow and heartbroken kind…well as heartbroken as one could get without a heart anyway.

Roxas just let out his laugh for a minute, before calming down and seeing the young redhead with a expression that was demanding for an answer.

"Sorry, I was just laughing at a bit of irony." Roxas said, confusing the girl. "It means the opposite of something. Anyway I have a friend named Xion, like the flower. Sad thing is that I can't remember then." He continued, oddly feeling at ease spilling this to her.

Once again, he blamed Sora.

"If they where your friend, why did you forget them?" She asked incredulously, shocked at the thought of forgetting one of her friends.

"Not by choice, and I dearly wish to remember them. But it is going slowly." Roxas sighed out, before the flower was stuffed into his face. "What?"

"Then take this, maybe this will help you remember them better." Kairi said while placing the flower into his hand.

Roxas just looked at it for a moment before he let out a small chuckle.

"Who knows maybe it will, maybe I will give it to them when I remember them." Roxas said, lying about the fact that he might never have the chance to do so. As Xion was possibly killed by Xemnas and erased from history.

But she didn't need to know that.

"I hope so too." Kairi said, before her face went pale and took a few steps back in fear along with Nero.

Before Roxas could even ask, a familiar presence made itself known to him.

"Fancy seeing you here Roxas."

The Nobody turned around and summoned Oblivion, with it trained at Vanitas's helmeted face. The two younger kids hiding behind Roxas.

"Relax I'm not here to try anything with you personally." Vanitas said, before producing a folded up piece of paper. "Just to say you might want to get the little kids out of this area, because I would prefer not to have any kids as casualties in what I'm about to do."

"And that is?" Roxas asked, ready to strike.

"Simple." Vanitas said, before throwing the paper towards him.

And dodging a bullet that cracked the glass on his helmet, alerting the people of the plaza. He dodged a few more shots and Roxas had to even block one with his Keyblade as Kairi and Nero coached behind his back.

It ended when people started to run out in panic and Vanitas summoned his Keyblade just in time to block an attack from someone else.

A woman who looked to be about as old as Terra with long pink hair and aqua colored eyes. She was wearing a uniform similar to Braig, only it seemed like she was wearing shorts, had a black scabbard on her belt, and dangling from her neck was a lightning bolt pendent. In her hands was a intricate sword, that looked it could form. And if he had to guess it was a gun of the bullets were of any indication.

Judging by the feel of her heart, this was Lightning and the way he could actually see Vanitas struggling to push her back only cemented how much of a threat she could be if she decided to attack him.

"Simply it is too kill the Valkyrie here." Vanitas admired with a groan, getting Lightning to glare at him coldly apply a bit more pressure to her strike.

"Like hell you will!" A voice shouted before a small clump of ice hit Vanitas's helmet, frosting it over the distraction proved to be enough to lose his focus and for Lightning to overpower him. Vanitas's Keyblade was sent flying from his grasp. The ancient Keyblade wielded took a step back in order to avoid another attack.

Only for a fist to connect with his helmet, shattering part of it and for him fall backwards onwards the ground.

But Lightning intercepted and moving at speeds that the Nobody could barley keep up with landed a kick on Vanitas's midsection and sent him sprawling into a nearby wall.

Roxas was nice again making a note not to piss her off, but he was in a bit of a shock at seeing who threw the punch.

"Clair, what the hell did you think you were doing!" Even demanded as he rubbed his sore hand and began to march over to Lightning.

Roxas just tilted his head in little in confusion.

Here name was Clair, he thought it was Lightning?

"That is her true name, just don't call her that. Don't know why, but anyone who calls her that doesn't go unscathed." Weiss said as he comforted Kairi and Nero with Rosso not that far behind him.

Roxas just nodded figuring it was better to be silent.

"I was handling it." Lightning said cooly.

"If you meant by shooting into a crowd of people, then you handled it perfectly! You are lucky none of your bullets deflected into anyone, otherwise we would have had more to worry about then some thug planing to kill you!" Even shouted at her.

"That wasn't some thug Even." Lightning said before leveling blade her towards the Nobody. "And this one obviously knows something if they were conversing earlier was of any indication."

"It is because, I was telling him that he might want to get the kids out of here." Vanitas said, pulling himself out of the wall and the top of his helmet broken. "Believe me if you don't heed my warning, then you won't like what happens next." He said, before turning to face Roxas. "As for you, we'll see each other soon enough."

Lightning's sword shifted into a gun and she fired a shot directly between his eyes. It would have it if Vanitas had opened a Corridor of Darkness right below his feet and vanished into it.

"Damn it." She said, before once again training her weapon on Roxas in order to get some answers, through

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Even said, as Weiss and Kairi stepped between him. A moment later, a reluctant looking Rosso. Nero was behind his older brother, wisps of darkness spreading off of him.

After a few moments, Lightning relented and lowered her weapon.

"Fine then, talk." She said coldly, getting the kids to back away.

"You could have asked without using your…gunblade?" Roxas asked, getting her to nod at that.

"True, but you are an unknown who was interacting with an individual who openly stated that he wished to kill me. Alongside the fact you are currently armed, I consider you a possible threat to Radiant Garden. The fact that the kids were willing to stand up for you and the fact I would never here the end of it from Even are the only reason why you don't have a bullet inside of you." She said, getting an indignant "Hey!" Even.

"Fair enough, though I am surprised Rosso stood up for me." Roxas said.

"I don't fully trust you, ya flaky lookin bloke. But if the rest stand up for you, I suppose I should too. That and I am always looking for a chance to miffed up that effin bird whenever I get the chance." Rosso said with a grin. Getting Weiss to face palm, Nero and Kairi to look confused, Even to hold back a chuckle, and Lightning's eye to twitch.

The Nobody decided it was best not to talk about it anyway.

"Anyway, that man was Vanitas. Don't know much about him, but he cam after me sometime ago and would have done something to me if my friend hadn't saved me. I thought he was after me this time, but it seems like you are his target at the moment. Other then that all I know is that he is very strong and he controls the Unversed." Roxas said, omitting the fact about being Keyblade wielders or any info about other worlds.

Lightning and Even shared a grim look with each other for a moment before nodding.

"Alright then kids come with me, Weiss make sure to carry Nero. Don't want him to go off again. The sooner we get out of here the better." Even said, as Nero picked up his younger brother and made a mad dash away out of the plaza.

"Alright whatever you say, just don't get your knickers in a twist ya shitty geezer!" Rosso exclaimed as she trailed after the brothers.

"Stop calling me that!" Even shouted at her. "Kairi come on, we have to go."

"Wait a second." Kairi said, before running up to the Nobody and handing him a red flower. "For luck."

"Thank you Kairi, I will make sure it is safe.." Roxas said, pocketing it away and getting her to nod.

"Will you be back?" She asked, getting the Nobody to look confused. "You said that the bad man was after you. So are you going to leave?"

"After this yes." Roxas said, getting the young girl to look a little down cast. "But I promise to return one day."

"Promise." She asked, raising a pinky.

Roxas just smiled and raised his own.

"Promise." He said as they shook on it.

And for a moment, he swore he saw Naminé for a second in her place.

But the image was shattered as Even scooped girl up.

"Then make sure to keep that promise." Even said before facing Lightning. "Stay safe Clair."

"Like I need you to tell me that Even." She said coolly, causing him to sigh.

"I figured that you would say that, still just stay safe. And try not to be too hard on the boy." Even said before running off, Kairi waving at the two as they left.

After about a moment, Lightning let out a sigh and held out her hand.

"I saw him hand you a paper earlier, So hand it over." She demanded, getting the Nobody to nod.

She unfolded it, only to let out a grunt in annoyance and handed the paper back to the Nobody.

Roxas looked at it and saw a rune over the paper and a little writing.

 _ **If anyone else besides Roxas reads this, then I got one thing to say to you.**_

 _ **Fuck off and hand this to him.**_

 _ **Especially the Valkyrie.**_

Now Roxas could see why this annoyed her.

The rune flickered out of existence and was replaced by more writing appeared.

 _ **Roxas if you are reading this, then you will be seeing me again soon enough. With another test for you to undertake. That is if you can survive the Lurkers that is, and let me tell you it will not be an easy experience.**_

 _ **Hope you survive.**_

 _ **-Vanitas**_

 _ **P.S. This message will self destruct in 10 seconds after you read this.**_

A large orange rune appeared on the paper afterwards and began to glow.

Lightning snatched the paper, balled it up, and threw it right in front of them.

It exploded amd there was a loud roar as there was a flickering before the source made itself known.

The Unversed was a large serpentine monstrosity about as long as a man with golden scales and pronged horns. It had long arms ending in talons that took chunks out of the ground, instead of legs it had long tails tipped with spikes, and massive wings folded along its back. It growled at them as it rubbed the burn around it's red eyes.

Lightning shifted her weapon into its gun mode and Roxas summoned Oathkeeper.

"I take it that this is one of the Lurkers mentioned?" She said as the Unversed let out another roar, scarring away the remaining people in the plaza.

"Seems like it." Roxas said, while bracing himself for the fight about the come.

This Unversed felt like it was about as strong as the tree like one he had faced in the Dwarf Woodlands if not a bit stronger. That wouldn't be much of a problem usually, but he was still exhausted from dealing with Vanitas earlier today and the Ras Al-Gul not that long ago. Add in the fact that there were multiple of them added in the danger factor.

He didn't like the odds of a whole swarm gaining up on them.

The Unversed let out another roar, before it was struck in the head by a barrage of laser arrows and a few salvos from Lightning.

Looking past it, Roxas noticed that Braig had whipped out a a pair of arrowguns from all the way across the plaza and seemed to be just as capable of a shot as his Nobody was.

The Unversed let out another roar as it staggered, before it started to glow green and the damage started to fade away.

"So these things can heal, this is going to be annoying." Lightning muttered as all around the plaza there was more flickering to reveal 7 more Lurkers including one right next to the first one.

They all let out a collective roar before they covered themselves in smoke and started to fly around them. Soon the two found themselves trapped in a massive plume of smoke, barley able to see each other.

That might have been just a hindrance to the Nobody usually, but the smoke was also playing havoc on his senses. Making it all but impossible to sense even Lightning's heart.

Vanitas really went all out in making sure this things were ready to kill her.

The two of them kept their guard up incase the Unversed attacked.

They didn't have to wait long as four pairs of red eyes made themselves know.

Along with four fireballs approaching them at rapid speed.

The two of them barely had anytime to weave through the salvo before the Lurkers unleashed another set. This time they dodged, but due to the trajectory of the fire balls forced them back to back. The Unversed vanished into it soon after.

This was a bit of a new experience for Roxas, he might have had experience dealing with Heartless that preferred ambush tactics but these Unversed took it to a new level along with the ability to work in tandem perfectly.

"Roxas was it?" Lightning said without even looking over her shoulder. "I might not fully trust you, but it seems we are currently corned, how about a truce."

"You cover my back and I cover yours?" Roxas asked.

"Correct, but if you so much as think about stabbing me in the back I will do the same to you." Lightning said as he cocked her gunblade.

"I can live with that." Roxas said as he relied his Keyblades.

She just sent him a quick nod as they braced themselves for the Unversed lurking in the smokescreen.

* * *

Vanitas reappeared on top of a nearby building where he quickly settled down as he looked at the chaos the Lurkers were causing.

People running around like there heads cut off, Lightning and Roxas cornered by 4 of them, one of them chasing after the bunch of kids being lead by one of Ansem's apprentice, one of them chasing a black haired girl, and finally Xehanort's accomplice Braig was snipping at all of them while two of them were attacking him.

Honestly he was enjoy seeing the man suffer a bit, the man was a mystery to the ancient Keyblade wield and he didn't like how he acted around old coot.

Then again he had a general hatred about anything relating to Xehanort, so it was a moot point.

Still he could tell that the man was hiding something and with any luck might find out through this scenario.

Still though his main focus was on Roxas and Lightning.

For Roxas, it was just out of curiosity. He had found a Princess of Heart in this world and what he briefly glimpsed was that Roxas might've had a history with her. Presumably from whenever he came from.

Still he was inclined to mostly leave the girl alone unless one of the Lurkers got near her. He was willing to push him as far as he needed in order for his plan to succeed, but he has drawn a line at his Unversed intentionally hurting children.

That just left a bad taste in his mouth at the mere thought of it, but still he was willing to cross that line if it hastened his goal of being whole once again.

As for Lightning, this was merely just a test run for his actual plan to kill her.

The Lurkers were weaker then what he has going for, but these 8 would serve as an excellent test on where to improve upon them for his real plan to kill her starts.

She was now considered a major threat as he has revealed himself to her, unintentionally of course.

He really should have kept his guard up a bit more around Roxas, he'll admit that.

Still she needed to die, her strong heart and according to Braig how she immediately took to the ways of combat to levels about close to a fully trained Keyblade wielder showed her potential as a threat. Even if according to him her near microscopic reserves of magic allowed her unable to cast even a simple spell. Yet despite this she showed talent as a natural born warrior and was not worth underestimating.

He heard legends about similar tales about similar warrior.

A man unable to use of magic, yet managed to not only end a century long war, become one of the greatest Keyblade wielders of all time, and eventually trained two pupils you became the Master of Masters and his younger brother Garland, the greatest conquer the former united world ever seen. Minus their older sister of course.

So he knew it would be best to squash her here and now before she could threat him, or better yet his own plan now she knew of him. As much as a waste that would be, it needed to be done.

So with that in mind he resummoned his book and once again went back to work on it, all the while enjoying the sight of the Valkyrie of Radiant Garden struggling through the eyes of the Unversed.

* * *

It had only been a few minutes for Roxas, but for him it might as well been an hour.

He was sweating, had a few small cuts on his arms, and was more exhausted then what he first thought he was.

The Lurkers had not let for a single second. They kept lashing out with either fireballs, their claws, their spear like tails, or-

"Roxas, get down." Lightning ordered as a yellow glow filled the smoke.

The Nobody complied and barely dodged a torrent of lightning emitted from the Lurkers.

They also seemed to have the nasty habit of emitting lightning from their body at random and a strike from that was quite a bit more painful then their fireballs.

Add in the smoke, scales that even Oblivion could barely scratch, the ability to heal and absorb Thunder spells, fast enough to attack before he could cast Reflect and any higher tier spells, and their coordination made these Unversed difficult to kill. If it wasn't for Lightning then there was a slight possibility that it would have probably been over for him by now.

Speaking of which, it was a testimate of skills that she was only winded by these attacks. She was hardly hit by any of their attacks unlike him and her skills her blade actually felt more damaged to them. Still with their healing it was hardly making a dent in Unversed.

So for the past few minutes it has been nothing, but dodging their attacks while counteracting with blades, spells, bullets, and the occasional kicks. Every other moment was spent defending the other by either parrying and attack or launching a projectile to counter one of their attacks.

It has pretty much been a standstill at this point, but the Lurkers keep gaining ground little by little. It was only a matter of time until someone made a mistake.

Two fireballs were launched from the sides and a stay claw came careening towards Roxas's head.

The Nobody aimed his Keyblades at the fire balls and sent a quick Aero from the tips that bore through each of in turn blocked the claw strike.

Which Roxas paid back by blocking tail strikes from 2 of the Lurkers almost immediately. The Unversed pulled back before they unleashed a salvo of fireballs and lightning. The two of them split up, but that was a mistake.

The ranged attacks stoped and the Lurkers covered themselves with electricity. They left out in to the air and flew after the two and blinding speeds.

The Unversed didn't let up and Roxas and Lightning could barely dodge, their reflexes pushed to the limits. It was difficult to keep up with the Unversed, a single miss step could lead to serious harm by getting rammed into them.

So they spent about another minute dodging before Roxas noticed that all four of them gathered and tried to ram into Lightning.

"Water!" Roxas said, casting the spell from both of his Keyblades before performing Strike Raid for good measure.

The Keyblades flew into the spells and got coated in water before striking two of the Lurkers.

The Unversed roared in pain as the water now coating part of their bodies caused their attack to effectively short circuit and damage them. The Unversed stoped their attack and crashed into the other two, spreading the effect to them.

Lightning pulled out something from her pocket and pulled a pin before tossing the object towards the Unversed. A moment later the object exploded, causing the Lurkers to yell in pain some more. Lightning shifted her gunblade and unloaded the entire clip as the Unversed all crashed onto the ground the ground. Roxas retrieved his Keyblades and casted a low powered Blizzard, clipping one of the Lurker's tails.

It trapped the Unversed as the rest of its kind fled back into the smokescreen in order to heal.

It tried to pull itself out, but Lightning reload and fired three shots at the Lurker. It tried to launch a fireball at her, but the Nobody threw at it Oblivion. Causing it to force it's head and launch it into the smokescreen and a painful roar to emerge from one of the other Unversed.

Giving Lightning just enough time to shift her weapon back into its blade form and rammed the entire thing into the Lurker's mouth, the blade piercing the skull.

The Unversed let out a small roar, before it's eyes dimmed and exploded into a puff of darkness.

One down, seven to go.

The Lurkers took offense to that and with a loud roar unleashed a barrage of lightening bolts all over the place, forcing the two of them to duck down onto the ground.

This continued for a minute before the two of the Unversed coated themselves in electricity once again and proceeded to try and ram into them while the third one was taking pot shots at them with fireballs.

Roxas and Lightning jumped up from the ground as a fireball nearly hit them. For the next minute or two they were dodging the charging Unversed or the fire balls.

Eventually the fireballs stopped as the third Lurker switched to bombarding them with lightning while the other Unversed stopped their assault.

The Nobody sidestepped a few of the bolts before he felt his arms being bound. He saw that the other two Lurkers had crept up on him and were trying to wrap their tails around him and attempting to wrestle the Keyblades out of his hands.

Roxas tried to struggle for a few moments before he spots the third Lurker diving towards him, covered in electricity, intent to finish him off.

It never got the chance to as Lightning jumped in front of him and took a few shots, but the Lurker kept charging despite the shots all hitting it. So when it was about a foot away from her, she shifted her weapon once again and landed a powerful slash across it's eyes, blinding it.

The blinded Unversed pulled back as it roared out in pain, but not before lashing out with it's electrified tails at Lightning.

Both of them connected with her and she groaned out in pain as she crashed down to the ground, but not before landing another slash with her weapon.

As both Lightning and the third Lurker crashed to the ground, the other two let go of Roxas and tried to lunge at her, but he pointed his Keyblades at them.

"Aero!" He casted, pushing the Lurkers back and caused the two of them to crash into each other and down into the ground. The Unversed tried to untangle themselves, but Roxas was prepared for that and proceeded to pour most of his magic into a single spell.

"Reflect!" Roxas casted, focusing the spell over the Lurkers instead of himself.

A few moments later the Unversed untangled themselves, but were now trapped inside a dome of light. They tried to claw themselves out, but due to the amount of magic the Nobody placed into it it would take them a bit to actually break out.

Roxas dispelled Oathkeeper and reached into his bag to pull out one of his newly purchased ethers and downed it in one gulp. He then turned his attention to healing Lightning, but saw that she had already gotten back up and finishing up a potion.

"You could have done that earlier." Lightning said while pointing at the trapped Lurkers, cracks starting to appear on the barrier at their attempts to break though.

"Not really, these Unversed move faster then it takes to cast the spell." Roxas said, getting her to nod.

"Fair enough." She said, before dodging an incoming fireball and firing at the third Lurker. "Though could work on improving the casting speed."

"Cut me some slack, I only just got the hand on it not that long ago." Roxas said as he blocked the Unversed' claws with Oblivion, before pushing it back with an Aero. "Besides I can work on improving it after we make it out of this, can't let myself get rusty after all."

"Perfect response." Lightning said before jumping up and kicking the Lurker into the ground, cratering it.

She then launched about two more shots at the downed Lurker before it got back up and started to charge electricity.

Only for it two short circuit when it was once again hit by a water covered Keyblade.

Lightning landed next to the Nobody just as Oblivion returned to his hand.

The two then looked at each other and wordlessly knew what to do.

Roxas shifted into the stance that Terra taught him and rushed at the Unversed.

It swiped with it's claws, but Roxas blocked it and was pushed back a little bit.

As Roxas continued to block the attack, the Lurker was unprepared for Lightning who jumped up from behind the Nobody and shot it three times between the eyes. The Unversed roared out in pain and pulled back, but that turned out to be a huge mistake. Lightning shifted her weapon into its blade form and Roxas resumed his stance. The both of them slashed at it, with Lightning's momentum and Roxas's strength dealing extra damage to it.

The Lurker collapsed to the ground before Lightning once again shifted her weapon. The two of them launched a shot and fireball respectfully at the downed Unversed, making sure that it stays down this time.

It twitched for a second before exploding into a puff of darkness.

They didn't have a moment to rest as the barrier broke and the remaining Lurkers launched fireballs at the two. They side stepped them and launched a volley of bullets and spells at the Lurkers, scattering them back into the smokescreen.

Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Lightning reloaded her gunblade. The two of them gave each other a nod before leaping back into the fray, intent on finishing the rest of the Unversed off.

* * *

"Looks like the Lurkers are going to need some more fine tuning then I thought." Vanitas said as he leaned back onto the roof.

He knew that they need some adjustments, but not like this.

Two of them were dead and the other two struggling against the combined might of Lightning and Roxas, two of them were struggling against Braig, one was having trouble getting the little Princess of Heart from the scientist, and the final one was having trouble keeping up with haired girl that kept pelting it with pebbles.

Clearly he needed to do a quite a bit of adjusting when he had the time if he wished to kill the Valkyrie.

Vanitas just sighed as he went back to writing in his book, he needed this done soon after all.

* * *

"Got to hand it to him, the brat did a good job with these things." Braig said before he teleported away from an oncoming charging Unversed.

These things were actually giving him a decent warm up, with a few minor adjustments he was sure that they could actually stand a chance at killing Lightning.

Something he was reluctant to do, but knew that Xehanort saw her as a threat and if she ever got word of what was truly going on, then it would be a massive hindrance of she interfered.

Shame that she was too damn stubborn to convince otherwise.

He was broken from his musings when he was tackled into the ground by one of the Lurkers. It then launched a fireball point blank at him.

"Well that was rude." Braig said as he teleported behind and upside down above the Unversed. It turned around, only to be pinned down onto the ground by laser arrows."I just got this thing dry cleaned."

He teleported away and brushed himself of before once again doing the same as the other Lurker launched a barrage of lightning at him. It looked around for a bit as it's target disappeared, before feeling something tapping on its shoulder.

It turned around, only to find itself being choked by Braig with a single hand.

"Any reason on why you want to kill me you little brat?" He asked, only getting the Lurker to growl at him. "I see then, how about I give you one then, a reason other then Xehanort."

The Lurker tilted it's head in confusion, a look possible mirrored by Vanitas itself.

"If you are wondering why, well things have changed…that and I could use a little fun." Braig said with a grin. "Now I just need something to kill."

A fireball promptly crashed into his back, and did absolutely nothing.

"That would do it." Braig said before throwing the captive Lurker, and with a flick of his hand was paralyzed. "You might not want to look away from this Vanitas."

The other Lurker tried to rush at him, but plummeted straight into the ground as gravity increased on it.

"You wanted your reason, well here it is!" Braig shouted before he released a small pulse of magic, enough for only the two Unversed to sense. He then looked to see the stunned expressions of the Lurkers and tapped his foot.

And the Lurker suddenly found itself impaled by rocky spikes. They rose up and down like the waves of a raging sea, impaling the Unversed with each movement. Add into the fact of the increasing gravity and all the beast could feel was immense pain as the spikes continued to bore further and further through it's body. A few seconds later a spike bore cleanly through it's skull and the Lurker was put out of its misery.

Another foot tap and the ground was restored back to normal.

"So how about that, hope you didn't miss it because I am a little out of practice. It has been years since I have cut lose even a little bit after all." Braig said with a grin, stopping the flow of magic and releasing his hold over the Lurker.

Which in turn let out a hate filled roar and in the distance he could sense Vanitas boiling over.

"So you did see it, well that is good." Braig said before drawing both of his arrowguns. "Then bring it on!"

The Unversed let lose an even more powerful torrent of lightning and Braig just grinned, this was going to be a bit more fun then he thought after all.

* * *

Vanitas dispelled his book and was taking in deep breaths in order for him not to explode and alert everyone in Radiant Garden to his presence. Despite the wisps of darkness surrounding him threatening to burst.

He knew that magic signature quiet well after all, although he had never interacted with this one at all before. There was only two people who had ever had that same signature and he was quit familiar with the other person who had it.

The fact that she had long since been pronounced dead only confirmed who he was.

That fact combined with the fact he was still alive only made him hate him almost as much as Xehanort, almost. He needed to die for abandoning them all for that hellish war!

 **'My king, what is going on?'** The sentient Unversed conversed, slightly calming him down.

"About ready to level this city if I have to just to get rid of the traitor!" Vanitas spat out angrily. "Speaking of which, can you keep this line open, but do not contact me all the while."

 **'Of course my king, but if I may be so bold as to ask you why?'** The Unversed asked.

"Simple, just in case things go wrong. I want you not to speak with me again until I contact you again, even if I cut you off my. Do so and I will give you a reward no other Unversed has earned…a name. An actual human name. Do you understand?" Vanitas said.

 **'Of course my king!'** The Unversed said excitedly, before going quiet.

"Good now next time we talk, spill everything you see through your own eyes or through our link." Vanitas said, while chuckling at the Unversed's antics before frowning. "Now to the rest of you Lurkers-"

"Help me!" The ancient Keyblade wielder was broken from his orders as he saw the Lurker finally caught the black haired girl.

"…Okay then, the rest of you pull back and engage Braig, no the traitor alone. **I want him dead at all costs!** " Vanitas ordered, darkness radiating off him in waves at the last part.

He opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked through it, intent on blowing off as much as his anger as possible without flooding the city in Unversed. He need as much of a clear head as possible as he was sooner or later about to comfort a Foreteller after all.

* * *

Roxas knew something was wrong when he sensed waves of darkness that obviously came from Vanitas along with a flicker of something inside of him. The closest he could describe was a sense of dread, but not from himself.

But from Ava.

He didn't have long to dwell on it as the flicker disappeared soon after and a minute later Vanitas himself.

However at that moment the two Lurkers let out a rage filled roar and halted their attacks.

Roxas and Lightning stayed on guard, just incase the Unversed tried anything else.

Instead the smokescreen cleared and there was no trace of the Lurkers anywhere. The two of them surveyed the surrounding area, before Lightning sighed.

"What did Braig do this time?" She said with a groan.

Following her general direction, Roxas wondered the same thing himself.

It the middle of the plaza was a massive column of smoke emitting fireballs, lightning bolts, and laser arrows every few seconds.

It seems like Braig has a habit of trolling people just as much as his Nobody did. But still, what did he do to piss off Vanitas like that?

He didn't get the chance to think about, as he sensed something else a miss.

"You have got to be kidding me." Roxas said as he looked up to see a Lurker flying above their heads, taking pot shots at the smokescreen while carrying a struggling Yuffie in its claws.

"Let go of me you stupid snake!" She shouted while kicking it in the chest, only annoying the Unversed.

Finally just to check all of his bases, he looked over to where he saw Even and the kids were and saw a Lurker with it's tails frozen to the wall that was trying to fly off towards were Braig was. Not faraway from it, an exhausted looking Even was being dragged along by Rosso and Weiss while the younger kids were running away.

So there where three areas to chose from and he was not to keen on helping out Braig that all, and judging by the look on Lightning's face neither was she.

The Nobody waited for a minute, waiting to see what was the plan of action, before Lightning winced and Roxas saw why.

And immediately wished he hadn't.

* * *

Even heaved himself to his feet as Weiss and Rosso helped him up.

He might not have been proficient in magic like Braig or Dilan, but he had a decent grasp of ice magic. Still he would admit his reserves were piss poor and had poured every last bit of them into temporarily freezing it's tails in place.

Thankfully now it seems to have switch its sights on Braig from Kairi, as he didn't know how much longer he could have defended her and the kids from the Unversed.

"Bloody hell geezer, you really need to lose some weight!" Rosso exclaimed as Even finally stood up on his own.

"Rosso, one more remark out of you and you are going to get it!" Even said sternly, getting g the girl to huff.

"I would like to see you try ge-" Rosso was cut off when the Lurker managed free on of its tails and sent chunks of ice everywhere, with one of them nailing her right in the head. Time seemed to slow down for Even as the girl crumbled down to the ground. Weiss rushed to check her and the eldest apprentice prayed to whatever out there that there was no blood.

However all hope was immediately turned to ashes as Weiss's pulled a hand back from here and there was a smidge of blood. Rosso woke up a second later and felt the scratch on her forehead. She lowered her hand once she felt the blood and started to do something that made Even's instincts to scream one thing and one thing alone. Run!

Rosso started to laugh.

A soft laugh that chilled his very heart to the bone.

A laugh not out of place from that of a serial killer.

Weiss made the smart decision to back pedal and get the hell out of there before grabbing Nero.

Even soon followed suit and grabbed Kairi.

"Wait, what about Rosso?" The girl questioned from his arms.

"I'll get here as soon as I grab the tranquilizers. I would be more worried about the Unversed!" Even shouted as he ran even faster, not wanting to be around when the girl progressed to the further stages of her blood rage.

Rosso just stood there for a moment before she started to pick with her scratch, spreading the blood around her forehead as the sound of her laughter increased and her face flushed red.

The Lurker broke out of the remaining ice and roared in annoyance at the girl's laughter, accidentally making eye contact with the girl. That proved to be a fatal mistake.

The girl's laughter stopped for a moment before a crimson aura appeared around her. As the Lurker looked on in confusion, Rosso vanished. It soon felt something pull on one of it's tails and was immediately slammed back first into the ground.

The Unversed looked up and immediately knew that it was fucked.

Rosso was crouched down on it's chest, staring at the Lurker with glowing crimson eyes and laughter coming from the feral grin that spread along her flushed face.

She continued to laugh as she tried to claw into the Unversed's chest and tried to draw blood from it to no avail.

The Lurker picked itself off the ground and flew off, hoping to shake the girl- no, the monster off and get back to its orders.

But Rosso was clinging on, intending to draw as much blood from the Unversed or herself as she possibly could, even if it meant for the the Unversed to died.

She couldn't die after all, there was so much blood out there to spill after all!

The girl just laughed harder out that, frightening the Lurker even more.

It was at that moment, that it knew that this girl would be the death of it.

* * *

"So that is what Weiss meant about not getting blood on Rosso." Roxas said, wondering what in Kingdom Hearts name was causing the girl to act like this.

He had never heard of a phenomenon like this and was pretty sure that if he had a heart it would be beating in terror at the sight of what this girl was doing.

"As you can see, we all try our damndest to keep blood away from Rosso. Otherwise she would fly into a blood rage and try to kill the first thing she locks eyes with. Even and Master Ansem are at a loss of words to figure out what is causing it. But what I do know is that we have nothing to worry about while she is keeping focused on that Unversed." Lightning said while cocking her gunblade.

"And she will be focused on whatever she sees next after killing it." Roxas sighed out, getting her to nod.

"Correct and that would be you." Lightning said, getting another sigh from the Nobody.

"So I take it that you help Braig and I deal with Rosso and the other Lurker." Roxas said, getting her to nod. "Alright anything I should know about Rosso."

"Just try to stay out of her way and keep her from scratching you or herself. The more blood smeared on her the stronger she seems to get. Also just hold her off until Even can get tranquilizers to knock her out, if she finishes with the Unversed first." Lightning said before she jumps into the smokescreen and starting to open fire.

"Noted." Roxas said, before seeing that the Lurker in question was flying around on the other side of the plaza with Yuffie still kicking its chest.

Now he had to figure out a way to get to the Unversed without it dropping Yuffie?

He looked around for a little bit before finding a solution, a fire escape on one of the nearby buildings,

"That will work." Roxas said as he rushed towards it, a idea formulating in his mind on what he was gonna do.

All he need was just the right moment for it to work.

* * *

Lightning moved through the smokescreen, trying to find her fellow apprentice. Despite no matter how much he might be a pain in that ass, they still worked underneath Master Ansem. Meaning there was a certain level of comradely between them, no matter how much she wanted to knock some sense into him daily.

Or how much she didn't really trust him anyway, she could never get a clear read on him after all.

After a minute of walking and dodging various projectiles and returning fire, she found Braig teleporting away from from a barrage of lightning bolts and two charging Unversed. She proceeded to open fire, halting the charging of the Lurkers, giving Braig enough time to unload a Both clips full of laser arrows at them and pushed the Unversed back into the smokescreen.

"Reload!" He called out before teleporting next to Lightning. "Took you long enough to get here. But still shouldn't you be keeping an eye on that kid from earlier"

"He'll be fine,, I've seen him fight. So I know that he can handle one of them unlike your sorry ass." Lightning said before ducking under a trio of fireballs.

"For your information I killed one of these things before the other two showed up. Still if you say so." Braig said before teleporting out of the way from a charging Lurker. "Anything else I should know."

"The kid is rescuing the little brat that keeps running over your foot." She said while dodging some more lightning bolt and charging Lurkers, getting Braig to groan in annoyance. Much to her small satisfaction. "Also he is dealing with the problem child."

"Don't tell me…" He said before hearing the familiar bone chilling laughter starting to emerge from the smoke. "Ah great and now she is triggered, could be all day with her."

"Hopefully not, Dilan is still complaining about his broken ribs." Lightning said as the Lurkers stopped firing at them as Rosso crashed the one she was attacking directly on top of one of them.

The Unversed picked itself up and frantically shot fireballs at the girl in an attempt to either get her off or kill her.

However Rosso was having non of that that and clambered onto its head and tried to pull its horns off. This caused the Lurker to start firing wildly, fireballs hitting everywhere. Crippling the other Unversed trying to fly out of the way, and for Lightning and Braig to dodge the random fireballs. With one of them hitting the latter mid teleport and sending him crashing into the ground.

Rosso kept this up for about another minute before jerking the Lurker's horns up and getting it to fly away, with one of its tails smacking the downed Unversed beneath it.

"I feel sorry for the kid if he has to deal with her in this state." Braig groaned out as he picked himself up and started to open fire on the downed Unversed.

"He'll be fine." Lightning said as she shifted the weapon and stabbed at Lurker's wings, clipping them. "Even is getting the tranquilizers."

"Fair enough." Braig said before shooting the Lurker in the eyes, blinding it.

It discharged a barrage of lightning bolts and forced the two of them back. It glowed green and most of it's injuries healed up.

Only to be fired at point blank by Lightning in the head. The Lurker roared out in pain, only for Lightning to shot it in both of it's eyes. It tried to back away, but a swing of Lightning's gunblade sent the Unversed crashing back into the ground.

Once again it tried to get up, a fireball forming in it's mouth. But Braig teleported above the Lurker and unloaded a barrage of laser arrows, the end result was it looking like a giant pin cushion with the sheer amount of laser arrows sticking out of it.

Still it fought through the pain and tried to attack Braig with the fireball still forming in its mouth.

Until Lightning impaled the Unversed where it's heart was with her gunblade.

The Lurker let out a defiant roar and launched it's under formed fireball at Lightning, only for her to pull out her blade and sliced it in half. The two halves collapsing onto the Unversed and forcing her to jump back as they exploded. A moment later the Lurker let out one final roar and it's eyes went dim before exploding in a puff of darkness.

Lightning flicked her blade before dodging the electric covered forms of the remaining Lurkers. They tried to fly back at her, but Braig's shots only drove them off.

"So any idea how to kill these two off, because I am starting to get sick of this." Braig said as he kept firing at the Unversed. "And please tell me that they don't involve Rosso showing back up, because I do not wish to be attacked by that hellspawn,"

"Quit your whining Braig, I already have a plan." Lightning said while shooting at the Lurkers, before pulling something out of her pocket. A grenade. "We just need to lure them into the correct position."

Braig did a quick double take before bursting out into laughter, figuring out her plan.

"Now that is a plan I can get behind!" Braig said with a grin before firing at the Lurkers with even more ferocity then before! "This is going to be so much fun!"

Lightning could only sigh at her fellow apprentice's antics before taking precise shots at the Unversed, setting them up for her plan to take effect.

* * *

Roxas crept along the roof of a building, stealthy approaching the Lurker flying about with Yuffie still shouting and kicking at the Unversed. He had approached this Unversed a few times before with it flying away to snipe at the smoke column with fireballs.

Luckily it hadn't seen him or he didn't want to know what it would do Yuffie.

Still he crouched towards it, intent to act upon his plan. The Unversed charged up a fireball and the Nobody made his move.

He broke out into a sprint and kept off of the roof, grabbing at one of the tails. His weight caused the Unversed to jerk downwards and for its grip on Yuffie to loosen a little bit.

She looked down at the Nobody and grinned.

"Catch me!" She shouted before becoming a human misspelled and slamming into Roxas. He winced as felt one of his ribs was probably bruised from the impact alone. He adjusted his grip on her with one arm.

The Lurker finally caught site of him and was about to launch it's frieball at him when the Nobody sensed something and made a slight addition to his plan.

He channeled magic to the hand griping the tail and did something he had never did before.

He casted magic without a Keyblade, but it had drained more magic then what he usually did with a Keyblade.

"Fire!" The Nobody casted while releasing his grip, the spell hit it below the mouth and distracted it for a moment.

The single moment needed for Rosso to crash her Lurker into it and slammed the Unversed into the nearby building before pulling away, once again trying to claw her own Lurker to death and laughing all the way.

Roxas clutched Yuffie to his body with one arm as they fell, ignoring her screaming. With his free arm he summoned Oathkeeper and pointed it down wards.

"Aeroga!" The Nobody casted, generating a whirlwind beneath him and slowing down their fall. The intensity of the wind kept them a float for a few moments before Roxas gently land back on the ground, with Yuffie still screaming and clinging onto him.

"You can let go now." Roxas said, getting her to stop screaming. Yuffie looked around for a moment before burying her head back into his chest.

"Nope" She said, her voice muffled by his clothing.

Roxas could only sigh at that as he, with some effort manger to pry her off with one arm.

Only for Yuffie to cling onto that, the girl sticking her tongue out at him.

Whatever Roxas was going to saw was cut off by a massive roar. Looking up he saw that the Lurker had pried itself from the wall and was glowing green.

It focused it's gaze onto the two before letting out a roar and covering itself with electricity. It pushed itself off the building and charged at them, smoke trailing behind it.

Roxas rolled out of the way of the Unversed, making sure not to injure Yuffie.

He got back up and Yuffie hide behind him. The Nobody pulled out an ether and quickly downed it.

Just in time to block the claw strikes from the Lurker with his Keyblades. It roared in his face before pulling back into the smokescreen.

He needed to be extra careful while dealing with this one. It might just be one Lurker this time, but he still had to worry about Yuffie behind him. One wrong miss step and she could end up injured or worse.

"Look out!" Yuffie as she tried to push the Nobody down, which he allowed her once a bolt of lightning nearly grazed his head. The Unversed had started to rain a torrent of lightning from above them, and Roxas once again had to pick the girl up in order to avoid her getting hit by one of them.

This continued on for a few moments before it stopped, Roxas was once again on guard with Yuffie clinging to him. The Lurker appeared from above him, coated in electricity and trying to ram the two of them.

"Water!" He casted, swiping his Keyblade in an arc in order to to better chance of striking the Unversed. But it rolled out of the way and charged right at them, specifically targeting Yuffie.

Roxas placed the girl down and threw Oathkeeper towards the Lurker, but it dodge once again. The Nobody got in front of Yuffie and blocked the Unversed's attack with Oblivion, grunting as pain shot through his arms from the force of the attack.

"Take that and that!" Yuffie shouted as she threw pebbles at the Lurker, only for it to get annoyed and continue its attack. The Unversed continued to push Roxas back and to break through his block, until Oathkeeper returned and nailed it in the back of the head and dispelled the electricity.

Roxas caught the Keyblade and proceeded to wail at the Unversed. For a few moments he caught it off guard before the Unversed regained its composure. It fought back with it's claws and tail spikes in an attempt to either slash or skewer him.

However Roxas kept up with its attacks and blocked and parried the Lurkers attempts to attack him, only missing a strike from one of its tails and getting his shoulder cut. However he had managed to land some hits on the Unversed. This continued on for about a minute before it tried to launch a fireball at Roxas, only for a pebble to land down its throat.

"Bullseye!" Yuffie cheered as the Lurker choked on the rock.

Roxas took the chance to slam Oblivion into his head, but a sphere of magic appeared at the end of Oblivion much to his surprise. The sphere slammed into the Unversed head and a burst of magic pushed both the Unversed and Nobody away from each other and crashed into the ground.

"What the heck was that about?" Yuffie asked as Roxas crashed next to her.

"A technique misfiring." Roxas said as he got up and dusting himself off, the answer being true. Honestly he was a little surprised on that.

He had just used Gravity Break, a technique Sora learned during his first journey.

It was basically slammed a sphere of condensed gravity on the target and crush them under the increased gravity.

It was an effective technique, but it seemed to have one hell of a recoil if the pain in his arm was of any indication.

No wonder Sora only slammed it down on opponents and both arms for it. One more use like that and there was a good chance he would fracture the bones in his arm.

The Nobody was mulling over on where he had got the technique, he didn't get the similar feeling from Ava so he chalked it up to Sora. His Somebody did master the technique sometime before he was created after all.

Maybe he could ask Terra about it later, for now though he had to protect Yuffie.

"Neat." Was all she said, before screaming. One of the Lurkers tails wrapped around the girl and lifted her up.

"Let her go!" Roxas shouted, brandishing his Keyblades and was about to attack when that Unversed leveled its other tail at the girl and glared at him.

The message was clear, drop the Keyblades or else.

Reluctantly, the Nobody complied and dropped his weapons, getting the Unversed to relax it's tail.

However the Lurker gave Roxas a savage grin, and tried impale Yuffie.

However, it's eyes glowed gold and it roared in pain before it let go of Yuffie.

The smoke started to clear away and the Unversed cried out in pain before its eyes turned back to red, looking a little fearful this time. However the fear soon turned to rage as it tried to launch a fireball at Yuffie.

Roxas summoned his Keyblades and rushed at Yuffie I order to help her.

But she already had it covered.

"Take this!" Yuffie shouted as she threw a bottle at it's eyes. It broke and the Lurker roared out in pain as it tried to get the class out it's eyes. Roxas rushed next to the girl and raised Oathkeeper.

"Reflect!" He casted, forming a barrier around the two.

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked, crouching down to make sure there was no injuries on the girl.

"I'm fine." She said as the Nobody noticed that she was alright and pulled back. Causing her to pout for some reason.

Before the Nobody could question about that, there was a crash on the barrier. The two of them turned to see that the Unversed had tried to ram into the barrier, but had been repelled and crashed into the ground. It got back up and covered itself in a green aura, but it immediately shattered over it.

This had proved something the Roxas thought when he saw the Unversed's eyes glowed gold.

He didn't know how it happened, but he had a feeling Vanitas was behind it.

Obviously attempting to kill a child crossed a line with him, so he seemed to have stripped some of the Lurker's powers and left it to its fate.

It was still going to be a little difficult, even without the ability to heal itself or the smokescreen to hide in with Yuffie.

"So we just wait here until this drops." Yuffie asks while fiddling with an empty bottle.

"Correct." Roxas said before noticing the bottle in her hand, it was one of the ether bottles he had used earlier.

He usually kept these bottles on him as he learned from the Moogle that worked with Organization that Moogles recycle the bottles and filled them back up with the same contents and gave them back for half price. And considering the amount he had on stock and used for missions, the Moogle was glad for the business and eventually did the refills for free.

Although he also did say that Moogles also cared less if the bottles were broken or not as there were replaceable and the fact most people discarded the bottles after they used it. It just meant more money for them from unknowing customers as they hardly talked about this practice..

Still he should have really expected this from Yuffie, she did admit to Sora that she was a kleptomaniac once and that would explain where that bottle came from.

"Can you please hand me back whatever you took from me?" Roxas asked, surprising her.

"You found me out, that's a first." Yuffie said before handing him the bottle back. "That is all I took."

The Nobody just gave her a flat look.

"Alright fine." She said, pulling out the crystallized sea shell which he immediately pocketed.

He was about to admonished her for taking it, as he had no problem with her about taking the ether bottle when he got an idea. One that he thought that she would like to hear.

"Look of you are going to tell me wrong for stealing, go ahead." Yuffie stated.

"Not exactly, I have an idea that you might like…" Roxas trailed off, not wanting to let slip the fact that he knew her name due to time travel. It would be rather trivial to talk about that after all.

"Yuffie, the name is Yuffie. And what is it?" She asked, gesturing for the Nobody to get closer. He did and whispered his idea into her ear, getting the little girl to nod as they separated.

"I don't like your idea, I love it!" She shouted with a grin, swiping away the ether bottle once again. "A toast to your glorious plan…"

"Roxas, it's Roxas." He said before grabbing a potion and held it out to her. Yuffie did the same with her ether bottle.

"Cheers!" They chorused as they clinked their bottles together before Roxas downed the whole thing.

"This is going to be amazing!" Yuffie cried out as they placed the empty bottles down on the ground and began their plan.

Meanwhile outside of the barrier the Lurker stalked them, intent on pouncing and killing the two of them for it earning its king's ire.

Specifically the little girl.

It got its wish when the barrier dropped a minute later.

"Remember Yuffie-" "I know, I know. Stay behind you and I've only got two shots at this. Don't worry I got this Roxas." Yuffie interjected, getting the Nobody to nod as he summoned his Keyblades.

"Then lets do this." Roxas said as he threw both of his Keyblades at the Lurker, but it flew above them and coated itself in electricity. It dove down towards Yuffie, unaware of the two grinning.

Everything was going all according to their plan.

When the Unversed was directly over head at Roxas, Yuffie pulled out one of the bottles and grinned menacingly.

"Take this!" Yuffie shouted as she threw the bottle.

It crashed into the Unversed's head, shattering into glass shards and dosing the Lurker in water.

It roared out in pain as it's electricity worked against it and crashed down to the ground, collaiding with Roxas's Keyblade along the way.

The Nobody caught them and rushed towards the down Unversed for a few moments before it recuperated and pushed him back with it's tails. It tried to claw at him, by Roxas either dodged or parried each strike.

Roxas then noted that the attacks where starting to more frenzied after continuing for about a minute. The Unversed must have been nearing its end and without the ability to heal itself it was going to die. And it knew this.

He managed one more hit on the Lurker before it spat a fireball at his feet, forcing him back. It then continued it's barrage, intent on keeping Roxas as far away from itself as possible.

Roxas kept back, dodging incoming fireballs as it kept spitting them out, intent on making sure that none of them hit Yuffie.

All he had to now was wait for the right moment to strike.

The Lurker continued to shoot fireballs for about another minute, before deciding to switch tactics and began shooting out lightning bolts all over the place in an attempt to hit the two of them.

However, that turned out to be a fatal mistake.

"Your finished!" Yuffie shouted as she threw the second bottle, hitting it square in its chest and once again shattering.

The Lurker wailed our in pain as it shorted itself out, giving Roxas time to rush towards it.

But the Unversed was not so keen on going down like this and tried to spit out a fireball.

"Blizzard!" Roxas casted from Oathkeeper, the spell landing and freezing its mouth open.

While the Lurker tried to pry the ice off, Roxas dispelled Oathkeeper and pulled Oblivion back.

"Here goes nothing." Roxas muttered as he began to focus magic to the tip of the Keyblade, a sphere of magic formed at end of it. Once he was a few feet from the Lurker, he jumped up and proceeded to swing the Keyblade downwards.

"Gravity Break!" Roxas shouted as the Keyblade made contact with the Unversed's head, detonating the sphere.

The gravity contained poured down onto the Lurker's head, pushing it to the ground and breaking the ice inside it's mouth. The Unversed didn't even had the time to roar as it's head was effectively crushed to the ground.

It's body went limp soon afterwards and effectively vanished into a poof of darkness.

The Nobody just panted as collapsed onto his knees, he was exhausted from all the spells and the fighting.

It has been one hell of a night for him after all.

"That was amazing!" Yuffie shouted as she ran next to him. "The way you landed that final blow was especially awesome. It's like you're a pro at this!l

"Actually I kind of am." Roxas admittedly, getting Yuffie to get starry eyed.

"Can you please teach me. Please, please, please!" She yelled excitedly, getting Roxas to chuckle.

"Maybe when your older." Roxas said getting her to pout.

"No fair, everyone always says that." Yuffie groaned out.

"Maybe because they just want you to enjoy being a kid, hunting down things like the Unversed isn't exactly something I'd recommend for everyone. So for now just wait around before deciding such a thing." Roxas said, wanting the girl to continue to enjoy he normalcy until the day comes and this world fall to darkness.

If it ever happens in this timeline that is.

"I'll think about it." Yuffie said after a few moments of thought, getting the Nobody to smile.

"That is all that I ask for." Roxas said getting the Yuffie to nod, before her face turned into one of horror.

"Behind you!" She yelled, and Roxas turned behind him to see the fading form of a recently crashed Lurker.

And no sign of Rosso anywhere.

He scoured everywhere around him while moving in front of Yuffie in order to shield her from the blood crazed girl. After a few moments of searching he found Rosso, crouching on all fours like an animal and with quite a few more blood smears over her face and arms.

They stared down a minute, before she laughed and vanished in a burst of speed.

He didn't have that long to react as he felt her hands around his neck and her laughter in his ears.

She was trying to choke him to death from the behind.

Roxas dispelled his Keyblades and tried to pry Rosso off of him, with a frantic Yuffie throwing rocks at her in an attempt to get her off as she was now trying to claw his throat out.

This continued on for a few moments, before one of the pebbles hit Rosso square in the eye.

It provided Roxas enough of a distraction to grab onto the girl and throw her off of him.

Rosso hit the ground for a second before straightening herself up and focused on Yuffie for throwing the rock.

She let out a batch of laughter as she shot towards her, only for Roxas to get in the way and slam her into the ground.

However Rosso pushed him off and tried to claw at him. The Nobody barley dodged a few of her strikes before she grazed his arm and drew a little blood.

She laughed even harder while smearing it on her arms and tried to claw him again.

Only for the sound of a gun shot to emerge and something to strike Rosso in the back.

The Nobody looked in the distance and saw Even about halfway across the plaza, armed with a rife and took another shot at the girl.

And another.

And another.

By the fourth shot Rosso started to sway side to side, by the fifth her laughter died down, and by the sixth shot she collapsed face down onto the ground and her back lined with tranquilizer darts.

"Isn't that a little excessive?" Roxas questioned Even as he approached.

"When it concerns her, not really. Whenever Rosso gets like this she heals pretty quickly, otherwise she would have been hospitalized by the sheer amounts of infections she could get in that state." Even said, before shooting another dart into her twitching form for good measure. "A few hours and she will be up, hopefully still not in this state anyway."

"I see, well then will she be alright?" Roxas asked as the scientist picked her up and slung the unconscious girl over his shoulder.

"She will be fine, once it gets out of her system she will be fine. Sadly she will remember everything, but thankfully she never killed anyone before. I hope the two of you can forgive this girl, she has absolutely no control over this." Even sighed out.

"It's alright, it wouldn't be the first time." Roxas said, muttering the last part under his breath so Yuffie wouldn't hear. Though it seemed like Even did and gave the Nobody a concerned look.

Only making him wonder what happened to him, as Vexen was nowhere near this level of caring around other members of the Organization minus Lexaeus and Zexion.

"If Roxas forgives here, then so will I." Yuffie said.

"I'm glade to hear that, and so will Rosso when she wakes up." Even said with a small smile. "Anyway Yuffie follow me, your mother is back at the castle."

"What about my dad. Is he passed out drunk again?" Yuffie asked, getting the older man to sigh.

"Sadly he is, I swear with how much of a deadbeat Godo is your mother hasn't snapped yet." Even said, getting the girl to sigh before running up to Roxas and hugging Roxas.

"See you later Roxas." Yuffie said a little sadly, before Roxas returned here hug.

"Don't worry I'll be back, so I will see you then Yuffie." Roxas said, before separating from her.

"Okay then, so I will see ya!" Yuffie shouted while smiling before running off, getting the the Nobody to chuckle.

"Anyway please come back soon Roxas, at least for her's, Nero's, and Kairi's sakes. The later two have stated that they would like to see you again." Even said.

"Don't worry, I will." Roxas said, getting Even to nod before he walked away after Yuffie.

Once he was halfway across the plaza Roxas sighed and walked towards the remaining smoke column.

He had delt with Yuffie and Rosso, now he needed to deal with the remaining Lurkers If Lightning and Braig hadn't yet, then he could call it a night.

* * *

Lightning was starting to lose her cool as she swung her gunblade at on of the passing Lurkers as it tried to charge her.

Her plan involved corralling the two Unversed into a position were they could do the most damage, but it hadn't been going as effectively as she wanted as the two mainly picked on either her or Braig and kept them separated to fight them just one on one before disappearing into back into the smoke.

It had gotten to the point where she had one clip left and was not willing to us it without her plan being set into motion.

So she had to resort to using her blade in order to fight off these things when they got too close for comfort.

"Any idea when these things will let up?" Braig asked as he teleported out of the way of a few lightning bolts.

"The first chance we get." Lightning said as she rolled out of the way of an incoming fireball. She dodged a few other fireballs and was about to strike and incoming Lurker.

Before a black sword slammed into it's head.

A sword similar to the one Roxas had earlier.

The sword then went back to presumably it's owner and the Unversed both followed its course.

Giving them the perfect chance to act.

"Braig it is now or never!" Lightning shouted as she shifted her weapon's form and emptied her entire clip onto the Lurkers, each shot hitting its mark before throwing down her weapon.

The Unversed looked down and saw her throwing her weapon away. Coating themselves in electricity then dove down in order to finish this once and for all.

The Lurkers were right, but not for them.

In the middle of their descent Braig teleported above them and shot a barrage of laser arrows into the air above the two Lurkers before teleporting infront of them.

"Surprise!" He shout with a grin before pulling out the two grenades Lightning gave him, throwing it into the Unversed's mouths, and them teleporting away just as the laser arrows came raining back down onto the Lurkers.

They crashed onto the ground and were pinned down by the arrows so they couldn't move at all as the grenades exploded inside their mouths.

Braig teleported in front of the where the Lurkers crashed to see to his surprise that one of them was still alive, but barely. It rose its head up and began to charge up a fireball. Braig just raised an arrowguns at it.

"Bang." Was all he said before firing.

However a bullet hit the Lurker's head before his laser arrow, end these Unversed's threat once and for all.

Braig just shot Lightning an incredulous look as the smoke started to dissipate.

"I thought I had emptied my clip, turns out it had only jammed. Now it is empty." She said while sheathing her gunblade.

"Yeah, yeah spoil my fun by taking my kill why don't ya." Braig grumbled as he put away his arrowguns, before noticing Roxas sending them a quick wave before walking towards an alleyway, his swords dissipating in his hands. "Do you think we should go after him?"

"I will, you go back to the castle." Lightning said, reaching for her blade.

"I believe you should leave him alone." Someone said from behind them. Lightning and Braig turned around and saw Even while carrying an unconscious Rosso.

"7 shots, two less then last time." Braig said, with a whistle.

"It probably would have taken about the same amount to knock her out if she hadn't been engaging that Unversed and then Roxas. Speaking of which, you need to leave him alone for now Clair, I believe that he earned it." Even said with a sigh.

"And why should I. Hey obviously knew something more about this Vanitas then what he told us about, and in that note it said that he was targeting him next." Lightning said, getting Even to nod.

"I see, if that is your reasoning, then go and check the alleyway. But I doubt he would be there. If this Vanitas is targeting him next, then he will be gone. The kids all seem to like him, unsure about Rosso all that much and considering the damage the ruffian unleashed just to kill you Clair, imagine what he would unleash against Roxas. It would be safer for them if he had just left, as he wouldn't want to put the kids in harms way." Even said, getting her to sigh.

"I can get that, but what makes you think he will be back with Vanitas gunning for him?" Lightning questioned.

"He seems like the kind of person who can actually back up his promises, a rarity these days. So with that and the possibility of being half as stubborn as you are, I have no doubt that he will be back." Even said. "Speaking of which, Clair Master wishes to talk to you, about opening fire into an open crowd. Also Braig can you watch over Kairi until her grandmother comes, I need to run some tests over Rosso before I can check up on Nero."

"No complaints from me." Braig said, before letting out a chuckle at Lightning's predicament.

"Shut up." She said flatly, before walking towards the castle with Braig and Even in tow. The former with a grin marring his face.

Things were about to get interesting soon enough.

* * *

A tired looking Roxas emerged from a Corridor of Darkness outside of Terra's tent.

He had completed his objective, fought a strong Heartless, gotten more questions then answers, fought some tough to kill Unversed, and finally tussled with a blood crazed girl.

It was time to call it a night.

He walked into the tent and shook the sleeping form of Terra, who woke up with a yawn.

"Time to switch then Roxas…" He trailed off as he noticed the scratchs on the Nobody's arm, the one he had gotten from Rosso that hasn't faded yet even after repeated uses of potions and Cure. "Unversed I take it."

"Yes, it was not that long ago and they were a bunch of strong ones." Roxas said, half truthfully. Omitting the fact about the Ras Al-Gul and Rosso. "I had it handled and you to,d me to get you if the Unversed proved to be too much, which they weren't."

"Alright you got me there Roxas. Anyway how long have you been awake?" Terra sighed out.

"Four or five hours." He said, getting the older apprentice to sigh.

"I see, well then get some rest then Roxas. You have more then earned it. You'll need it for the training tomorrow morning. Also new rule, if you see any Unversed during your shift wake me up. No exceptions, understood Roxas?" Terra asked.

"I understand." Roxas said, walking past Terra. "Good Night Terra."

"Good Night Roxas." Terra said.

He walked not even three steps away from the tent before hearing the sound of something collapsing. He turned around and saw that Roxas had passed out onto the tent's floor.

"Poor kid was more exhausted then I thought, I'll give him an extra hour to rest tomorrow morning." Terra said as he sat down next to the fading fire and began his watch.

* * *

Braig tapped his foot on the floor while waiting for his intending audience to show.

This was the same chamber he usually meet with Xehanort and the occasional Vanitas whenever they showed up. It was also were the old man wanted to lure the eldest apprentice, Terra if he recalled to this chamber for his plan.

It was the perfect place for a meeting or an ambush.

And right now he was getting impatient.

He had managed to convince Dilan to look after Kairi for about 10 minutes and he was 5 minutes into that time.

He was hoping that Vanitas showed up or else people in the castle were going to start asking questions.

"Traitor!"

Ah, there he is.

Braig side stepped a sphere of darkness before turning to face Vanitas, smirking as he was trying and failing to summon his Keyblade.

"Took you long enough." He said simply, getting Vanitas to glare.

"What the hell did you do to my Keyblade?!" Vanitas spat out.

"Nothing much, just placed a barrier around here that'll keep any and all prying eyes off of me. Especially the one on your Keyblade, unless of course you wish to face me with your original Keyblade, the one your brother made for you." Braig said, getting wisps of darkness to begin forming off of Vanitas in waves. "Unless you think that you aren't worthy enough for it…or you think that it wasn't even yours in the first place."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Vanitas shouted as darkness exploded off of him, until he took a quick breath and stilled a little bit of his darkness. "Like you have any right to your Keyblade Luxu! The old coot is in possession of it!"

"Luxu, who said I was Luxu? I could be anybody. I could be him, Ira, Aced, Invi, Ava, or Gula." Braig said with a grin, getting the ancient Keyblade wielder to scoff.

"Get real I know who your are! I would have definitely known if you were Gula. Besides I knew who you are by the feel of your heart! It was brief, but I've been around Ava to know the feeling of a heart from the Celestial Aegis and only two people have successfully come from their and only hers was the only one with a fully human heart! So enough games Luxu you traitor!" Vanitas shouted, gathering darkness in his hands and glaring at the Foreteller.

For a second there was silence, before Braig burst into laughter while clapping his hands.

"Congratulations you figured me out kid!" Braig, no Luxu said, his laugh subsiding. "It seems like the apple doesn't fall that far from the tree, cause you got Gula's deductive skills. And for the fact I was part human, though that was in the minority. Now I'm fully human, my heart is still the same though."

"I said enough games Luxu! You and the Master abandoned us all! The Foretellers, The Unions, everyone! You abandoned all of us all and look where it lead. Our world has shattered into countless others, The Keyblade War erupted, hundreds of millions died when our world shattered, and hundreds of Keyblade wielders including myself were exile to a pocket dimension! So tell me was it all worth it, tell me!" Vanitas said, getting Luxu's grin to drop.

"You want answers kid, fine I give you an answer or two. But you are not ready for the full truth yet." Luxu said seriously, getting Vanitas to generate dark electricity in his hand.

"Like hell I am! Hasteza!" Vanitas said, before disappearing in a burst of speed. Luxu tried to keep up with him, but Vanitas kept ramming into him and punching the Foreteller. Each and every hit releasing pules of darkness and lightning.

This continued on until Vanitas landed a blow to Luxu's face and pushed him back a few feet.

"Okay, as you said no more games." Luxu said while rubbing his cheek, before vanishing in a burst of his speed.

His baseline speed might not have been as fast as Vanitas's current speed, but it was close and he knew for a fact that he could hit harder as well.

The two meet in the middle, Luxu throwing the first strike, but was blocked by Vanitas.

The Foreteller recomposed himself and his fist broke straight through Vanitas's helmet and hit his face. Which he retaliated with a magically enhanced blow to Luxu's stomach.

Luxu tried to strike his exposed face, but Vanitas blocked his fist and counteracted with his own and slammed his other one into the Foreteller's cheek.

Vanitas landed a blow to the Foreteller's gut and with a pulse of dark magic pushed him back.

Luxu quickly recovered and landed a blow to Vanitas's head as he tried to land another hit.

Vanitas landed another gut blow, but Luxu punched him into the head and stunned the younger Keyblade wielder. He stood a few steps back, but Luxu rushed towards him and hit his square in the cheek, causing Vanitas to collapse onto the ground and cough up a few droplets of black blood.

All of this happened over the course of 5 seconds.

"Got to hand it too ya kid, Xehanort trained you well. Then again you were or your memories were part of a Keyblade wielder of the Union. If you had used a Keyblade then you could have landed some serious hurt on me there. A little more training and you will be on par with the Foretellers, something only Xehanort has reached in this era." Luxu said as Vanitas picked himself up. "Then again I am a little rusty after all, but still I wasn't holding anything back at all."

"Shut up!" Vanitas shouted as he got back up and began to launch spell after spell at the Foreteller, who dodged them all. "Like I care about that, all I care about is making you and the Master suffer for what you did to us!"

Vanitas tried to launch another spell, but Luxu blindsided him and slammed him into the ground.

"I could care less about what you say about me, and I'll admit he does deserve some flak for what he has done. But I will not allow you to disrespect his last actions! My Master, no my father died to save you all including your sorry ass. He has nothing to do with this!" Luxu said in a hollow, shocking Vanitas.

"You mean-" "That's right, he is dead! He has been ever since our world split apart! When he disappeared it was to save as many people as he could! He spent the last two years of his life in exile, building arks for people to survive the shattering and he died in one while the world shattered! If it wasn't for him then billions would have died and it would have taken another 6000 years before the worlds reached the prosperity they have reached today!" Luxu shouted, before a ticking noise emerged from his pockets.

Luxu pulled out a large silver pocket watch with a sliver chain ending with a pendulum with some kind sigil he didn't recognize and a green gem embedded in it, the top of the watch adorned with the same sigil of the Book of Prophecies and a red spherical crystal in the center, and the bottom was adorned with crossed angelic wings.

He pulled it open and Vanitas swore he saw more engraving inside the watch before Luxu sighed and closed it.

"Two minutes before I have to switch with Dilan, looks like I have to cut this short kid. Sorry I have to say it, but you won't be remembering this or myself for a little bit. But for a fair trade I will give you a little secret." Luxu said as he approached the younger Keyblade wielder.

"Like hell you will!" Vanitas shouted as he gather a massive amount of electricity in both of his lands and launched it at Luxu, who just dodged it.

"You missed kid." He said.

"I wasn't aiming at you." Vanitas said with a grin. The Foreteller looked behind him and saw that the attacks were aimed at two Lurkers right behind him.

They immediately began to charge up electricity along with Vanitas.

"Ah hell." Luxu said as all three of them blasted him with electricity.

Vanitas was smirking, but on the inside he prepared for anything Luxu might throw at him. He had enhanced the Unversed with the power comparable to four of the Lurkers he unleashed earlier per Unversed. Combined with the lightning doubling their power and his own, the Foreteller was receiving the combine shock of approximately 10 Lurkers combined.

After a few moments they let up their assault, sending a slightly charred Luxu to his knees.

"Okay I'll admit kid, that was a pretty good hit. Would have knocked out or severely injuring a seasoned Keyblade wielder no problem." He said as he picked himself up, a circle forming underneath him. "Now let's see how you handle some real lightning."

Vanitas immediately teleported out of the way as he recognized what Luxu was doing as electricity flooded the chamber.

He was summoning an eidolon and judging by the feel of the magic, one from the Celestial Aegis. Presumably from his own home world.

However he made a slight miscalculation as he ended teleporting at the tail end of the attack and screamed as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through his body.

A moment later it ended and a groggy Vanitas swore he saw something like a large sphere of lightning zip around Luxu before vanishing and the charred remains of the Unversed fell behind him.

"I summon him for the first time in thirty five years and he gives me trouble. Well excuse me for looking for a new body and having to lock my memories away." Luxu grumbled before a green aura surrounded himself and Vanitas, healing them.

Luxu raised one hand and held the pocket watch in the other. Vanitas was lifted up the ground and was float to right in front of him.

"Sorry about this kid." Luxu said, before his watch glowed white and before Vanitas could even process what was happening his mind went blank.

"I hate having to do this kid, but it needed to be done." Luxu said as the watch returned to normal before pocketing it. With a sigh he opened a up a Corridor of Darkness.

"When you wake up, it will be in the Keyblade Graveyard and all memories of this conversation a good part of this past hour will be altered. When you wake up it will be that you thought that you fell asleep training." Luxu said before letting like a chuckle. "Unless of course you have a way to store your memories somewhere else. Wouldn't put it past you, after all, you seem to have Gula's cunning after all."

The Foreteller then made a slight pushing motion with his hand and the unconscious Keyblade wielder drifted towards the Corridor.

"You and I are similar white each Vanitas, the both of us broken hearts form another era acting against their masters wishes. Instead you do it for your own ideals, which I can respect. For myself it is fix what went wrong. I will be willing to work with you, only after you figure out whatever secrets is hiding." Luxu said, before his face darkened a bit. "Also just a final warning before you forget everything."

"The moment you screw over Xehanort, all bets are off. Gula's brother or not, I will kill you no questions."

With one final shove, Vanitas rocketed through the Corridor and it closed behind him.

The Foreteller sighed as pulled out his watch.

"Shit, 30 seconds left!" Luxu shouted, before he teleported away.

* * *

Dilan was waiting for Braig, as the apprentice waited for the older apprentice while he took care of something real quick.

Normally he wouldn't have done something like this, but as he had promised to take care of his guard duty incase Rosso woke up, it so an instant deal for him.

Last time he did that, the girl was still in a blood rage and broke through her bonds and attacked him pretty badly before Even knocked her out.

It gave him some pretty bad internal trauma and according to his doctor it would take another 10 days to heal. And another 3 days before he stops pissing blood and screaming.

Something that he was looking forward to.

"Ready to switch?" Braig asked as he turned the corner, getting Dilan to nod.

"I am, also good luck with Rosso later. Your going to need it." Dilan said with a grin as he left, getting Braig to laugh nervously at him.

The older apprentice just shook it off and walked over to Kairi who was looking over her flowers and saw her grandmother coming up the stairs.

"Kairi, follow me. Your grandmother is here." Braig said, getting the girl bound off from here seat and rush down the stairs.

"Grandma!" Kairi cries out as she ran into the open arms of her grandmother.

"I'm so glad that you are alright, when I heard that Unversed attacked, I feared the worst." She said while separating from here grandchild.

"You didn't worry, I had my friends to help me along with Mr. Braig, Even, Lightning, and Roxas looking after me.

"I'm not that old!" The secret Foreteller shouted from the top of the stairs, omitting the fact that he was secretly nearly 2400 years old.

"That's good to hear, but who is Roxas?" Kairi's grandmother questioned.

"A boy about twice as old as Rosso and my new friend, he had to leave after the Unversed attack to reunite with his friend. But he promised to be back. Oh and he picked a Shion to give to a friend of his named Xion." Kairi said, getting her grandmother to chuckle at her.

"He sounds like a nice boy and a Shion for a Xion, well can't say that that is unique. Did he say it was not to forget her, because I doubt he will anytime soon." She said with a laugh, getting Kairi to giggle.

"I know right! Also I gave him one of these flowers for good luck and so that he would come back." Kairi said with a smile, pulling out a similar red flower.

Suddenly her grandmother covered her hand, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Kairi I didn't know you had it in you to be so bold." Her grandmother said, with a teasing tone. Getting Braig to look on intrigued.

"What do you mean grandma?" The girl questioned.

"Kairi you gave him a red tulip, which hold the meaning of eternal or undying love. Because you handed one to him and shion, it meant that you proclaimed Roxas to be the your one eternal love and that you would never forget him for as long as you lived." She said with a teasing grin. "I didn't take you for the romantic type Kairi, but I'm happy you found someone to love."

For a whole minute there was nothing but dead silence, before Kairi's face turned atomic levels of red and screamed into her hands in sheer embarrassment.

Meanwhile Braig was rolling on his ass laughing at the poor girl.

He literally couldn't help it, this was the funniest shit he had heard in a millennia!

"So when can I expect the wedding." Kairi's grandmother teased, getting the girl to somehow turn Even redder and Braig to laugh at the girl even harder.

While she was literally wishing to find the deepest darkest hole and die on their from sheer embarrassment, she swore revenge against the man for laughing at her plight.

And she knew just the place to do so.

* * *

 **The projector dies down as the chapter ends and the author is seen waving at you.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here, I'm feeling a lot better now and I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter.***

 ***Buy now I guess some of you are still reeling from the massive bombshells that just got dropped, let us discuss a few things.***

 ***First the chapter length, I will not do something this long again unless I am feeling like it and it is absolutely murder to write.***

 ***Secondly the kids.***

 ***As you could see I introduced three of the Tsviets from FF7 Dirge of Ceberus as Kairi's friends in the form of children. Why you may ask, well simple. I thought that they were a little underused and thought it would be a great way to shake things up im the story. They will play an important roll later on in the story and if anyone asks what happened to them during the canon timeline. Well Roxas did mention that due to thr condition's of Nero's heart that he would have been a canidate for Ansem's apprentices experiments. So you can imagine what happened to Weiss and Rosso, especially with the later's condition. Also before I continue if you are wondering abit about them being occ, well they never had the trauma of being raised in Deepground this time around. Also if anyone wonders why I was possibly trying to channel Seras Victoria through Rosso...well let's just say I have watch a bit to much TFS lately and it shows with Yuffie.***

 ***Speaking of which it is going to be interesting the next time he sees her and Kairi, especially the later after the teasing she got from her grandmother and Luxu. Speaking of the him, Kairi will get her revenge in next chapters omake, so I hope you will all enjoy that next chapter.***

 ***Thirdly, we have Lightning.***

 ***She was correctly guessed as one of the surprise harem members and even fewer guessed that she was Even's younger sister, although adopted. To those that guessed correctly I must say that I am impressed.***

 ***Anyway she is the sixth apprentice before Xehanort was found and as stated in my first omake she was killed by an Unvered, which you all only got a slight glimpse of, and let me just say that it is one hell of a monstrosity. Anyway she will play a very important role in the story and I hope you all can't wait for it.***

 ***Finally...the lore***

 ***I can saftly say that canon has official been thrown off of a cliff by this chapter.***

 ***We have gotten a little information about the end of the Age of Fairy Tales, Info about the Master of the Master of Master's (try saying that five times fast), the Celestial Aegis, as well as a little more insight into Vanitas's endgame.***

 ***But there is two main take away's here...the Master of Master's and Luxu.***

 ***For the former, his death will be explored further down the line by Roxas and himself, as by my calculations the version currently monitoring through Roxas is quite a bit aways from his own death. Let's just say the circumstances behind it isn't pretty and leave it that for now.***

 ***Finally the main event, Luxu.***

 ***As you can tell Luxu is obviously Braig, but the circumstances are different in this timeline. As he did mention having to lock his memories away while looking for a body. But for simplicity sakes, I'll just say that he has always been Braig in a way and elborate on that in a later chapter. But as you can see he is still manipulating things behind the scenes and is now willing to work with Vanitas, what for you will all have to read to believe it. Just note that he has a plan for things and is fully working off script now.***

 ***So basically whatever Luxu is planing is going against the Master's wishes and can only spell trouble in the end.***

 ***Also the watch is what you all think it is and I have left a little of his homeworld through hints in this chapter. If anyone guesses correctly I would be surprised, as the details will be important down the road.***

 ***Especially about what his endgame truly is.***

 **A beeping is heard as the author pulls out a phone and shuts it off.**

 ***Sadly it looks like we are out of time, but before we go I have 2 things to say.***

 ***First is that we have reached 200 favorites and 250 follows and I have to thank each and everyone of you for your continued support on this story. Now I have one thing to ask for you as I am finally confident enough to ask.***

 ***...Can I please get a Tv Tropes page?***

 ***If anyone one of you refuses I understand and I'd thought I ask. But seriously all of your support is enough for me. But if I do get the page someone please inform me as it** **would be a great honor to recieve one from anyone of you.***

 ***Finally the harem.***

 ***As I said before, Lightning was one of the surprises so she is in. But as the new FF7 came out today, I am adding Tifa to harem. Hope you will all enjoy that.***

 ***Anyway next chapter will feature Roxas meeting the Master of Master's once again and learning a terrible truth about him and Ava traveling though time while back in Radiant Garden Lea and Ïsa encounter a side effect of this very effect. Also** **an omake about Kairi getting revenge on Luxu for teasing her.***

 ***Anyway I hope you all enjoy it and until next time, ciao!***

 **The author snaps his fingers and the screen fades to black.**

* * *

 **Harem(WIP): Naminé, Xion, Aqua, Yuffie, Ava, Larxene, Kairi, Lightning, Tifa, 1 surprise.**


	17. Timebound Truths

**A theater appears before your eyes and the author appears next to the projector.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome to another chapter of From No One to Someone and the first half of the final two 2019...maybe.***

 ***That's right final chapters for the year, and if you ask why it is for two reasons. The first is that these chapters with cap off this little arc of mine and the next chapter will mover back into the main BBS storyline next chapter. The second is so that I will have more time to focus on my other stories, more specifically Familiar of Twilight.***

 ***And what I mean by maybe is who knows, I might release the next chapter after these chapters this Christmas. But if not then I will return to writing this story in January.***

 ***Anyway this chapter features a little happenstance in Radient Garden, a truth that will once again shake you all up with the next chapter featuring a big surprise and the omake I promised you all.***

 ***So anyway, lets begin shall we.***

 ***First off, I do not own Kingdom Hearts.***

 ***Finally just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy.***

 ***I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

 **The author taps the projector and it flashes to life, beginning the chapter.**

* * *

 **Timebound Truths**

* * *

"You hear about what happened in the square earlier today?" Lea asked Isa as the two of them walked down the backroads of Radiant Garden. "I mean it was just crazy. Six crazed Unversed tore up the square and proved to be a match for Lightning of all people!"

"I have heard, it has been spreading throughout the city like wildfire." Isa sighed out. "That and the wild girl, Rosso went on another one of her blood rages."

"Didn't hear that one, where did you hear that?" Lea asked.

"From Aeleus, who was debriefed about it from Braig and Lightning." Isa said, shocking Lea.

"Him, the guy who keeps throwing us out whenever we sneak into the castle! I thought he hated us, grumbling about us after he tossed us!" Lea exclaimed.

"On the clock he does, off the clock he hates only you. Then again most of Ansem's apprentices don't like you especially after the incident." Isa said with a small grin, getting Lea to shudder and cross his legs.

"I thought I told you to forget the whole thing Isa!" Lea shouted out.

"Odd, That is coming from the guy who keeps asking people if they got it memorized." Isa said with a chuckle, getting Lea to groan.

"Okay I will admit, I had that one coming to me." Lea sighed out. "So if you heard from Aeleus, then you must know about what happened."

"I do, just not much. He was keeping a few things confidential, but I do know that the Unversed attack was caused by somebody wishing to kill Lightning." Isa said, shocking Lea.

The idea of her being killed was beyond him, considering how easy it was for her to rend him into a bloody pulp during the incident. Still by the sound of it she was alive and kicking, which was good.

"That is pretty hardcore, using those monsters to kill someone. Any leads on who it was?" Lea asked, getting Isa to shake his head.

"Aeleus never disclosed anything towards me about the identity and I feel like that is going to stay that way. What I do know is that he has moved on and his sights are focused on someone else in the incident. Someone who has already left the city." Isa said.

"Let me guess, someone else trying to kill Lightning?" Lea asked, getting the blue haired boy to shake his head.

"Quite the opposite actually. He actually helped fight off the Unversed with her and Braig, even managed to kill one with a little girl Yuffie if I heard correctly. He even held his own against Rosso before Even knocked her out." Isa said, getting a sharpe whistle from the red haired boy.

"He managed to do all that and managed to hold himself off agains that crazy girl, well consider me impressed." Lea said. "Did they happen to catch his name at least?"

"They did in fact, Aeleus mentioned that his name was that if he returns Radient Garden, he'd thank him for helping his fellow apprentices in the square…and maybe to keep away from Lightning. Claims she wants answers from him." Isa said, getting the both of them to shutter.

"I kind of feel sorry for the guy, still Roxas that's a unique name." Lea said.

"One that you could say that you won't be forgetting anytime soon." Isa said, with a slight teasing tone.

"You can say that." Lea said, before chuckling along with Isa.

It didn't last long as they heard the sound of something tearing around them, forcing the boys to huddle up, back to back.

"You think it is Unversed?" Lea asked, pulling out his frisbees.

"If it is stun them, and then let's get the hell out of here." Isa said while readying his bat.

They were not like Ansem's apprentices or Rosso when she goes insane after all.

"Sounds like a plan." Lea noted, ready for anything.

Except for a tear to appear in front of them and something to crashing down right in front of them, kicking off dust before closing.

"Lea, what the hell was that?" Isa aske.

"Not Unversed that much I can tell." Lea said, before jumping back as something embedded into the ground in front of him.

It looked like some kind of sword with part if a key?

It was primary blue with astronomical symbols with the teeth resembling some kind of gear and at the end of the sword was a chain with a small green book at the end.

Lea stood there for a few moments, before trying to touch it.

Only for the thing to vanish right before his eyes.

"That was a stupid thing to do, who know's if it was possibly cursed or not." Isa said from behind him.

"I know, still just seeing if it was real or not." Lea said, eyeing the indent left by the the pavement. "It was definitely real."

Isa just grunted at that as the dust began to clear up and a groaning coming from a small crater.

Both boys widened their eyes at the sight and rushed towards the crater.

For inside it was a young girl, looking only about 5 years old.

She had violet hair and was wearing a tatter white and purple dress that stretched to her knees with the symbol of a snake of some kind printed on it. A cobra to be precise.

She was in pretty bad shape and looked to be passed out.

Isa and Lea crouched over her to check her condition and breathed a sigh of relief that she was alright.

Lea made a move to try and move her, only for Isa to slap away his hands.

"What the hell man!" Lea snapped at him.

"You can't just move someone in her condition, at least without the proper training." Isa admonished his friend.

"So you want me to get one of the apprentices?" Lea asked, getting the blue haired teen to nod.

"Yes and do not leave out any details. You were the one who saw what happened after all. I'll keep an eye on her while you get her." Isa said, getting Lea to nod.

"Alright just make sure that she keeps breathing when I get back!" Lea called out as she ran off as fast as he could.

Isa crouched over the girl only to here her groan and her eyes to flutter, revealing purple eyes that fluttered for a few moments before closing and returning to the depths of unconscious.

He breathed a sigh of relief that she was in a better shape then he thought, until he thought he sensed something. Isa turned only to find nothing around him.

Still, he wasn't taking any chances.

Once again pulling out his bat, Isa stood there. Keeping a vergil over her until Lea came back.

That sword that Lea almost touched, that was similar to the ones Aeleus described Roxas had and considering the fact he had someone who was trying to kill him meant there was probably a connection to them. So it was for the best that he stood guard here incase anyone, human or Unversed decided to try anything.

* * *

"That kid has excellent senses, I'll give him that." Luxu replied watch Isa stand guard over the little Keyblade wielder. "Might be a good idea to keep an eye on him in the future."

He had been watching Rosso, who woke up and tried to bust out through the reinforced door when he sensed something he was all too familiar with.

A Dandelion slipping through the cracks of the world that the Master has set up for theming order to save them.

Sadly that turned out to be flawed possibly beyond what even the Master of Mater's could see and occasionally Keyblade wielder would slip out.

More so now then in recent years with examples such as Ventus.

With him being the only one that has not suffered anytime of effect slipping through time and space.

In fact it cured him of a nasty nasty little problem, well at least until Xehanort got his hands on him.

Curious about who it was, he knocked Rosso out and came here only to find that he was beaten by Isa and that troublemaker, Lea.

Still he was more then surprised to see that it was in fact a girl so young, but considering that she appeared to be from the Anguis Union's it made sense.

If a Keyblade wielder was found to be that young, unless they were an orphan they were left with their families. No use in separating a child from their parents after all. Still if they were an orphan they would be temporarily be taken care of by one of the Unions and trained for a bit to defend themselves before they were found a proper family or stayed within the Union to train.

The later had to be accepted by one of the Foretellers within the Union, something that rarely happened.

Invi however was a major exception as she mainly held on to the ones that wanted to stay within the Angius Union and were magically adepted.

All of them were either sent away or sent with the Dandelions when the Keyblade War began.

And this girl seemed especially magically adept if her Keyblade was a Spellbinder, one of the rarer ones the Master created.

"Speaking of which, I need to return this to the girl when I get the chance." Luxu said as he spun around the Keyblade before dispelling it.

"Poor girl trapped in an unfamiliar world and era. Hopefully she is among those who lost their memory as that kind of trauma is bound to affect one greatly at that age. At least she has someone to look after her." Luxu said before pulling out a small thin black book.

Bearing the sigil of the Mark of Mastery.

He would have placed his Master's sigil on it…if he knew of this's existence after all.

No this was his own Book of Prophies…one that is pretty much useless for so long and vastly inferior to The Master's or the copies once held by his adopted siblings.

But with Vanitas's and the inclusions of Roxas, it might finally come into use.

"Let's see." Luxu said as he flipped open the book. "Page 4."

It was double sided with the right side picturing a image of a paradise full of people and below it was the image of a falling angel, with broken wings, and Keyblade in hand. All glowing a soft silver.

A little morbid mind you, but he felt it was perfect to capsular the image and to match the title.

As on the left side glowing in silver was just a few simple words.

 _ **Fallen from Paradise**_

Considering this page activated whenever a Keyblade wielder fell from the world of the Dandelions, it made sense.

Normally he would have ignored anything else as the glow would have died down after a few days.

But with recent events…well the earlier pages deserved a check.

"Let's see page 3." Luxu said as he turned the page, only to cough up dust. "Note to self clean this thing later tonight. And just as I thought, a match."

On this page on the right side was the image of a blacksmith's forge with a young man working on not one, but two Keyblades. Both Keyblades ones he didn't recognized. In the background was the sigil of the Mark of Mastery.

Fitting since on the left said it simply read.

 ** _Legacy of the Forge_**

A fitting title as this page, as it only supposed to activate if someone forgets a perfect and completely new Keyblade on their first try. An event that hasn't happened since himself all those years ago.

So to his surprise, it was glowing silver.

"I thought so, now let's see the if any others are activated." Luxu said as he turned to page 2 and coughed up some more dust.

On the right side was the image of a small monster and arrows pointing to more forms with each and every image becoming more and more human.

The left side simply read.

 ** _Evolution of a Demon_**

And it was flickering unlike the consistent glow of the others.

"So this one hasn't happened yet, but the glow is promising. Just one more to check." Luxu said as he turned to page 1 and once again coughed some more dust. "Oh dear Kingdom Hearts I really need to clean this thing off."

On this page was the images of multiple clocks being torn apart and being pieced back together with the image of three fighting figures in the background. One wielding two Keyblades, one he knew fairly well as the younger incarnation of Xehanort, and the third one blurred. On the left side it simply read.

 _ **The Battle in Between Time**_

And this one was glowing silver too.

"So three fully glowing and one half glowing. Things might actually come to a heel soon. Still just one and a half more pages then I will finally know if it is time." Luxu said as he put away the book as he sensed something. "Shit Rosso's awake once again, better knock her out again before she tries to break down the door."

With that Luxu vanished into a Corridor of Light, just missing Aeleus and Lea arrive to help Isa with the little girl.

* * *

Roxas half expected himself to either fall asleep and wake up the next mourning. Or to experience another memory into the Era of Fairy Tales.

But not to see the Master of Masters putting away a game board.

"You might want to cover your eyes Roxas in about I'd say 10 seconds." The Master said as he closed the case housing the game board.

The Nobody pondered what he meant for a minute, before the Master's form began to glow. Roxas covered his eyes for a second as a big flash engulfed the room.

A few moments later the flash died down and Roxas uncovered his eyes as the flash died down and he felt a little disoriented with every breath.

Wait breath?

He didn't need to breathe before hand, so how was he able to do so now?

"I'm glade to see that it actually worked." The Master said happily. "I have to say I was half expecting you to wake back up in your era."

Wait does that mean-!

"That's right Roxas, you are in the past! Welcome to the Era of Fairy Tales!" The Master said as if reading his thoughts , clapping excitedly at the prospect of doing the impossible.

Considering what just happened, it might as well.

"How?" Roxas questioned before his breath felt heavy and fell to a knee to support himself.

First he travels now possibly millennia into the past and now he feel like his lungs were on fire, just what in the name of Kingdom Hearts was going on?

"I'll tell ya in a few, just let me help you up." The Master said as he crouched down to help the Nobody help and levitated a chair towards for him. "Sit down and take a few breathes. The mana levels in this era are much higher then the ones of yours it will take a few minutes for you to get used to it. Once you get used to them then we'll talk okay?"

Roxas just nodded as he steadied his breath and sat down in the chair.

The Master just gave him a reassuring pat on the back before walking towards his desk and began shuffling through papers.

Roxas just sat there as he continued to get used to the mana levels and the fire inside his lungs started to die down a bit by bit, but with each breath he noticed two things.

First was that inside him, the familiar sensation of Ava briefly surfaced and emitting a feeling of happiness and sadness. Happiness he guessed at being back in her home era and sadness he guessed because she couldn't leave him to experience it or the fact that the past version of her was running around here somewhere.

Maybe both.

Before it started to get too much for the Nobody to bare, the feeling quickly disappeared back within himself.

Hopefully he could find a way to help Ava out soon.

The second was that he felt stronger, in just about everything. With every breath he took and the less the pain in his lungs subsided and the stronger he felt as energy began to course through his veins and his magic reserves began to expand.

He felt any and all form of exhaustion he has had these past few days began to melt away.

Basically he felt felt like he was at his full power, for the first time in forever.

"The pain gone Roxas?" The Master asked as he continued to look through papers.

"It is, but why do I feel stronger?" Roxas asked as he stood back up, his lungs no longer feeling like they were on fire.

"Simple, it's your body adapting to the ambient levels of mana in the air. Most worlds in your era has about on average a third of this era's mana levels more or less. With a few worlds probably having the same level and even fewer having even more. As time went on the body has adapted a slight decrease in it's ability to store and process this mana and I mean slight. A quick scan revealed when we last meet that the difference between someone with your skill in our era I'd say there was a four percent difference. A small difference none the less. The pain was your body getting used to the difference and it should by now be working to close that gap" The Master explained, shocking Roxas.

He figured that there would be something like that, but a few minutes of pain and according to the Mater a 4% increase in power. It was just a little hard to believe. But he could literally feel the power coursing through his veins,

"Is this permanent?" Roxas asked as he slowly adjusted to his new found power.

"If you mean when you wake back up in your era I'd say probably about an 80% chance. You will have to experience the same amount of pain when you wake up, so I hope you are looking forward to that." The Master said sarcastically. "Other then that the same thing would have happened if you If you found the right world you would have experienced the same thing as this only really affects those with heavy magically sensitive world travelers like Keyblade wielders. Word of warning though try to keep away from worlds that are richer in mana. If you are not trained enough or strong enough the backlash could kill you, but for you it would knock you out and leave you defenseless."

"Got it." Roxas said, filing away that information for later.

He also noted that while his morning was probably going to suck waking up and training with Terra, he needed it.

With his new increase in power he found it was already starting to affect him as a simple test with his fingers showed that his movements were a bit too fast for him to handle.

"Wait speaking of which, how did I get here into the past and how are you sure I will return back to my era?" Roxas asked.

"I'll explain just give me a second." The Master said before finding the sheet of paper and began to trace a complex azure rune in the air faster then what Roxas could follow. "Now brace yourself as this will sting your ears a bit."

Before Roxas could even react, with the shove of of his hand tha Master sent the rune flying into Roxas's face. Which promptly faded after touching the Nobody and the next thing he knew his ears began to ring badly.

He barely had the urge to groan out in pain before the ringing stopped. It took a few seconds for Roxas to recover, before the sound of static filled his ear and died down.

"It works perfect." The Master said happily.

"Warn me next time you try something, still what was that?" Roxas asked with a groan.

"Sorry about that, that was a communication spell. One designed by my older sister to work through huge spans of time. It doesn't always work according to what she wrote down, but then again it is spanning millennia of time. So the fact it even worked in the first place was a miracle. Still to answer your question, it is to go with the spell with that I slipped on you last time. One that allows me to see your era through your eyes."

With that Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion and trained them on the Master.

"You better have a good reason for doing that or else." Roxas threatened.

The last time something like this happened was when Ansem had him imprisoned within the virtual Twilight Town. So he didn't take it well if he was being monitored against his wishes.

So Master of Masters or not, he wasn't afraid to fight against him if that was the choice.

"Relax and put those Keyblades away, I am sorry about slipping that on you. But I was and still am too damn curious about your situation that I had to try. Hell I was half expecting it to work, but it did and I can turn it off and on at will. Need to craft a automatic filter for that though." The Master said with a shake of his head, before his tone grew serious. "Be thankful that I did, otherwise I wouldn't have figured out this whole situation until it was too late."

"And what would that be?" Roxas asked, figuring just by the tone of that it couldn't be good.

Only to be broken from his the Master smacked him on the head hard, causing the Nobody to groan out in pain.

"I would do the same to Ava, but as she lacks a body currently I'd save it for later." The Master said sternly, getting a brief shiver from presumably said person from within Roxas. "You two messed with time far worse then you could possibly imagine."

"You don't think I already know that, I find myself 12 years into the past and have all but erased everything from happening in my era along with finding myself now even further in the past and from the way you say it this is only temporary. So from the way I see it both me and Ava messed with time, so tell me how bad it is." Roxas said, his tone indicating that he only wanted the truth and nothing more.

The Master could only sigh at that and pinch his nose.

"I figured that you would have asked for something like that and it is something that you need to know. However I have to ask one thing, when you hear the truth are you willing to accept it? No matter how grim it could be?" He asked with the upmost seriousness.

"I do." Roxas said simply, getting the Master to sigh as he sat in his desk.

"Well if you are so sure then alright I'll talk. There is no easy way to say this so I will be blunt." The Master sighed out. "You were never meant to exist in this timeline Roxas, and I mean you as yourself and not in general."

"So you were saying that I was never meant to exist in this timeline, that's impossible…unless I'm not from this timeline aren't I?" Roxas asked with dread.

It shouldn't be possible, couldn't it.

He didn't really have a good ideal on how time travel works except from his memories of when Sora travel back to Timeless River and the rough explanation Merlin gave him.

Unless it wasn't as linear as what he had first though.

"Sadly you aren't, but Ava is." The Master said sadly. "The Realm of Nothingness is a world without any kind of existence, including space and time. However it is so fast that it is nearly impossible for anything to fall in there and to encounter anyone else from a different timeline or era. However Ava managed to do so through someone. Someone you know quite well in fact, as he essentially had you as his prisoner."

"Ansem." Roxas growled out. "She meet Ansem."

"That's correct, but from my calculation it was a long time before he meet you. Isn't it true Ava?" The Master asked.

Roxas could feel from within himself a feeling a anger possibly directed at Ansem, regret, and a pulse of emotion which might have been the best she could do for a yes before the feelings died down.

"I believe so, though I will have to question her about it later." Roxas said, getting the Master to nod.

"Probably for the best, I'd imagine that particular issue is especially touchy for you." The Master sighed out. "That encounter tied her with your timeline if my hypothesis is correct even in the depths of the Realm of Nothingness slowly erasing her. However she couldn't exactly escape back into her own timeline, at least on her own. So when the two of you open the Corridor of Ages, it opened a link between the two timelines. And erased not only your 12 years off of your timeline, but also wiped 12 years of existence off of my timeline."

"So your telling me that I erased 12 years off of this timeline as well!?" Roxas asked, a little horrified.

He had come to terms with doing it in the first place, but that was when he thought that he was still in his timeline. But now in this timeline, he didn't need know how exactly to deal with that.

"No, you wiped them out from existence. With your timeline line there was bits and pieces left after it was erased and things now are now looking better then when you erased it as it is being put back together." The Master said, filling Roxas with relief over that.

Also making a note to study the Power of Waking further.

"But for this timeline they are completely erased from existence, gone, nothing more then a blank slate. Honestly if it was any other option I would admonish you two for taking such an action, but due to the fact events played out just as bad as it was in your timeline Roxas I'm letting it slide. Besides changing things for the best is the only option for you two if you wish to continue existing." The Master said sadly.

Roxas felt his blood froze at that statement.

He had just gotten a chance of existing once again, and now he is being told that not only his own existence but Ava's as well were at risk.

"Explain." Roxas said, getting the Master to nod.

"Was planning on it, but for that I have to give you a quick lesson. Roxas you were able to use the Keyforge on your first try correct and forge a perfect Keyblade am I correct?" He asked.

"Of course." Roxas said, summoning it and taking a few practice swings with it. "From what Terra told me this is a big deal."

"Oh it is Roxas, it not only symbolizes a channeling of era's, but also that you are a candidate to be the Master of Masters." The Master said, shocking Roxas and Ava if the pulse of emotions from inside himself was of any indication.

He could figure that the changing of eras was due to him and Ava messing with time travel, but him a candidate for being the Master of Masters.

"That's impossible isn't it?" Roxas asked, getting the Master to shake his head.

"Normally yes it would be, because in this timeline it is. That trait doesn't exactly guaranteed you the mark, but it is a good guaranteed that you are worthy for the title. I myself am the second Master of Masters without that particular trait. But this trait can also apply to multiple incarnations of the original source. And I know for a fact that neither you or Sora have this particular trait in this timeline as it only shows up once a century and only once. The only exception is that from another timeline as I already know who it is in this timeline." The Master said, getting to nod at that.

So Sora was the candidate in his timeline and he simply inherited it from him.

"If that is true, then why didn't I or Sora activate it before hand and how does this go with the possibility of nonexistence?" Roxas asked.

"I'll get to the later, but for the first part it is too unknown about that. Besides yourself the only others I know were three previous Master of Masters, two of them being my teacher and younger brother while the other one is Luxu. Of course his first attempt was a failure in his opinion, but the potential and ability clearly showed that he was a candidate. Of course when I offered him my title, he declined and I have respected his wishes. The only other one made that talent known about 12 years after where you are, but now they might just discover their talent sooner. As for their identity…well can't quite reveal their identity just yet. Besides there have been plenty of other canidates throughout history, but besides the ones I mentioned not a single one has managed to unlock it before." The Master explained, getting Roxas to nod.

There was just too many unknown variables to determine how to unlock it then he supposed.

"Still onto the matter of your non existence the issue can be traced back to my title. I am the fifth person who can actually holds the title, but the only one people really remember. Most of this information has been lost to history including that these people actually held these titles. Without going into a brief details the main way to acquire the title is to bequeath it and a certain item to the next candidate. The first one was Master Nomura, the first Keyblade wielder ever and the inventor of the Keyforge. During his time very few people even knew about it. Before his death he passed it down to Master Kisara, the first and so far only nonhuman Master of Masters. Wasn't a wise choice mind you, Keyblades didn't really spread out during her era until the very end, and that was to use for a war she started. The first war to use Keyblades and a war her successor and my teacher Master Tatsumi ended." The Master said, getting a confused look from Roxas.

"I thought the Keyblade war began at the end of this age?" Roxas asked, getting the Master to shake his head.

"Not really, that war is technically the second Keyblade War. I fought in the first one although that war goes by a different name and the other two wars fought using them had them configured on one side specifically. Anyway before her death and the end of the war she passed the title to him and he made Keyblades wide spread, but not that much selection. Then before his death and the second war involving Keyblades he passed it to my younger twin brother, Garland. He held the title for two years before he passed it to me and this is where our timelines diverge." The Master said as tears started to slowly spill from his eye. "In his second year as the Master of Masters we were only 14, yet had saw more horrors the men twice our age. It had been a year since what we called the First Liberation War and we had lost just about everyone to it. Our mother, our father, our teacher, and our older sister. And Garland pulled me over one night and asked if I wanted the title and for me to hide the item in question. He also asked to me about what I could see will happen in the future, because he was in fear of snapping as people continued to mock our sister unaware of the horrors she had gone through that caused her to snap. He was in fear of snapping himself with the power of the item in hand. SomImdid and I didn't like what I saw."

"And what happened after that? I take it that this is where our timelines are different?" Roxas asked, wondering just what in the name of Kingdom Hearts did his man had gone through.

From the sounds of it he was younger then Sora before he went on his first journey when both he and his brother experienced the horrors of war. That and combined with the Master's ability to see the future, he couldn't even imagine what horrors this man had faced.

"One of two, but this is the main one. All I saw was horror, a city burning down and Garland quite a few years older laughing over the corpses of those who mocked our sister and insisting it was there fault that he turned out like her. Then he turned and asked me to join in him making sure the rest of the world would understood how badly they messed up. It was brief, but that was the image I saw over and over again. I viewed over 100 possible futures and out of all of them only 4 futures were not of that nightmare. Garland shook me awake and asked what I saw. There is were the split lies." The Master said, his voice hallow.

"In my timeline I caved and told him everything, how he had snapped years from now and with the item in hand he was practically unstoppable. It took me a few hours to snap out of it. We hatched things out and I ended up accepting Garland's title and buried the item where no one could find it. Of course things changed, but that was a story for another time. But for your timeline…I killed him then and there out of fear, using this." The Master said while shaken up, reaching into his black coat to pull out a sword.

It was a simple gladius with the Mark of Master symbol on the guard with a simple black grip and a worn black scabbard to match the color of the guard and pommel.

"This blade, the first weapon I ever used. Me and Garland got a matching blade during our training during the First Liberations War before we met Master Tatsumi and trained to become Keyblade wielders. I still carried mine around and I still us it, not sure of what happened to Garland's though. Anyway in your timeline I killed him with this out of fear and ran away. From there the timelines diverge. I don't know the exact specifics, but I do know that essentially over time we became too different people. There are still some similarities, but there is one major difference. He was afraid to die but not before seeing his work finished to the end. Well I myself am not afraid to die, as I feel like that all I could do is just prepare the future for the next generations as best I can." The Master sighed out, wiping his tears away.

Roxas couldn't think of anything to do, but walked over the the man and just patted him on the back to confront him.

He really didn't know how to deal with this, especially someone who saw an alternate version of themselves kill their own brother out of fear.

By Kingdom Hearts his short life was already complicated enough without the time travel.

"Thanks you the attempt Roxas, but I'm already used to this kind of stuff. Downsides of having your literal life flashing before your eye every waking moment I suppose." He said, brushing the Nobody's hand away.

"No problem, but how does that tie in with us being wiped from existence?" Roxas asked.

"Simple, the moment the two points diverge at such a crucial moment in history and the millennia afterwards had long since separated the two timelines. Meaning for you to have reached this timeline, you would have to have crossed a giant swath of time and through an unknown number of timelines. That kind of damages have unstabilized time itself and as a result to fix itself, your and Ava's existences are unstable as well. It's why you can travel to and from your era and this one Roxas, at least while dreaming apparently, you are torn between two different points in time." The Master said, getting Roxas to give a shaky nod at that.

Once again it seemed like he is teetering on the chance of being erased, but instead of like last time. He was going to fight it.

"So basically outer existences our unstable as well and if time corrects itself we'll be erased from ever existing in this timeline?" Roxas asked, getting the Master to nod."Then is there anything else I should know? I already know what I have to do, but it couldn't help to have some idea of what to watch out for."

"Wisely said Roxas, and there are quit a few things to look out for. The main thing is the effects of time itself." The Master said. "There have already been some changes mainly harmless ones like Ira getting a beard."

"Seriously?" Roxas asked incredulously.

"Completely serious." The Master said in the most serious voice he could muster, getting the Nobody to deadpan at him.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Ira had taken off his mask and was shaving the more unruly parts of his beard when he sneezed. Causing the razor to accidentally cut his neck.

"Damn it." He cursed out as he dropped the razor and started to apply healing magic to the wound.

* * *

"But there had already been some major changes to the timeline curtesy of you. Some good like helping others or inspiring others to better themselves." The Master continued.

* * *

Back in Radiant Garden, at Kairi's grandmother's house Kairi was sitting around the dinner table with Nero and Weiss, as the later two really didn't have anywhere else to go to.

They would have also had Rosso here, but as she was still in a blood rage she was confined to the castle.

Anyway her grandmother and Weiss were passing out plates, when the girl suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you dear." Her grandmother said, handing her a tissue.

"Thank you grandma." Kairi said, blowing her nose. "Though I feel like someone is talking about me."

"That's just a superstition Kairi, isn't it?" Weiss asked Kairi's grandmother.

"Maybe it is." She said while sitting down, a teasing glint in her eye once again. "Or maybe she is just hoping that boy Roxas was talking about her. Weren't you dear?"

Kairi once again turned an atomic shade of red, Weiss just sighed, and Nero looked confused at what was going on while waiting for the cue to eat.

He was hungry after all.

* * *

Meanwhile in a closed off room, Jasmine sneezed and was sent down to the ground as a stick struck the ones in her hands.

"You need to work on your footwork so even when you sneeze you could still stand your ground and block. Now I suggest you take five kid or just call off the training for now as you are supposed to be up in half an hour and myself reporting to your father in 20 minutes as Jafar." Chaos said, floating around her with a stick in hand.

"No I can keep going teacher." Jasmine panted out as she stood up, not willing to back down.

"You have guts kid, I will give you that. But if you feel like you need to take a break kid let me know. Can't have my student passing out during her first training session after all, especially when there is only 15 minutes left." Chaos said as Jasmine stood her ground and raised her stick.

"If it comes to that teacher I will let you know, but as for right now I can still fight. So bring it teacher!" Jasmine said, stunning Chaos for a second before he let out a chuckle.

"I knew I made the right choice with ya. Now brace yourself kid!" Chaos said as he flew towards Jasmine, continuing their training.

* * *

"Yet where there is good, there is also the bad. There have already been some drastic changes already and it is all due to you throwing time out of whack. Nothing word destroying thankfully, but plenty of problems none the less." The Master sighed out.

"Including?" Roxas asked.

"Time affecting the displacement of a world or too. Thankfully only a minor displacement, yet you might have to face a challenge or two earlier then Sora down the line possibly." The Master said.

* * *

Back in a world in Roxas's era, a young girl sneezed as she was looking out on the horizon at a passing pirate ship, a gold doubloon in hand.

!

"But there is worse such effects, like niches being filled in for key events like in your timeline but with different individuals from ours."

!

"Is she going to be alright?" Lea asked as he and Isa looked over the subconscious form of the girl.

She was currently in the castle in a medical bed with Even and Ansem monitoring her condition and Aeleus watching from the back door.

"For the most part she will, sadly she is currently in a comatose state. It might take days or weeks for her to wake up." Ansem sighed out. "Any questions we may have for her will have to rely unanswered for now."

"I see." Isa sighed out.

"Then if it isn't too much to ask, is it alright for you guys to notify us on her condition." Lea said, surprising all those around him. "Whatnshe crashed into the ground in front of us and we helped brought her in. I figured that we at least had a right to know if she was okay or not."

"I can't believe I am saying this, but he has a point." Even sighed out. "Are you sure this isn't a ploy to get into the castle wheneveryou want."

"No it is not, besides I think Isa here might be have a soft spot for the kid." Lea teased, getting Isa to turn his head away.

"No I don't." Isa grumbled out.

"Don't try and deny it, I'll saw the same protective look while you were guarding her that Even here when something concerns Lightning, not that she needs help anyway." Lea said, getting both Isa and Even to huff.

"I will make sure you two are informed of the girl's condition. Just please stop taking jabs at my apprentices Lea." Ansem sighed out, getting Lea to nod. "Speaking of Clair, where is she. I thought that she would have been here by now?"

"She has switched places with Braig watching over Rosso, said he needed the bathroom. Tried to do the same with me, but there is no way I am going around that girl when she is like that." Aeleus explained, getting Ansem to nod.

"I see then, well then Aeleus do you mind escorting the Lea and Isa out. It is starting to get dark after all and I'm sure that they can visit the girl tomorrow if you two wished." Ansem said, getting the boys to nod.

"Of course, come on Lea." Isa said as he walked towards the door.

"Fine." Lea said, the two walking away with Aeleus leading them. But not before Isa threw one last concerned look at the girl before leaving the room.

* * *

"And the worst of them all, I fear that something might have been created by your actions. Something dark." The Master said with a shudder.

"Any ideas of what?" Roxas asked, getting the man to shake his head.

"No clue, but it can only spell trouble for you." The Master said with a sigh.

"Great, just great." The Nobody sighed out.

* * *

The Unversed sneezed, still clutching to Roxas's back,

"Why did I sneeze, more like how did I sneeze? I don't even have a nose?" The Unversed whispered not to detected by Terra.

However it was proven false when it heard Terra's footsteps and cloaked itself.

Terra walked over and draping an extra blanket over him.

"Can't be having you catch a cold now." Terra said before returning to tend the fire.

The Unversed can only blink as it now had warmth coming from the blanket and the back of Roxas along with a new wellspring of temporal energy off of him.

"Huh, this is actually kind of nice actually." The Unversed said as it moved itself closer to Roxas and began to siphon off the new energy.

* * *

Roxas began to shiver as he felt something was off, but decided to focus on it later.

"But there are also threats within my own timeline that are much more dangerous then in yours, I believe that you have already met the most dangerous one." The Master said.

"It's Vanitas isn't it, speaking of which do you know anything about him?" Roxas asked, getting the Master to sigh.

"Sorry Roxas, can't spill that. Sadly some things you must find out on your own. All I can tell you is that he was from the Leopardos Union before being selected for the Dandelions. Even before being stranded in your era, he was having trouble with balancing the darkness within his heart. Besides that his movements are becoming hard for me to read even with being able to see through your eyes. Combined with the fact he was one of the best Keyblade wielders to come out of that Union and the Unversed he is the possibly the most dangerous direct threat you will have to face." The Master said, getting Roxas to sigh at that.

He didn't get any real answers, but still it just reaffirmed his thoughts about keeping his guard up against Vanitas.

* * *

In the Keyblade Graveyard, Vanitas sneezed himself awake.

"What happened?" He groaned out as he picked himself up.

Vanitas tried to remember what had happened to him, but all he could remember was attacking Radiant Garden with the Lurkers and then training. And something involving the sentient Unversed.

"I suppose I should ask the Unversed about that later, but I should continue to train. Can't fall behind my other half after all." Vanitas said as summoned his Keyblade and went to work.

* * *

"Even then, just make sure to watch yourself. Cause even with my knowledge I cannot see everything, so a word of advice keep an eye on the shadows. There is no telling what lurks there."

* * *

In a dark chamber, Luxu sneezed.

"Hope I don't come down with a cold or something." Luxu said as he checked what was in the center of the chamber.

A large black box, with multiple locks on it.

And three of them on the floor.

With each lock having a engraving matching the images in his book.

"Just as I thought, three down. Two more and then I will know that everything will begin." Luxu said as he inspected one of the locks. "And I hope that you won't disappoint me Vanitas."

For on that lock was the engraving of a demonic humanoid with claws emerging with from a book. One with the Unversed emblem on it.

Below that image was just two words engraved.

 ** _The Tantarian_**

* * *

"Well that should about cover it." The Master sighed out. "There are many threats that you along the way Roxas, but if you continue to do what you believe is right then your chances of nonexistence will be well…nonexistent."

"Seriously." Roxas said with a deadpan.

"Yeah I will admit…that was terrible." The Master admitted sheepishly, getting the Nobody to sigh.

"Besides that, I suppose it will just be like it always has been. Fighting just for my continued existence. I have basically been doing the same thing my whole life, but this time I have Ava inside with me for the ride. I just need to push on until I can finally exist and hopefully help give Ava the ability to exist in her own body again." Roxas said determinedly, getting the Master to nod.

"I sincerely hope so, Roxas. And I will help you…after I drag you into the second reason for bringing you into this era." The Master said, a ecstatic glint in his voice.

"And that would be?" Roxas asked, getting a feeling from Ava that he could only intercept as nervousness.

"Simple, a long standing tradition for the Master of Masters. To test a candidate's first Keyblade through the only real tried and true method, a spar. All of my predecessors have done it and so have I through the Foretellers. Now you may not be my student, but as you are one of the rare few Keyforgers, you are automatically a candidate. And since my successor to my title has long since vanished and the title dormant it is up for me to test you." The Master said excitedly, opening up a Corridor of Light behind him.

"So I take it that this is something non negotiable?" Roxas asked, before finding himself bound in azure ethereal chains sprouting from the Master's outstretched hand.

"Not at all." The Master said with a smirk, before sprouting more chains and pulling himself and Roxas through the Corridor and onwards towards their battlefield.

* * *

 **The screen dies down as the chapter ends and the author reappears.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter.***

 ***As you can see there was a lot to impact here, a new arrival in Radiant Garden, a brief history of the Master of Masters, Roxas once again facing the chance of nonexistence and the true consequences of Corridor of Ages, a brief glimpse of other events, and Luxu's starting to make his move.***

 ***Honestly I can go on and on about this, but I'm running short on time. I have two weddings to attend within these next next few weeks with the first one being within this week. And I hope to have the final chapter out before it.***

 ***So I am going to go over more details in the final chapter and get some rest. Going to have to get up early tomorrow if I want to be finished in the allotted time.***

 ***Anyway next chapter will have something you all will be waiting for a spar between the Master of Master's and Roxas and how will that go, you will all see. Along with a bit of Luxu in the age of Fairy Tales and the omake.***

 ***So if you have any questions PM or review and I will get back to you when I can. So until later this week, I hope you all look forward the final chapter of this year. Until then, ciao!***

 **The author waves goodbye as the doors open in the back and you walk through them into the darkness beyond.**


	18. Clash with a Legend

**The doors open and you find yourself back in the theater with the author.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and welcome back to From No One to Someone. And the final chapter for this year!***

 ***I will keep this short, but this is the definite final chapter of this story for the year. Got a lot stuff going on currently in my life. Hell I've got to go to a wedding tomorrow, barely got this done in time to prepare for it in the first place.***

 ***Besides need some time to focus on my other stories for a while. Who knows, might do one around Christmas. But besides the point I am taking a break from this story to deal with life..and update the Familiar of Twilight some more.***

 ***Speaking of which with last chapter, mixed results. But then again you win some and you lose some. Still I hope you enjoy this one as well.***

 ***Anywho I believe it is time to start this chapter.***

 ***First off I do not own Kingdom Hearts.***

 ***Finally just sit back, relax, maybe put some music on, and enjoy. I will see you all at the end of the chapter.***

 **The author taps the projector and the story begins.**

* * *

 **Clash with a Legend**

* * *

A few minutes after the Master left, the door to his study opened.

"Looks like Master isn't here, thankfully." Luxu said as he walked over to the Master's desk and sorted through the papers on it. "Hopefully it is still here and he hasn't thrown it away yet."

Luxu looked through the papers hoping to find the one his Master showed him, the one reason the Master invited him back to the castle other then to chat.

A chat he knew that he wouldn't be remembering fondly for years to come.

* * *

The Master and Luxu were in a game of chess, and were nearly finished…if not for one thing.

The Master was crying tears of pure happiness.

"Master you can stop now, you have crying like that for the past five minutes…it's kind of creeping me out to be honest." Luxu said, waiting for the Master to snap out of his funk.

"Sorry, it's just that I am so happy for you. Luxu, my oldest boy finally finding himself a girl!" The Master said excitedly, crying even more and producing a tissue to wipe his tears away.

"I guess so, but we are only dating…for the lack of a better term. Between continuing the plan for the arks behind the scenes, monitoring the status of this world, and jumping to and through the Celestial Aegis back to this world and my home world it is very straining for a relationship. Thank Kingdom Hearts that she has a long lifespan like myself and very, very patient. Otherwise I'm pretty it will be a decade and a half before I can move past casual dating with her." Luxu bemoaned.

"Well I don't think it will be that late, I'll take charge of the arks in about a year and a half." The Master said as he composed himself and resumed their game.

"I suppose but by that point I'd still have other duties and you will die two years afterwards. That and end of this world as well." Luxu said bitterly as he made a move.

"True so true, shame I won't be able to see myself become a grandfather." The Master said as he moved his bishop to Luxu's king. "Check."

"How you can be so flippant with your death is beyond me." Luxu said as he took the Master's bishop with a rook.

"Over 300 years of experience I suppose." The Master said with a shrug as he moved a pawn. "I have lived a long life and the more I can do to help the future generations and those we can save with the arks and the Dandelions. Though I am a little afraid of my death I suppose. All my life I have seen all but the last 10 minutes of my life and how I die. So I suppose I can actually be a little scared of how I die."

"Like any other man is." Luxu said, moving his rook back.

"I suppose, but underneath all of my power, the legends surrounding me, my living this long, and the ability to see the future that is all I have ever been. Nothing more then a simple human. Still I am actually curious how I meet met my end. But when the time comes I will accept it. I have lived a long life and done literally all I could to help save this world. My only regrets being what happened was not being able to help my sister and brother when I could and not being able to save most of my children from that horrid war to come." The Master said solemnly as he moved his pawn to other side of the board. "Queen please."

"Speaking of which, that's why you asked me to come back from managing the arks at Scala ad Caelum. That you might've found a way to save either Aced, Invi, or Ava." Luxu said hopefully as he switched the pawn for the queen piece and moved his rook out of the way.

He was hoping it was either all of his adopted siblings or his youngest sister. The one that he was closest too.

The Master debated on to tell him about Ava's current existence within Roxas, but decided against it sadly. Until he was a 100% percent certain that her existence will be stable, he will have to kept hidden from his oldest apprentice for now as much as he hated to do so.

If he found out now and later knew that she was wiped out from existence, then it would surely crush him.

"I did, I found a way to save Invi from her fate in the war." The Master said with a shudder as he moved his queen.

She should not have died in such a way, especially by one so close.

"Really!?" Luxu asked, taking out the Master's queen with his rook.

"Really and I'd thought I'd ask you to do it." The Master said with a sigh as he took out Luxu's rook with his knight. "Also you might want to pay more attention to the game, you only have your king left after all."

"Sorry about that, but I'm just so happy that we can at least save someone else!" Luxu said excitedly, moving his king back.

"Sadly I hate to say this, but after putting the idea onto paper and looking through the future…it is a horrible idea." The Master sighed out, moving his knight forward. "I can not in good faith approve of that plan."

"And why not, if it can at least save my sister then it is one worth trying!" Luxu snapped, moving his king forwards.

"And dooming her to a fate worse then death for possibly years on end is worth it, I believe not." The Master replied sadly, while moving his knight forward. "Check!"

"How, if it can at least save her then it will be worth it!" Luxu shouted as he moved his king back.

"Really, condemning her to a fate far worse then the quick yet horrendous death during the war for nothing more then a brief stopgap of a stationary existence. Is that really a good idea?" The Master asked, as he moved moved his knight yet again. "Check."

Luxu pondered what to think about that for a few minutes, an unreadable expression on his face before sighing and moving his king.

"Is it possible to try?" Luxu asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not, did all of the math and that is the only way to save her from her death and I a can not condone another member from such a fate. I am afraid I can not save another member of my family once again. So once again it will be you, Gula, and Ira who survive the war while I hopefully will be able to send my niece along with the Dandelions to safety. The rest will either with a quick death like Garland or to fates that I can not see while fearing the worse. But I can not within a good conscious allow anyone else to end up in a state even microscopically close as to what happened to Ultimecia." The Master said, before a book came sailing towards the back to his head. " And of course you heard that sis, not like your everywhere and yet nowhere. And once again sorry, but I can't really figure out a way to free ya."

And once again, a book sailed towards the back of his head.

"Master are you going to make your move. As much as I like to catch up, I still have to get back to work on the arks if we wish to complete everything before you know the end of the world." Luxu said, while upset and his words somewhat truthful were actually a little fearful.

He wanted to stay far and clear away from the strongest being in existence despite it literally being impossible and her being nothing more then a brief presence here.

Still it was the thought that counts.

Unless the Master was pulling a prank on him, which might be 50/50.

But he was not willing to risk it.

"Of course, checkmate." The Master said, as he moved him final pawn. "Checkmate."

"Good game?" Luxu asked with his hand out, the Master doing the same thing.

"Good game, anyway Luxu do you wish to talk about anything else." The Master asked, getting his eldest apprentice to shake his head.

"Not right now, maybe some prime tomorrow morning. Going to have to finish overseeing the final touches of an ark tonight after about five months of work." Luxu said truthfully.

"I see, maybe I will stop by to visit. Besides I've managed to round up about 108 additional people to help out with the arks, hopefully that will help speed things up quite a bit." Master said, getting Luxu to nod.

"Believe me we need all the help we can get and anyone you send is a big help. We only have a few arks done after all." Luxu said, getting the Master to nod.

"I see, then I will see you tomorrow then Luxu." The Master said, getting his eldest apprentice to nod.

"I will, until tomorrow Master." Luxu said, before vanishing out of existence. Back to Scala ad Caelum.

"Seriously I wonder how he is able to teleport between worlds like that." The Master said as he began to get ready for Roxas. "Still I wonder if he noticed if I pranked him with the second book or not."

The first one had been his sister, enacting petty revenge beyond…wherever the hell she ended up after the plan for time compression blew up in her face. The second one though, was all him.

* * *

Luxu shook his head of clear of those memories as he searched the papers on the Master's desk.

Despite what his Master said, if there was a chance to save one of his sibling's life then he was going to at least try.

Even if it meant going behind the Master's back to do so.

"Here it is." Luxu said, holding up the paper and pulling out a blank one. "No wonder he didn't want me to do this, maybe with a few modifications it could work. I've got about three years to work this out."

Once he was done, he set down the paper.

He hated having to do this, but it was necessary.

For even if the Master wouldn't survive the war, he will do his damndest to do the one thing that his adopted father couldn't do.

He was going to make sure all of his siblings survive the war, even if it kills him.

* * *

The Master and Roxas emerged in an old stony arena when he closed the Corridor closed and the chains vanished.

"Here we are, myself and the Foreteller's sparing arena. Nice little place out in the mountains, no one to disturb us and no worries for unnecessary casualties. So what do you think Roxas?" The Master asked with his arms outstretched.

"I am thinking that you could have at least not dragged me towards here?" Roxas said with a deadpan, getting the Master to shake his head.

"Where would the fun the be in that." The Master said, getting Roxas to sigh.

"Alright, but what are the conditions then. I take it that if this is a tradition then there must be some or is it just a straight up fight." Roxas said , getting the Master to nod.

"It is in fact." The Master said, as he tapped his foot and a silver barrier appeared around the arena. "Rules are simple you use only the Keyblade you forged, so no duel wielding. Your goal is to get me out of bounds before I do with you using any means necessary. Of course I will be limiting my self so things will be a bit more even. Wouldn't be much of a test if there is a good chance of failure after all." The Master said before tracing an azure rune in the air.

"That seems fair enough and you said you tested the Foreteller's with this." Roxas said, getting the Master to nod while we worked on another rune.

"Correct on that, besides perfect Keyforgers like yourself any student of the Master of Masters or someone with the skill level of a Keyblade Master is an automatic candidate as well." The Master said, before slamming his hands on one of the runes and sending it slamming into the Nobody.

"Hey." Roxas shouted out as he suddenly felt, lighter for a sense. "What was that about?"

"That was to keep your light from burning you out albeit temporary, so you have no worry's about holding back." The Master said before he applying the second rune to himself and staggering a bit. "That rune was to help make things even for you. I just added double the average weight of a 15 year old to myself making it a little harder to move. Also here you go."

The Master threw a couple of mega elixirs towards Roxas.

"You are going to need them, sadly I didn't bring your bag with you here. You dropped it from your person when you fell asleep." The Master said, getting Roxas to nod before the man pulled out a blindfold and covered his eyes.

"You sure are taking a lot of precautions with this?" Roxas asked as he pocketed the elixirs. "Besides I am pretty sure that blindfold trick would only work on your ability to see the future. Beside you could still see through my eyes."

"Actually I can't, the spell seems to only work if the two of use are far enough away. If not, then the spell goes dormant for a while." The Master said as he pulled out his gladius. "Besides as I said, I am the strongest Keyblade wielder currently living. There might have been a few stronger ones forgotten to historyand if I didn't have to kill Garland he could have surpassed me by now."

"Wait I thought you said that the one in my timeline killed him, unless it was later on in your life?" Roxas asked, getting the Master to sigh as he walked to the other side of the arena.

"Yes it was sadly, but that was during what could be considered the first Keyblade War. But by then he had fully transformed into a Heartless, but that is a story for another time. So I suggest you get ready for anything, because as soon as I unsheathe my blade we will begin." The Master said as he continued to walk.

"Fine then, anything else I should know?" Roxas said while summoning his Keyblade and taking a few practice swings with it.

He would have figured that the gladius was another handicap, but from what he said earlier that he was trained with that before learning to wield a Keyblade. So he was nothing less then a capable swordsman with or without a Keyblade.

Minus whatever else the Master could use.

"Not much. Usually according to tradition you would get the next week of training off win or lose. Two weeks if you won, at least according to Garland as he had actually won against our teacher. Something I had kept with my students, which half of them actually did. As that option is not really something you can do, time travel and all how about a little incentive. If you manage to ring me out or get a draw I'll provide a little extra help when it comes time for you to return to your era, sounds good?" The Master offered.

"It does." Roxas asked, brandishing his Keyblade.

"Good and to maybe bring down your hopes down a bit, I've only lost against one of the three I mentioned. Aced got us both out with a little space manipulation trick, didn't see that one coming from how hot headed and impulsive he can be at times. Ava out foxed me and would have won, if she didn't accidentally stepped out of bounds herself." The Master said mithfully.

A part inside of Roxas bristled at that. Seems like that was an object of annoyance with Ava.

"Still the only one that who was able to defeat me was Gula, and that was because he outsmarted me. Shouldn't have expected anything less out of him." The Master said as he stopped. "Still the objective for this is for you to come at me with everything that you got. Win or lose, it doesn't matter only that you improve from here on out. So Roxas are you ready?"

"Ready as I will ever be." Roxas said as tightened his stance, ready for anything the Master would throw at him.

"That's just what I wanted to hear!" The Master said with a grin, drawing his blade and training it on a Roxas. "Then let us begin!"

* * *

Roxas prepared himself, ready for the Master to try anything.

What he didn't expect was for the Master to stand around and do nothing. As in literally nothing but make a few practice swings with his sword for about a minute.

Still the Nobody didn't move and he just stood there on the defensive, ready for the Master to strike.

"Well sorry about that, wasn't quite ready." The Master said a little sheepishly. "Anyway for real this time, Ground Dasher!"

The ground in front of him tore itself apart into jagged stalagmites that kept rising and falling as it covered the whole area and kept spreading through pout the whole arena.

It seemed like that the Master was going to push him out of bounds, not that he was going to allow that.

As soon the stalagmites reached Roxas, he charged up light through his Keyblade. The light doubled the length of the blade and he cut a swath through the rock spires right in front of him and jumped through the bare patch as the stalagmites spread out behind him.

Roxas didn't have long to wait for a counter offensive as a number of etherial chains sprouted out in random directions to strike him, tearing through the rock.

"Reflect!" Roxas casted, hoping to block the chains.

Only for a chain or two to tear through the barrier and the Nobody to bring up his Keyblade in an attempt to block them.

And to his surprise a violet barrier formed between himself and the chains as they bounced off it.

A moment later they pulled back and the go round started to reset as Roxas pulled his Keyblade back, it feeling a little heavier this time and a soft glow starting to surround it.

Curious about the barrier, he pulled the Keyblade into a blocking stance and the barrier returned.

"This is could actually be quite useful." Roxas said as he got out of his stance, hearing clapping from the other side of the arena.

"Congratulations, seems like you are on the track on discovering your Keyblades abilities." The Master said before he stopped clapping. "But enough talk, it is time for action."

With that the Master unleashed a whole barrage of spells.

Small spheres of light, fire, air, water, and unelemental energy began to rain down upon the Nobody with the occasional large rock and bolt of lightning.

And the chains, can't forget about the chains.

For the next minute Roxas spent dodging the spell, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Occasionally raising his Keyblade to form the barrier in order to block the spells.

Yet he noticed something strange, with everytime the shield blocked an attack his Keyblade grew heavier and heavier and the glow around it only increased.

It seemed like with each hit it seemed to gain more power and more unyielding to wield.

Soon after another moments and blocking a chain strike, the barrier dropped and Roxas had to side step a fire ball.

Looks like the barrier had a limit to it after all.

He didn't have time to dwell on it as he dodged a few more spells and unleashed a number of light pillars to cut through them.

One approached the Master, but with a quick swing of the gladius and it was cleaved in half.

A moment later he speed towards Roxas, cutting through any light pillar in his way.

"Thundara! Blizzaga!" Roxas casted before conjuring up a silent fireball before gathering several spheres of light around him, ready to launch at a moment's notice.

The Master casually deflected the lightning around him before the ice mine exploded, slowing him down significantly.

With the fireball collided with him, pushing the Master back an inch or two.

"Not bad Roxas, but it is going to take a lot more then that to stop me." The Master said before continuing onto his pace.

Wordlessly Roxas unleashed the light spheres and threw in some light pillars for good measure.

The Master dodged most of them, with a few of the attacks clipping him, none really doing much but stagger him.

Eventually the barrage stopped and the Master rushed at Roxas, who raised his Keyblade to block the gladius and the two engaged in a battle of blades.

With the Nobody finding himself hard pressed to match with the Master's sheer speed and proficiency with the blade along with the occasional punch, kick, and lightning bolt.

He might have been fighting for his life right now, but the man in front of him was only starting to break a sweat.

The Master of Masters was certainly on a whole other level then anyone he has fought before.

Hell, he was on par with Xemnas at his strongest, and it took both Sora and Riku a long and grueling battle before he was even defeated!

A moment later the Master tossed his gladius up into the air and pulled back his fist.

"Beast!" He casted as his fist was covered with energy taking the shape of a roaring lion's head, before slamming it into Roxas and sending him flying.

The Nobody quickly recovered landed himself on the ground.

Just in time too as he was nearly sent flying past the boundary.

However he didn't have time to rest, as the Master caught his blade and rushed towards Roxas.

Roxas readied his Keyblade, when he felt it starting to pulse. Seeing as how the Master was fast approaching, it might be a good idea to let it lose.

As swung the Keyblade, a massive arc of purple energy was discharge from the Keyblade and hit the Master head on, sending him crashing down halfway through the arena.

Roxas just stared at his Keyblade in amazement and the power behind it, before decomposing himself.

Another time, maybe.

But for now he had this sparring session to contend with.

"Curaga!" Roxas casted, healing himself before training his Keyblade towards the groaning form of the Master.

"Thundaga! Firaga!, Blizzaga! Water!" Roxas casted over and over again, for the next minute. Not letting up on the Master, and downing a mega ether or two as he poured every ounce of magic into each spell in an attempt to push the Master out or knock him unconscious.

He stopped a few moments later as several chains shot towards him, forcing Roxas to once again pull up the barrier.

"Well you certainly know how to kick a man when he is down Roxas." The Master groaned as he cracked his back, the chains continuing to lash out at Roxas's barrier. "That Keyblade packs on hell of a kick, reminds me eerily of Garland's final Keyblade he made. Still I'll be ready for it this time."

The barrier went down and seeing it at full charge, Roxas swung it once again and released a violet energy wave.

And made a silent fireball to follow through.

"Shit!" The Master said as he barely dodged the energy wave. "Told you-!"

And was promptly caught off guard by the fireball hitting him in the head and knocking him down.

"Ow." The Master groaned out.

Roxas coated himself with light and speed off at blinding speed towards the Master, who was just picking himself up.

Roxas took a few swings with his Keyblade while the Master countered with his gladius. This continued on for a few moments before Roxas pulled back and unleashed several light spheres, with the Master also pulling back and countering with ethereal chains and arcs of lightning.

Once such arc clipped Roxas and the Master chose that moment to strike.

"Aeroga!" Roxas casted, surrounding himself with a whirlwind. This pulled in the Master and gave Roxas a few chances to strike.

A moment later the Master pulled himself out of the whirlwind, not before Roxas nailed him in the jaw with his Keyblade.

"Okay I really felt that one." The Master said, rubbing his jaw. "Also not a bad use of wind magic Roxas, but how about you have a taste of my own. Tornado!"

A small tornado formed around the Master and with a wave of his hand, sent it towards the Nobody. It collided against the Nobody's speed for a few moments, before it broke through and forced Roxas to summon up the barrier once again.

However to the Nobody's surprise, it seemed to be cracking against the might of the Master's spell.

So it seemed to have a limited amount of energy before the barrier would break.

Still the Keyblade did absorb some energy before the barrier broke.

Before Roxas could be sucked into the whirlwind, he felt the similar pulse from his Keyblade. Acting on instinct he gave it a quick swing.

Only to blink in surprise as he found himself a few feet away from the tornado.

Looking down at his Keyblade he saw that it still held some energy left and took another practice swing. Only to find himself about a few feet away from where he previously was.

Where the Master had just struck.

"Well that is a troublesome Keyblade.":The Master said as he regained his composure, before waving his hand and sending the tornado back towards Roxas.

Yet he was ready and tapped into his Limit break.

With the Keyblade covered in light he rushed around the tornado and struck the Master, breaking his concentration and ending the spell.

Roxas began to attack him, landing a few strikes before the Master surrounded himself with a shield of water.

Despite the barrier Roxas continued to wail at it while the Master causally pulled out the sheath for his gladius. Undeterred by the barrage of Keyblade strikes and light pillars.

"Not bad Roxas, not bad at all." He said as he slowly began to sheath his sword. "But you are not the only one with the ability to stockpile damage. Blastwave!"

The Master fully sheathed his sword and the water barrier began to churn. Roxas pulled back just in time as the barrier broke apart into multiple tendrils of water that rushed towards the Nobody.

With his Limit Break active he was able to ove at speeds to counter he tendrils and his light pillars were a match for the tendrils. However he ran out soon enough and was struck by three tendrils of water.

Roxas groaned out in pain, before he was smacked by a few ethereal chains and was almost sent towards the boundary's edge.

The Master unsheathed the gladius and coated it in fire before pointing it downwards.

"Firaga Burst!" The Master casted as he pushed his sword down into the ground.

"Reflect!" Roxas casted as he got back up, and put up the Keyblade's barrier just incase.

And good thing too as a massive column of fire erupted from right next to him and broke through both of the barriers.

Roxas was pushed back a couple of feet, before he recomposed himself.

"Cura!" Roxas casted, before covering himself in light and dodging the Master's attack.

The Nobody launched a barrage of light pillars at the man, but he just cut through them all with with his blade before retaliating with unleashing a volley of elemental the occasional chain. Which Roxas countered with a barrage of light pillars and spheres. While throwing a few spells of his own into the mix.

The spells mainly cutting each other off, with both Keyblade wielders dodging them whenever they could. A few ended up clipping the other, but Roxas just healed him self up wit Cure whenever he could. As for the Master, those spells barely faced him.

A testimate to his strength as it was taking everything Roxas had just to slow him down and exhaust him.

This barrage carried on for a good few more minutes and it forced Roxas to down another three mega ethers to keep up with this man's seemingly endless supply of magic.

Until he thought up an idea upon seeing the man get close to the boundary line.

One that he hoped that he could pull of.

Roxas raised his Keyblade and launched a spell as high as it could go before training it on the Master.

And unleashed a massive beam of light towards him.

"Shit!" The Master cried out as he barely dodged it. "Damn that was-"

And was promptly cut off once Roxas slammed his Keyblade into the Mater's midsection. The Nobody went to strike again, but the Master countered by blocking him with his blade and pushing Roxas back with his chains.

The Master then began to channel wind magic into his gladius and let lose several wind blades at Roxas. The Nobody tried to dodge, before he was bound by the chains and took the full brunt of the attack.

Once it was over, the Master thrust his hands towards the boundary line and the chains flung Roxas towards it.

In midair Roxas recomposed himself and with the energy inside his Keyblade teleported himself a few feet away from the Master.

"Aerora!" Roxas casted, launching a wind lance towards the Master, which hit him dead on.

Or so he thought as he saw the Master had wrapped the etherial chains around him as makeshift armor, before it dispelled.

Roxas landed on the ground and let lose several light pillars, the Master cutting them down yet still being pushed back a few inches with each pillar. Just like he planned. The Nobody covered himself in light and rushed at the Master, training his Keyblade at his head.

"Water!" Roxas casted, shooting a stream of water at the Master's face and causing him to take a few steps back.

"It's in my nose, it's all in my nose!" The Master cried out as he clutched his nose.

He didn't notice the slowly descending spell behind him as the silent Blizzaga landed and flash froze him.

Knowing he had a limited time to work, Roxas rushed towards the man and pulled his Keyblade back.

"Gravity Break!" Roxas casted, slamming the spell into the Master and sending him flying.

He almost flew outside of the boundary, if not for him sinking his chains into the ground and propelling himself back towards Roxas.

He put up the barrier, but the Master shot past Roxas and struck him in the back with a kick. Knocking him down and bounding him in chains.

"You almost got me there Roxas, I'll admit that, but it is time to return the favor." The Master said, straighten the Nobody and and pulling him back towards him.

With that the Master began to spin in place, his fist being coated in energy. On the third spin Roxas was just a few feet away from him.

"Here goes nothing. Pulverizing Beast!" The Master casted as the roaring lion appeared over his fist as he struck Roxas, with three times as much force as the last time.

Roxas went flying and just crashed short of the boundary. With a groan he picked himself up and downed another mega ether. Only one more left and he was running on fumes as it was.

"Curaga!"Roxas casted, healing himself.

"Hopefully this will finish this up. Firaza!" The Master casted with an outstretched hand.

A massive plume of flames rushed towards Roxas at rapid speed.

Seeing no way out of this Roxas just proceeded to do one thing.

"Blizzaga!" Roxas casted, over and over again.

Spam the hell out of his strongest ice spell.

Once he created what he thought was a sufficient amount of ice mines, he put up the barrier once more as the fire made contact with the mines and a huge explosion came about.

The Master waited with an outstretched ear for anything from the smoke. Not even the sound of anything exiting the boundary line.

"He's still in here, damn looks like I underestimated his stamina. Better take precautions, Curaza!" The Master casted, healing his wounds up. "Okay now all I-"

He was cut off once Roxas's aura covered Keyblade slammed into his face, with the Nobody not that far behind him and tossing a barrage of light pillars and light spheres at the man of all sizes.

There was just too much for the man to counter after being blindsided by Roxas's Keyblade. Despite slicing them apart with with his blade and chains, there were just too much and coming at him too fast for him to react and kept getting pelt by the odd pillar of sphere every now or then.

Roxas caught his Keyblade and casted a quick cure on himself.

He barely had any magic left, one mega ether left, and was still running on fumes.

But that wasn't the worst of it, no he felt something breaking inside of him.

It was the glyph the Master placed on him, it was reaching it's limit and once it did his light would probably start to burn out his existence at this point.

Well he better make use of it.

He trained his Keyblade on the Master and began to pour as much light as he could to the tip.

A few moments later the Master had cut through the final pillar when he sensed what Roxas was doing.

"Oh shit." Was all he said as Roxas unleashed a massive beam of light from his Keyblade.

One bigger then anything else he created.

"Oh shit! Zettaflare!" The Master casted with an outstretched hand, a magic circle forming beneath him before unleashing a massive beam of crimson energy that clashed with beam of light.

Roxas felt himself being pushed back and knew that in a few moments that he would be overwhelmed by the Master's spell.

Taking a gamble pointed an outstretched hand towards the Master.

"Aero!" Roxas casted, focusing as much spare magic as he could spare into the air bullet.

It sailed next to the clashing beams, before the Master slightly changed the course of his spell to obliterate it.

Only for that to be a mistake, one Roxas capitalized on and poured even more light into his beam. Steering the spell away.

"Oh shit!" The Master cried out, covering himself in chains and forming a barrier, but it was too late.

The beam of light pushed the spell away and hit its target.

Roxas collapsed onto the ground and averted his eyes as the Master's spell said passed him.

He lied down there for a minute before he begrudgingly pulled himself off the ground to see the damage done.

The arena was trashed to so much that the only thing really left was the boundary line. With the panting form of the Master covered in chains and a few of them sunk into the ground, preventing him from crossing the boundary.

Just like the Nobody expected, this man wasn't Master of Master's for nothing.

But to the Nobody's surprise the glyph hadn't broken yet, it was cracked beyond repair. But it still held a little energy left in it. Better save it for the right chance.

Considering how the Master was still standing he would need it.

"Man I underestimated how resilient you are Roxas, hell you managed to steer Zettaflare and that is no small feat." The Master said, pointing behind Roxas.

The Nobody turned behind him and to his surprise the mountain said behind him had been carved by the Master's spell. He was lucky he didn't get hit by that spell as that would probably have knocked him out.

"But I believe that you are almost out of energy aren't you?" The Master asked as the chains around him vanished.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Roxas asked, taking the last mega ether and draining it dry.

"Then it is time to finish it wouldn't you think?" The Master asked, training his gladius on the young Keyblade wielder.

"I couldn't agree more." Roxas said as he trained his Keyblade on the Master.

"Then let's end this Roxas!" The Master declared as he rushed towards the Nobody.

"Curaga!" Roxas casted as he stood his ground, raising his Keyblade to block the Master's strike as the two of them began a clash of blades. With Roxas struggling to keep up with the Master's slashes.

A minute later the Master grinned.

"Fang Blade!" He shouted as he slashed downward, his momentum pushing Roxas down as the man spun around the ground in a wide arc striking again and landing an uppercut to send the Nobody into the air.

"Now to finish this! Fira-" "Reflect!" "-za! Shit!" The Master casted, but Roxas beat him to it and trapped him in a barrier. The spell discharged inside and the inside of the barrier was quickly replaced with fire and then smoke.

A minute later the barrier lowered to revealed the smoldering Master, coughing up smoke. That didn't deter him in the slightest as he rushed at Roxas.

Which considered this as an oppretune time to use the last of his light along with the energy stored within his Keyblade.

Roxas activated his Limit Break and his Keyblade, coating it in light and violet energy and quintupling it's length.

"Two can play that game Roxas!" The Master declaimed as he coated his gladius in light and double it's length.

The two clashed their blades, with Roxas now being able to catch up with the Master with the speed provided by his Limit Break and even managed to keep the Master on his toes with him sprouting light pillars enhanced with traces of violet energy.

However he felt the glyph break, so he cut off his Limit Break and discharged the rest of the energy at the Master, pushing him back.

"Well Roxas I have got to say that I am impressed that you made it this far, but it is time to end this!" The Master said, as dozens and dozens of azure chains sprouted off of him before there were coated in electricity.

He waved his hands around, in an attempt to hit Roxas with them. But the Nobody dodged each and every one of them, but just barely.

He tried put up the barrier once again, but it seemed that his Keyblade was recharging in a sense. It seemed like the barrier had a limit to it after all.

After about a minute the Master stopped his hand movements.

"Here is the grand finally Roxas! Voltaic Chains!" The Master shouted, pulling his hands together and discharging even more electricity.

The chains began to coil and band together, shocking anything nearby including Roxas as he was clipped by one. This continued for a moment before the chains vanished.

Yet a barely standing Roxas persevered, much to the shock of the Master.

"I figured that would have taken you out, but it seems like you have surpassed my expectations once again. So how about this, one final strike to end this all." The Master said.

"Sure, Curaga!" Roxas casted, healing himself up for this final clash.

"Then hit me with everything you got!" The Master said, holding his gladius up.

"No problem!" Roxas said, forming the violet sphere at the end of his Keyblade.

Roxas rushed at the Master as a bolt of lightning struck his blade. The Master formed a sphere of electricity at the end of his blade and rushed at the Nobody.

"Gravity-" "Voltaic-" Roxas and the Master casted as they met up, ready to strike each other.

"-Break!" They chorused as their attacks meet the middle, the spheres of magic and electricity colliding against each other.

For a few moments the spheres collided against each other before they burst and sent both of their casters flying.

Straight out of the boundary.

The boundary flashed for a bit and let lose a sound similar to a finishing bell before fading.

The spar had ended in a draw.

"Man I am going to feel this in the morning." The Master groaned as he picked himself up off the ground and removed the blindfold and surveyed the damages to the arena. "Damn it, looks like it is going to take hours to fix this."

The man picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"Looks like he really did it, got to say Ava made the right choice." The Master whistled out. "Roxas if you are still conscious say something or just groan out loud enough for me to hear you!"

All he got in response was a groan.

"Yep he is still awake, that doesn't surprise me at all. Considering how much of a beating he took. And I wasn't holding anything back." The Master said as he walked over to Roxas.

Of course most of them weren't even some of his strongest spells, minus Zettaflare of course. He even lowered the power of Voltaic Chains so that he would stand a chance. Still they were more then enough to handle a Keyblade wielder of his strength.

After a minute of looking he found Roxas lying on a dirt pile, looking worse for ware.

"How are you feeling Roxas?" The Master asked, getting the Nobody to groan.

"I feel like I got run over by the Infernal Engine again and it backed up on me." The Nobody groaned out.

"Well look on the bright side, you tied with me, get some more extra help, and you honestly be in better condition then me tomorrow." The Master said, getting Roxas to groan.

"I doubt that." Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

"It's true, when you wake up it would be without this pain. For me though I am going to feel this well into tomorrow. It's been a while since I've cut lose like this. My students are busy with the Unions most of the day anyway. Also I forgot to turn of the weight rune." The Master said, focusing on the rune before it was destroyed. "Man it is amazing what feeling 300 pounds lighter will do to ya."

"I'll have to take your word for it." Roxas groaned out. "I can barely move right now."

"Well it is a miracle you are still conscious right now anyway." The Master said, picking up the Nobody and setting him over his shoulder like a stack of potatoes. "Come on, we will continue this back in the castle."

The Master opened up a Corridor of Light and walked through it with Roxas in tow.

* * *

The Master walked into his study and with a wave of his hand summoned a couch to lay the Nobody down on.

"Note for yourself in the future Roxas, next time someone asks for a spar. Try to hold yourself back a bit so you don't end up in this condition." The Master said as he sat down in a chair.

"Here I thought you asked me to give it all you got." Roxas said, getting the Master to chuckle.

"Guess I did, and you must be getting better if you can make smartass remarks like that." The Master said.

"Maybe, but still I have to give it everything I got against someone with your skill set especially your spell work." Roxas groaned out, wincing at the thought of his spell. Specifically the one with the chains.

"Fair enough, as for the spells they are mainly what I learned from my training and my travels into the Celestial Aegis along with a few I made myself." The Master said. Besides I believe that we should move onto the main topics. Especially since you will be returning to your time soon."

"Good if it means that I will be rid of this pain." Roxas said, getting the man to chuckle.

"Yes it will, but onto serious business. The help I will provide you will sadly come a bit later for you in your timeline. Except for what I promised you, which is a surprise for when you wake up. But the main point is that you will have to wait a while to get to my support. Minus the communication spell and even that will be spotty." The Master said.

"Got it, so what do I need to do." Roxas asked.

"As soon as you get to Aqua, stick with her. You'll eventually come across an old friend of mine, Veriaulde. He'll give you what I have left for you." The Master said.

"So stick with Aqua until I meet this Veriaulde, got it. And I can guess that he must be immortal if I meet him in my era." Roxas said, getting the man to nod.

"That he is not by choice and sadly can't find a way to help him out on that. Still he has more or less come to terms with it, after living several thousand years already. Anyway Veriaulde has been an important fixture with Keyblade wielders and world travelers, especially during your era. I believe out of all the Keyblade wielders you met of heard of there, only Vanitas and Ventus haven't known him at least personally. Besides I owe him greatly for personal reasons. But I know he will happily do this favor for me." The Master explained, getting the Nobody to nod.

From the sounds of it this Veriaulde was someone of high importance in terms of world travelers at least in this timeline at least. Unless he faded into obscurity during his own, which was very much likely.

"Besides that I figure you will probably like what I have plan to give you, especially in regards to one thing." The Master said teasingly.

"And that is?" Roxas asked.

"That would be telling." The Master said as Roxas form began to flicker. "Besides you're time is almost up. But before you go I must warn you of something, well two things."

"And they are?" Roxas asked, feeling uneasy.

Either due to the warnings or flickering between two time periods he didn't know.

"The first is the lesser of the two. Chaos is brewing in your era Roxas, and has to deal with the item associated with my title. It was destroyed by my successor at the end of the Keyblade War and the separation of this world. My title has gone dormant for millennia, but now it will come to play again soon enough and with the item in question will be reconstructed. Though anyone can wield it, only the true Master of Masters it accepts can use it's full power. For your era I knew who it was, he'll if what I see is correct by reseting your timeline Sora becomes the latest successor in your old time line. Yet at a great cost, as it always is with this title." The Master said with a sigh. "There is always a cost of some kind with this title."

Roxas let out a breath he didn't know he held.

It seems like crossing the timelines hadn't been all that bad for his original one, but it seems like it had cost Sora something important.

"Will he be alright?" Roxas asked, getting the Master to shrug.

"Who knows, but seeing how resilient you are I wouldn't worry too much. I'm sure he'll be alright. Besides that was your former timeline, you don't have to worry about it anymore. You can't go back anymore, all you can do now is move forward with your new life and keep yourself and Ava from fading out from existence." The Master said, getting Roxas to nod.

"I suppose so, but I guess I can't help but feel a little curious about my old timeline." Roxas said, getting the Master to nod.

"True, so true. Anyway in your timeline I knew who will become the next Master of Masters. But in this one, the future is muddled. What I can guarantee is that sooner or later there will be will be a seventh Master and fortunately the prime candidate for this title has changed. Sadly it is up for grab by anyone at this point, some are worthy and some are unworthy for this title. But I do know who the four most likely candidates are besides the previous prime one, is yourself, Terra, and the original Keyforger of this timeline." The Master said, shocking Roxas.

He figured that he knew he'd be a prime candidate and figured two suspects for the spot of prime candidate, but Terra a prime candidate?

Then again it probably wouldn't be too surprising, if he managed to correct the imbalance of his heart then he could see it. But still he figured it would have been someone with more experience like Eraqus to be a prime candidate.

Still thatnjust left one last thing.

"I know you said that I inherited the ability from Sora in my timeline, but who is the one in this timeline?" Roxas asked.

"Can't tell you, but you have already met them and they are not ready for the power or the burden for the position. And you will find out soon enough. Besides that you have enough on your plate already with the conflicts coming up." The Master said, getting Roxas to sigh as he held a good point.

"Alright and what is the second warning?" Roxas asked as the flickering continued.

"That there are some points in time that you can't just change, that are are just fixed in place. No matter how much you wish you can change. However that doesn't mean that they could be altered for better or worse depending on the situation. So just focus on what you can change and accept what happens, no matter if it is good or bad. You've only got this one chance Roxas, so you better make the most of it and do what you believe is right." The Master said.

"Don't worry, I will." Roxas said as the flickering increased.

"I know for not only your's and Ava's sakes, but for those of your new friends as well." The Master sighed out. "Anyway your time here is up Roxas, don't worry I'll be in touch with you sooner or later. Until then take care and I hope you enjoy the surprise I left you."

Roxas tried to say something, but in the next instance he faded away. Back into his old time.

"Well I'd say I have had enough action for one day, better hit the sack. Got another long day a head of me tomorrow." The Master said as he banished the couch and pushed the chair into his desk.

Once that was done he clapped his hands twice and the study faded into darkness.

* * *

Roxas woke with a groan, blade to be back in his era and without the excruciating pain of after the Master. Minus the strain from his battles yesterday.

"Glade to see your awake Roxas, especially after you collapsed last night." Terra said as he checked up on the Nobody.

"Really I didn't notice that." Roxas said truthfully as he didn't notice that he collapsed to bed last night.

Considering everything that happened during his brief time in the far past, it was the least of his concerns.

With his main one now being to keep a better eye on things here, make sure his new friends would be alright, and maintaining his own and Ava's existence.

"Well due to that, I am going to halt our training for today by an hour. But after that we are going to continue our training and figuring out what your new Keyblade can do. Speaking of which, have you figured out a name for it yet?" Terra asked as Roxas just pondering about it…and figuring how to downplay that he already figured out it's abilities.

Still he did have a point, it the Keyblade does need a name.

One fitting of his new life.

After a few moments of thought, something came to him.

"How about Destiny Remade?" Roxas asked, summoning his new Keyblade.

Terra pondered it for a few moments then nodded.

"I think that it might be a fitting name, considering your past and you somehow ending up in the Land of Departure. You are currently changing from what your old master had planned for you and improving into someone better with that Keyblade overtime." Terra said, getting Roxas to nod.

"Yeah something like that." Roxas said as he dispelled Destiny Remade.

"Alright then, if you need me I will be making breakfast. I suggest that you prepare yourself before hand." Terra said before exiting the tent.

Roxas just took a moment to get up and stretch, before something fell from his pants pocket.

Looking down he saw it was an empty mega ether bottle with several rolled up pieces of parchment inside.

He supposed this was the surprise that the Master mentioned.

Uncorking the bottle he shook it until a piece of parchment came out and unrolled it.

 _ **Dear Roxas,**_

 _ **As I promised this is the extra help I promised you that will tie you over until you meet Veriaulde and receive my true gift from himself.**_

 _ **Six spells to practice, with one from the Celestial Aegis and one I made myself.**_

 _ **I suggested you work on those two last as they can be especially tricky.**_

 _ **As for the other spells, they are ones that I'm sure you can master quite soon.**_

 _ **I believe these will be especially helpful in near future.**_

 _ **Anyway until next time,**_

 _ **The Master.**_

 _ **P.S. This paper is set to burn up after reading it.**_

Roxas quickly balled up the parchment and tossed it as it burned out of existence.

"Honestly I should have expected something like that." Roxas said as he shook the bottle some more and another of the parchment came out.

He quickly unfurled it and began to read it, trying to memorize the steps as best he could before joining Terra for breakfast.

Once again he finds himself with the possibility of nonexistence and this time not only himself along with a potential conflict of epic preportions brewing on the horizon.

However this time he wasn't alone in the consequence of failing as if he was wiped out, then so was Ava.

But this time he had help in the form of his new friends and the Master an era away, helping him gain any edge he can in order to carve out his own path in life.

So he wasn't going to let it all go to waste, after all this was his second shot at existence along with new friends.

Despite the dangers that might be on the horizon, he would weather through them with his friends and brave this new future with them together.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **The screen died down as the chapter ended, revealingnthe author packng up the projector into a suitcase.**

 ***Hey guys Hakuorofan7 here and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I am just packing up until the next time you see me for this story.***

 ***Before we move onto dicussion, I have to thank you all.***

 ***For as of this year this story has passed 200 favorites, 250 followers, 100 reviews, and now 150k words.***

 ***I couldn't have done this without all of your support so thank you all.***

 ***Okay with that done, let's move onto the dissucusions.***

 ***Last chapter we had a few things, a Dandelion crashing into Radient Garden, a bit of the Master's past, Roxas is once again facing nonexistence, and the black box makes an appearance.***

 ***For the first one that is as I mentioned last chapter, this was an event that was a side effect of time travel. More details will be released soon enough, but she will be important in the future, especially considering the two boys who found her. Consider that hijinks with happen sooner or later.***

 ***Secondly, the history of the Master's title can be attributed to essentially the strongest weapon inverse, the _X_ -Blade. Considering how powerful a weapon it is and the only one who has used it effectily has been Xehanort, it makes sense that only someone as powerful can use it effectively. Besides even in canon the Master has seen war, which ironically was released when I was working on it last chapter. Besides more details will be released later on as the events of his past will come more and more clear along with those events eventually catch up with Roxas in the past.***

 ***Roxas's existence, well I believe I made that clear already. The Corridor of Ages was an unstable way and has wrecked havoc on two timelines now so of course there would be dire consequnces.***

 ***As for Luxu and the box...well that is a surprise for later but what is inside is something that can help the worlds if used properly. But for Luxu it is ambiguous at best. But he is the one who locked it in the first place. The locks are a measure of when to open it. Not telling how many yet, but once five fall he will know things have truly begun with him knowing that Vanitas is the key to it.***

 ***Speaking of which as you saw at the begining of the chapter, the Luxu of the past is starting to go against the Master. However unlike the Luxu of the present his goal are actually more clear cut. Save his siblings from dying in the war by any means necessary and as you already know that half of them survived the war with him not knowing about Ava due to her existence in flux and the Master not wishing to crush him with the truth. For better or for worse is yet to be seen.***

 ***The fight I hope it was to everyone's satisfaction. Roxas was able to put a decent fight against the Master, but it pushed him to his absolute limit to even injure the Master to such an extent. Speaking of which just in case, yes several of those spells were artes from Tales of and I used something from Gunvolt. Love the former and just discovered the later. But anyway I hope I gave enough detail on the Master to solidfy one point.***

 ***Do not mess with him unless you are wishing to be in a world of hurt.***

 ***Anyway as this is getting kind of lengthy, so lets wrap this up shall we.***

 ***Anyway things will be heating up sooner or later in the present when it comes down to the _x-_ blade and the title of Master of Master's up for grabs. With I believe you all can figure out the previous one after the Master. And the Master had left Roxas a small sliver that he has left him worlds away. Something esscential for his journey. But besides all that one thing is certain.***

 ***Like what Luxu had predicted things will come to a head soon.***

 **With that the author fully packs up the projector and closes the suitcase.**

 ***Anyway it is time for me to move on, but before I do I have an omake that I promised all of you, but I will play it after I say a few words.**

 ***Whether if I see you all around Christmas or 2020 it has been a hell of a year with you all. I'll see you all in my other stories by then, but for those who have supported me let me say thank you and until next time, ciao!***

 **With that the author bowed and snapped his finger, turning the screen comple dark.**

* * *

 **Omake: The Rose's Thorn**

* * *

"Kairi, I will not do it." Rosso said sternly to the younger girl.

It had been 3 days since the attack on the square and things have settled down for the most part. Except for one small corner of the square.

"But Rosso-" "But nothing Kairi, just because the ascot wearing geezer keeps teasing you for having a crush on the flake, I am not willing to subject myself to a blood rage to get back at him. Tempted yes, but not willing." Rosso scolded, causing Kairi to go atomic red once again. While in the background Nero and Weiss were picking flowers, with a new addition to their group.

"I don't have a crush on him, why can everybody just see that!" Kairi shouted out, her face still red.

"Not very convincing if it is true, but the answer is still no." Rosso said with a huff.

"But what about if he called you a crazed bird?" The newest member, Yuffie asked.

Rosso just froze at that statement and then stalked over to the young girl.

"You better not be lying to me!" Rossi demanded, causing the girl to shake in fear.

"I'm not, I'm terrified of you when you get angry! My dad and him are drinking buddies and he called you that last night, I swear!" Yuttie exclaimed fearfully.

Rosso studied the girl for a minute before sighing.

"You better not be lying to me." She threatened, getting Yuffie to nod rapidly. The older girl turned to face Kairi. "You owe me big time for this."

Kairi just nodded and ran up to hug Rosso.

"Thank you." Kairi said as she hugged the old girl. Who promptly broke it.

"Yeah, yeah love ya too. Now if you don't mind hand me the rose behind you and I will see you tomorrow." Rosso said as Kairi did what she asked and the older girl stomped off towards Braig.

"Thanks for telling me about that." Kairi said as Yuffie walked up to her.

"No problem, just saw a chance to cause a little trouble and I took it." Yuffie said with a grin. "So about my reward..."

"A full plate of my grandmother's cookies, but let's get to her house first. Don't want Rosso to attack us." Kairi said as Yuffie shuddered at that memory of what happened 3 days ago.

"Good point, come on lets get out of here." Yuffie said, getting Kairi to nod as the two girls took off. With a sighing Weiss carrying his younger brother not that far behind them.

* * *

"Hey!" Rosso called out to Braig, getting his attention. "That's right, I'm talking to ya you ascot wearing geezer!"

"For the last time Rosso this is a scarf, not an ascot." Braig said to her.

"Its a bloody ascot." Rosso said, getting him to groan as she was probably never going to let that go.

"What is it now Rosso, my shift is almost over and I wish to have drinks with Godo after this." Braig said.

"You mean the one who you called a crazed bird too." She said shocking him.

"How did-never mind. He can never keep his mouth shut when he's drunk and that hellion has been hanging around you all recently." Braig said. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Simple, I am going to tell you to sod off! Also ya know what they say about a rose and it's thorns. Well in this case Kairi is the rose." Rosso said as she held up the rose and pricked her finger on one of the thorns, drawling blood. "And I am the thorn."

She began to fall into the early signs of her blood rage and the square was soon of screaming pedestrians.

Braig however was coming to terms as one thing came clear, Kairi had set all of this off to get revenge at him for teasing her. And he couldn't help but be a little impressed by her planning.

"Clever girl." He admitted, before accidentally making eye contact with Rosso. "Oh shit!"

And with that Rosso pounced on him.

* * *

An hour later and Even showing up with the tranquilizer rifle later Braig was laying on a medical bed, groaning out in pain.

"Good news is that you will have no scaring and the bandages will coming off in a week." Even said as he stood over Braig, whose arms, torso, left shoulder, lower back, and just above his right eye were covered in bandages from Rosso's scratches.

"And the bad news." Braig groaned out as Even placed a bucket next to his bed.

"Due to damage to your stomach, you are pretty much going to be puking on and off for the next two days. I hope you learned your lesson." Even said.

"Yeah, make sure not to insult a psycho or mess with her friends." Braig said as he felt his stomach started to rumble.

He decided then and there never to tease Kairi about that particular issue again...unless he knew that he could get away with it of course.

* * *

 **Omake end**


End file.
